Northern Star
by Experimental Madness
Summary: When a shipwrecked woman arrives in Sherwood Forest she joins up with Robin and the rest of the gang but when she is sent to spy on Sir Guy her loyalties may change but all is not as they appear to be. What secret is this woman keeping from everyone?
1. The ShipWrecked Warrior

Because I absolutely love the story of Robin Hood and I think the new show is just fantastic. (Wants Series 2 NOW XD) And this storyline has been bouncing about in my head for quite some time, so I figured, why not?

All sorts of couples pairing...WillxDjaq, RobinxMarian and GuyxOC

So please enjoy!

Oh yes...**and no, I own nothing relating to Robin Hood**!

Ok...NOW enjoy, remeber to REVIEW!

* * *

I

The Ship-Wrecked Warrior

The sea's calm waves lapped up onto the shore; kissing the mist covered rocks as it pulled away again. Yet, out of this mist an obstacle was on the beach that morning; the great wreckage of a ship lay smashed against the rocks it had crashed into during the storm the previous night. All around in the shallow waters were the floating dead bodies of the sailors, many of them pierced straight through by the great hulking chunks of splintery wood.

Only one dared to move. The body gave a great groan is it heaved itself out of the waves on onto the firm dry sandy shore. The body was dressed like a warrior: trousers, tunic, cloak, and sword belt; but the survivor was not a man. It was a woman.

With a gasp she gave a great cough and a splatter of water was forced out of her lungs, her long braided blond hair was plastered against her pale, sharp-boned, Northerner shaped face and her blue eyes kept fluttering open and closed until, at last, she collapsed into blissful, exhausted sleep.

* * *

In the months that followed the lone survivor of that fateful shipwreck had made her way further inland. She had come to realize rather quickly that she was in a foreign land. She did not understand the language, but slowly, the more she wandered, she began to pick up the basics. She stole weapons from any local blacksmith shops so that she could hunt for her food in the forests; she kept herself hidden from prying eyes; and she slept out in the woods.

The lone ship-wrecked woman eventually made her way into Nottingham; fully armed with a motley array of five daggers, one short sword, and the only two weapons that she had not lost in the storm because she had refused to let go of them, her twin double-edged swords. There were inscriptions written along the hilt of both of the blades, and it was with these that the woman was most skilled with.

After a few weeks of camping out in Sherwood Forest the woman was ready to move on again. She was gathering up what little supplies she had gleaned from the townspeople when an arrow shot out of the trees, pinning her tunic sleeve to the forest floor. She whirled about, and with the trained and honed reflexes of a warrior she pulled the arrow from the ground and out of her sleeve and drew her twin blades in the same breath. "Who is there?" She called out gruffly, her voice had the heavy accent of the North.

"Lower your weapon." Another voice called out from the forest.

"No." The woman said sullenly.

"We have you surrounded." The voice said, "There's nearly a score of us around you..."

"What is a score?" The woman scowled. "Come out..."

A lone man emerged from behind the trunk of the tree, a hood over his face and a bow drawn back tight, another arrow notched and ready. "What do you want here?" the man asked.

"Nothing..." The woman said, standing her ground. "I was leaving...you shot me."

"She has a point." Another voice commented, a slightly different accent to its tone.

"Quiet, Djaq." A man hushed.

"More?" The lone woman inquired of the hooded man. "Tell them to come out and I'll fight you all!"

"No one is going to fight anyone." The hooded man replied, immediately lowering his weapon.

"Then why did you shoot me?" The woman said suspiciously, not lowering her swords.

"Better to restrain an unknown opponent then take the chance of getting myself and my band killed or hurt." The man answered.

The woman blinked at the statement and slowly sheathed her blades. "A good answer; you must be the chief, only a leader speaks such..."

The man chuckled, his eyes shining in amusement. "I knew you weren't from around her based on your looks; allow me to introduce myself; I am Robin of Locksley, or the more commonly known, Robin Hood. And you?"

The woman paused, thinking for a moment before replying. "Bryony o' the Blade."

Robin tilted his head slightly. "That's an English name...and you most certainly aren't English."

Bryony grinned, flashing fang like front teeth. "Smart one, eh? But let that be my name for now, hm?"

Robin laughed at her response before giving a sharp whistle calling for the others hidden around them. A small group appeared before Bryony's eyes, she studied them carefully and two her amazement there were two women included in this group.

"You allow your women to fight?" She said allowed before she could stop herself.

"In a sense yes..." Robin shrugged and a few of the other men laughed.

The woman with dark brown hair and a pale complexion smirked in a friendly manner, "In other words he is too afraid of us to stop us!"

Robin smiled at the woman, and then turned his attentions back to Bryony. "So what are you doing in Sherwood Forest, Bryony o' the Blade?"

Bryony slung her meager supplies over her shoulder and walked over to the wary band, "Through no fault of my own."

Robin grinned and shook his head. "No, I mean...what are your plans...your position in being here?"

"Ah..." Bryony grunted, still annoyed by the language, "I had none. I came by ship...but not to here, I was to visit Ísland on my uncle's orders..."

"Wait..." Robin interrupted her, "What's Ísland?"

"Ah..." Bryony paused, thinking hard. "How do you say...Ice...land?"

"Iceland?" Robin's tone was incredulous. "Never heard of it."

"It is part of Nóregr. Ah, damn you English..." Bryony swore at the confused faces around her, "Norway?"

There was a collection of nodded recognition at that kingdoms name. Bryony continued, "But...it was a trick...Ah, I do not wish to speak of it, my ship was destroyed in a storm, I came here...everyone else...dead, and end to this now, yes?" Bryony snapped, her blue eyes growing icy and angered and her voice spoke in a commanding tone unused to being disobeyed.

The other woman who had spoken before said, "You are alone?" She had the voice of a foreigner as well, and her skin was darker then the rest. She intrigued Bryony, for she had never seen skin that dark before.

Bryony nodded. "For now." she said curtly, "I do not plan on staying here long, just long enough to find a ship going back to my home."

Another man gave a short laugh. "Good luck with that."

"Much!" Robin sighed before turning back to Bryony. "Well, you are welcome to accompany us if you wish it."

"Master!" Much shouted. "I really must protest! We hardly know her! She's a foreigner, how can we trust her?"

"Oh yes, how can we trust the Foreigner?" Djaq rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Much fidgeted uncomfortably. "Well, you're one of us, Djaq it's different...and she..."

"Has swords?" Bryony said, smiling.

Robin laughed, "Come off it, Much...I think she's all right...and we could use the extra pair of hands."

"I do not wish to cause a problem." Bryony said in all seriousness.

"No problem." Robin said, turning around to face the group. "I say we vote upon it, all in favor of Bryony o' the Blade accompany us for a few days say 'aye'"

There was a chorus of 'Ayes' from everyone save Much, who glanced at Bryony sourly, a hint of distrust still in his eyes. Robin stared at him, one eyebrow raised. Finally Much gave in, "Oh fine...aye!"

Robin turned back to face Bryony; clasped her on the shoulder and winked at her roguishly. "Welcome to Sherwood Forest, Bryony o' the Blade."

* * *

After showing Bryony the way back to their campsite Robin had taken the opportunity on filling her in on their current position and the latest news on what was going on in Nottingham. In the ten minute walk to the camp Bryony had learned of the hard taxing, the torture, and the lack of justice which was abounding throughout the area. The names of the Sheriff and Sir Guy of Gisborne had been mentioned more then once and their connections to such atrocious crimes had caused Bryony to instantly dislike them.

Before she could comment on what she had just heard she was informed that they had arrived at the campsite. Bryony set her supplies at the base of a rather large and shady oak tree. The others took similar places; sitting, standing, or leaning against the trees that covered the sheltered and no doubt hidden spot.

After a few moments of awkward silence around the newcomer a regular low buzz of chatter resumed among a few members of the band. Eventually the pale faced and dark haired woman walked over to Bryony's spot and sat down beside her. "Hello." She said.

Bryony nodded a hello back in acknowledgment. The woman said, "My name is Marian. You gave us quite a start back there, you know? We thought you were an assassin sent from the Sheriff."

Bryony stared. "Do you trust that I am not?"

"Not really." Marian said smiling in the way the all people do when trending around a conflict.

"Then you are a smarter woman the most. If you had said yes I would have taken you for a fool." Bryony said placidly, "but tell me; if you do not trust me, why invite me into your camp?"

"The better to watch you." Marian whispered.

Bryony chuckled in amusement. "Wise choice, but I hope I will not give you a reason to shoot me in the future."

"Let us hope not, because Robin may not miss you the next time." Marian said.

Bryony smiled, "On to other things..." she said, "Could you tell me who everyone is?"

"Gladly..." Marian said, "You've already met Djaq," she said pointing at the brown-skinned girl, "And that man she is talking with is Will Scarlett." She said, indicating the tall young man leaning in close to Djaq. "And over there is Much, Little John, and Alan a Dale." She said, pointing out each man in turn.

Bryony nodded, taking the information, "Warriors..." she said quietly.

"Well, not all of them...some more than others." Marian said.

"Where I come from, women were not allowed such freedoms..." Bryony said, indicating Djaq and Marian.

"We are not allowed them either...we are outlaws." Marian said.

Bryony raised an eyebrow. "Then you would understand my own frustration. I was trained to use the sword, secretly, of course...in my kingdom, terrible wars are started all the time. Rulers fall, and pretenders take the throne...enslave my people, much the same I was told, is happening here."

Marian stared at Bryony. "That is true, partially, but we are not at war with each other."

"So you say." Bryony muttered, "But...either way...I promise to help you, your fight is the same as mine, but here there is something I can do; in Norway, I could do nothing..." There was bitterness in her tone.

"How do I know you are not tricking us all with your promises of help?" Marian said suspiciously.

Bryony turned her head to stare Marian in the eyes. She smiled at her, her blue eyes once again retaining the same icy shine to them. "You do not." She said simply. "Not yet." and she laughed.

* * *

What do you think so far? Please send me a review! Reviews let me know how I'm doing...and special thanks for any critique given! 


	2. A Bridge of Trust

I

I'm aware of how short this chapter is, and I'm aware of it's lack of action, but you see...originally it was going to be much bigger and Sir Guy was going to make an appearance...but it was going to be a GIANORMOUS chapter! xX, so I did something I hate...I edited it, and the last half of this chapter will now be turned into Ch. 3. Which may be upload either tonight or tomorrow...so it'll be a short wait...enjoy, and remember REVIEW!

* * *

II

A Bridge of Trust

A few weeks went by, but it had done nothing to assuage the nagging mistrust surrounding Bryony's initiation into Robin Hood's band, and Bryony was not only aware of it, she did nothing to doubt such claims. As a result many of the men avoided holding conversations and strategy discussion whilst she was in earshot. Especially, Marian, she seemed to be the one to mistrust her the most, and it was a shame, really, mused Bryony, because she certainly admired her for her courage and cleverness.

The only of the gang who tried to meet the foreigner on equal ground was Djaq. Bryony liked the other woman's company; for she was a very sharp and steady thinker, and Bryony enjoyed intelligent conversation.

One evening, after Alan and Much had come back with enough game for a decent meal, Djaq decided to sit with Bryony as they ate; something the others had yet to ever do.

Bryony chuckled through a mouthful of rabbit at Djaq's actions. "Certainly not wary of your reputation?"

"Feh," Djaq scoffed, "Let them think what they will, I care not, they trust me enough."

"Even if, your friend, Will Scarlett should become wary of you?" Bryony batted her eyelashes wickedly. While she had been a little mute for all her time in the camp she was neither deaf nor blind to the young man's quiet attraction towards Djaq.

"Oh him.." Djaq said sullenly, "Him I shall be forced into beating if he should get such thoughts in his head."

Bryony nearly choked on her own laughter. "Ah, we should be silent, here he comes now."

Will stood above them, awkwardly. "May I?" he muttered under his breath.

"Sit ye down and welcome." Bryony said merrily as Djaq nodded as well.

Will nodded in thanks and took a seat. Bryony smiled slightly, "You see I am no great monster?"

Will glanced up at her surly silence. Djaq nudged him playfully, trying to urge him to speak, but Will was not a great talker; he merely exchanged glances with Djaq, nodded to Bryony and retreated back into his own musings.

"Are we having a picnic over here is that it, then?" Robin called out as he strolled over.

"Either that or I am getting popular..." Bryony said with a grin, but she added aside to Djaq, "Or they are too worried that I might run you through with one of my knives at any moment."

"If you wanted to, you would have already that's my opinion." Djaq answered her quietly.

"Much!" Robin called, "Come over here."

"No...no, I'm fine where I am." Much shouted back.

Bryony shouted back. "I do not bite, I promise!"

"It's not your bite he's worried about, it's yer swords..." Alan said humorously as he came over with Little John.

Bryony laughed, "Oh, well I've already told them to be on their best behavior while I'm here."

As the evening wore on eventually Marian joined the group, and for once Bryony was privy to certain conversation that she would have otherwise missed. There had long been a plan to set up a spy system into the heart of the Sheriff's force, but it had never come to anything, as they were all to recognizable to serve as anonymous spies for very long.

Bryony said nothing throughout this, the idea of espionage was intriguing, but if she proclaimed and interest in it they would have reason to believe that she had wanted them to give her such an assignment from the beginning so that she might pass information back and forth between the Sheriff and Robin and his men. So she kept her silence and quietly ate her supper as she feigned a deaf interest in the affairs at hand.

"Bryony," Robin said suddenly, "How are you at housework?"

Bryony nearly spit out her food in indignation. "Housework? I hate it."

Immediately Robin's face fell in disappointment, Bryony sighed, "But I know how to clean, cook and sew...it was an unavoidable part of my life."

"What are you getting at, Robin?" Alan asked.

"No one has seen Bryony in Nottingham yet." Robin started, "Is that true?"

Bryony nodded, "You are the only ones to have seen me, is true."

"We could send her to Nottingham Castle as a maid seeking employment." Robin said, thinking aloud.

"Maid?" Bryony said, "What would that do?"

"It would do a great deal, actually..." Robin said, hunching down closer to her as he explained, "You see if you are accepted you will have a chance to hear of any news pertaining to the movements of the Sheriff and Sir Guy...and _that_ could be very useful to us."

"Ah, I see...you have need of a spy?" She asked, pretending that she had not been really listening previously.

"Yes."

"Master!" Much's voice rang out clear and true. "Are you serious? This could have been what she's been waiting for you ask of her?"

"Oh, Much!" Robin sighed, "She would have had to have read my mind to come to such a conclusion!"

"I don't like it." Much said firmly.

"Well, lucky for you then, you do not have to like it!" Robin retorted.

Bryony pushed her plate of food away and began to chew idly on her fingernails as she mused quietly, "I am grateful to you, Robin, for thinking so highly of my character...however," the snap of her teeth on her nails caused a brief interruption in her sentence, "I think it best, if you let your people decide. You see, if I agree I am marked as a traitor because it looks as if I planned this, and if I don't agree then I am being lazy and ungrateful...which I am not. So decide for me, instead." She concluded.

"She makes sense...I'm for it!" Alan said suddenly, with conviction.

Robin stared up at him, a smirk playing about his face. Alan feigned indignation, "What? Well, I am!"

Djaq chimed in. "Give her a chance, I say!" To which Will nodded in agreement.

Little John, who had been silent throughout this conversation, suddenly said. "Her, I trust."

And that was good enough for everyone; for Little John's instincts were usually spot on when it came to peoples' intentions. Even Marian vouched for Bryony in the end. "Perhaps we have been overly cautious." She said, "We should give her a chance to prove herself."

"Well?" Robin said, smiling over at Bryony, "I think it's decided then."

Bryony nodded. "I will do this thing for you."

* * *

As night began to descend over Sherwood Forest final arrangements were made to ensure that Bryony would be able to enter into Nottingham without suspicion. Marian had given Bryony a simple dress, which she had managed to rip and tear so it would look sufficiently like a poor maiden's tatters.

"Change into this in the morning." She said as she laid the dress down next to Bryony.

"Many thanks." She muttered.

"I suggest you get plenty of rest, tonight." Marian continued.

Bryony nodded, but she gave of the air that she was not really paying much attention. Marian stiffened, still wary of the newcomer no matter how much Robin trusted her. "Well then, good-night." She said as she walked away.

"Good-night..." Bryony repeated.

It did not take long for the others to fall asleep, but Bryony remained awake; her back propped up against the oak tree, and her right leg crossed over her left one. She seemed to be resting peacefully, if it were not for the nervous shine of sweat which had broken out all of her pale face.

She lay awake, feeling each hour as they passed her by, not once even allowing her eyelids to droop in exhaustion. It was around the first hour of the new early morning when Bryony was aware that someone was coming towards her. She did not panic, for she could tell that the direction of the footsteps had come from the center of the camp.

"You do not sleep?" It was Djaq's voice, it was unmistakable.

"I am not tired." Bryony grunted.

"You are exhausted." Djaq snapped quietly, noticing the sleep twitch in her arm, and the sweat upon her face.

"I am fine." Bryony's voice was rough, as if the calm and thoughtful woman had melted away to reveal the snappish warrior underneath.

"There is a drink that I can make for you, it will allow you to sleep without dreams." Djaq said tentatively.

"I have no need of such things..." Bryony said, her blue eyes were icy again.

"There are others like you, many who have seen bloodshed, and war, even the strongest of warriors...can not sleep for fear of the nightmares." Djaq said.

"You no nothing of my nightmares." Bryony said, and her voice was dangerous.

"No, I do not." Djaq said, shaking her head, "But I can offer you sleep, and sleep is what you need."

Bryony stared out into the night before responding in a flat, toneless voice; one that is used by the strong when they do not wish to convey emotion. "Give me the drink." she said at last.

Djaq nodded and crept away, only to return a moment later with a small vial in her hands. "I have some left over, here." she handed the vial to Bryony.

Bryony took it, uncorked it and drank it down in one shot. "Many thanks..." she muttered, handing the empty vial back to Djaq.

"You'll sleep now..." Djaq said, "In the morning, I will make you more."

But Bryony could barely hear her, a welcoming veil of pure sleep was closing down around her, and she could not fight it. In an instant she was sleeping without nightmares for the first time in a long, long while.

* * *

Special thanks to DeanParker for being my first reviewer! Thank you so much! 


	3. A Maidenly Spy

See? I told you it wouldn't be to long of a wait! So here is Ch. 3 for all it's worth, do enjoy!

* * *

III

A Maidenly Spy

It had gone well so far. Bryony had managed to enter into the vicinity of Nottingham castle without an ounce of suspicion. But of course, she naturally did not look like much of a threat in her tatters and rags, but Robin and his crew could not have stamped out the strength and warrior like pride in which she carried herself.

Bryony felt more awake and alert then she had ever felt in her entire life. The sleeping draught that Djaq had given her had done wonders on her. She could tell that her senses were stronger than usual, and she was walking with a new found strength in her step.

When she reached the entrance doors to the castle she gave a slight cough, jarring the guards attention. "Please...kind sirs." She said, "May I beg admission to see the Sheriff?"

Marian had told her to say that, otherwise she would not have had the vocabulary to get through this. The guards passed glances at one another. "What is your business, beggar girl?"

"I am a foreigner to these parts...I came to register my name so that the Sheriff knows that I am a citizen of Nottingham." Bryony said in a simpering tone.

It was a brilliant lie, and again the credit went to Marian for the planning of this. Bryony made a mental note to thank her for this later.

One of the guards nodded. "That's legitimate enough for me, follow me." The guard opened the door and led her inside. Bryony followed at a respectable distance.

She was led through many stone halls until she was admitted into an audience chamber on the main floor of the castle. The guard snapped to attention as the doors opened.

"What is it?" Came a quick, snap of a voice.

"Sir, there is a foreigner to register for the tax records." The guard said.

"Then send her in." The Sheriff answered.

Bryony entered the room, wringing her hands in carefully rehearsed nervousness. She stopped in the center of the room. "Sir..." She bowed politely.

"Sir, me later, girl, what is your name?" The Sheriff, whom she had immediately taken a dislike towards the moment she entered the room.

"Bryony, sir," She replied meekly, "Bryony Abbigans."

The Sheriff took down the name. "You may go..." he waved her way idly.

"If it pleases you, sir..." She curtsied quickly, "But I have one request to ask of you."

"Requests?" The Sheriff looked up, and Bryony could see something akin to madness in his eyes; the kind of madness that comes to a man drunk with his own power. "You have no bearings to make such a request, girl...get you gone before I have you thrown out!"

"I merely seek employment, perhaps a scullery maids' chores here in the Castle...I have no means of supporting myself." Bryony said hastily.

"Employment?" The Sheriff laughed, "Sir Guy, it appears we have a bold little Foreigner on our hands."

If the Sheriff had not addressed the man, Bryony would never have noticed the man standing in the corner of the room. He was clad entirely in black leather, and a sword hung from its sheath by his side. His eyes were of dark coloration, and his face looked like one that had been carved out of stone. He stared at her with such anger in his eyes, but Bryony could tell it was not for her specifically, it was just his eyes. For once, Bryony admitted with a chill in her blood, she had met a man she could not read.

"So throw her out and have done with it then." Sir Guy said, even his voice was as brutal as he looked.

"Actually," The Sheriff chuckled, "It occurs to me that she is not what she appears to be...imagine, a beggar girl with the where with all to ask for her own employment! Sheer cheek, I think not!"

Bryony stiffened, for all that the Sheriff was mad, he was smart; things could go badly wrong at any moment...and she without her swords. She put a slight tremble into her stance as she replied. "Please, sir, I know not what you mean."

"Do you hear that? She 'knows not what we mean.'" The Sheriff said, doing a perfect imitation of Bryony's tone and accent. This made her blood boil over, but she kept it out of her stance and her eyes.

Sir Guy took a good look at her, as if scanning her for any deception. Bryony pretended to tremble even harder and even let a strangled whimper. Sir Guy gave a derisive short laugh. "She's just a weak girl."

If he had been any other man and this had been any other time she would have killed him where he stood for his insult. Instead, she remained in her terrified state. The Sheriff looked at her once again. "Tell me, 'Bryony'" he said her name in a mocking tone, as if he didn't believe that was true either, "Do you know of an outlaw named Robin Hood?"

"...I...I..I do not understand!" She gave a little cry, hoping that they would just give her the job and let her be.

The Sheriff eyed her carefully, "Well, it certainly is your lucky day today, foreigner. I'm going to give you a job."

"Oh thank you, sir!" Bryony gave a great gasp of relief.

"Sir Guy, meet your new scullery maid." The Sheriff said gesturing Bryony towards Sir Guy.

Bryony could have fallen face forward onto the stone floor in shock. This wasn't supposed to have happened! And she could tell, once she looked up at Sir Guy that he hadn't expected it either. "What?!" He snapped, his voice very tightly constrained, "I have no need of her..."

The Sheriff pulled him down and whispered, "I want you to keep an eye on her, if she does anything of suspicion...kill her." He laughed.

Bryony had not heard the exchange, but continued standing, rooted to the spot in the center of the room. If Guy had had any further objections of his new servant, he kept them to himself. He glowered at Bryony and walked out of the room, and Bryony, taking the hint...meekly followed him out, curtsying to the Sheriff all the way out of the room like a good little peasant.

* * *

Once Bryony was instated at Locksley Manor she set about to finding a way to contact Robin or anyone from his group. Things had gone drastically wrong; she was supposed to be in Nottingham Castle not out in this manor!

Unfortunately, Bryony was never given an opportunity to contact anyone. One of the other maids in th Manor, Mary, had given her some proper clothes to wear and set her to scrubbing out the kitchen for the rest of the afternoon.

These womanly chores fueled such an anger in Bryony, she felt as if she had returned to Norway somehow, hiding her true skills and playing the role of the meek, gullible woman. And there was no one she could talk to here, because everyone was her enemy. Everyone here would not care if she was found out as a spy, but that wasn't even the half of it! The few woman who were also servants of the household were simple-minded fools; content to discuss and gossip over the latest town news. Yes, Bryony thought as she wrung out her dishtowel, she was going to go mad in here.

As evening began to fall Bryony was allowed outside to hang out the wash. In the middle of her task she heard a rustling in the bushes beside her. She was about to look down when Djaq's voice spoke out. "Don't look down." She said, "Just keep working like you can't hear me."

Bryony began to quietly hum an old folksong as she did exactly as Djaq commanded her to do; relieved that she had managed to find her. She listened as Djaq explained how they had come to know that she had been stationed here.

"Alan and Will were following you into Nottingham, when they saw you leaving again, they knew something was wrong; we tracked you here. Robin says to stay where you are, Locksley Manor is privy to all kinds of information now. We will be in touch, whether it is me or another who comes to see you...do you understand."

Still humming, Bryony gave a faint nod. "Good," Djaq said, "Keep your eyes and ears open...we will be back." And with that she heard her disappear.

Bryony finished up with her chores and reentered the Manor. "There you are!" Mary exclaimed, "And weren't you talking your sweet time finishing your chores?" Even though her tone was rough, Bryony could see that she was not a mean-spirited woman, just strict. "Quickly now, clean yourself off," Mary urged, pushing her into the kitchen. "You are to serve the Master, tonight."

"What, me?" Bryony said as she skittered about

"Yes, you!" Mary snapped, "So you'd best wipe that look of shock off your face, you look like a deer in a snare!"

Bryony immediately shut her jaw from his former dropped position, collected her senses, gathered the supper together on a tray, and walked out into the dining hall. As she served Sir Guy's dinner, she avoided making eye contact with the man. She made sure that she was quick, efficient, and silent in her presence. After making sure that everything was in order she bowed stiffly and turned to leave.

Guy snapped his fingers at her. Bryony had to bite the inside of her lip at the insult of being called back like a dog to its owner, but she turned around slowly, raised her eyes so that they were level with his own and saw him beckon her back. She walked back to his side. "Yes, my lord?" She questioned innocently.

"It is Bryony isn't it?" Guy asked, clearly uninterested.

"Yes, my lord." Bryony answered shyly.

"Who are you, Bryony?" Guy said, taking a sip of wine casually.

Clearly he wasted no time in trying to wheedle information out of her. She applauded his nerve, but not his tact. "I?" Bryony said, letting out a nervous, maidenly giggle, "Just your servant, my lord..."

This was obviously and unsatisfactory answer, as Guy seemed to tense up a bit in annoyance, "Where do you come from?"

"Norway, my lord...my family and I wanted to escape the constant wars of our kingdom." She lied gracefully, "But our ship was blown of course...I..." she said, adding a sniffle or two of misery, "was the only one to survive."

Unmoved by her story, Guy merely looked up at her with the same hateful expression in his eyes, "And you just happened to come to Nottingham, once there you just happen to need an occupation?" He chuckled slightly, "I do not like it when people lie to me."

"My lord..." Bryony stammered, "I am not lying!"

Guy's eyes were boring into her own, trying to read her as she had been struggling to read him. "Do you know of a man named Robin Hood?"

"The Sheriff asked me the same thing...I do not know who you are talking about!" Bryony let out a shrill little yelp of panic as Guy grabbed her wrist and squeezed it mercilessly.

She struggled slightly in his grip. "Please let me go, my lord, I swear, I swear I am an honest woman!"

Guy finally did release her. Bryony took a step back, rubbing her wrist and in truth his grip had hurt her, she would not be surprised if it bruised by tomorrow. Guy gave a low, growl. "You are restricted to the Manor, under no circumstances are you to leave the grounds, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, my lord..." Bryony gasped, and bowing like a terrified servant. "Thank you, my lord." And she dashed from the hall.

She closed the kitchen door she sunk to the floor, her body trembling from head to toe. She uttered a curse in Norwegian that such a man could bring back terrible memories from a long time ago. She knew it from the moment she saw him, she knew that Sir Guy would be just like the men that she had come to hate back in Norway.

Something burned her throat and stung her eyes, but she brushed it away. To cry was to be weak like any other woman, and she would never give in to such impulses. She was a warrior, she was strong...she was going to have to be.

As Bryony was led into the servant's quarters and shown her bed she knew there would be no sleep for her that night. She had no special sleeping draught from Djaq to ease her sleep, and as she lay upon her bed, eyes averted to the wooden ceiling above her she knew that the nightmares would be back.

* * *

**DeanParker:** Whoaaa! Slow down there, partner! You didn't expect me to reveal all of Bryony's secrets at once, now did you? But your questions will be answered soon...all I can say is, you're on to something, but sssh...xD 


	4. A Sweep of the Broom

I'm just cranking out the chapters, folks, so I hope you are liking this story. It may be a while until my next update...I've just come down with a cold, but we'll see...I'm on a roll with this story and I want to keep writing for as long as I can!

Please don't hesitate to review!

* * *

IV

A Sweep of the Broom

"No." Will Scarlett said with conviction, shaking his head from side to side.

Djaq sighed in exasperation, "I wasn't seen before was I? All I need to do is give her this, " Djaq held up a full bottle of the sleeping draught that she had given Bryony a few nights before. "And then I'll come back."

"No." Will said again, "It's to risky, you'll be caught."

"A little faith in my abilities, Will, I am not stupid." Djaq said sarcastically.

"What's going on here?" Robin said, walking over to the pair.

"Djaq wants to give Bryony...some...some type of potion!" Will said, flustered.

Djaq glared at him. "It is not a potion!" she sighed and explained to Robin, "She does not sleep on her own, she gets the nightmares. This is medicine for her, to help her sleep."

Robin nodded. "I understand the need to give her the medicine, but I'm sorry Djaq, I can't have you go to Locksley again, you have already gone one, and we can't risk letting you be recognized by someone."

Djaq looked at both of the men, hoping that they might change their minds, but that seemed impossible. "All right, then..." She sighed.

"Djaq!" Will said, "I'll take the medicine to Bryony." he offered.

"You would?" Djaq said, brightening up.

Will nodded, but then looked to Robin, "Will that be all right?" he asked.

Robin nodded, "Yes, but hurry back...I don't want us meeting with her more than is necessary."

Will took the bottle of medicine from Djaq and wrapped it tightly in a bit of spare cloth. "I'll be back." he said before dashing off towards Locksley.

Robin sighed, "Well," he said cheerfully, "Come on Djaq, we're moving camp."

Djaq nodded, staring off down the path that Will had taken; she whispered out of the corners of her lips, "Hurry back."

It was around this time, an hour or two before dawn that Bryony had finally managed to close her eyes out of sheer exhaustion. Unfortunately, a few minutes later Mary shook her away. "Rise an' shine," she said.

Bryony groaned as she rubbed sight back into her tired eyes. "What time is it?" she muttered, her accent even thicker with fatigue.

"Nearly dawn. Now hurry and get yourself dressed, you've got to get started sweeping." Mary said, throwing her a washcloth.

Bryony gave, what could only have been, a grunt of consent. She pulled on her house dress and apron on over her white under shift; splashed some cold water on her face from the basin by a cracked mirror; braided up her long, blond hair; hurriedly laced her shoes and went to meet Mary.

Mary handed her a broom and followed her onto the back steps of the Manor. Bryony began to sweep away the dust, hardly paying Mary any attention, but when Mary did not appear to be leaving anytime soon she stopped and looked up. "Why do you stay?" Bryony asked.

Mary fidgeted uncomfortably, "The Master bade me watch over you for the day." she replied, "He wants to make sure you don't have a chance to go off on your own somewheres..."

Bryony stiffened in anger, and for a moment her blue eyes turned icy again, but she managed to compose herself at the last minute, "I do not know why he treats me this way." she let out a slight maidenly whimper instead, even though it sickened her to do it, "I have done nothing wrong, and yet he does not believe me!"

"The Master is like this with everyone." Mary sighed, leaning against the door post. "He mistrusts everyone, you are no different. Just keep your head down and eventually...he'll move on."

Bryony nodded and continued sweeping. Movement in the bushes ahead of her got her eye. It was subtle and only one who was a trained tracker or warrior would have even noticed it. She tilted her head to one side, indicating that she was not alone. The rustling immediately stopped.

"I think I shall go and check on the wash, whilst I'm out here...won't be but a moment." Bryony said suddenly, placing her broom against the wall and the steps.

Mary nodded, "I'll wait here, I can see you fine."

Bryony wandered over to the line of sheets hanging up on the line. "What is it." she muttered out of the corners of her mouth.

"Djaq sent me to bring you this." A bundle was placed at the edge of the bushes, "She says it's to help you sleep."

Bryony, while not happy that Djaq had told the others off her weakness bent over to quickly pick up the cloth bundle. "Send her my thanks." she whispered.

"Any news?" Will tempted to ask.

"None, yet...Sir Guy keeps me on a tight watch." Bryony hissed.

"I see..." Will said.

"Go before you are seen!" Bryony hissed again.

"One of us will seek you out before the week is up." Will said as he retreated into the forest.

Bryony tucked the bundle into her apron pocket as she walked back over to Mary. "Nearly dry, I shall have to beat the dust from them later..." she said.

"You'll be indoors for the rest of the day, lass." Mary said.

Bryony did not have to ask who had made that decree. Instead she merely nodded, "As you say." and continued with the sweeping.

Night came faster then Bryony would have liked. She stood over her bed, the bottle of the sleeping draught in her hands. This certainly allowed her to sleep, but tonight she was restless. She had not brought her twin swords with her, and as a result, she felt the ache of detachment in her fingers.

Heading back up into the kitchen she stole two cutting knives and quietly went out to the side of the Manor. She did not care that it was dark out, the moon provided her with all the light she would need for a much desired practice session.

She took a fighter's stance and held the blades at the ready, her aim was the wooden wash pole in front of her. She held the tip of the knife lightly as she drew her arm back and let the blade fly.

With a resounding _thunk_ the blade lodged itself into the thin pole. Bryony smiled, and soon she had found that quiet rhythm in herself whenever she used her weapons. There was something oddly peaceful about the art of war. She pulled out the knife for the fifth time and went back to take aim again. Perhaps violence was in her blood, she thought as she sent the knife spinning into the wood again.

She shrugged it off and set herself up to send off the second blade. She took aim and let the blade fly; but this time the blade clanked off of something unmistakably metal like in its tone. The knife was sent flying off into the darkness, and Bryony saw Sir Guy of Gisborne step out the darkness.

She was in trouble now. "My...my lord..." she stammered.

"You should be careful how you use these blades." he said coolly as he tossed the knife in one hand. "Someone..." his voice held that dangerous tone to it again, "could get hurt." he flung the knife at her, only to have it bury itself in the ground in front of her feet.

"I...I..." Her mind had gone numb, there was no good excuse for a servant to be practicing knife throwing...especially a woman. "I couldn't sleep." she said, "and I thought..."

"You would disobey my orders? I thought I had made myself clear." He hissed as he walked over to her, "You were not to leave the Manor."

"My lord..." Bryony started, trying to put some fearful trepidation in her voice. "I was not...I..."

She was grabbed violently and pinned against the wall of the manor. Internally she exploded with rage and for a moment her eyes flashed the dangerous sign of ice, but as quickly as her face contorted in righteous anger, she manged to bring herself under control again, and play the frightened maiden. Unfortunately, the look had not gone unnoticed. "Who are you, Bryony?" Guy hissed like a cat with a mouse, "No mere girl decides to play with knives out of restlessness."

"I am no one, my lord...I am no one!" Bryony whimpered.

"Liar." Guy said roughly, and he threw her to the floor.

It had happened so fast she did not have to steady herself. She fell; tucking her legs underneath her and throwing her her hands out flat, palms down so that when she fell it was on all fours and her knees took the weight, while her feet were planted firmly under her to counter the balance, and her hands were there to steady herself.

She crouched there, panting and eyed averted to the floor in shame of her own stupidity. She knew that this would have given the game away...she had to think fast. "Who taught you fall that way?" Sir Guy's voice was as dangerous as it was genuinely curious.

"My...my brothers, my lord..." Bryony said, rising to her feet, "I was the only girl in my family...they taught me things...how to defend myself...and how to use those knives...I apologize, my lord...but in truth, I mean no harm..." For once the story she had used to explain herself had been the partial truth.

Sir Guy scowled and turned away briefly. It made sense, what this foreigner said, and the people of the North were said to have a fearsome reputation it should not come as a surprise that their women managed to pick up a few fighting tricks. Besides, he thought turning back to Bryony, she was still just a woman...weak willed and easily frightened. He glared at her and she trembled slightly, this made him smile. He was yelling at shadows, she was just an ordinary girl.

"Get back to your quarters, girl..." Sir Guy growled, "But if I should catch you out here again, I'll make sure you're punished before you think to disobey me again."

"Yes, my lord!" Bryony squeaked and dashed back inside, but once inside she snarled quietly, "Bulling, stupid man."

"What were you thinking?!" Mary said, appearing in the doorway to the servant's rooms and grabbing her shoulders.

"Clearly I was not thinking well?" Bryony hazard a joke.

"You could have been hurt, foolish girl!" Mary said, hustling her inside.

"Hurt? Nonsense, you are too frightened..." Bryony said cautiously.

"Am I?" She rolled up her nightgown sleeves to reveal bruise marks on her wrists and lower arms.

"Oh...Mary..." Bryony gasped in shock.

"He is a dangerous man, the Master, I told you to be wary of him and you should have listened to me!" Mary hissed.

"I did not know how cruel..." Bryony said, sitting upon her bed.

"Hah! It's only gotten worse since the Lady Marian left him at the church!" Mary said scornfully.

"...Marian?" Bryony said, hiding her surprise.

"Lady Marian of Knighton, she and my lord were engaged to be married, but she ran off, the rumor is she's with Robin Hood and his lot." Mary said in an excited whisper. Sh was obviously a lover of this story.

"This I did not know." Bryony mused thoughtfully.

"Yes, well, ever since then the Master has been worse than ever I seen o' him." Mary shrugged.

"He does not sleep." Bryony said suddenly.

"How...how did you know that?" Mary stammered.

"A man troubled will pace about at night, a man contented will remain indoors to sleep...and I know something of the sickness of dreaming." Bryony fidgeted about uncomfortably.

Mary chuckled, but it was a high pitched nervous sound, "Often times I hear him pacing about..."

"I may be able to help with that." Bryony said, looking at the bottle of the Sleeping draught Djaq had made for her.

"Really?" Mary said with a yawn, "Well tell me about it tomorrow, then...I'm going back to bed."

Bryony smiled, "Good night, Mary."

"Same to you, Bryony..." Mary murmured drowsily.

Bryony reached out and grabbed the little bottle from the space between her bed and the corner of the wall. She uncorked the stopper and took the tiniest of sips from it. Carefully to cork the bottle back up tightly she placed the sleeping draught back under the bed. Almost as soon as her head hit her pillow she was once again transported into the deepest and dreamless of sleeps.

The end of the week arrived faster than Bryony had expected. Due to her probation from the outside world, it had been severely hard for Bryony to come up with anything useful to tell to Robin or his outlaws.

But, as scheduled, someone did appear that evening, and Bryony had made sure to remain out on the kitchen steps (The farthest she was able to go currently), sweeping away.

"Psst." A voice from the side of the house hissed.

Bryony nearly jumped, she was so used to hearing her friends coming from in front of her towards the forest, not to the side of her from the stables. She knew of only one would be bold enough to do something so foolhardy. "Robin!" She breathed in, "Do you intend to get yourself discovered?"

"Don't you worry yourself over me." Robin said, winking as he poked his head out around the corner. "Besides, this is my home, and I won't go skulking around in the bushes."

"It's your head they'll hang not mine." Bryony shrugged as she continued her sweeping like nothing was happening.

"Have you heard anything, yet?" Robin said, wasting no time but to come to the point of their meeting.

"Only a few whispers." Bryony said. "No one trusts me enough this household to speak openly with me, besides Mary, but she's not good..."

"What are the whispers then?" Robin asked.

"The Sheriff intends to move the taxes through Locksley first before they reach Nottingham. He seems to think it'll be safer here then out on the main roads." Bryony whispered.

Robin chuckled a little, "Oh yes, and won't they be much safer here?"

"I think so." Bryony nodded a smirk upon her lips. "Considering after a brief stay here the poor money will be returned to their rightful owners."

"When is this to be done?" Robin asked.

"Three months from now, so I hear..." Bryony said, "But I could be wrong, I only caught that bit as I was walking past the hallway."

"Find out for sure. This is excellent news, Bryony, well done." Robin congratulated her.

Bryony merely shrugged. "It's not finished yet."

"When the tax money arrives, you must let us know...by any means possible, understand?" Robin said, his tone very serious suddenly.

"Of course, Robin." Bryony nodded, "I have to go, I can't stay out here sweeping too long."

"Until next week." Robin nodded and turned the corner with another wink.

Bryony laughed quietly at his antics and walked back inside, her broom held at her shoulder like a symbol of power.

* * *

**Remember to review please! I like feedback! Chapter 5 is on it's way! **


	5. Royal Blood

And here's another chapter! Just as a fair warning, I'm going to be extremely busy this month, ('tis the season for college apps. people!) and I don't know when I'm going to be able to update this story next. I'll do my best, but just in case the wait is longer than usual...you'll know why. Enjoy!

* * *

V

Royal Blood

Bryony strolled through the main road of Locksley, happy to be allowed out into the open air again after her two week probationary period. She felt refreshed and oddly content; although, she wondered if this was due to the fact that Djaq's sleeping draught had worked wonders for her.

She swung the empty basked around her arm as she walked. She had been sent to go and purchase some herbs from the traveling merchants who had stopped in the town for the week. Along the way Bryony was momentarily distracted by the blacksmith's shop. A pair of swords were hanging in the back, and Bryony stared at them hungrily, a longing for her own weapons seemed to overpower her for a moment. Her twin blades where like extensions of her own arms, and she was still not used to wandering around with out them.

"Do ye see something ye like, girl?" The blacksmith asked Bryony.

Bryony jumped a bit, startled out of her reverie, "Ah...no...just...looking..." she stammered and quickly moved on.

The small, but happy and jostling crowed around the merchants' tents and goods reminded Bryony of her own home. Back when she was younger her mother would often take her into the city on market days where, along with the sometimes rare and interesting wares, came stories of all kinds from the merchants. How many times she had nearly lost sight of her mother because she was in complete rapture of the tale being spun before her.

Perhaps she had always been naive, Bryony thought as she examined some of the wares. The old tales of warriors and maidens and kingdoms and wars had been told so many times to her she could have recited them all. The idea of adventure had rattled her brains so much when she was child she had longed to go and find one for herself, but she was a woman. So while her brothers were able to go out and learn the skills of warfare, she was left with her mother to learn womanly duties.

But her brothers were reckless, and unbeknown to her father and mother they had taken it upon themselves to do the forbidden: To teach a mere girl the art of war. Her brothers had taught her everything they knew: How to fight with her hands and feet; how to use knives; how to wield a sword. So during the day while she did her best to please her mother with her good and prudent habits, in the night she shed her disguise and fought and trained like a wild one. Her brothers would often laugh and tease her that someday she would be a better warrior then the both of them. She would laugh with them, but without a doubt there was the violence in her veins that separated her from her family.

Then the wars came, or they had always been there, but she had been too young to notice. Rival clans were in constant turmoil with each other; she had never known this, until the day she saw the violence for herself. It was the day they killed her father.

It would have been far different, she mused, if she had been a mere peasant girl who led a simple life, or even a girl of some nobility. Then, perhaps it would not have mattered so much who had died or who had lived. Perhaps if she was a girl of no consequence she would have run off to join in the fighting and become a face in the sea of soldiers. It was her unfortunate good luck to be born into a family that was neither peasant nor noble. Her father had been Magnus Erlingsson V, King of Norway.

She had been all of ten years of age the day she heard the news her father had died in battle, she remembered this day well, for it was also the days her brothers did not come home. All at once she was alone and the sole surviving member of the royal bloodline, but she was a girl and the powers of succession did not fall to her.

A new king took the throne, a pretender king, a false king. His followers were rowdy and cruel. Bryony's mother had done the best she could have to protect herself and her daughter, but escape was impossible, and suddenly Bryony understood the true meaning of prison.

The new Royal Court which had been set up by the pretender king was anything but noble. The men were callous and uneducated, bullies and braggarts, drunken, foolish men; Who often, when they had had to much of the wines would seek out the pleasures Bryony's mother had to offer...and she grew into a woman hearing the screams and crying of the constant rapes and tortures around her.

It wasn't long before the men had turned their eyes to herself. The men would come to her, their rough hands touching and grabbing at her own body. For ten years she had withstood this treatment, and the nightmares of the rapes were the cause of her sickness of sleep. She could not close her eyes for seeing the images of those cruel men and their wicked hands.

When her twentieth birthday arrived her mother, old and ill from bad treatment had found a moment to speak with her quietly. It was that day that Bryony had been given her twin swords. They had been her brothers'. One sword belonging to one and the other belonging to the other. Bryony's mother warned her that the new king and his men where no longer finding them useful. She knew she would be the first to die, but as long as Bryony remained alive, hope for her kingdom remained.

And her mother had been right. They came in the night, but Bryony was ready. At last she had the means by which to free herself and her mother. As the men struck so did she, and she shed her first blood.

There is a sickness of battle that is said to come over a man when he is fighting, the world goes red around him and he neither feels pain nor fears death. He only feels the hum of the sword and the clash of battle. That BloodRage had taken hold of Bryony that night, she killed them all, but her mother did not survive. Her last sight was of her daughter kneeling over her, drenched in blood that was of her enemies. She had smiled at her and the last thing she ever said was how proud she was. And then she died, quietly...and Bryony could not cry at such an honorable death.

The king had heard of the massacre and summoned Bryony to him. With a clever and snake tongued charm he told her that he wished to send her to the colonies of Iceland, he praised her for being an intelligent and brave girl, and thought she should be given the chance to 'expand her mind'. Bryony was no fool, but the opportunity to leave Norway was one she could not easily ignore.

So arrangements were made and Bryony went out to sea. At all of twenty years and some days old she could not have known that it had been rigged from the beginning. The boat was made with a weak haul and it leaked easily, so the storm that had come upon her as she passed by the shores of England had easily destroyed the boat.

But she was alive! Alive, and one day she would return and claim something that no woman had ever dared claim in the history of her kingdom. She would become Queen.

* * *

As night fell, Bryony took a seat on the two steps leading into the small open yard adjacent from the stables. Framed in the doorway, she sat sipping on a steaming drink.

She was startled momentarily by Sir Guy's harsh footsteps. Bryony, huddled up by the door, not wishing to invoke his cruel words again. She poked her head around the corner, blue eyes narrowed in curiosity.

Sir Guy unsheathed his sword and took up a fighter's stance. Bryony's eyes widened as she watched him slowly work through the fighting motions with his sword. She watched as the sword turned slowly and meticulously through the air, the light hum of the metal as Sir Guy repeated the drills at a faster pace.

Bryony watched with a scanning gaze. His stance was firm, but detached. His sword skill was good, but he separated himself from the weapon. Therefore it was no surprise to her when the blade made a subtle slip out of formation. It was hardly noticeable, but it would make all the difference in a fight. Bryony let out a snort of laughter before she could stop herself.

Immediately she heard Sir Guy sheathe his sword. She ducked her head back behind the doorway, but he had already seen the flash of her pale, blond hair. Sir Guy grabbed her by those same locks of hair and pulled her out of her hiding place. "You again. Why does that no surprise me?" He growled.

"Beg pardon, my lord." Bryony said in a casual tone. "I did not mean to spy."

"An appropriate term to use." Sir Guy hissed, his eyes boring into hers, "For I was about to charge you with that very crime. You've certainly done a lot skulking about since you've come here."

"Perhaps, I've just been in the wrong place at the wrong time, my lord." Bryony said, wincing slightly as Sir Guy gave another vicious tug to her hair. "My lord, you're hurting me..." she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Good." Sir Guy retorted, "Pain's an excellent teacher."

Through no wish of her own, her eyes began to tear up as her hair was pulled, "You know..." she said, keeping her voice casually, "You could be an excellent swordsman, but your form is a little off!" She said it so suddenly she wondered if it was the annoyance of the pain which brought it out. "...with respect...my lord."

Sir Guy did let her go at that, he took a step back, staring at her with complete shock. Suddenly he let out a rough laugh, of all the things to be said, he was too shocked to take that comment seriously. Bryony rubbed her head, an eyebrow raised slightly at the unexpected outburst. She didn't know what was the more terrifying about this man, the fact that this was the first time she heard him laughing, or that in about ten seconds he had stopped and was crouching down in front of her his face livid. "And what would a _woman_ know of swordsman-ship?"

"Nothing, my lord." Bryony stated quietly, "but I did watch my brothers practice."

"Just like how they taught you how to use those knives?" Sir Guy's voice did not sound amused in the least.

"Yes, my lord." Bryony stated so causally it was on the verge of sheer cheek.

"I've decided..." Sir Guy said, grabbing her by the arm and hoisting her to her feet, "To set up a little challenge for you." He dragged her out into the small courtyard.

"A...a...challenge, my lord?" Bryony stammered.

"Yes," he said, walking into one of the stable rooms. He came out momentarily carrying a blunt, short sword. He tossed it to her and Bryony caught it with a curious look in her eyes. "You say you know how to fight?"

"No...no...I didn't, my lord." Bryony stammered.

"Then by the time this over you'll have learned a valuable lesson, won't you?" Sir Guy said cruelly.

"But...my lord!" Bryony yelped, "I can't fight you! I'm just a girl! And this sword is blunt...I could be killed!"

"And what a shame that would be." Sir Guy said, not moved at all.

"My lord!" Bryony gasped, "...I...I..."

"You." Sir Guy said, unsheathing his blade. "Can either stand there and take your punishment for sneaking about in silence, or you could at least _attempt_ to defend yourself...I think it would be rather interesting, that sword must weigh more than you do." A wicked grin flashed across his face.

Bryony had to struggle to try and make it look like she was having a hard time holding up the sword, when in fact, the swords weight felt more natural in her hands then the air in her lungs. _I must let him win..._she thought furiously..._I must not strike back...I must not...I must not_...She thought over and over again as Sir Guy came at her. It was against every bone in her body to watch as the sword flashed down onto her arm, cutting a small incision along her elbow down to her wrist. She gasped in pain.

The sword strikes came again and again, small cuts seemed to sprout from all her limbs as Sir Guy lashed out at her mercilessly. Finally she could stand it no longer and when he came into give her another slash across her neck and shoulder she brought the blunted sword up to block the offense.

"Deciding to show a little spirit?" Sir Guy mocked her.

She gritted her teeth, she must only defend, not attack. Sir Guy struck at her from the right, and Bryony countered the attack with the speed of a serpent. Nearly just as quick Sir Guy spun about and brought the sword down at a dangerous angle above her head. Bryony had to duck and spin under the sword while twirling her own blade up above to twist the blade away from her head.

She recovered, only to see that Sir Guy's idle displeasure had turned into a smoldering fury. He swung at her wildly know, but Bryony deflected every offered attack. At last Sir Guy locked swords with her, disarming her in a brilliant move, and shoved her up against the wall of the stable behind her. "What are you?" He panted in fury.

"A woman who knows nothing of war." Bryony answered, blood dripping from her cuts. "But knows something of swords, my lord..."

Suddenly, Sir Guy's sword point was at her throat. "You, insolent girl."

Bryony stared at him calmly. "Will you kill me, my lord?" She whispered very quietly.

For a moment the two stared down one another, eye to eye. "The Sheriff thinks you are a spy." Sir Guy said suddenly. "And I am beginning to agree with him."

"Then you should kill me, by all means, my lord...if that is what you truly believe." Bryony whispered, "but perhaps I am just a foreign girl, whose ways are different than your own..."

Sir Guy faltered slightly, he hadn't thought of that...not really. Bryony continued to whisper in a steady voice. "Perhaps I have seen people die in the streets over nothing...and perhaps I learned to defend myself...perhaps I am no one, my lord...and wish to forget who I was before...but if you don't have any doubts of my identity...then kill me, my lord..."

Sir Guy removed the sword from it's dangerous position. Bryony gave a gasp, secretly she thought that he would kill her without a second thought. "Thank you, my lord..."

"Your thanks hardly mean anything..." Sir Guy growled.

Bryony did not reply, she merely bent to pick up the fallen sword, handing it back to Sir Guy with a slight bow. Sir Guy stared down at her, and then took the blade by the handle and pulled it roughly out of her hands. Bryony was very lucky that the blade was a dull one, otherwise she would have been cut to the bone, but as it was, her palms only shed a little blood from the cut.

She stood up without a sound, her hands falling to her sides. For a moment there was an uneasy quiet accompanied by the steady 'drip dripping' of blood from Bryony's hands.

She bowed once more and said, "Good-night, my lord." before hurrying herself back into the manor. Her forgotten drink, pulled from the little space between the wall and the door as she dashed back to the kitchens.

Sir Guy stood alone on the empty grounds, perplexed by the woman who had taken a beating with hardly a sound. Grown men cried out when they were injured, women, had to have an even lower pain tolerance. This is what Sir Guy had thought, it was what he had _known_ for he had seen women fall apart at the very mention of punishment for past transgressions, but here came this maiden, this Bryony, who suffered through the bites of his sword with hardly a gasp of pain. It wasn't possible!

He tossed the blunt and useless sword aside, in a fit of frustration. He did not believe Bryony's words that she was merely a girl with different customs. No mere maiden acting the way she did. With her high demeanor and haughty blue eyes...eyes that could grow as cold as ice and stare into his own without a trace of subservience in their gaze. Oh no, Sir Guy mused as he walked back into the manor, this was not a servant girl, this was a...he had no proper word for what she was, but the important thing was that she was not who she claimed to be and that mad her dangerous. Fascinating, very fascinating, but dangerous none the less. He was going to keep a close eye on her from now on...

Bryony, meanwhile, lay awake on her bed, letting the blood on her open wounds dry on her skin. Sir Guy of Gisborne was certainly not the man she was expecting. Most men punished their servants with a beating, or with a whipping, but she had never met a man to punish with a sword.

She rolled over onto her side with a slight wince as the rough bedsheets brushed up against the open cut on her left arm. Whether or not he realized it, Sir Guy had punished her like he would an equal or a soldier in an army. He had given her a sword and gave her the chance to fight back...she couldn't wrap her head around it. No one had treated her like an equal before, never! It scared her in a way. She was used to fighting for herself and her status, not...gaining it by assumption alone.

Well, no matter now. She could not let her own thoughts and beliefs influence her mission here. It would only be another three months, and then she would be gone and she would be one step closer to finding a way home.

* * *

**So hopefully this chapter answers a few question. I thought it would be a good idea to let on about Bryony's character, lest she get to mysterious...and too many questions with too little answers equals a very dissatisfied reader. **

**Well, hope you liked it! Be sure to drop a review! **


	6. Any Comfort To Me

Ahh, late night writing...as of now it's going to be the only way to update this story. I really shouldn't be, but I can't help it, I'm on a role and my writing notebook that I bring with me to school is filled with this story's outline and plot concepts. So as you can see...the updates, they will be continous! xD

* * *

VI

Any Comfort To Me

And so it came to pass that Bryony would make certain to be in the wrong place at the wrong time during the late evenings when all her work was done for her part. Little did she know that Sir Guy was making just as certain that she would even be in these places at these times. Thus did the spy become the spied and neither knew that other was doing the exact opposite to the other one.

Sometimes there would a curt exchange of words between them. Bryony, speaking in polite, low tones just as Sir Guy spoke to her in harsh, accusatory ones. And the more they spied and slinked about one another, the more they fell into an odd habit of these things.

Bryony was the most disturbed by this turn of events. Sometimes she wondered whether or not Sir Guy was slowly catching on, other times she wondered if he merely enjoyed trying to make her uncomfortable. When she informed Robin of this he seemed to take it in good faith.

"Let him learn to trust you." He said one morning to her.

Bryony shrugged, not certain that he wanted the man's trust as the man himself unnerved her.

That was when Robin showed her the most extraordinary of things. "You should keep watch over these, you never know when you might need them." He winked and pulled out Bryony's twin blades, and handed them to her.

Bryony was stunned into silence. Her most prized possessions were once again in her hands. It was like getting a piece of her soul back, she had been walking blindly without her blades for these few weeks. "Thank you, Robin." She said.

"Keep them hidden." Robin whispered, "I must go..."

Bryony watched as Robin dashed his way back into the forest.

* * *

"You gave her her swords?!" Marian yelled.

"We just sent her under the watch of a dangerous man, Marian! It would foolish to leave her there unarmed for that long!" Robin retorted.

"But...we don't know whose side she's on!" Marian exclaimed.

"She's been there nearly a month, I think she's more than proven whose side she's on!" Robin shot back.

"Be that as it may." Marian said with a sigh, "This is a risky game we are playing, and if she is caught _or_ turns traitor we will have made a very grave mistake."

Robin caught Marian about the shoulders, trying to soothe her temper. "_We_ are going to be fine. She is more than capable of handling herself, and I don't think she's a traitor, is that not good enough for you?" He smiled at her.

Marian gave a sigh and lowered her head onto Robin's shoulder, "Yes it is...somewhat...but I still..."

Robin hushed her with a light kiss on her cheek. Marian looked up at him with a devious expression. Robin laughed and said. "Trust me."

* * *

Meanwhile, Bryony was beginning to doubt Sir Guy's character. She had seen him at his worst; at his cruelest, but these games they had been playing on one another were enough to send her into the deepest of confusions. It was as if he enjoyed seeing her at her most unnerved.

These 'chance' meeting they seemed to continue having were making her bolder in her responses to him. She was in danger of forgetting herself entirely, she was no Queen in Locksley, but blood does not recognize temporary station; and with the way Sir Guy was treating that hot-blooded anger was only waiting for an excuse to erupt.

Sir Guy, on the other hand, was throughly enjoying himself. What an intriguing woman Bryony was turning out to be, what a fascinating little puzzle piece! She carried herself like a noble, but talked like a servant. The two did not mix and he was no longer convinced of her innocent words.

He almost like her quipped demeanor and high-born gaze. Oh yes, those icy blue eyes; the more he watched her the more he took pleasure in staring into them. For all of her insubordination, it was hard to forget that Bryony was still a woman, a woman of infinite mystery and shrouded beauty. And that made her all the more appealing to him

It was mid afternoon, and Bryony was scrubbing the floors upstairs when Mary came to fetch her. They often did their work together, and Bryony had grown very fond of the older woman, even if she was a bit simple minded, she enjoyed her company and could not help admiring her for her never failing patience. Bryony knew that Mary secretly condoned Robin Hood's actions, and so it was a relief to know that when she had gone at least her friend would not think the worst of her for her disappearance.

Mary appeared at the top of the stairs, a broom in hand. "The Master is in need of your assistance." She said very quietly as she swept exactly one little corner of the stair.

Bryony looked up, placing her washing cloth back into her bucket of water. "Did he say what?" She asked casually.

Mary shook her head, "But he's waiting outside in the courtyard."

Bryony nodded quietly. "I'd best be on my way then." She stood up, picking up the water bucket.

"No, no, deary...leave the washing! I'll get to it when I've finished up here." Mary said in a rush, suddenly sweeping the steps vigorously.

Bryony raised an eyebrow curiously at her friends behavior. "If you say so, Mary." She said as she made her way down the stairs.

"Bryony..." Mary said suddenly, reaching for her hand, "do be careful, my dear."

Bryony stared at her, a bit stunned by the woman's blunt actions. "Why, Mary!" She exclaimed with a smile. "Careful of what?" To be innocent was to get more information from the naive, Bryony knew this cardinal rule of espionage.

"I have seen the way he looks at you." Mary whispered in hushed tones, "Whatever he asks of you, do not refuse him..."

Something heavy plummeted into the pit of Bryony's stomach and she turned as pale as a ghost. Vivid memories of cruel, searching hands and men's hard laughter rattled through her mind for a moment before she croaked out. "Surely you do not think..."

"You will be no different then the other poor girls..." Mary said suddenly. "Forgive me, my dear, but I have seen them. He'll go hard on you if you fight him."

"I..." Bryony's mouth was dry.

"You forget that you are like any other woman, it is a curse on our kind, my dear for the pretty ones to suffer." Mary patted her hand. "Be careful." she released her.

Yes...Bryony thought as she pounded down the stairs on legs that felt full of lead, she knew something of the cruelty of men. Their need to crush and break and rape and destroy; their hands always searching, always rough, always cruel and always always there...waiting in the dark...waiting for her to fall asleep, but she would not fall asleep! Those wicked unfeeling hands would never touch her again...never! She had made a promise to herself, a man would never be able to touch her in such a way again!

And as she worked herself into this panicked frenzy she made her way out into the sunny courtyard. She had become so blinded by her own fears that she did not see Sir Guy standing in wait for her, not until the sharp clattering of a sword jarred her from her mind. She jumped and looked down, a sword was at her feet. Confused, she looked up into the stoic face of Sir Guy.

"Pick it up." He said tonelessly.

Bryony did so, warily, and with much trepidation. What did he want with her now?

Sir Guy gave her a wicked half-grin. "Well, don't just stand there, on your guard!" he said.

Bryony's face contorted into so much disbelief she must have appeared cross eyed for just a moment. Slowly, she brought her left foot back and her right one forward into a fighter's stance. "My lord..." she spoke, if she was feeling any previous fear she knew better than to express it in her tone of voice, "I don't understand, this is forbidden by law!"

Sir Guy walked over towards her, casually and unassuming. Bryony watched him carefully, her hand gripping the sword handle tightly. It was as if she was reading his mind, for in the moment Sir Guy's sword struck downwards and, like lighting, Bryony was there to block the strike.

Sir Guy smirked, "Do not pretend to be innocent or cautious with me." His tone of voice seemed to reveal an undertone of a threat behind it.

He struck again and Bryony spun the sword under and across the blow to catch the very tip of the sword, jarring it's position. She shouldn't be playing into his traps, but heaven help her, it felt good to fight.

Sir Guy struck at her one last time before Bryony twirled her blade to send his sword spinning out of his hands. She shouldn't have, but his instances made her bolder than she was ever allowed to act. After Sir Guy retrieved his fallen weapon, he stared down at her, "Who taught you to disarm like that?" For he had never seen that technique used before.

"I did." She said at last, and it felt even better to tell the truth.

They stared at one another for a moment. Bryony stood tall, holding the sword confidently in her hand. For all she had known before coming out to the courtyard was that Sir Guy had planned on...well...being less than kind with her; yet, he certainly could have asked anything of her and she was in no position to object, but of all the things that Sir Guy was empowered to do he had done the one thing no man had ever done to her: treated her as an equal.

Surprise respect and delight raced through her, causing a shocking giddy feeling to course through her brain. A light of challenge flashed in her blue eyes as she took up the fighting stance again. Why not? She thought, he asked for it.

Suddenly she was swept up in the thrill of the play-fight. The blows came faster now, but Bryony was no amateur. Then, she began to go on the offensive, something she did not dare do before, but now...now she felt released in a way.

Eventually, the two of them fell into the steady rhythm of fighting. Strike, parry, side-step, down strike, cross-turn, up, strike, dodge...the hum of the metal swinging overhead was hypnotic it it's sharp tone.

With a slight grin Bryony managed to catch Sir Guy's sword with her own, but this time Guy was ready. They stood directly apart from one another, swords locked as neither was going to let the other be the one to disarm the other.

Sir Guy was astounded at Bryony's skills as a swordswoman. He had never met another woman quite like her before. Now that the two were locked in a stalemate he was able to get a glimpse of her true self. Her blue eyes, bright with the excitement of the fight were even more stunning then he had ever noticed; Her usually pale cheeks were flushed red with exercise, and her a few strands of her usually tightly braided, blond hair were plastered against the sides of her face. She was in a word: radiant.

Bryony could nearly feel the intensity of Sir Guy's stares. She had seen other men stare at women so, it was never a good sign. First the eyes stared, then the hands touched...and then...then it was too late to say anything. She decided it was time to end this; twisting her sword, she spun out of the lock and curved the bland under, catching the handle of the sword. It was swept up in the momentum and Bryony caught Sir Guy's sword in her other hand. "Yield?" She said, asking politely for one who had just bested her lord in a sword fight.

"It would seem I had no choice." Sir Guy growled, a bit displeased that he had managed to get distracted in that one moment.

Bryony handed him his sword. "Will that be all, my lord?" she asked.

Sir Guy's jaw nearly dropped. This girl was treating this practice fight as nothing more than a common order to finish the cleaning! In that instant, he was nearly tempted to tell her no and force up to his bed. Nothing, he thought, could be more exhilarating than claiming this woman. But...no...not yet, for all he knew she was just a cunning spy. Let her be awhile yet, until he learned the truth...if she was what she claimed to be, then perhaps he would reconsider his choices. Until then, "Yes," he said sullenly.

Bryony bowed and turned to go back inside the manor. "Wait," Sir Guy snapped suddenly.

Bryony turned, an eyebrow raised in curiosity, "My lord?"

"Tomorrow, meet me out here again...and I won't let you win a second time." Sir Guy said.

Bryony merely bowed her head again and said. "Of course, my lord..." But as she walked away she could not recall a time when she had felt a happier sort of elation.

* * *

It was an odd comfort; Bryony had never expected to find such a man in this foreign kingdom. She taken Robin up on his word that Sir Guy was nothing more than a bully and a brute, and yes, it was not as if Robin had been misled; Sir Guy was both of those things, but there was something about him. Perhaps it was because he had seen through her like no one else ever had bothered to do. He saw her as not only a woman, but as a human being in general, and that made all the difference in the world to Bryony.

It happened one evening after Bryony had finished with her chores she went to meet Sir Guy out in the courtyard. She was enjoying their play-fights, not only were they keeping her sharp on her technique as a swordswoman, but she was learning from him, as likewise he was learning from her.

When she arrived, she was a bit surprised to find Sir Guy leaning against the wall of the manor, but there was no sword in sight.

"My lord?" She cleared her throat to announce her presence.

He barely even turned to look at her. "Walk with me." He said in his gruff tone which did not offer options.

Bryony, perplexed, simply nodded, "If you wish, my lord..."

They walked the grounds of the manor side-by-side. For a while it was silent, Bryony was well aware that it would not be proper to start any form of conversation at the moment. So she waited a bit impatiently for Sir Guy to say whatever it was he obviously wanted to say.

"You are quite...an accomplished swordswoman, Bryony." Sir Guy said finally.

Bryony looked at him swiftly and then averted her gaze back to the path ahead of them. "My lord is very kind."

There seemed to be a restrained sort of growling laughter at that remark. "Did your brothers teach you?" he asked, his tone was beginning to sound much like that of a less than kind interrogator.

"Yes, my lord." Bryony said tonelessly.

"And did you say that you were merely from a poor peasant family?" Sir Guy sneered.

"If I did not before, then yes...my lord." Bryony said.

"Do not lie to me." Sir Guy said.

"My lord...?" Bryony stared up at him in quiet shock.

"It is true that any peasant can use a sword, but only true _nobility_," the word seemed to hiss from between his lips as he stared back at her, his eyes mocking, "masters its technique."

Bryony let a thin smile cover her face. "My lord is most observant..." she said calmly. "I am what you would call...nobility." Robin's words rang in her head. _Let him learn to trust you._ If dulling down the truth of her past helped with that, well then, it would be worth it.

Triumph coursed through Sir Guy. Of course she was of noble blood, how could she possibly not be? Her ice eyes and gracefully figure...she radiated nobility in her every movement. "Then," he breathed in raggedly, "What is your name? Your title?"

"My lord, please, I can not..." Bryony began,

"_Why not?!_" he demanded.

"I have many enemies..." Bryony said calmly. "Why do you think I came here?"

She was right, of course, it wouldn't make any sense at all for her to be here if she wasn't in hiding. So her tales of wars and stormy seas were true. That must mean she was telling him the truth!

"I...apologize..." he said gruffly.

Bryony gave him a quizzical stare, "Why, my lord?"

He raised his hand, "You are no longer a servant in my household."

"My lord..." Bryony started,

"You are my guest," Sir Guy finished, "No woman of nobility shall spend her time sweeping floors..."

"My lord, you are..."

Sir Guy raised an eyebrow and Bryony gave him a sharp smile... "Sir Guy," she tried again, "You are most generous..."

He took a step closer to her, so close that both of their hands were nearly touching one another's. Bryony, unnerved by this sudden closeness briefly side-stepped him and walked on ahead of him and said in a voice that had lost all of its peasant naivety and regained its high-born ringing tone. "However, I will be greatly insulted if this sudden knowledge of my birth disrupts are evening...routine?" She turned her head back to him, eyes flashing.

It was as if someone had set his blood on fire. Sir Guy had never heard Bryony speak to him thusly, he was sorry he hadn't allowed her to drop her charade sooner. "I had no intention of ending anything, my lady Bryony."

Her face flashed red for an instance and she was happy that her head was turned away before Sir Guy could see her blushing.

Suddenly, the rest of their walk was a lot more pleasant and at times Bryony could swear Sir Guy's gloved fingers were purposely lightly brushing her wrist and hand. A warm and pleasant feeling wrapped itself around Bryony, but turning, she caught the flashing eyes of another man hidden by the trees. Robin Hood!

Bryony's eyes widened slightly, but she made no motion that she had seen him. Robin merely took one look at her winked in satisfaction and disappeared. The happy and contented feeling inside of Bryony vanished and was replaced by a dull, and guilt-ridden sickening feeling, but most of all a horrible realization: She was falling in love; something she could never do by her birth status, something she had never wanted from experience, but worst of all, oh by far the worst, she was falling in love with a man she was sworn to betray.

* * *

**Romance is oh so much fun to write...xD Especially when it involves such lovely opportunities for angst! **

**Do drop a review! Thanks for reading! **


	7. An Assassin in the Garden

Yes, I am aware it's a short chapter...I was originally going to combine this with another...but...I'd like to drag things for at least this chapter..for the next one I promise...good things.

I should mention I guess that this story would fall under the AU category now thanks to Series 2 coming out an' all!!!! Which is amazing, thank gods for the internet otherwise I'd be dying right now, Youtube now owns half of my soul...xD

Anywhoobledoodles, do enjoy!

* * *

VII

An Assassin in the Garden

"What in God's name did you say to him, Bryony?" Robin said with laughter in his voice.

"I said nothing, he assumed I was of noble birth and I merely agreed." Bryony said, uncomfortable, but hardly showing it.

"Well, whatever, you did it worked!" Robin clapped her on the back heartily.

Bryony smiled a bit, but inwardly she thought she was going to be sick. Although, she had to admit, the new freedoms that came with no longer being a servant were tremendous. No longer restricted to the Locksley Manor grounds she was able to meet Robin and the rest of the gang out in the forest and undetected.

But even with the free reign to come and go as often as she pleased she still felt trapped. While she was with Robin and her friends she wanted nothing then to ignore the fact that she was a spy and return to Locksley and be with Sir Guy, but whenever she was in Locksley she felt confined and constantly aware that she was betraying the one man she should never have loved in the first place. It was like walking about with a constant fever. All of her senses were so finely tuned it was as if pins and needles had been jabbed all throughout her body. Ultimately, she was faced with a choice: Betray her friends and her honor, or betray the man she loved. Neither were preferable, and neither seemed quite right.

She was so distracted by her thoughts she hardly noticed Djaq speaking to her, at least, not until she hit her over the head with her knuckles. "Have you been paying attention?"

"What?" Bryony jumped, rubbing the top of her forehead ruefully.

Djaq sighed, "I asked if you needed more of the sleeping draught."

"Oh, yes...yes, thank you." Bryony answered absentmindedly.

Djaq raised an eyebrow, "What is wrong?"

"Nothing." Bryony shrugged.

"Something has you on edge this morning, and you are never on edge." Djaq remarked with a grin.

"It is nothing!" Bryony said again, "I was merely thinking."

"Hmm," Djaq grunted staring at her, "Something or someone?"

Bryony sighed, "Prying, much?"

Djaq knew better than to argue with a stone, which was exactly what Bryony could become when she did not wish to speak of certain things. "Is it not the duty of a friend to pry when she sees trouble?"

"When there _is_ trouble I will let you." Bryony said, smiling to break the tension, "May I pry instead?"

"Fire away." Djaq said as she walked with her a ways down the forest.

"How is Will?" Bryony said with laughter.

Djaq shoved her, "He is Will. He does not change."

Bryony laughed, "I see the way he looks at you...one day he'll change."

"Well, I hope he does so soon, before I lose my patience with him!" Djaq said jokingly.

Bryony and Djaq both grinned at one another, but what Bryony wanted to say was _I envy you_. For there were no restrictions concerning her relationship with Will. Would that it was the same with her and Sir Guy. Instead she merely held out her hand, and Djaq shook it fiercely, handing her a bottle of the sleeping draught as well.

"Tell the others I say good-buy." Bryony said.

"I will, keep a careful eye out." Djaq said.

"You know I do."

"The tax money will be coming in less than two months now, you are half way finished." Djaq grinned.

"I am not likely to forget it." Bryony said. How horribly true those words were, "Next week?" she said.

Djaq nodded. "Stay safe!" She called out with a wave as she Bryony took off down the forest path, her blue dress shifting and flowed about her ankles like water down a stream.

* * *

Just as Bryony was emerging out of Sherwood Forest she managed to catch Sir Guy just as he was leaving for Nottingham Castle. Trying to restrain her over zealous grin she walked over to meet him. "Good morning, Sir Guy." she said.

Sir Guy nodded his head, but said nothing, a slight twitch of a smile seemed to be making an attempt to force it's way onto his face, but he seemed to be trying to stop himself. He reached out, much to Bryony's sudden surprise, and pulled a twig from Bryony's hair. "Out for a walk?" he asked slyly.

An odd combination of physical emotions crossed her face. First she grew hot and blushed in her embarrassment, but quickly following that she grew pale and cold at the thought of him finding out about her meetings with Robin Hood. "Yes, I find them quite rejuvenating." she responding in a high tone of politeness.

Seeing that Sir Guy was preparing to leave Bryony hazard the question, "Can I expect to see you this evening, Sir Guy?"

The idea of Bryony waiting for him was enough to make him forget about going to Nottingham entirely, but he knew that that was a foolish impulse. "You may, my lady Bryony." he said.

Bryony gave him a smile. "Well, until then, Sir Guy." she bowed her head slightly, it was only proper.

Sir Guy nodded back at her, mounted his horse and took off down the road, willing fervently for the day to make a speedy end.

* * *

"Flower-picking?" Bryony asked, leering over Mary's hunched shoulders as she mucked about in the garden.

"Yes, my lady." Mary said.

"Oh no, Mary, _please_ do not call me that!" Bryony groaned, kneeling down alongside her in the flower patch, "It has always been Bryony between friends."

"My lady..."

Bryony gave a sharp glare and Mary sighed, "Bryony," she said and Bryony smiled in appreciation, "What brings you out here."

"I thought I would help you." Bryony offered, plucking a flower in show.

"And get your dressed all dirtied up?" Mary laughed, taking the flower from her, "Oh no my dear, I can't have you doing that?"

"Well, why not?" Bryony asked, "I am bored! None of the other servants will let me help, either."

"So the other's have rocks in their heads!" Mary gave a little cackle natural in an old woman's voice. "I merely say no because _I_ don't want to be the one getting the stains out!"

Bryony laughed, "I'll wash the dress myself then, Mary. Just give me something to do."

"All right, fine!" Mary sighed and shoved the flower basket in between the both of them.

For a while there was nothing to disrupt the pair. They chatted comfortably with one another. Bryony, for the most part, listening to all the village gossip and making comments where she could, felt oddly at home here. That thought was quickly snapped out of her head, she was a spy...a spy! Must she rack the word into her skull until she remembered herself? Besides that fact, she could not afford of succumb to petty emotions now. There were things at stake bigger than her, and she could be swayed from her course. A spy, a warrior, a queen...she was these things, _not_ a lover.

The loud snapping of a twig brought Bryony out of her silent chastisement. She looked up slowly to see a hooded man stepping out from behind the corner of the stables a fair distance off. She narrowed her eyes, trying to make out the person. Then she saw it, the glimmer of a knife in his belt and the quiver of arrows on his back, but...that was not Robin Hood.

"Mary..." Bryony said in a hushed tone, keeping her voice as calm as she could make it for her friend's sake. "I need you to quietly get up, and go inside..."

"What is it?" Mary asked curiously about to turn around and follow the other woman's gaze.

"No, Mary, no, don't look...just get up...and walk inside the manor; casually, like you normally would. Can you do that for me, Mary?" Bryony asked.

Mary's eyes flashed in fear. "Of course, Bryony..." She stood up and on shaky legs she carried herself away from harm.

Bryony, likewise stood up as soon as her friend was out of danger. The hooded and armed man was advancing upon her rapidly. She looked around, desperate for any thing remotely like a weapon. It came in the form of a fallen oak branch lying out beyond the garden. She scrambled over to grab hold of it; she did right before the man was nearly on top of her.

"What do you want here?" Bryony snarled, turning about and pointing the rough branch directly at the man.

The man gave a laugh. "Do you intend to poke me with that big stick of yours?"

"Will you give me reason to?" Bryony said ignoring the jibe.

"Bold one aren't you?" The man said as he drew his knife. "I'll even be fair, seeing as you're a woman. Run on inside with the others and I'll get to you same as them, better than dieing out here, hm?"

"Who are you?" Bryony growled, she wasn't going anywhere.

"It is not just one." The man snarled, "We are many. We came to put an end to this tyranny in Locksley and in all of England! You..." the man hissed, "_my lady_ are a part of the problem; living rich while the other's starve and die paying the god's cursed taxes."

"What of Robin Hood?" Bryony shouted back.

"Hah! What of him? He does well for most people, but we need something more...we need change, now! And it is starting, my lady." He was advancing upon her.

"But you can tell that I am merely a foreigner...surely you would not attack..." Bryony began,

"That is unfortunate, my lady, but you seem just like all the rest in my eyes. Do you mistreat your people as cruelly as our lords mistreat us?" he questioned.

"How dare you!" Bryony yelled lashing out at him with the branch and catching him across the man's side.

The man staggered backwards. "I gave you a chance, my lady..." he sighed, "At least you have that thought to comfort you." He tried to come at her from the side with his knife, but Bryony side stepped and knocked him in the stomach.

He grunted in pain, but did not budge but a few steps back. Bryony was well aware of the very real danger she was in. She was the only one in between this man and the rest of the manor, and this man, stupid and untrained as he was, could very well kill her if he used brute strength.

Bryony circled him, wary, trying not to flash an weak points for him try and hit. He circled back, knife at the ready. Suddenly, she struck, the branch caught him full in the face. She heard the cry of pain and as soon as she was down she dropped the branch and pinned him to the ground, her arm pressing down on his throat.

With his hood, now down, Bryony was able to look at the man. He was middle-aged, with a thin trace of a beard and harsh, fanatical green eyes. He gave a gurgle as she continued putting her weight on her arm. "Leave...now..." she growled.

The man gave a strangled laughter. "You think this is it?" he snickered, "There are more of us."

"Where..." Bryony said, shoving her arm on his throat, "Where are you?" If one of the group was in the manor then she was already too late.

"Not here, my lady." the man gave a gasp. "But think on this... where is your lord?" he laughed.

Bryony's blood ran cold for a heartbeat of a second. Nottingham...they were in Nottingham...Grabbing the knife from the man's slackened grip she slashed him across the face. The man screamed and grabbed at his face as Bryony released him and stood up. "That," she spat at his feet, "is so that I will know your face later, now run back to your pack, coward."

The man got to his feet, cursing her and wherever it was that she came from as she staggered away. Bryony followed him at a fair distance making sure that he left the ground completely, but she stopped once he entered the forest. If he met Robin Hood, then she was positive things would be taken care of one way or another.

But now there were other things on her mind, still holding the bloody knife she ran back into Locksley Manor. "Thornton!" She shouted as she frantically ran through the house.

"My lady?" the older man asked, hurrying out to meet her.

"Send word to the guards, tell them to send a messenger to Nottingham Castle, immediately!"

"But why, my lady?" Thornton finally noticed the knife in Bryony's hand he gave a gasp of shock.

"Not now, Thornton, please do as I say." Bryony snapped, "My lord Gisborne is in danger, I have been informed that an assassin may be after him. Quickly! There is no time!" Bryony said hurrying through the house.

"Yes, my lady." Thornton said and hurriedly went to carry out Bryony's order.

Now all she could do was play a most tedious waiting-game. There was no possible way to know if Sir Guy would get the message in time, what if this supposed assassin had already finished his job? No...Bryony slammed her fists into the wall in her helplessness, no, Guy would come home alive...he had to.

* * *

**A special thanks to all of my reviewers you guys are AWESOME, and because I think you're so awesome...I presented you with this cliffhanger...heheheheh...don't hit me too hard for it Dx. **


	8. An Unintended Kiss

Ye asked for Romance...and ye shall receive! Enjoy, peoples!

* * *

VIII

An Unintended Kiss

It was four hours of waiting. Four hours of no word from Nottingham; four hours of quite pacing back and forth and going in and out of the rooms; four hours of Bryony's life in which she was utterly unable to do anything but wait, wait, wait!

She had tried to get out past the manor to see if any of the townspeople had heard any news, but neither Mary nor Thornton would let her out past the doorway after she had told them of her encounter with the assassin in the garden.

Suddenly she heard it while she came walking through the entrance room for the tenth time that day, the sound of horse's hooves. Mary obviously heard it as well, for her Bryony saw her as she came rushing out from the kitchens where she had previously been busying herself with anything she could get her hands on. The two glanced at one another for a moment before Bryony hitched up her dress hems around her ankles and tore from the house.

"Bryony!" Mary shouted, "My lady, get back here...you mustn't..."

But her voice went unheard as Bryony dashed outside, eyes aglow. Propriety be damned this evening! She had waiting for hours without knowing if Sir Guy was either alive or dead, and God help her, but if he was outside she was going to find out, manners or no manners.

She stood just outside of the house, eyes narrowed as she watched the dust on the road rising up as a horse made it's way up to the manor. For a second she wondered if she had stopped breathing. What was she turning into? Didn't she used to scorn these petty women who would stand and wait for their men to return from the wars in her kingdom? Didn't she used to wonder why they would blush at every mention of their lovers' names? She could never enjoy the thrill and stupidity of love. For God's sake! Was she a Queen or wasn't she? She needed to marry to form an alliance, _not_ for love...yes _not for love_. The words rattled once again in her brain.

What was she doing...? Her hand, which had been cupped over her eyes to block the sun so she could see dropped from it's vigilant position. She should be spying, in fact, it would have been a favor to everyone if Sir Guy were dead at this moment and that wasn't him riding up to the manor. But as Bryony looked she saw that it was indeed Sir Guy, alive and very much in good health judging by the frantic way in which he was riding.

As the horse cantered into the direct grounds Sir Guy spotted her. "Bryony!" He said, nearly leaping from his horse to meet her.

She did not mean to run to him, in fact she had every intention of merely walking over and expressing her quiet, calm, maidenly joy at seeing him alive, but run she did.

Sir Guy, likewise, did not mean to do anything but ask her if she was all right. Upon hearing what had occurred at his home and who was after him his one thought had been on Bryony, and if she was alive or not.

But both of them, not meaning to do anything, but both caught up in their frantic desire to see if the other was all right, ran to one another and in that instant...that instant of absolute unintentional need, they kissed.

Bryony did not mean for it to happen, but how it did she was not about to contemplate. In one moment she was running over to him and in the next her lips were on his. She wasn't even aware of what she was doing for a minute or two, for if she did she would have fled the moment Sir Guy's arms went about her and he returned the kiss.

This was not a gentle kiss, none of the unintentional ones ever are. It was out of pure desperation in the way their lips pressed down heavily on the other's, as if it was in this way alone that they could ascertain that the other was all right.

Bryony was not a stranger to kisses, she had been on the receiving end of quite a few crude and harsh ones when she was younger. She had learned to hate the ones given to her, for they led to unspeakable acts of violence later. Yet at the same time she had seen lovers kissing when she was far too little to understand what it was, but she remembered them.

This kiss was nothing like any of those things; however, it tasted of everything she wanted but couldn't possibly ever have. It made her want to shrug off everything she was and used to be; like a snake's old skin. For a moment the idea of giving up her kingdom sounded good, for a moment rejecting the idea that she had ever been spying on him was wonderful to think on and she would have gone on in this blissful haze of forgetfulness if Sir Guy hadn't raised up his hands to lightly caress her face.

The surprise of his touch jarred her back down to reality in time to realize what she was doing. She wrenched herself out of the kiss and Sir Guy's arms with a slight gasp (slightly for much needed air and slightly out of shock)

Sir Guy seemed slightly stunned by all that had just happened, it took him a moment before he could summon up a voice to talk to her. "You sent that messenger?" he asked.

"Sir Guy..." Bryony stammered wanting to say something entirely different, but with a sigh she decided to answer his question, "Yes, yes it was on my orders..."

"You saved my life." He said very quietly.

"I?" Bryony laughed at that, "Surely not..."

"We found him, the assassin." Sir Guy gave a slight derisive laugh, "He was stationed as one of the Sheriff's personal guards. All this time, there was a spy right under us." He spat out the word 'spy' with such malice Bryony had to hide her physical pain from hearing such hate in his tone.

"What did you do with the man?" Bryony asked casually.

"I killed him, of course." Sir Guy said, equally as casual.

"Killed..." Bryony repeated.

"Yes. Spies are worse than traitors, and they must be stamped out." Sir Guy said heatedly.

Bryony wanted to die. She wanted to sink into the earth and never leave the ground again. He might was well have been talking about her. He hated her. She was worse than the lowest criminal to him...or she would have been had he known the truth.

"You are pale." Sir Guy said suddenly raising a hand to touch her cheek.

"It is nothing." Bryony said brushing away his hand.

"I have upset you..." Sir Guy stammered in his rough way.

"No, Sir Guy, I assure you you have not." Bryony replied.

There was an awkward silence between the both of them for a few brief moments. Neither of them wanted to address the scandalous kiss they had shared, but both seemed eager to do it yet again.

"I should go back inside..." Bryony said, taking a step to walk in front of him back to the manor.

Sir Guy grabbed her wrist gently. "Stay." he ordered.

"Yes?" Bryony asked.

"I...I just..." Sir Guy's eyes narrowed angrily. He didn't know what exactly he wanted to say to her. He wanted to tell her how much he had been afraid for her, he wanted to tell her how he was slightly proud of her for defending herself the way she did, he wanted to tell her how relieved he had been upon seeing her alive, but most importantly he wanted to tell her how much he had enjoyed kissing her. He wanted to tell her that most of all because he would go mad if she wouldn't let him kiss her again.

Instead he merely leaned in close to her, his face so close to her own their lips were almost touching again. He wanted to kiss her again, he was certain she would let him. He was so certain of this fact that he even leaned in to kiss her anyway.

Bryony pulled her head away. "No..." she breathed out, "No, my lord, that...that was a mistake...forgive me."

That formal tone! That lack of his name in her words, it told Sir Guy everything. He pulled back, desperately trying to keep his immense disappointment out of his face, his manner, and his voice. "I apologize." he said, "The fault was mine."

Bryony nodded, she was doing the right thing, she must know this. There were other things bigger than her ideal fancies and love affairs at stake now. Besides...she thought miserably...he would hate her if he knew the truth.

"My lord, I think I shall forgo going in at the moment." Bryony said, after clearing her throat; for it had become rather tight and raw for the moment. "I'd very much like to...take a walk...clear my head..."

"Yes." Sir Guy said, "You must be unnerved at what happened." Like that was likely! Bryony was as cool as any soldier in a fight and he knew it! It was one of the things he loved about her...what was she playing at? Suddenly he was very suspicious of her behavior.

Bryony gave a weak smile, "A bit, my lord, I am fine, though, really."

How he wanted to take this stubborn girl in his arms! How he wanted her to come inside with him where he could kiss her again, and again, and for as long as he damned well wanted to. But Bryony obviously did not feel the same, he had breached their tedious friendship; she did not love him.

Bryony said her good-byes and left Sir Guy. She felt ill, and dizzy with what had transpired. She walked down the road and into the surrounding forest beyond it. Suddenly she was slammed up against the nearest tree. "What do you think you're playing at?" It was Will Scarlett.

"Will? What...?" Bryony spluttered, "What on earth are you doing? Let go of me!"

"He's evil, Bryony, how could you...you..." Will was livid, he could barely finished his sentence.

"Oh," Bryony gave an exhale of breath as she realized that he had seen her kissing Sir Guy. "It is not what you think, Will."

"Then what is it?" Will demanded, but his grip slackened on her arms.

"Robin gave me explicit orders to gain his trust...if this is the only way...then I'll do it." Bryony said.

Will thought her words over for a moment before releasing her. "It's dangerous."

"Everything that I do now, is dangerous." Bryony snorted.

"You had me fooled back there." Will shook his head, slightly embarrassed that he had just accosted her.

"Let us hope I have Gisborne equally fooled then." Bryony said quietly and tonelessly, for if she said it louder her voice would have cracked.

Silently she knew what Will had failed to see, he had not seen her refuse Guy that second time, he did not see her leave him...he must have left soon after that first kiss. This was good, for if he had stayed he may have realized that she was not pretending to do anything. In which case she could not let Will take this information back to Robin Hood.

"Will." She spoke up finally, "Do not tell Robin."

"What?" Will said, "He'll want to know! This is a good turn of events."

"Until I know exactly how good...or how bad this goes, do not speak of what I did." Bryony said, pleading with him.

Will had ever intention of arguing with her over this, but he saw the pleading in her eyes...was she ashamed? She had nothing to be ashamed of, truly. Perhaps she was having doubts on going this far with her work. "You should not feel so much for him." He said, meaning Sir Guy, "He is not worth it, you'll see, he's a cruel man...many people would want half the chance to blindside him the way you are."

Bryony had to laugh at that. He was trying to cheer her up, but instead his remarks had fallen flat. "I need to get back, I can't meet with the others tonight."

Will nodded, "That is fine. I'll tell them...well, I'll tell them that things are moving along."

"Thank you, Will." Bryony said as she turned to go.

"Think you can meet Little John here around here this time tomorrow? We need to know exactly where the tax money is going to be stored." Will called as Bryony walked away.

Bryony turned her head as she responded. "Of course," she called, "I'll have the information by tonight." she winked, although it sickened her.

Will gave a small laugh. "I'll tell the others."

Bryony merely waved a final good-bye as she headed back down to Locksley. Silently, she was gratefully that no one could see her, for if they could, they would have seen the single tear slowly making its way down her expressionless face.

* * *

Bryony shut the door behind her as quietly as she could. It wasn't late by any means, but she felt as if she should be tip-toeing through the house. She did not feel like being seen. Not after all that had happened that day. She just wanted to take a long, swig of the sleeping draught and fall into blissful, dreamless sleep. Where there were no seeking hands, no spies, no wars, and no traitors.

She heard the slight snap of burning wood coming from the small fireplace. Bryony watched as the light from the fire flickered over the shadows of the rest of the dark room. It was hypnotic, but she was too cluttered to remain staring at flames all night.

She was about to climb up the stairs to her room when she heard a voice speak out. "How was your walk?"

It was Sir Guy. He was sitting in one of the chairs close to the fire. Bryony stopped in mid step to turn to face him. She hadn't even seen him initially. "My lord." She bowed her head first in acknowledgment and then answered his question. "It was...enlightening..."

"That," he snapped derisively without looking at her, "is certainly an unusual way to describe a walk." His focus was solely on the flames next to him.

Bryony slowly walked over to him, her footsteps hardly making a sound so much so that by the time she was standing next to Sir Guy's chair he had to look up at her in quiet, internal surprise.

"I was able to...think on some things..." Bryony said, kneeling down beside the chair.

"Were you?" Sir Guy said, turning his head back around to face the fire again. His tone was bitter, and disinterested.

"Yes..." She reached out and lightly touched his gloved hand. For a moment she wanted to let her hand linger atop his, but...oh, how much she hated touch. She pulled her hand away again just as soon as she had put it out.

That got Sir Guy's attention. He turned to stare down at her. This time she was the one refusing to look at him, both of her hands tightly curled into fists on her lap. Quite carefully, he reached down and took her hand. Bryony twitched slightly, but it was enough to force Guy to release her. He gave a sigh and said, "If I have...upset you...in anyway...why do you not tell me?"

"You have not!" Bryony said vehemently, "Please, Sir Guy, believe me, you have not. There are things...ah, I can not explain them..."

"Why?" Sir Guy's voice had become dangerous again, "Why can't you?" He stood up, enraged, "I hate secrecy..."

Bryony, likewise also stood up, "Please, Sir Guy...do not make me say, my honor..."

"Honor?!" Sir Guy repeated in an exasperated shout. "There is no honor in lies or secrets." He grabbed her by the shoulders and Bryony went rigid at his touch and he could feel it, this only added to his fury. "Does my presence offend you so much?" He snarled.

Bryony shook her head furiously, "You do not understand."

Damn her! Guy thought, for all of her outward timidity and trepidation it was never in her voice. Her voice, her Northern accent with it's calm, serene, and honeyed tone. It drove him mad! "Do you not see what you do to me?!" He yelled.

Bryony's eyes went wide and then froze over with ice. "You?..." she said breathlessly for a moment, "Do you not see what you do to _me?!_" And she did the bravest and stupidest thing in her life, she kissed him.

Sir Guy fought to keep her in this position for as long as humanly possible, but Bryony broke the kiss far sooner then he would have liked. "I am not a woman that can love..." she whispered to him, "There are things that I..." she stammered, "I can not, I should not..."

Sir Guy was passed listening to her, he was kissing her neck, her cheeks, her eyelids...he couldn't stop himself. "I can not stay here, Sir Guy...I can not...we should not be doing this." Yes, if he refused her then she could not hurt him.

But he was no where near thinking of refusing her, and she had just used his name! He kissed her again and said, "I know that you can not stay forever, all I will ask you is that while you _are_ here you will stay with me..."

Bryony closed her eyes in despair. Why could he not hate her? He was asking her to give him a fate some described as being worse than death. Now she had no choice. "I will." she said, "I will stay..."

He gave her a half smile and kissed her again, this time his arms snaked about her and brought her close to him. She could feel his hands upon her back and his arms around her. It reminded her of the other men...the other men who had kissed her and touched her and embraced her...and...raped her. She felt as if she was going to suffocate. Embraces were such violent things...they always led to the bedrooms of the men, and long, painful nights.

She pushed him away and stood apart from him. "I am very tired...I...I think I shall go to bed..." she whispered.

Sir Guy nodded, his former fervor cooling rapidly at her unfeeling expression and avoiding mannerisms. They almost reminded him of another woman...Marian...yes, she had acted very much the same...he had almost thought it chaste of her and he used to admire it about her...but he knew what it really had been. She had hated him...but Bryony, no Bryony didn't hate him, she couldn't! Not after she had said what she had said and done what she had done...no, she was telling the truth, it had been a long, stressful day...surely she was tired, anyone would be after what she had gone through.

"Of course..." He said roughly.

"Good-night, Sir Guy..." Bryony said.

"Guy." he corrected her, taking her hands in his once again. "You need not be so formal with me...Bryony."

She gave a weak half smile as she repeated herself. "Good-night...Guy."

Before she good turn to go upstairs to her room Guy caught her 'round the waist and kissed her fully on the lips one last time. "Good night..." he replied to her.

Bryony staggered up the staircase, aware that Guy's dark blue eyes were boring into her as she walked. She felt drunk with all the kisses and unnerved by all of the embraces. The minute she entered her room she removed her dress, donned her nightshift, grabbed her sleeping draught and took a long, greedy gulp of the stuff. She gave a sigh as she recorked the bottle and placed it back on the shelf. She climbed into her bed and pulled the coverlets up over her chin. She curled up into a fetal position and felt the hot and burning sensation of pent up tears.

She gave a few gasping breaths before she couldn't contain it any longer. She gave a rattling, restrained sob and cried...and cried...and cried.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter...because I had such a good time writing it! **

**Don't forget to review! The next chapter should be finished soon! **


	9. A Hand to Hold

I love serious inspiration...that kind that makes you write all evening and through the better half of the night...it makes you feel good all they way down to your toes...ah, creative highs...I don't want to know what life is like without 'em!

And inspiration comes in alllll sorts of ways...like watching the preview for the next Robin Hood episode...I had just finished watching the second episode online and the person had kindly uploaded a preview of the next episode along with it...so it's looking good...looking good...oooh an action sequence how novel!...and then suddenly BANG out of nowhere flash a few quick shots of Guy without a shirt...I kid you not...I FELL off of my chair.

Saturday needs to be today...the next epsiode needs to be out now...RIGHT THIS MOMENT! So in the meantime...enjoy the very fluffy chapter!

* * *

IX

A Hand to Hold

Bryony slept in later than usual that morning. She blamed it on the sleeping draught, she must have taken too much of the stuff the previous night. She gave a yawn and a luxurious stretch. Then, slowly, she slid out of her bed to put on her clothes.

She felt refreshed and ill at the same time. Refreshed from her long sleep, and ill from last night. Both of these feelings combined proved to give her a giddy sensation, so that she was fluctuating between happiness and guilt.

She was about to leave her room when Mary burst in. "My lady, Bryony!" She gave a gasp, "Are you all right?" she had her by the shoulders.

Bryony was taken completely by surprise. "Well, yes, of course, Mary! Why shouldn't I be?"

"Oh, praise the Lord! I feared the worst when one of the kitchen girls came to tell me that you...well..." Mary fumbled for a moment.

Bryony flushed with embarrassment, "Ah I see, some silly young girl saw me kissing Sir Guy last night?"

"You? She said he was..." Mary lowered her tone, "kissing you..."

"I believe kissing is an act that requires two people in order to perform it properly, Mary." Bryony said.

"Of course, my lady..." Mary blushed, "I had just...well, I never thought that..."

"He has qualities..." Bryony answered snappishly.

"So a few have said." Mary replied.

Bryony was about to leave when she stopped herself and turned to ask, "How is my lord, Mary...?"

Mary tried to conceal a smile of satisfaction as she busied herself with folding the sheets on the empty bed, "He's been up for hours...and pacing about the house for nearly all of those hours. I've never seen the likes of it before, Bryony...it must have been quite the kiss."

"Mary!" Bryony said shocked at the maid's words.

Mary snickered, "Forgive me, my lady Bryony...but you have said that I can speak freely with you..and speak I shall!"

Bryony shook her head at Mary, "What am I going to do with you?" she said fondly at the old maid.

"Listen when I speak." Mary said wagging a finger at her, "Get yourself downstairs, my lady, before the Master paces the floorboards off of this house!"

Bryony, laughing, exited the room and went downstairs.

She found Sir Guy out by the stables, saddling up his horse. Ironically it was the horse the acknowledged her approach first. He gave a slight whinny and tossed his mane. Bryony couldn't help but give a slight giggle at the horse's antics.

Guy peered over and caught sight of Bryony. "Good-morning..." he said distractedly.

"Good-morning..." she said wondering if Guy's brusque manner towards her was really one of embarrassment. "Preparing to leave for Nottingham Castle?" she asked.

Guy nodded and finished saddling up his horse. Bryony took a step closer, stroking the soft velvet on the horse's nose. She clicked a crooning sort of sound in her throat and the horse nuzzled her hand. She smiled.

Guy watched her with a sort of thrill. Bryony continued to pet the horse, speaking softly to the creature. After a minute or two, she paused and looked next to her, Guy's gaze was direct and unblinking. It was unnerving the way he always stared at her so. She averted her gaze.

"Would you like," Guy said in his usual rough manner that could easily be misconstrued for constant anger, "to come with me?"

"To Nottingham?" Bryony asked.

Guy nodded and Bryony flashed a smile. "I would love to."

He gave her one of his smirk-like grins and tried to reach out in a rare moment of kindness to touch her cheek, but Bryony's easy going nature seemed to suddenly break away as she moved very swiftly out of his reach and said in a tightly controlled voice, "Will you help me choose a horse?"

Guy frowned, for one who confessed to want him...she certainly had a cruel way of showing it. "Of course," he said. He held out his hand for her to take so he could walk with her, but Bryony moved ahead of him to avoid it.

Guy dropped his hand to his side. Was it that she did not care for him, truly? He could not tell. Last night she seemed to be open to him, but now she was so very cold. His only way to cope with the change was to become equally cold towards her, but just then Bryony turned back around and smiled at him. Oh, those bewitching blue eyes...he couldn't doubt her when she looked at him like that, but he still could not figure out why she refused to let him touch her.

Was she shy? No...he had enough proof of her wild and headstrong side to even entertain that possibility. He tried to lightly brush his hand up against her arm and Bryony moved it aside subtly. Something flashed across her eyes, something that looked akin to animal-like fear.

Something cold hit him in his gut. He had seen that look before...not towards him, but he had seen it in other women's eyes. No...not Bryony, surely no one had ever dared to...he couldn't think of it, he didn't want to think of it. There must be a different reason. "Why so nervous?" He hissed, try as he might his voice always sounded so harsh.

"I am not nervous." Bryony laughed. Trying to brush the comment aside she pointing to a chestnut colored horse in the stall opposite her. "That one's quite lovely..."

"You are avoiding my questions." He snapped.

"I'm not avoiding anything." Bryony snapped back.

Guy reached for her hand and grabbed a hold of it. In a flash Bryony had moved away, removing her hand from his. "Oh, but this black mare is beautiful as well..." she said, but her voice seemed to fade away near the end of her sentence.

Guy made no reply, he stood a fair distance behind her. Suddenly, Bryony sighed and said. "I care a great deal for you, Guy...if my...actions should declare otherwise...you must be patient with me..." Just saying that was like releasing a great weight which had been pressing down upon her chest.

That took him by surprise. No one had ever made such an open declaration such as that to him before...no one...and it was doubly surprising to him because he shared the same amount of feeling towards her. If she were any other woman he should have kissed her for that, but she wasn't just any other woman, and for all her professed affection she was afraid of him. What good was her 'caring a great deal for him' when he could barely touch her? This was like torture! To want something so badly, but to never be able to reach out and take it...and she was _right there_. He had never known something to be this painful before, it was like something was trying to crawl out of his skin, like hot irons were burning his chest. Why couldn't he just say that she had no cause to fear him? That he would never even dream of trying to hurt her? He opened his mouth to say those very things, but his pride got in the way so that instead he said, "I am a patient man...I can wait." It sounded more like he was mocking her than anything.

Bryony turned to look at him, smiling, but it was not as strong as before. "Thank you, Guy..." she said.

Guy gave her a flickering smile as well before coming to stand directly behind her. If he could have he would have placed his hands on her shoulders, but instead he merely leaned his head in close to hers and whispered in her ear, "That horse is very beautiful, indeed...she's yours if you want her."

Bryony turned her head, shocked at how close they were to each other now. "Really?" she asked, her delight could hardly be kept out of her voice and this pleased Guy.

_I would give you anything you asked of me..._Guy wanted to say to her, instead he replied stoically as ever, "Yes, and we should be on our way...it is going to be late as it is..."

"Of course..." Bryony said distractedly, she was staring at his face, he was so close...so close in fact that she could hear his ragged breathing. Everything in her body screamed at her to kiss him, and it was so loud she could hear the blood pounding in her ears. But her mind was screaming something entirely different, in it were the thousands of childhood screams that she could never stop hearing over and over again.

She wanted to drown it all out, but it was hopeless, just like everything else. She wanted to love this man, but she would never be able to. She wanted to reclaim her kingdom, but she was no where near figuring out a way to get back home. Everything she wanted she could not have.

Guy must have seen the hopelessness in her face, "Forgive me..." he said gruffly, and he kissed her lightly, careful not to touch her, which was double torture, but he couldn't stand it any longer...

Bryony had not been expecting that, but for a moment, everything went silent for her...even the memories of screams went mute as Guy kissed her. She could handle his kisses, for all of their roughness and lack of gentleness there was a certain tenderness in them that softened Bryony into accepting them.

This time Guy was the first to pull away. "Oh, you are forgiven..." Bryony said with a gasp.

For an instant he thought she was mocking him, but he saw the smile break out across her face. How uniquely innocent she was! As vicious as a wolf and as hesitant as a kitten...he had never known another quite like her before. Silently, he wondered whether or not Bryony was even capable of mockery, or lies...no, she was far too pure to harbor such thoughts.

"I will send for someone to help you ready yourself..." Guy snapped.

"That," Bryony said, "Will not be necessary." And it was if someone had snapped their fingers and brought all of her high-born confidence back to her again. She smartly walked into the horses stall and took the riding gear from its pegs along the sides and saddle the mare herself.

Guy found himself staring at the warrior woman who had first bewitched him. It was as if she was two different people in one body. There was the noble lady and cunning swordswoman, and then there was the timid, scared girl who could barely look him in the eyes. Both intriguing...how he loved it. He paused, how he loved...her. He had to think on that for a moment or two. He loved her...truly, he did, he could feel it.

"Are you all right, Guy?" Bryony asked, he had been staring at her with such a stricken expression he had worried her.

Guy was snapped from his thoughts, "Fine." He said, "I am fine."

"Well then..." Bryony sighed, "I am ready to leave when you are."

* * *

The ride to Nottingham Castle had been one of the pleasantest experiences of Bryony's life. Guy had talked with her when she desired conversation and had remained silent when she did not care to talk. And when there was silence it was not awkward or tedious, it was comfortable, familiar silence.

Sometimes when the silence seemed to last too long between them, Bryony had enticed him to race her down the roads. The challenges were always accepted, but she let Guy win, not because she didn't mind not winning, but because she loved the wicked smirks he would shoot at her as he gloated over it.

As for Guy, that morning was one of the most exhilarating. If he hadn't been so certain of his love for Bryony before, it was doubly refuted now. Her wildness was unleashed briefly as they rode. When they raced Bryony had thrown back her head and laughed as she forced her horse to put on more speed. It was the singular most beautiful thing he had seen in his life. Her hair had whipped around her and her eyes brightened with the thrill of the race.

Oh, but he knew she was letting him win, after the second time it happened he realized that she was only doing it to elicit a reaction from him. He had seen her blushing at him all morning, and he was enthralled by it.

Once they arrived at Nottingham Castle they both seemed a bit dismayed that the journey had come to all too brief conclusion. After dismounting their respected horses Guy tried once again to get Bryony to favor him by taking his hand.

Bryony, thrilled and carefree after their ride seemed to stare at the offered hand for a moment or two. She should take it. It would be too much of an offense to refuse him now, and if she ever wanted to drown out the screaming and the nightmares she was going to have to start somewhere. So, she took Guy's hand.

Guy gave her a crooked grin and squeezed her hand. Bryony smiled and looked away from him, she could feel his touch as if it was everywhere upon her body. She had to force herself to think clearly. He was only holding her hand...and nothing else; she forced herself to think. He wasn't hurting her, he wasn't caressing or holding her...it was just her hand.

Guy led her through all of the castle, never once did he let go of her hand, for he was not sure that, once released, if Bryony would let him touch her again. After leading her on a walk about the battlements he led her into another hallway inside the castle.

"You'll like this." Guy said opening up a door to his left.

Inside was the most wondrous assortment of weaponry Bryony had ever seen. She let out a gasp of sheer delight and released Guy's hand as she tore inside. Slightly disappointed by that, Guy lingered by the doorway.

Bryony set about examining a row of finely crafted swords, her fingers itching to pick one of the blades up just to test its balance and lightness. As she made her way through the weapons she came upon a set of knives, one dagger in particular caught her attention. A sapphire encrusted hilt with a blade of pure silver. It was the most beautiful blade she had ever seen. "Hello lovely..." she crooned to the object in question.

She wanted to take the deadly thing, but she knew she could not. So, with a sigh of slight regret she turned her back on the dagger and walked back over to Guy. "Thank you." she said with a smile.

Guy merely nodded and moved away from the door, prepared to walk the rest of the way without Bryony willing to stand by his side anymore. Suddenly he felt a familiar warmth on his gloved hand. He looked over to see Bryony walking calmly alongside him, her hand in his. "Is there more to see?" she asked.

"Of course..." Guy said, staring at her incredulously.

Bryony's gaze faltered a bit, "I do wish you wouldn't stare at me so...it's unnerving..." color was creeping into her cheeks.

"I apologize." Guy averted his eyes, but he whispered to her, "but I can not help myself..."

Bryony's face went from pink to red and from red to burning crimson. "Guy..." she hissed in embarrassment.

She looked glowing red, like a smoldering sword still red from molding. Guy had to stop himself from snickering at her. He was beginning to find his desire for her insatiable, the more he looked upon her the more he wanted her for his own, but she wasn't going to stay forever. She could never marry him. It hurt, in a way, to think of her leaving...perhaps he could still convince her to stay...

"Gisborne!" A sharp voice from behind him shouted.

Guy knew that voice it was the Sheriff. He turned about to acknowledge his friend. Bryony tilted her head slightly, curious.

"Where have you been...ah..." The Sheriff paused as he spotted Bryony, "entertaining, are we, Gisborne?"

"In a manner of speaking..." Guy said, his voice had lost all of its former tone. Suddenly he was back to his stoic and emotionless self.

"Well, tell her to leave we have other important things to attend to." The Sheriff waved his hand in a signal to dismiss Bryony.

Guy released Bryony's hand, "I will come find you later..." he said in a low tone.

Bryony hissed at him, "But I do not know this place...what if I get lost."

The Sheriff rolled his eyes. "Oh, booh-hoo for you then, what a tragedy! Away with you...go on!" He flicked her away like a fly.

Bryony's eyes glazed over with ice and Guy saw the danger signs of her anger. He whispered hastily to her. "The Sheriff is my friend, Bryony, respect his wishes as you would my own."

Bryony raised an eyebrow at that. "Very well then." she pulled her stance up. "I shall see you later." She bowed her head slightly to the both of them. "I bid you both a good afternoon..." And with that she swaggered down the hallway.

"I see our bold little foreigner has wasted no time on you..." The Sheriff remarked idly as he walked with Guy.

"She is of noble birth, as I have already informed you." Guy said angrily.

"So she says..." The Sheriff retorted.

"I am inclined to believe her." Guy said, bristling with indignation.

"As she would be inclined to lie." The Sheriff taunted.

"Not her..." Guy said.

"Oh, come now, Gisborne, really? How easily we forget about another young lady of noble birth who was incapable of telling lies!" The Sheriff laughed, "And didn't that turn out well?"

"Bryony is nothing like Marian..." Guy said, struggling to keep his stoic attitude, but even as he said it the seed of doubt had been planted in his mind. Was Bryony so very different from Marian? What if she was lying to him, playing with him as it were. What if at this very moment she was off having a good laugh about this? The very idea of it broke his heart...not Bryony...she was different! He had seen the way she looked at him...surely one can not fake that? And he loved her...no, Bryony was telling him the truth, he would die if she was not.

* * *

**Thanks for reading...and for putting up with my fangirlish rant at the top. xD Do drop a review!**


	10. Bryony Speaks

There is a reason this took only a day to upload...

1. I had already started it.

2. I was DYING to write this...

All during school today I was going.."Gotta get home...gotta finish chapter..." Seriously, I was outlining it in my head...it was like having a mental conversation with Bryony...verrrry tedious...verrrry funny, but I have my own inside jokes with my characters...doesn't everyone? NEVERMIND! xD Enjoy!

* * *

X

Bryony Speaks

The ride back to Locksley was by far more subdued then the ride to Nottingham. Bryony could tell Guy was in no mood for either conversation or racing. So...naturally...now was the best time to wheedle information out of him.

"So..." she said clearing her throat. "I hear that Locksley Manor is to be the store house for the taxes this season.

Guy looked at her distractedly, "Oh, yes, you have heard correctly."

"...indulge my curiosity." She grinned, "Where exactly do we have room for all of that money?"

"It'll be kept in the private store house next to the stables.." Guy sighed, clearly not interested. "Why is it so important?"

"I was just wondering." Bryony sighed. It scared her how well she was able to play the part.

The remainder of the journey home was one of silence. Bryony could tell something was not right. Guy seemed angered, depressed. After leading her horse into the sables and handing her off to the stable boys for looking after she followed Guy into the manor. "Is something the matter?" she asked, taking his hand, pleased with herself that she could enjoy this closeness with him at least.

"Bryony." Guy sighed, "Have you been lying to me?"

For a moment she couldn't breathe. Had he found out? Impossible! How could he have discovered her identity without proof. "I'm sure I do not know what you mean..." she said quietly.

"Have you been lying to me?!" Guy repeated, "Have you been pretending to be of noble blood? Are you what you claim to be?"

Bryony let out a rattling sigh, "Of course I've been telling the truth, Guy..." A double lie...it cut to the bone.

He eyed her cruelly for a minute or two before squeezing her hand gently. "I believe you..." Of course he did...he didn't want to doubt her, it hurt too much.

Bryony; however, was not so easily satisfied. She removed her hand from his and said with a quizzical tone, "May I ask what prompted such an interrogation of my loyalties?"

"It is nothing, let's drop the matter." Guy said.

"No. I would like to know." Bryony said tonelessly.

"You must understand, Bryony," Guy said, "Trust and loyalty are everything. If you possessed neither what good would you be to me?"

Was he aware of how very cruel that had sounded? Obviously not, Bryony could barely hide her mounting temper in her voice. "Have I done something to elicit such questions?"

"No." Guy admitted.

"Then what...or rather who, put the idea into your head." Oh she could take a guess...and she was willing to bet that whoever it was his name was Sheriff Vaysey.

"End it, Bryony...Let it go." Guy growled.

"It is very much let go." Bryony snapped, then with a sigh she said. "I am going out."

"For another one of your walks?" Guy snarled at her, already put into a bad mood by this argument.

"Yes, Sir Guy, for another one of my walks." Bryony's voice radiated danger, "Because if I do _not_ get out I will do something I may regret later, _and_ it will allow me to calm down enough to speak to you with more civility than I am right now!"

All ready angered enough as it was, her shouts and subtle threats had managed to push him past all point of restraint. He grabbed her by the shoulders and hissed at her, "You dare..."

Bryony wrenched herself away from him with a cry of stunned fury and terror. Blinded by her anger for one second she did the thing she had always done when the men had grabbed at her thusly, she slapped him. The blow was stinging and sharp sounding, and her own hand throbbed after wards.

"No..._you_ dare touch me with your promises of violence?!" Bryony panted.

She was so very disappointed with him, she could barely find the the words in which to say to him. She just shook her head at his shocked and infuriated expression and turned her back on him. "I am going out...pray that I decide to come back!" and with that she quickly exited the manor.

Guy hurled one of the wooden chairs at the door the moment it had shut. He had been so close! _So close_ to finally gaining Bryony's confidence in him and he had to ruin it! Yes, he would admit it, he had lost control for a moment...but Bryony had to understand how important honesty was for him...surely she would see reason...

But then again, maybe she wouldn't. He had never seen her that angry at him before, nor had he seen her that...terrified. He sunk into a chair by the darkened fireplace. Yes, she had been quite afraid, he rubbed his cheek idly...and he was going to have the mark to remind him of that fact for quite a while.

* * *

Bryony fumed with cold anger as she stomped her way through the forest paths. What had he been thinking? Grabbing her like that? Any other sane woman would have done exactly what she had done...was that not so? Her hand still stung from the force of the slap. She would never apologize for it...but that did not mean that she would not ever forgive him.

She let out a deep exhale, it was a cleansing breath, in her attempt to calm herself she nearly jumped up into the air when she heard her name being called from behind a large ash tree.

"Oh, Little John!" She exclaimed with a ragged laugh. "You scared me!"

The man emerged from his hiding spot. "Sorry." he apologized roughly, "Were you followed." He gripped his quarter-staff tightly.

Bryony shook her head. "No."

"Good." Little John grunted.

Bryony's former gloomy mood was beginning to ebb away with the presence of her friend. "I brought news." she said.

"Let's have it then..." Little John said, leaning upon his staff intently.

"The taxes are to be kept in a private storage room near the stables...no doubt there will be extra guards at the time, so come armed and ready." Bryony whispered in a rush. Saying the information faster made the betrayal hurt less.

Little John gave a nod of ascent, suddenly there was another rustling through the trees. "Are you sure of that information?"

There was no mistaking that voice. "Much?! Is that you...come on out if you want to talk to me!" Bryony called.

Much stuck his head out from around the trunk of the ash tree. "I said..are you certain of this information?"

"Of course I am!" Bryony snorted. "I got it from Sir Guy himself."

"That's quite an accomplishment." Another voice now emerged from behind Much. It was Robin.

Bryony gave an exasperated sigh. "Is everyone and their grandmamma's cousins behind that poor tree, is that the lot of you?"

Much gave a sniff, "Oh that's gratitude for you. When we came all this way just to check up on you."

"I didn't ask for you to do so, now did I?" Bryony said in her usual calm way.

"Temper, Bryony." Robin chided.

He had no idea how ironic he had just sounded to her. Robin continued, "Half way through, now." He said encouragingly. "Will tells me Gisborne took you to Nottingham Castle this morning."

"What did he say?" Bryony said, her spine had gone rigid.

"He saw the two of your riding out together...careful, Bryony, Gisborne might attach himself to you." Robin gave her a wink.

"Then I'll have to cut those strings won't I?" She joked. What was she doing? The sarcasm, the joking...none of it was her, but she admired Robin Hood and his crew for what they did, his cause reminded her of her own and bless them, but they did mean so well and they looked after her like a sister. Perhaps that was why she was able to joke with them like this...her brothers had been the same way with her...but she wasn't being herself with them.

"I don't find it funny!" Much said, crossing his arms. "The last thing we need is him coming bearing down on us...again..."

"Oh, Much, fear not! I shall protect you!" Bryony said gallantly.

Much scowled slightly as the others laughed, but eventually Bryony saw the glimmers of a good-humored grin break through.

"You should start back before your absence attracts to much attention." Robin nodded.

Bryony gave a short laugh. "Hah! Let us say that I did not leave Sir Guy on the best of terms." She was still fuming mad at him.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Did he hurt you?" he asked.

"Nothing like that...I was the one swinging all the punches." Bryony said with a smirk, oh yes she was...no need to be stingy on those details.

"Shall we just turn you lose in the Castle and see what happens?" Robin laughed.

"I'm much to tired for that, tonight..." Bryony yawned.

"You will run this joke into the ground..." Much said in a snipped tone.

"Get on back to the manor..." Robin advised, "and if Gisborne should try anything again...give him an extra punch from me with all of my sincerities!" he shouted at her as she walked away.

"Good _bye_, Robin!" Bryony called back waving them off.

* * *

Bryony was feeling better by the time she entered the grounds of Locksley Manor again. She saw Guy emerge from around the corner of the manor house. "You were waiting for me?" she asked in a low tone as she walked over to him.

He was about to say something when Bryony raised up her hand. "No, you will not say a word. You will listen to me as I speak! I am not a woman you can bully or force about. Neither am I a woman who enjoys having her loyalties questioned. You gave a great offense by treating me so horribly. I have never given you a cause to treat me like a traitor, please do not do so now because of the confused whispers of other people. However, I am no where near sorry for what I did to you, do not expect me to ever be sorry for it, but this does not mean I am not willing to hear your apologies...if you ever threaten me like that again, Guy, I will never forgive you." Bryony stood there, eyes staring upwards at Guy, panting, she had said all of that in nearly one breath.

"I had no intention of apologizing to you." Guy said in so matter-of-fact a tone that Bryony was almost inclined to hit him again...this time with a closed fist.

"You had...you...what...?!" Bryony fumbled in her speechless fury.

Guy smirked and tossed her a sword. "I'm a stubborn man, Bryony" He hissed at her as he drew his own sword. "You will have to beat such an apology out of me."

Bryony had never gripped a sword handle tighter with a restrained yell of fury she didn't just launch herself upon him, she threw herself upon him. "You arrogant man!" Bryony shouted as she slammed the sword down upon his own.

Both of the blades were moving so fast to the untrained eye they must have looked like whirling stripes of steel. "Oh, come now, Bryony...you're going to let me win again..."

Her eyes seemed to froth like the churning waters of the ocean as she unleashed all of her frustration out on him. "Win?! Win?! This has nothing to do with winning, Sir! This has everything to do with me beating you into the ground!" She swiped at his sword.

"So typical of a woman to make threats, but never act on them." Guy retorted.

Bryony twirled her sword away and lashed out with her legs, she kicked him in the stomach and while Guy was momentarily at a loss for breath she pinned him to the side of the house, sword drawn up against his throat. "You cheated." He spat.

"I won." She hissed, eyes blizzard-like in triumph. "Apologize!" she commanded.

Reaching out he tugged on her dress sleeve to bring her right up against him. He smirked down at her and managed to lightly kiss her. "I apologize, my lady Bryony...but now I know for certain that you were telling me the truth...that was the finest display of swordsman ship I have ever seen."

He had manipulated her! That was the purpose of this fight? And he had done it so brilliantly and so smoothly...she would never have noticed it. She backed away from him, hardly acknowledging the kiss he had given her. She kept the sword point level with him. "You...you let me fight and then you compliment me on my technique...you treat me as your equal...woman have died for learning less...Why, Sir Guy? I do not understand you! You yell at me and mistrust me...and then you...you...!" She knew not what to say.

"Bryony..." Guy said in a hushing tone. He managed to take the sword from her hands and drop it to the floor. "Bryony..." he said her name again, taking her hands.

"Sir Guy...what...please do not..." Bryony said, paling.

"Why not?" Guy remarked. "Is my touch so horrible to you? You say you do not understand me...well, I could say the same and more about you."

"I can not explain now..." Bryony pleaded.

"Then expect the same with me." Guy said, "It does not matter...do you forgive me, Bryony?"

She stared at him, was it really possible? Those dark blue eyes...so acutely angered hours before were now staring at her with the the same unnerving look he reserved especially for her. "Yes, yes...Guy you are forgiven."

He gave her a half-grin and kissed her hands. Looking back up at her, he saw a sadness about her face that he had never noticed before. "Bryony?"

She looked up at him, suddenly that sadness seemed to vanish from her eyes...but it looked as if she had forced the emotion away. So she was lying...it was just not in the way he had thought. "Why do I displease you?" he asked her.

"You do not..." Bryony said.

"Then..."

"It is for another time, Guy..." Bryony sighed, "Another time...when we are not so very angry...and when I am not so very tired..."

Impatience flared up once again inside of him, and Guy's grip upon Bryony's hands hardened. "You will tell me now." he commanded.

"Sir Guy, my sword is not but a few inches away from me...and I am willing to bet that I can get to it before you contemplate regretting that last statement." Bryony said calmly.

Something that she had never seen in Sir Guy's eyes suddenly became very prominent. A twisted sort of wickedness was in his eyes. "I do not think so, Bryony...were we not discussing the importance of honesty before? Do not pretend to be so virtuous..."

She had lost her voice, staring at him was like staring at some demon, not the man she had grown to love. His eyes were devoid of kindness, and all she saw was his mounting rage.

"Still no answer?" Guy hissed in deadly mockery. "Do not make me force it out of you, Bryony."

"I wish to go inside, now Sir Guy...please let me go..." Bryony said quietly.

Guy sneered at her and gave her a mocking bow. "My lady..." and still holding onto her hands he dragged her back inside of the house.

He unceremoniously threw her down onto the nearest chair. "If I have to I will keep you down here all night until you talk!"

"I am not some prisoner!" Bryony shouted.

Guy paced back and forth in front of her, his arms crossed, and expression dark. "I deserve an explanation."

"You deserve _nothing!_" Bryony said with such force that even Guy, with all of his anger, was taken aback!

Bryony had risen to her feet and she was trembling from head to toe with rage. "Everyone was right about you..." She said pointing at him, "You are a cruel man. I was so foolish, going against all of my better judgment! You would be like all the others! I thought you were different at first! You seemed to value me...for _me!_ I thought...but never mind...never mind...I was wrong!"

"I am plagued at night by dreams that I've tried to kill so many times. I was born into nobility but raised lower than the dirt!" Bryony's voice dripped with a kind of anger Guy had never heard before.

"The court in my kingdom was changed when a new king took the throne! His followers were cruel men...harsh...unfeeling...pitiless _beasts!_ I was ten years of age when a man first took me to bed!" There was such an hysteria in her voice that it had reached a terrible keening sound. Her blue eyes, usually so gentle, were wide and bloodshot.

"And that next night I was granted the same treatment...and again and again! Every night, every day...every time one of the king's brutes would get bored or angered or lustful who was the one they grabbed for? Me! And their hands..." She shuddered..."Always grabbing, touching...scratching...and the biting...and...and..." She choked in a wave tears began to flow from her eyes.

"Bryony..." Guy gasped,

"No! _No! _Don't you dare speak to me!" Bryony said through gritted teeth. "They would come for me all the time! Sometimes they would bring weapons and sometimes they would come two or three at a time!" She let out a bubbling, anguished wail, and her legs shook.

"Bryony...stop...enough! That's enough...!" Guy commanded.

"It'll never be enough..." Bryony cried, "The screaming and the beds...I watched my own mother get treated the same way before she died!" She shouted loud enough to shake the rafters. "The blood...and the...touching...the kissing...and..." she was hysterical, her hands snaked into her hair to hold either side of her head as she shook all over. She couldn't remain standing anymore and as she sank to the floor, Guy lunged forward and caught her in a tight embrace. "Enough Bryony..." he said.

"Don't touch me..." She wailed, "Don't you dare touch me!"

"I am not hurting you, Bryony..." Guy said, hushing her.

For a few minutes she flailed about inside of his embrace before, exhausted, she lay sobbing against him. "Why did you make me tell?" She hissed.

Guy couldn't answer her. What he had done was beyond any form of shame he could think of. He hushed her continuously as Bryony cried. It was all he could think to do for her.

Bryony felt her own shame in reveling such a thing about her self, and having Guy's arms about her was not helping. She hated him at that moment, she hated him for making her say such things. What a coward she was! How worthless she must seem to him now...and as much as she hated it she could not help but stop fighting his embrace. Heaven help her, but he was so _warm_. She took in a hiccup-breath and slowed her tears. With a shuddering sigh she raised up her head to look at Guy, "Get your hands off of me..." she hissed slowly.

A flash of injured anger appeared in Guy's eyes, but it dissipated rather quickly. Hadn't he caused enough damage for one night? He released her and stood up. So did Bryony, straightening her dress and pushing loose locks of her hair behind her ears. "How foolish of me." She said at last, "What...what a coward you must take me for."

How could she think such a thing? "Bryony, I..."

"I am tired..." She said interrupting him..."I am going to bed..."

"Bryony, forgive me." Guy said, "I did not know..."

"Guy will you do something for me?" Bryony asked, eyes lowered to the floor.

"Anything."

"Be sure that you leave for Nottingham before I wake. I will not wish to see you..." Bryony, holding onto the wooden banister, walked calmly up the staircase without saying another word to Guy.

* * *

**I had originally intended to postpone a scene such as this for much later in the story...but I realized how tedious it was going to get with all of us knowing but Guy not...I mean, think of it like any sane person...if someone you cared about was having a mental spaz everytime you tried to touch them...you'd get angry to...although I doubt you'd have a flying fit like Guy, but I'M JUST SAYING! **

**...anway...angst...I love angst it makes me happy...that and, Angry Guy is sexy and Dejected Guy is just adorable...I'm such a sucker...**

**Anywhoobledooddles! Thanks for all of the luvverly reviews, you people are fantastic! **


	11. An End to the Nightmares

Wait a moment! You must indulge me as I tell you what happened at my school today! I thought I was the only Robin Hood fangirl at my school, but during one of my classes I heard these two girls talking behind and I just heard...(whisper whisper)Did you see the last episode of Robin Hood...(whisper whisper) I jumped up and turned around this is how ze converzation vent...

I said that I watched Robin Hood as well...squeeing insued for a moment and then we just started to gush about the show. We must have been the only fangirls in our general vicinity. xD So eventually I asked what their favorite characters were...(code for...tell me who you fangirl for!) More slight squeeing and they say 'Robin...what about you?'

...and I just said. "Guy." They stared at me blankly for a moment before we started talking again. GOOD TIMES!

Okay! Enjoy!

**Rated M I WARNED THEE, I HAVE! So don't get picky. **

* * *

XI

An End to the Nightmares

Bryony stayed up in her room all through out the following day. She couldn't face Guy, she couldn't stand the thought of him seeing her as a pitiable woman, that and she was still so furious with him for forcing her to speak of what had happened to her. She was so ashamed...

For nearly two whole weeks she avoided Guy entirely. She made sure that she would leave her room once she knew for certain that he had left, and she would return to her room once she saw him coming home. The tension this roused was immense. Even the household servants seemed to be on edge.

Even, steady and level headed Djaq seemed to notice that something was not quite right with Bryony. When she came to give Bryony another bottle of sleeping draught she could tell that something was wrong, Bryony's silence was unusual and awkward. She tried to coax the problem out of her, but Bryony would have none of it. She was sick of being asked questions.

"For the last time, Djaq, I do not want to be asked what is wrong. I am fine. I am doing exactly what I am supposed to be doing, and we are only one week away from our goal." Bryony snapped.

"Then you should be rejoicing, not growling at me." Djaq retorted.

"Just because I am good at spying does not mean I enjoy it." Bryony said in her usual thoughtful manner.

"What has caused such a change of heart?" Djaq said, eyes narrowed slightly.

"Nothing, it is merely my own observation..." Bryony shrugged, "I need to leave."

"Always coming and going." Djaq smiled, "I can't remember the last time we had a proper conversation."

Bryony smiled, "You are a good friend, Djaq."

"Aye, we 'foreigners' do well to stick together." Djaq joked.

Bryony laughed at the remark, "I will certainly agree with that! Now I really must go back..."

How could she explain that she needed to be away and lock herself up in her room before Guy returned? It even sounded petty and childish in her head. So with a few more words and a good bye Bryony hurried her way back to the manor.

Bryony stumbled down the road. Now she remembered why she hated dresses so much. They always caught on her shoes and made her trip up when she ran, and then she would have to hitch up the bottom skirts so that she could run, but even then it was at a slower and ungainly manner.

She longed for her old clothing. Her tunic, her trousers, and her sword belt...her swords, which were safely hidden under some loose floorboards under her bed, she wanted most of all.

She hated the way she had been behaving these past three months. She blamed it entirely on the dresses, they made her weak, reminded her of her place in life. And while she was unarmed she was never in control. She had been rash and over emotional...it was humiliating to her pride to think back on what she had done.

She lowered her dress skirts as she crossed the fence over to the manor. With a sigh she shoved her loosely braided her back behind her ears, but she didn't even bother to beat the dirt off of the bottoms of her dress. She looked like a ruffian, but that made her feel all the more comfortable.

She marched herself smartly over to the entrance door, feeling quite proud of herself for her tattered appearance, that is, until a voice stopped her from entering the manor house.

"Bryony?" It was Guy.

Bryony froze, but...it was early yet...he shouldn't be back! She turned to face him, gave him a quick bow , "Sir Guy..." and turned back around again and shuffled into the house as fast as her skirted legs would carry her.

"You can not keep ignoring me..." Guy growled as he followed her in.

"And yet I am doing exceedingly well." Bryony said. This was not sarcasm, her thoughtful and specific nature allowed no room for sarcasm; and she was not joking either. It was the truth, she had merely stated it. She headed up the stairs.

"Stay!" He barked in a tone that was not to be argued with.

Bryony stopped and turned towards him; however, her eyes were on the floor, not him. "Yes?" she asked.

"I have something for you." He said this so abruptly and harshly that Bryony half expected that he meant he had a punishment for her.

But that assumption was wrong as he showed her a small box in his hands. Bryony didn't move from her position on the stairs. She watched him curiously, what was he playing at?

Eventually she walked back towards him and took the box out of his hands and then quickly moved out of his way, not wishing to share any amount of closeness with him just yet.

She opened the lid of the box and peered inside. Her eyes nearly popped out from their sockets; it was the silver and sapphire encrusted dagger that she had admired all those weeks ago in the armory. Next to the weapon lay a leather sheath perfectly designed to fit the blade. She put the box down on the table and picked up the dagger.

She twirled it a little, from one hand to the next and then did a complicated little twist of making the blade spin around each of her fingers in a dexterity exercise. It's balance was perfect and it was as light as air. The blade made the most sweetest of silver-song hums as it spun in the air. She put it down on the table lightly, "Do you think I can be bought?" She asked him very quietly.

"You do not like it?" He asked.

"That was not my question. I asked you if you think I can be bought?" Bryony said again.

Guy shook his head with a low chuckle. He paced around her in a slow circle, she could hear the metal in his footsteps. She felt trapped, and the predatory look in Guy's eyes was doing nothing to assuage those feelings. Bryony gave a sigh and put the dagger back in the box. "I can not accept this, I am sorry."

"You can accept that, and you will." Guy snapped, "I've had that for you ever since I first say you eyeing it in the Castle."

"...what?" Bryony said, eyebrow raised.

"Yes, and you _would _have known that if you hadn't been locking yourself in your room." Guy growled at her.

"In my defense, Sir Guy." Bryony said rigidly, "I had every reason to do such a thing."

"You might have given me a chance..."

"To do what?" Bryony asked. "Ask me more questions? Pray tell, Sir Guy, what else would you like to know?" She hissed at him.

"Bryony, I am asking for your forgiveness." Guy said quite seriously.

"And I wish I never had the occasion to give it to you, but as it is, neither of us are going to get what we want." Bryony sighed. She picked up the box and gave it back to Guy. "Take your peace offering, pretty trinkets will not buy back my faith in you."

Bryony turned her back on Guy, but while half-way up the staircase she paused and looked at him. "I am planning on leaving within the week..." she said, "I...I can no longer stay."

Guy turned away from her at that remark, not entirely sure how to interpret such a statement. Putting the dagger back down on the table he let his hands fall to his sides. "What can I do to change your mind?" he said gruffly.

"Nothing. I never planned on staying, as I told you..." Bryony replied.

"I had hoped..." Guy began.

"Hoped for what?" Bryony replied, "You do realize that I am in position to be...that I have...a responsibility to my people..."

"You ran from your people!" Guy shouted at her. He didn't mean to shout, but he's fury at her refusal of his apologies and the knowledge that she was leaving had left him with a numbing feeling.

"I was exiled." Bryony said quietly.

How many more secrets would she keep from him? Just as he was beginning to think nothing else could shock him, she had thrown yet another punch. "Then why go back?!" He asked.

"Because I must." Bryony whispered.

Guy marched up the steps to stand directly in front of her. "You could be killed..." he said quietly.

Bryony laughed, "As far as my people are concerned, I am already dead!"

"But not to me." Guy said.

"I can not stay, Sir Guy..." Bryony said again.

He seemed to be searching her for some sign in her expression that would permit him to continue pleading with her, but he didn't find it. He averted his gaze from her, muttering, "If that is what you wish..."

"It is." Bryony said, interrupting again.

"Then I will not seek to stop you..." he said.

They remained standing opposite of one another, eyes averted to the stairs beneath them. Finally Bryony said swiftly, "I must go and prepare, then..." she bounded up the rest of the stairs and away into her room.

Guy nearly reached out to grab her back, but common sense caught hold of him momentarily. His opened hand clenched up into a tight fist and he slowly brought his hand back down to his side. So that was it then...she was really leaving. She would never have considered leaving this soon if it hadn't had been for his damned questions! He should have trusted Bryony to come and tell him everything in her own time! Now it was too late...

* * *

"There are guards posted at every possible entrance, you do understand this? Take out the guards at the front door first. I am not quite sure how many chests are inside, but if it means anything, I lost count as they were being stored. The door will be locked, so be as silent as you can when you break in." Bryony related the entire outline of the plan to Robin and the gang.

Robin interjected when he saw the chance. "You will wait for my signal, after we have the tax money we will return for you...we risk too much attempting to get everything and everyone," He smirked, "out at once...will you be ready."

Bryony nodded. "Aye, but what will you have me do while you are taking the money?" She asked.

"You must keep Gisborne inside, Bryony, do you understand me? I don't care how you do it...keep him distracted long enough for us to get in and out." Robin said very seriously.

Bryony nodded again in silence. After three months tonight was finally the night that they all had been planning for. She felt a hallow hole inside of her where joy and thrill should have been. For her, she could feel only betrayal. She knew she would never be forgiven for this.

Robin clapped her on the back, startling her, "You have done well, Bryony, and by this time tomorrow you'll have the thanks of all of the people in Nottingham."

Even Djaq nudged her slightly. "Cheer up," she laughed.

Bryony smiled and stood up, "I wish you luck." She said to everyone.

"The same to you." Robin said, "Now go..."

Bryony slipped into the forest and away again.

* * *

It had all come down to this. Bryony's heart felt like lead as it pounded in her chest. The final week of her stay at Locksley Manor had been one of the most tedious she had ever experienced. There was the constant pressure of avoiding Guy as much as possible, that coupled with the extreme agony of leaving him was driving her mad.

She had already grown to forgive him for his trespasses into her past, but the only reason she had never said so was due to the fact that it would be so much easy for him to already believe her to be unfeeling towards him when she had to go. She thought it would lessen the blow...but for whom? It was torturing her and her constant presence in the manor house was doubly agonizing for Guy, because he believed her to be leaving.

Bryony stood by the window of her room, it overlooked the small yard to the side of the house, and from there she could just see the storage keep where the taxes were being guarded. She was keeping watch, waiting for Robin and the rest of the crew to arrive and judging from the darkening sky it could be any minute now.

She drummed her fingers nervously upon the window sill. Just then there came a knock upon her door. She sighed, it was probably Mary, "Don't just stand out there all night!" She said with a laugh, "Come in! Lord knows I could use the company!"

But it wasn't Mary. The door opened to reveal Guy; and Bryony gave a slight 'oh' and turned away. "I am sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"Who were you expecting?" Guy asked in his usual sullen manner.

"Just Mary." Bryony replied, turning back around to face the window. Eyes squinting for signs of Robin Hood. "What do you want?" she asked tonelessly.

"I came to ask you something." Guy said coming to stand across from her.

This was bad, Bryony needed to get away from the window, lest he spot Robin! "Well you'd had better say it and be done with it." She snapped, hoping against hope that he would just leave.

"Do you still plan on leaving?" Guy asked her.

"Yes." Bryony said, she had to think, Robin would be here any minute! "You should go."

"Wait..." Guy said softly. "Please let me speak. I have...for sometime...hoped that you would..." he paused in mid sentence.

"That I would...what?" Bryony sighed.

Guy stared at her incredulously. Did she really not know what he was going to ask her? "That you would...consider...becoming my wife..." he said.

Bryony's heart thumped up into her head and then plummeted far down below her feet. She felt ill and dizzy. If she had been any other woman in other circumstances she would have thrown her arms about him and declared that of course she would consent to marrying him, but she was not that woman, she could never be that for him. She had to swallow her pain and speak to him so cruelly that she broke her own heart doing it. "_Marriage?_" She emphasized. "I had never thought of such things." she said bluntly.

"But surely you are aware..." Guy growled, "of my...feelings, for you..."

"It was a mistake..." Bryony said. "I was a fool...I could never marry you."

A mistake? Surely he had misunderstood her. All of it had been a mistake? He loved her, and she was honestly telling him that she had never noticed such things? So all of that time...she had never...loved him. Had he been misled once again? It was too much...

He looked away from her...and right out the window. Bryony stood rigid, glancing at him hurt her. She loved him and she had to betray him, but perhaps this would be a better way. If she rejected his offers she would not have to worry about further deepening the wounds she was certain to inflict upon him. No, this was a kinder and more merciful way of letting him go.

Distracted by Guy, Bryony barely glanced out the window in time. There...at the very corner of her eye she saw a shadow of someone move across the yard towards the guarded storage room. Her heart pounded in her body. Guy was still here! He would see everything!

The rest of the crew filed behind Robin, she could tell the head shadow as Robin because of the arrows sticking up in the quiver behind him. Guy had just seemed to notice something strange as well, for he tilted his head and was about to lean further out to inspect the shadows he thought he had seen.

Bryony had to do something! She gave a sharp, loud gasp. "Guy!" She cried and took his head in her hands and turned him to face her and kissed him fiercely. With shaking arms she embraced him for the first time.

Guy, stunned, but elated by this unexpected reaction, proceeded to wrap his arms about her. Bryony opened her eyes to look out the window quickly. With a mental sigh of relief she realized that Robin and the rest were safely out of eyesight. She broke the kiss and with trembling hands she managed to shut and lock the window, so as to prevent any further sound or sight of the affairs going on outside.

She turned back around to face Guy. "I can not marry you, Guy..." she said softly. "And I can not stay..."

"Why not?!" Guy asked taking her hands in his. "You will be provided for here, and..."

"Please, Guy...do not keep insisting." Bryony whispered.

For a moment there was once again silence between them. Then, ever so slowly Bryony did the unexpected. She pulled off one of Guy's gloves and held his hand in hers. Guy took this as a sign that it was all right to touch her. Pulling her in close, he kissed her once more.

She knew that what she was doing was being taken under false pretenses. She had only kissed him to save her friends from being detected, but in doing so, she had shattered any last of hope of severing her affections for Guy, and Guy was certainly not going to believe another refusal from her tonight.

Every time Bryony tried to pull away from the kiss Guy managed to subtly pull her back in. She was no fool...she could see where this was to lead. Once his hands had tangled themselves in her blond hair after he had pulled off the ribbons which kept it braided, Bryony finally managed to pull away. She was going to have him leave when she heard the slightest of creaks coming from outside.

"What was that?" Guy growled out, going to open the window.

She pulled him back to her. "What was what? Is it so very important?"

He gave her a half-grin and kissed the base of her neck. Oh God, Bryony thought, she was going to have to do the unthinkable. Something she had sworn she would never allow another man to ever do to her.

She felt Guy's hands slowly descend to her dress hem along her shoulders. She knew what was to come...the searching, rough hands...she was going to have to withstand it all over again. Bryony waited for it; waited for him to slip the dress from around her shoulders. But it never happened, she felt his hands rest upon her shoulders for a moment before he seemed to rethink something and instead wrapped them around her so that he was merely holding her again.

Bryony pulled away staring at him incredulously. Her mouth moved but no sound emerged. She was perplexed and deeply unsettled. She had never met a man who _wouldn't_ undress her as soon as he had been able to get his hands around her. It was of her experience with them, but...he did no such thing?

"Have I done something wrong?" he asked her curiously.

With shaking hands she caressed his face. "Wrong?" she gave a gasp of incredulity. "No..."

He smirked at her, clearly enjoying her attentions. Bryony lowered her hands to his shoulders, holding him in place to the best of her ability. "If I said I was tired..." she said, "If I wanted you to leave...would you?"

"Little liar..." Guy smirked, "you are _not_ tired and you do not act as if you want me to go."

"If I said so anyway...would you?" Bryony asked again, staring at him intensely.

"Of course." Guy remarked, "That does not mean that I'd _want_ to..." he added.

Bryony stared at him as if he was the strangest thing she had ever seen, and as if he was the most wonderful. "You...you would?" She gasped, her breath came short in her lungs.

Suddenly something seem to explode throughout her chest. She kissed him hard and repeatedly. She broke away only to breathe before she went back to her attentions of him. "I love you..." she said before she knew what she was saying..."I love you..."

Guy tossed her over his shoulder and walked her over to the bed and sat her down upon it. Bryony, once seated, burst into gales of laughter. To anyone else the way he had brought her to the bed had been so unceremonious as to be be deemed offensive, but to her she had to laugh at it, for the sincerity behind the action had been genuine.

She kissed him as he came to set himself beside her and she began to unlace her dress so as to make it easier to slip it off of her shoulders. Guy paused to watch her, she caught sight of his eyes and she said furiously. "I am putting an end to it. I want to sleep without nightmares..."

After finishing her work with the laces Guy pushed Bryony's dress down and soon she was clad only in her white undershift. She managed a smile, although her hands had began to shake again she quickly assisted Guy in removing his shirt. Bryony was pushed back against the pillows and just as Guy pulled down the strap of her undershift she stopped him and stayed his hand. "Wait..." she whispered.

"What is it?" he said raggedly.

"Do you remember when I told you that some of the men...brought weapons with them..." Bryony said very quietly.

Why did she have to mention such things now? He did not want to be reminded of what had been done to her. It infuriated him that such a thing could have possibly ever happened. Bryony saw the frightening anger in his eyes, but she was aware that it was not for her. "Do you remember...?" She asked again with a bit more force.

"Yes." He finally said through gritted teeth.

She sighed, "I have...scars..."

So _that_ was what she was so ashamed over? Guy lowered his head and kissed the space between her neck and shoulder. "Is that suppose to change my opinion of you?" he said.

Bryony was bewildered, "No..."

"Then..." Guy said, continuing on with slipping Bryony's undershift off of her, "Do not say such things."

Bryony could not help but nod. As Guy pulled her garment off of her she lay back all of her senses heightened in fear. She was completely unclothed, and vulnerable. It took Guy everything in his power not to gasp aloud when he saw her. When she had said scars, he thought slight cuts and faded markings...but what he found was quite different.

Ugly, pink and fading gashes criss crossed her lower chest and stomach, and her breasts were marked with the bites and scratches from previous nights. Her upper thighs were scarred with the fading cuts of knives, and judging from the pattern, the cuts seemed to have been placed there with all the carelessness of...fun.

Bryony turned her face away from him, Guy had a look in his eyes that she did not like. She should never have done this...she couldn't do this. She inhaled sharply when she felt hands tracing their way along her body. She wanted to escape, to run...anything, but stay here.

But this was odd. Bryony's panic faded slowly as she came to her senses. Guy's touch was neither rough nor painful. There was no grabbing...no bruising...Bryony stared at him as he ran a hand down a faded gash on her stomach. Why did it have to be him, she thought miserably. Of all the men she would have gladly deceived and destroyed...why did it have to be him? A restrained gasping sob escaped her lips before she could stop herself.

Immediately, Guy withdrew his hand. "I have upset you." he said, sitting up.

"Stay!" Bryony said grabbing his arm, this time she was the one commanding it of him.

She fumbled to say something, anything. She knew that if he left she would never be able to find the courage to do this again. "I...I want you to stay..." she said again.

Guy allowed Bryony to pull him back to her side. Bryony was faintly aware that she could hear the door to the storage keep fall open. Robin and the rest would be coming for her in a matter of hours now. She kissed Guy fiercely, as if thinking that he might forgive her later if she did.

There were no exact words to describe how Guy felt at that particular moment. She was everything he could have possibly wished for in a woman. Head-strong, intelligent, cunning, and uniquely innocent. He had thought he would never be able to win her, but he had, and what a prize she was! He had tested her loyalties in so many ways he thought for certain he had driven her way, but she had stayed and he was not used to trusting beyond a shadow of doubt. Bryony was true, she loved him.

He didn't care that she still thought she had to leave. He would continue to convince her to stay, how could she expect him to be willing to let her leave, especially now?

Bryony's hands strayed towards Guy's belt. Guy hissed in her ear raggedly, "Not afraid anymore?"

Bryony grinned and teasingly kissed his cheek. "Not tonight."

* * *

**I had every intention of orignally making this scene into a full blown sex scene, but...I thought that that would ruin the real point of as to WHY the are engaging in such acts in the first place. I wanted this to be sad and I thought delving into too much description would ruin its effect. **

**Updates may come soon...I'd like to introduce you all to my best friend Angst! Learn to love it, it'll be staying with us for quite some time. **


	12. The Betrayal

All right, folks, here it is! That magical time in the story!

* * *

XII

The Betrayal 

If someone had told Bryony what love making was supposed to be like she would never have believed them. She would have killed them for their mockery and their insults and gone back to the way she had always been. But this was by far different than anything she had ever had experience within her lifetime. She didn't know what was the more confusing: The fact that she had actually _enjoyed_ it, or that she had not been sent away afterwards.

She lay awake in her bed, she was forbidden to sleep that night, but even if she wasn't a spy and Robin Hood was not coming for her she probably wouldn't have slept anyway, too many things were flying through her mind at the moment all of which prevented sleep.

Idly she wondered how far deep into the bowels of Hell she would be sent for her betrayal. Would it deem the last circle, or would she just dangle in between the afterlife for all eternity? There was no way to know...for she doubted a sin such as this one had ever been committed.

She lay on her side next to Guy, a little out of his embraces. She had been silently guessing the minutes. It must have been at least two hours now, and the sounds of clanking and clattering going down on below had ceased at least a half an hour or so if she was guessing right.

She had been watching Guy as he slept. For his sake she hoped it was a peaceful rest. She was thinking about somehow inching herself back into his arms when she heard a soft cry from outside; like the sound of an owl hunting. It was the signal.

She felt her heart drop out of her. Reluctantly, she sat up and quietly moved away from the bed, throwing on her undershift and dress. Quietly she knelt down by the bed and moved aside two loose floorboards and pulled out her sword belt and her twin blades. She sheathed the weapons and stood up.

With equal silence she walked over to the other side of the bed and knelt beside Guy. She reached out a hand to smooth back his hair. A sad, little grin played over her face as she caressed him. She leaned over him and whispered, "I love you," so very quietly it was as if she had said nothing at all. She kissed him lightly and then stood up.

The cry came again. They were waiting for her, there was no time to loose. Bryony inched over to the door, opened it and slipped into the doorway. She turned briefly, eyes lingering on Guy. When she felt herself about to cry she turned away and shut the door. No more...that was the end of it...she was as good as dead to him now too...

* * *

Bryony seemed to slither down the stairs and out the kitchen doors which led to the side of the manor house closest to the forest path. As soon as she stepped outside she was swept up by an excited Djaq. "We've done it..." she hissed quietly! "And you're out! Let's go!"

Bryony gave a swift nod and began to hastily follow her friend away from Locksley Manor. Suddenly she was stopped, she had forgotten something important! "Djaq, wait!"

"What's going on over there, move it!" It was Robin.

"What are you thinking, Bryony?" Djaq turned back.

"I forgot something...I'll hurry...wait..." Bryony hissed wildly as she dashed back towards the manor.

"Bryony, have you gone mad? We need to get out of here!" Robin caught her by the shoulders.

"Robin, just wait, please!" Bryony pleaded with him as she brushed past him.

"_Bryony!_" Robin hissed as she ran inside.

Bryony slowed her footsteps as she made her way back into the entry hall of the manor. She scoured the room frantically until she found what it was she had been looking for. Inside a small chest close to the back of the room, she found the dagger and the sheath that Guy had given her. She took them from the chest and, sheathing the dagger she strung it to her belt and ran from the room.

"Bryony?" A voice called as she was about to exit the house.

She stopped dead, it was Mary's voice..."Hello Mary..." she said calmly.

"Whatever are you doing out here in the dead of night, my dear?" Mary said.

Bryony gave a silent prayer of thanks for it being as dark as pitch outside for if Mary could have seen her closely she would have noticed her sword belt and her attire of weapons. Be that as it may, she was able to remain calm. "I could not sleep, as you well know." Bryony said.

"Ah, it is the same with me! Only I wake from my old bones." Mary said with a laugh, "But such is life, do come back in shortly, dear, it is cold out tonight."

"Of course, Mary..." Bryony gave a sigh and swiftly left the doorway.

She was running towards the forest path when she was grabbed by Robin. "That was an unnecessary risk." he hissed at her. "Do you want to be caught?!"

"No." Bryony retorted.

Robin had gone very silent. "Robin? Robin, what is it?" Bryony asked.

"Someone is standing by the door..." He said, his voice filled with dread. He grabbed Bryony's wrist and pulled her along behind him.

"What?" It was Mary...Bryony nearly stumbled in shock, why couldn't she have just gone back inside. "Whose there? What are you doing! Get your hands off of her! Bryony! Help! Kidnappers! Someone!" Mary was hobbling after them.

Bryony turned to look back but it was so dark all she could see was the outline of another person following along behind. Then she saw a looming figure stand over Mary. "I'm sorry for this, missus." It was Little John, with one swift crack of his staff Mary was out cold.

"That's torn it!" Robin swore, "Run!"

And Bryony ran.

* * *

Dawn came slowly and subtly. For an instant there was silence, and for a moment it was as if nothing of any great importance had happened last night. Then came the shouting and the commotion.

Guy awoke with a start to the sounds of the shouts. Something was wrong. He turned to see if Bryony had heard the noises, but, much to his shock...Bryony was not there. Why would she do that? Where did she go? Had he displeased her? Had he hurt her in any way? He had to find her...

Guy got up and dressed quickly, he stalked down the steps while slipping on his gloves. He was greeted by two guards at the foot of the staircase. They both bowed their heads slightly in acknowledgment. "My lord..." one began, his voice was slightly muffled with trepidation, "There has been a...disturbance..."

"A disturbance?" Guy growled mockingly at the guards use of pretty language to avoid the real matter. He had no patience for it this morning, he still had to find Bryony. He was certain she was somewhere in the grounds, but he had to make sure she was...all right.

"Robbers, my lord...in the night...they..." The guard fumbled.

Guy groaned, "The taxes, they took the money." He stormed down the steps and violently shoved the guards out of the way as he tore out of the house and over to the storage keep.

There were four guards who seemed to be recovering from head wounds and a few more who were inspecting the sight. Guy was afraid to even look inside, but he knew it would he empty before he turned saw the room. His rage and frustration was silent, but it seemed smolder out of his eyes. He turned towards the guards. "You...who was on duty last night?" He snarled at one of them.

The guard pointed towards the unfortunate four. "They were, my lord, they were injured by the outlaws."

Guy barely even looked up at the men. "Kill them."

"My lord..." The guard stammered.

"Kill them!" Guy roared at the guard, "They aided the outlaws by allowing them to overtake them. There is no room for mistakes...execute them."

"...Yes...my lord." The guard stammered a nod and signaled for the two more guards to come and lead the unfortunate four away.

Guy did not have to guess very far as to know who was the culprit. Robin Hood, it was too obvious to miss. The taxes to go missing, well...he knew where they would end up eventually, but something was still very wrong. Where was Bryony?

He turned back to speak with the guard, "Where is the Lady Bryony?" he hissed.

The guard was nervous to even answer Sir Guy, one slip-up and Guy could have him killed just for breathing wrong.

Guy slammed the guard against the wall, his arm pressing ferociously down upon the man's throat. "_Where is Bryony?!_" He roared. He didn't like the coincidence of all of this. The tax money stolen...and Bryony no where to be found. He knew what he should be thinking, Bryony had stolen the money in the night she had tricked him and robbed him...and...he couldn't breathe. Dimly, he was aware of the guard gurgling for air as Guy slowly choked him.

Eventually the guard managed to mutter, "I don't know...my lord...w-w-we haven't seen...her..."

There came a great scream from the road and Guy turned to see a disheveled Mary hobbling over to him. There was a spot of blood on the side of her head and she appeared to be in tears. "My lord!" She called as she neared Guy, panting for breath.

Momentarily distracted by the maid servant's actions, Guy released the choking guard, who fell to the floor gasping for breath. What more chaos was at hand this morning? Mary was usually such a quiet and obedient servant, yet here she came running, screaming...and bleeding.

Mary nearly fell to the ground, exhausted. She clapped hand to her injured head and spoke in a gasping rush. "My lord...kidnappers...Bryony...she..."

Guy did not need to have Mary finish to understand. A rush of relief coursed through him, Bryony hadn't betrayed him after all! She had just been caught in the middle of it. Oh, Robin was going to be in for a proper surprise with Bryony!

He rushed to the stables and nearly leaped upon his horse. Despite the fact that he knew that Bryony was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, he would not feel at ease until she was back at Locksley.

He rode out by himself, he knew it was a foolish and unwise move, but he knew Robin, he would respond better if he came alone. But...now this was the nagging doubt in the back of his mind; Robin's hatred for him ran deep, if he knew that Bryony was involved with him...things could go hard on her.

He put on more speed. Bryony was strong and a fighter, lest he forget it, she could tie them up just as sure as they tried anything with her. She would be all right. There was no room to think anything less.

* * *

While the rest of the men laughed and congratulated themselves on a job well done, Bryony sat a ways away under the cover of a tree. She had since changed out of her dress, and was no back in her old trousers and tunic. She felt like herself and then...not so very much. She felt less whole then when she first had come to England. She was holding her dagger in her hand and turning over to admire it. The jewels reflected colored sunshine as she rotated the blade. From light to dark from dark to light, all turned over and over again in her hand.

"Hello, there, what's this pretty thing you've got?" Robin said plucking the weapon out of her hands.

"It is mine." Bryony said.

Robin grinned at her, "Oh is it? This little trinket? Looks far to expensive compared to your other knives...where did you get it?"

Bryony went silent. Robin laughed and 'tsk tsked' her, "We do not hide valuables for ourselves, Bryony, surely you know that? It should be added to the rest of the money. This alone could be enough money for five families." Robin added as he tossed the blade.

"But it is mine." Bryony restated calmly. "It was a...gift."

"From who?" Robin asked cheekily.

"Never you mind about that." Bryony retorted, grabbing her dagger and sheathing it.

"You know that reminds me, you've been sullen ever since you came back. What's the matter, Bryony, missing Gisborne all ready?" Robin laughed.

It took everything within Bryony's powers to not send him reeling backwards with a well placed punch, but she had to forgive her friend his ignorance in the matter. The others were equally cheerful and teasing with her. In truth, they were just happy to have her back among their group. And it was not as if Bryony wasn't either, she dearly trusted and adored her friends; especially Robin and Djaq whom she had come to rely on the most these past few months...but her and Gisborne, that was a secret she could never tell.

Bryony got up and went over to the others sitting around the since burnt out fire. Much came over to her. "I just wanted to say...sorry." he muttered hurriedly.

Bryony raised and eyebrow at him. "For what?"

"I shouldn't have doubted you." Much sighed, obviously he had been forced into making this apology. "So...sorry."

Bryony laughed, "It is all right, Much." she said clapping him on the back.

For a while there was nothing but friendly talk between them all. A few short murmured whispers of where to keep an eye out for next, or when they needed to move on.

Djaq gave a sigh, "Looks like rain..." she commented, pointing to the clouds starting to come in in the distance.

"Don't be stupid!" Alan snorted, "Those clouds don't look all that bad! And their a fair distance away, yet."

Djaq sniffed, "Fine, but when we are out in the open during a storm, I hope you will not blame me."

Bryony stifled a snicker as she bent her head to hide her expression. Suddenly Will burst into the campsite, panting, as if he had just run hard over a good distance. The talk among the outlaws ceased almost immediately. "It's Gisborne." Will said. "Coming this way...he'll be on us in minutes if we don't move."

Robin signaled to everyone to pack the supplies and get a move on. He winked at Bryony. "See? Gisborne seems to have missed you already."

Bryony felt as if she was about to fall over as she helped scurry about to pack. Guy? Tracking them? Was it because of the tax money, or was it, dare she think it, because had been foolish enough to come after her. She dearly hoped it was the former, for his sake.

Robin was giving orders, "Take to the northern roads, I'll meet up with you after I've taken care of Gisborne."

"You will go alone?" Bryony asked.

"Of course!" Robin said with a grin.

"I would rather come with you." Bryony blurted out, "It does not feel right, you must have at least one counterpart."

Robin seemed to consider this for a moment before replying, "All right, but you..." he pointed at her, "will wait and hide."

Bryony nodded as she left her place with the others to stand with Robin. "We will meet later." he said again to the gang. The others nodded and turned to hurry away.

"Come with me." Robin said, motioning for Bryony to follow at a distance.

The pair ran down the hillside, ducking behind tree trunks to catch sight of Guy. He was coming closer by the second, until finally Robin gave Bryony a 'Wait here' sign and left her behind a tree to keep watch.

"Looking for someone, Gisborne?" Robin said strutting out of the foliage.

Guy's eyes narrowed into wicked looking slits, "Locksley, what a surprise."

Robin leaned on his bow as addressed Guy, "What brings you out into Sherwood." It was traditional between them, this game of cat and mouse.

Guy dismounted from his horse. "Do not pretend you don't know why I am here." he growled.

Robin laughed, "Well, you won't find it, Gisborne, the money has been returned to its _rightful_ owners."

"I am not interested in the money." Guy spat. "Where is Bryony? I know you have her."

"Bryony?" Robin exclaimed taken aback by the question. "Certainly we have her, what is she to you?"

Guy did not like the casual way in which Robin referred to Bryony, he seemed to be genuinely surprised. His mounting impatience and hatred for Robin got the better of him, he unsheathed his sword and lunged for him. "_Where is she, Locksley?!_"

Bryony could stand it no longer. She walked around the tree trunk to face Guy. "She is here..." she said.

Guy looked up, at first he felt elated to see her well, but...something was very wrong here. She wasn't wearing her dress, she was wearing...a tunic, a sword belt she looked like an...an...outlaw.

"Bryony, no..." Robin moaned quietly at her.

Guy heard it. Robin knew Bryony? Bryony...knew Robin...? None of this made sense, he felt his head swimming in confusion and doubt. Bryony shook her head apologetically at Robin as she walked toward Guy. "Why did you come for me?" She asked him with cold eyes and a cold voice.

No! Oh God no...this was not Bryony! This was not the woman he had fallen in love with. This was some stranger standing before him, not Bryony...not Bryony. His senses reeled, but he kept it out of his face, yet his hands trembled slightly. "I came to take you back..." he said mechanically.

Bryony tried to show emotion, but did he realize how much he was killing her by saying this? "I can not go back with you...I would have thought you would have understood...I would have thought it obvious..."

No...he prayed for her not to continue. He didn't want to hear it! As long as she stayed silent he could go one imagining her to be the same woman he loved. If she said more, he would kill her. But Bryony did say more..."I fight for Robin Hood."

He had to look away from her. Twice betrayed by a pair of pretty eyes and an angelic face! Twice betrayed by a woman of seemingly innocent nature! Twice betrayed...but this was worse. He felt her words like multiple knives in his chest. He couldn't breathe, and he could barely think.

Bryony could say nothing. Robin; however, could say a great deal. "You can't mean to tell me you actually _fancy_ her, Gisborne!" he laughed.

"Robin..." Bryony groaned, "Will you go? You can see he clearly wants to speak with me..go and meet the others."

Robin paused, he was enjoying the fact that Guy had fallen flat on his face again. "That may not be such a good idea."

"Let me...please." Bryony pleaded with him.

Robin stared at her for a moment, upon seeing the harshness in her eyes he gave a sigh and consented. "Do not break him to hard, Bryony." he winked and, like a shot, he had gone.

"Is that how you do it?" Guy growled. "Beg? Your pleading and insisting...was it the same with me?"

"Guy..."

"No, you will _not call me by my name!_" Guy turned to her violently, "You whore..." his voice came low and guttural. "Those stories you told me? You were never hurt at all where you?" He grabbed her by her arms and hissed at her, inches from her face, "I bet you enjoyed it, didn't you? How many others, Bryony, or is that your real name?"

"It is the only name I have now." Bryony replied weakly.

Guy released her and took a wild swing at her, punching her full on in the face. "I asked you if you knew Robin Hood when I first met you...and you _lied. _What was it all for?"

Bryony clapped a hand to her bleeding mouth. "I was a spy." she said, "a spy sent to monitor when the money would come into Locksley."

That's all he had been to her, information. She never loved him. Her kisses, her touch...nothing about her had been true. His heart broke under the strain of the realization of it all. Bryony was not Bryony and had never been his.

His hands snaked their way up to her throat, once there he slammed her against the trunk of a tree and began to strangle her. "Traitor..." he hissed.

Bryony continued to stare at him with the same calm expression in her eyes. She gurgled a whisper, "Will you kill me, my lord?" Those were the words she had spoken to him when they had first fought.

Guy stared at her, every part of her made him reel in agony. Her high-borne complexion, her pale skin, her angelic blond hair and ice eyes...he loved this woman...and that made this all the more unbearable. She had betrayed him, the worst sin anyone could commit...and had to have been done by the woman he loved.

He couldn't do it, his fingers slipped from her throat. He couldn't kill her yet. Not until he had purged himself of this fever for her. In mid-gasp Bryony was punched yet again. Her head was tilted backwards and it struck upon the trunk of the tree. She fell to the ground. Guy kicked her brutally, "Does it hurt?" he asked, lifting her head up by her hair.

"You do not know how..." she whispered.

More mockery! How dare she! He threw her back down with a slap. "You'd best run back to Robin Hood, _whore_, because when next I see you...I will kill you."

Bryony rose to her feet. She took one brief glance at Guy. He looked like a devil, his eyes were burning with hatred and his hands were clenched at his sides. He looked cruel and evil, but Bryony knew Guy...and she could see despair in him. She had to look away, it hurt to look at him.

"Did you hear me? _Run! Get out of my sight you dog!_" He screamed at her, shoving her away from him.

Bryony ran and did not look back.

* * *

Once back at Locksley Guy was met by a anxious Mary. "Oh, my lord!" She greeted him as she came in through the door. "...where is the lady Bryony?"

Guy grabbed her arm viciously and snarled at her. "You are never to mention that name in my presence. Understand?! Bryony is dead to me!"

Mary, frightened, nodded her head vigorously and hurriedly fled from the room. Guy had to sit down, his hands were still shaking and he didn't know why. He felt sick and tired, and he hurt all over. He closed his eyes, but once he did he could only see Bryony. He opened them with a jump. His mind felt heavy with the weight of the betrayal. He hated traitors and spies, so he shouldn't love her anymore! He had to force himself to forget about Bryony!

She had betrayed him...she was nothing, only a spy. Not a Lady, not honest, and not a lover...not _his_.

Now he knew why his hands were shaking...Bryony was no longer his to hold.

* * *

**And now that I've gone and successfully shattered poor Guy...you may review! xD**


	13. A Hatred Shared

Fun chapter...oh so fun! By the by...I've had my share of bratty children today, there seems to be a epidemic of them, even in Nottingham! xD It was funny though...I was trying to take a test and these little kids would NOT shut up...I wanted to stand up and shout. "Do you want me to tie you up, shove you in a barn and then ship you off to the mines?!" But then I remembered...this was not the middle ages, and I didn't have any rope...xD And that's all I have to say! Read on!

* * *

XIII

A Hatred Shared

Bryony stumbled uphill, her vision blurred by restrained tears. She had to get back to the others. She had to get back...there was nothing else to think of, nothing else to do. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't see, her legs felt like lead yet they moved.

She tripped over a rock and went tumbling backwards down the hillside. She lay at the bottom of it, panting. She flipped herself over onto her back, but did not get up. She took in a heaving breathe and placed her hands over her eyes. All she could invision was the look on Guy's face when he realized that she had been the spy. A horrifying, gurgling scream ripped through her throat as she let her tears flow freely.

Her body shook with the force of the cries. She couldn't stop them from coming now. She had been dreading this day for so long now that none of what had happened should come as any great shock, and yet, for all of her dreading she could never have imagined how much it would have actually cost her.

Eventually she forced herself to stand, wiping her tears with a grimy hand she staggered onward back up the hill. She had to get back to the others...that was all she could think on...

A few more moments later and she burst in upon the gang. There was a collective shock among the group. Here came Bryony, muddy, bruised, bleeding, and eyes gone red and blotchy with tears. "I will kill him." Robin said first. "I shouldn't have left you alone with him..." Bryony had never heard Robin speak in such a tone.

"No...no..." Bryony placated him distractedly, "It was my fault. I fell down the hill..."

"And cut your lip, bloodied your nose and scratched your face?" Robin shouted.

It was true, she felt even worse than she sounded. Every ache in her body was a reminder of her betrayal...she felt unclean. "I must go...wash up..."

"Bryony!" Robin shouted as she walked past him. "This will not be ignored!"

"Robin..." Djaq interjected. "Why don't you let me talk to her?"

Robin growled something inaudible under his breath and waved Djaq away to go and see Bryony. Djaq thanked him and walked off to intercept her friend.

Bryony emptied a flask of water into a small bowl, in which she used a piece of cloth to clean off the bleeding cuts on her face. "I hope he looks worse than you do." Djaq said walking over towards her.

"Please, Djaq, leave me alone." Bryony croaked staring straight ahead.

"What did he say to you?" Djaq said, meaning Guy.

"Nothing..." Bryony said tonelessly.

"Nothing has caused a lot of damage." Djaq remarked, taking the cloth out of Bryony's hands to finish the job herself.

"I have seen...anger, Djaq...and spite, and rage...but never, never have I seen hate." Bryony whispered, eyes wide. "I have never seen such...hate..."

"It does not do well to think of such things. He is a hateful man, Bryony, pay his feelings no mind." Djaq said, wondering why on earth Bryony would even care what Gisborne could possibly think of her.

Bryony nodded absentmindedly. "It will pass, Djaq..." she inhaled deeply and forced her inner mind to picture other things, anything but Guy..."This to shall pass..."

* * *

"Tell me about spies, Gisborne." The Sheriff said as he scratched off another tally with is quill. 

Guy went rigid. "What about them?"

"Oh no, not 'them', Gisborne..." The Sheriff said looking up wickedly, "I want to hear about just the one. The girl, our little foreigner." He said mimicking a Northern accent on the last few words.

"What of her?" Guy's voice seemed to hint at murder in its tone.

" Well...it seems to me..." The Sheriff said, lounging back against his chair, "That I haven't seen her in quite some time...she is an outlaw and must be made an example of."

"What would you have me do?" Guy growled as he paced.

"Oh come now, Gisborne! How do we catch a spy? Hm?" He toyed with the quill, "We set a trap."

"She is not foolish, my lord..." Guy began.

"Ah, then it is going to have to be a very clever trap." The Sheriff silenced him. He chuckled, "Did she not betray you? Did she not stab you in the back?" He tapped his fingers against one another, "Don't you want to make her burn for what she did?"

"Burn...?" Guy tried to hide a wince at the mention of all the crimes Bryony had committed, but the method of punishment shocked him.

"Yes, Gisborne, burn. She's not of our ways, not our _kind_...it's been a while since a proper witch burning..." The Sheriff snickered. "Fetch her for me, Gisborne."

Guy nodded and stalked from the room. Bryony was to burn for her crime? The thought was repulsive, but...how he wanted to see her writhe in pain for what she did to him! He wanted to break her, make her scream.

He hadn't seen Bryony in weeks, but yet it felt as if she had never left. He figured the only way to cleanse her from his mind was to kill her, and it would almost be symbolic in a way. Her features would melt into the fire, and there would be nothing less to feel for.

A cruel smirk spread across his face. He was going to catch a spy.

* * *

"Watch your heads, boys!" Bryony called out as she tossed another crate of coins from the overturned cart that had just been ambushed moments ago. 

Little John caught the heavy crate and set it down with the other. Robin was conversing with the two guards in charge of the cart in the best way possible: At knife point. Bryony saw one of the guards' hands inching for a concealed knife strapped to the back of his belt. In a flash, Bryony leaped from the top of the cart and unsheathed her dagger. She came up directly behind the guard and pressed the silver blade to the man's throat. "That..." she hissed, "Would be a very bad idea, do you not agree?"

The man raised his hands in surrender. "That's better." Robin grinned, "Thank you, Bryony."

Bryony shrugged, but kept the dagger where it was, "You do your job, I'll do mine."

"Will, Djaq! Relieve these two gentlemen of their weapons..." Robin said, stepping aside to the let the two get on with it.

Bryony remained close at hand, in case the two men did anything of suspicion. Once everything was in order Bryony helped turn over the cart with the others and set to work hitching up the skittering horses to the yoke. One of the guards managed to get close enough to whisper briefly in her ear. "My lord Gisborne wishes to meet with you...in secret...at the gates of Nottingham, tonight. Come alone."

The yoke fell with a resounding crash. Alan poked his head around the cart. "You all right?" he asked.

"Fine, just lost my grip..." Bryony said as she hastily reattached the fallen object.

Once Alan had turned away she replied, "Tell Gisborne that I..." Decline, she should...this smelled of trickery. Why would Guy want to see her? She had had little mention of his name over the weeks, and she hadn't seen him since her beating. She had blocked him from her thoughts and mind. She had refused to think of him in any way shape or form for she knew he would kill her as soon as look at her, she knew this, but, oh, how she wanted to see him again! It was like walking around in a constant state of fever. She could go...if she hid she would be able to watch for the trap, perhaps she would never even show herself, but she would still get to see him..."I will be there..."

The guard nodded and climbed up onto the cart. "Right," Robin announced slapping the horse on the flank. "Off you go then, and sleep well tonight knowing that your donation has helped feed the poor of Nottingham!" he called out behind the rumbling cart.

The cart proceeded to disappear beyond the forest path. Once out of eyesight the cart stopped momentarily. A horse gave a whinny from a few feet away as Guy rode out of his vantage point. "What did she say?" he asked.

"She agreed, my lord." The guard replied.

Guy was bewildered, Bryony was not meant to accept that offer, it was meant to put her on her guard. There would be other offers carefully added until she was forced into a state of paranoia...and yet she _accepted_? Why would she do that? What was she thinking she could gain?

He dismissed the guards and rode back to his vantage point atop a low rising hillside. From there he could stare down at Robin Hood and the rest of the outlaws. He could just see Bryony. She was laughing with the Saracen. Suddenly an idea came to him. What was worse than a traitor? He mused with a slight smirk as he stared down at the girl-a double traitor.

* * *

"You like that dagger, don't you?" Djaq asked as she took a seat next to Bryony. 

Bryony was jarred from her silent reverie. "What? Oh...a mere toy..." she scoffed.

"A very pretty toy." Djaq laughed as she watched her friend continue to twirl the jeweled blade. "Who gave it to you? You haven't said!"

"No one...I've always had this..." Bryony said quietly.

"The silver on the blade is neither chipped, nor dull." Djaq pointed at the dagger, "It's new, you can't fool me."

Bryony sheathed the blade and leaned her head against the trunk of the tree behind her. "A dear friend..." she muttered, "That's all..."

Djaq silenced herself before she continued prying. She wasn't going to say what she had been thinking ever since Bryony had come back. She wasn't going to say how silent she had been, how snappish, how blunt. She wasn't going to admit that she once nearly stumbled upon her while she had been crying. As a friend she was concerned; there were only a few reasons to act in the way Bryony had been acting: Grief or love sickness. Considering she knew no one who had died recently, she was guessing on the latter, in which case this theory led her to some serious suspicions. Who was the cause of her friend's sickness? It couldn't be any of the men in the gang, Bryony treated them all alike and not once had she given a sign that there might be more than just friendship between her and any one particular man.

Besides, that jeweled dagger did not just appear out of no where, and she highly doubted any of _them_ could have given her such a thing. That left only one out of two options. There was a man she had left back in her own country...or Guy of Gisborne. Personally, she was praying it was the former, for she was not certain that she would ever be able to remain friends with someone who had pledged loyalty to such a man.

"Who is he, Bryony?" Djaq asked, leaning in.

"Who is...who?" Bryony asked, staring back at Djaq.

"The man who gave you your pretty toy?" Djaq smiled.

Bryony looked away again. "I told you. A friend."

"Does the friend have a name?" Djaq asked.

There was nothing Bryony would have liked more than to tell Djaq everything that had happened between her and Guy, but she knew that would be impossible. Plus that, and she valued her friendship with Djaq rather than destroy it entirely by giving her cause to hate her.

Bryony gave her a small smile, "His name was Elias." It was an easy name to conjure, it had been one of her brothers' names.

Djaq did not buy it. The smile, the sudden amiable tone. She was still hiding something from her, but she no longer wanted to know. She merely patted her friend's hand and let the matter drop.

Bryony's smile wavered a bit as she leaned back against the tree. Djaq watched her quietly, and uneasiness in her stomach. "We should get some sleep..." Bryony gave a sigh.

Djaq nodded and stood up. "Would you like the sleeping draught?" she asked.

"No." Bryony said, the same response she gave every night. Her nightmares were her punishment, she would no longer seek to quench them from her sleeping mind. "Good-night, Djaq." She said with a smile as her friend walked off.

"Try to sleep..." Djaq warned her.

Bryony huddled into herself, there would be no time to sleep tonight. She was going to see Guy. She knew she shouldn't but, a fire of excitement burned all the way through her body. She had been so intent on blocking him from her mind that she was forgetting what he looked like, sounded like...felt like. At least here was some sense of irony, Guy was killing her quietly, and, if she forgot herself tonight, she would really be dead. She feigned sleep as she waited for the others to drift off. It was just one night...and then, maybe afterwards she would finally forget.

Djaq, on the other hand, was also feigning sleep. She watched Bryony like a hawk does it's prey. It was not that she didn't trust her friend, it was that she didn't trust her judgment. She could sense a restrained irrationalness in her friend's behavior, she could sense her restlessness. She would watch her tonight, if not for her own sake, then for Bryony. She had to make sure she wasn't going to do anything foolish.

So it was for that reason and that reason alone that she silently followed Bryony towards the gates of Nottingham town that night. She kept a good distance between them, Bryony seemed to be constantly ducking behind trees and hiding under small crevices, like she was running from an army. What was she up to? She was acting more like a soldier than an outlaw.

Suddenly, Bryony halted her erratic movements through the night time forest. She hid behind an ash tree, peering down the road straight at Nottingham town. Djaq neared her quietly, was she waiting from something? She was distracted by her friend, she continued to slowly make her way towards her. So distracted was she, that she failed to see the soldiers sneaking up on her. She spotted them to late, she drew her short sword and gave a cry, hoping to rouse Bryony from whatever was occupying her. It worked, Bryony turned immediately upon hearing her friend.

She didn't think, she acted. She was about to draw her twin blades when a small, curved dagger shot out of the dark, pinning her tunic sleeve to the tree. Bryony let out a yell of frustration as she tugged upon the weapon, but it was embedded deep.

Once the guards had managed to restrain Djaq, they gagged her and bound her with pieces of rope. Then Sir Guy stepped out into view. Bryony's heart gave a great straining lurch, as if clamoring to get to it's partner. It did not understand that there were reasons why it had to remain still and beat inside of her, and beat it did; great pounding drumming sounds like the drums of war.

As Guy walked up to her he leaned in close to pull his dagger out of the tree. Bryony's heart seemed to beat in double time and louder than before, as if hoping to signal its companion to its trapped position. But both Bryony and her heart were to be disappointed that night; Bryony over the look of pure, enjoyable evil etched into Guy's eyes, and her heart over the silence and seemingly nonexistence of its partner.

"Well done, Bryony..." Guy hissed loud enough to be heard above Djaq's muffled curses.

Bryony looked up at him, confused. She reached for her swords, but he restrained her. "There will be no need of those, tonight. You see we have her bound already?" And he pulled her closer to Djaq.

Djaq was staring at her with horror in her eyes. It couldn't be true! Bryony had turned traitor on her own friends?! Guy chuckled, relishing Bryony's own pain. He spoke to Djaq. "Surprised?" he laughed before signaling to the soldiers. "Take her to the dungeons."

Bryony tried to run after the soldiers, but they had already slung Djaq onto a horse and were riding away. Guy, meanwhile, had stayed behind. He was restraining Bryony from giving chase. She struggled wildly, "No...Djaq!" She screamed at their fading forms.

She turned her anger on Guy, she swung about, slamming her elbow into his chest. "Let go of me, you monster!"

Guy snickered. "What is it, Bryony? Can't bare the thought of being branded a traitor? I would have thought you already used to it."

She scratched at him, punched him, kicked, but he continued to hold her down. "You know that won't work." he hissed.

And it was true, he was far too strong for her to win this fight. A cold chill spread down her spine. The last time he had held her in such a fierce way was after she had told him of her past, and he had audacity to allude to the affair again! His arms had been a welcoming warmth to her then...now...now...She let out a shrill cry and kicked upwards, twisted herself around so as to turn him onto the ground. It worked. She now had the advantage. "What do you want?!" She screamed at him, pinning his arms back against the ground to prevent him from flipping her back over.

"Your death." he said maliciously.

Her heart seemed to hear that statement first and it beat out feebly in hopes of a reply. Guy stared at her, hatred seething out of his eyes. Then Bryony's heart did indeed hear something, but it did not like this response. It beat out, thudding into her ears as if trying to speak to the reason in Bryony's mind for help. "That is a lie..." Bryony hissed at him.

Guy laughed and twisted his arms out of Bryony's grasp, taking her by the wrists, he bent them over backwards. She screamed with the sudden, jarring pain. Guy brought her fully against him. "I can always give you another option, a way to postpone your judgment..." his hands snaked over her cruelly.

Bryony froze. Her heart stopped it's feeble attempts at calling back its partner. It retreated away into her body, hiding from something terrible, something that had tried to kill it years ago. The hands...touching...seeking...cruel...painful. Bryony let out a gasp, "No..."

"No? You hardly had any objections the last time." Guy chuckled cruelly. "You can't think to tell me you didn't enjoy it..." he hissed in her ear.

The men had said those similar words to her too..."No...my lord...do not give me...a reason to hate you." she said and her eyes had gone furiously icy, "Beat me...torture me, kill me...but do not...do not...make me hate you."

Guy paused briefly. Odd words from a peasant traitor. He stared at her, there was real agony and fear in her blue eyes. But, wait, he had been fooled by that trick once before. Those eyes that had seemed to good and honest, were not. Every look, every expression on her face was yet another act of betrayal against him. Fury raged within him. Insufferable woman! She was stunning in her anger, enough to make him forget for one small, fraction of a second, his rage towards her.

Bryony felt it in his touch. The pressure and tension of it had ceased and she felt a familiar warmth and want of it. Her heart flared out of its hiding spot, beating uproariously in hopes that _now_ it would be finally answered.

The second did not last long though. Guy shoved Bryony away from him. Maybe she really _was_ a witch. He hated her. He hated her for what she had done to him, for making him put his faith in her and trust, a thing he never did for this reason! He hated her and he loved her. He loved her so much he mistook the pain of it for his usual predominate emotion, hatred. Nothing would do until she was dead, yes, that was what he truly he wanted, (so he convinced himself in an urge to silence an annoying beating going off in his chest.)

They both staggered to their feet. Bryony was glaring at him, the moonlight caught her icy stare and it chilled him to the bone. "Cruel, and evil man." She panted, "I am glad of what I did to you...if I could I would do it again!" She was hurt, and it felt good to hurt him back, pain is better when shared. Her heart was drumming for her to stop, for it had heard its companion, for a moment before it had been silenced.

Guy's faced contorted in rage, he staggered over to her and struck her down brutally. Bryony fell, unconscious. Guy stood over her body for a moment. It hadn't been a terribly hard blow, she would come around in an hour or so. He lifted her up, she felt cold, and so he shivered, or rather he felt cold. The drumming had started again in his chest, slow, as if it was checking to make sure that its companion was all right. It lasted only a moment, until it was silenced again.

He tossed Bryony's unconscious body over his horse, which had been tied up and waiting a few feet away. He mounted quickly, steading Bryony's lolling body before she tumbled down. He rode back to Nottingham town, exhilarated that his plan had worked, he self-congratulated himself that he knew Bryony well enough to bet that one of her friends would follow her out of concern. But, it was the fact that he knew Bryony so well...it mattered not what she had done or what part she had played for him. He _knew_ her. And that was worse, for that would never go away no matter how many times he wished he could kill her or hurt her. He would always know her.

How he _hated_ Bryony.

* * *

**Just to clear something up...yes...I_ have _watched North & South. I love it to pieces! xD **

**Also a special thanks to one of my reviewers (do not get me wrong, I love and enjoy all of your reviews it is just that this one reviewer in particular wrote a really long...and indepth one.. and she deserves to be acknowledged.) Lorien Urbani, you are awesome! Thank you so much for your reviews, those can't have taken you a short time to write! I throughly enjoyed reading it! Thanks again!**

**Next chapter will be soon...the last episode of Robin Hood was such LOVELY inspiration(eyecandy). Oh yes, in regards to that. Guy is NOT A COWARD! You can't make me believe anything else! I hold firm! Although it seem a tad over ridiculous...aheh...**


	14. A Coward? No!

Not much to mention tonight, I suppose. So enjoy!

Oh yes...**rated M for a torture sequence. I'm just covering my bases with this, I don't find it to graphic, but others might.

* * *

**

XIV

A Coward? No!

Robin was woken by Much. He came awake with a groggy start and asked, "What is it, Much?"

"It's Djaq..." Much said thinly, "She's...missing."

Robin stood up, all idea of sleep banished from his body in an instant. "When...how?" He asked wildly, "Kidnapped?"

"No, Master, she's just...gone." Much said, "Little John and Alan found footprints leading off towards Nottingham, but the trail runs cold by the clearing. It doesn't make any sense to any of us."

Robin hastily walked over to where Little John and Alan were busy trying decipher the track marks. Will came running out of the forest to meet them. "Robin!" He called, his face was white and his voice was tightly restrained, "Djaq's gone missing...we've...

"I know, Will, Much told me everything." Robin said, trying to keep a calm face in the middle of the tension.

"Did he tell you that Bryony's missing too?" Will snapped.

Robin whirled about, first to face Much, then to the others. "Whose taken them?"

"Not taken," Alan muttered as he stood up from his crouched position. "By the look o' things...more like they walked off."

"Walked off?!" Robin exclaimed peering over to examine the tracks for himself.

Indeed, there were two pairs of footprints in the forest ground. One pair seemed erratic, constantly darting from position to position, as if it was hiding from something. The other pair followed close behind the former, but the tracks were straight and easy to follow. One was the leader and one was clearly following behind.

"Djaq wouldn't just wander off." Will stated bluntly. "But..."

"Will." Robin said in a low tone, "I want you to think about what you are about to say..."

"But Bryony would." Will finished hurriedly.

Little John shook his head. "She's one of us." he insisted.

"An' why would she want to leave, anyway?" Alan inquired.

Robin shook his head, trying to veer away from this topic, "You say the tracks end over by Nottingham?"

Alan and Little John nodded. Will remained silent, as if he was keeping something back from the others. Little John grew tired of the groups indecision. He let out a slight frustrated growl and banged his staff upon the ground. "We go to Nottingham, for Djaq _and_ Bryony!"

Robin nodded in agreement, so did Much and Alan. All were ready to go, but Will stood back. "What is the matter with you?" Robin shouted.

"It's Bryony..." Will said softly. "She could have...turned traitor."

Robin grabbed Will by the collar. "Listen to me, we do not doubt one another! Doubting leads to dissent, and we can _not_ stand divided!"

Will muttered a slight curse under his breath, "I was a fool." he said aloud. "I should have known...Robin, this is my fault! She's sold us all out!"

"What are you talking about?!" Robin shouted back, exasperatedly.

"Robin, I saw Bryony..." He inhaled, "I saw Bryony..._kissing_ Gisborne..."

Robin released Will, shock stamped across his face. At first he didn't believe it, but he would never doubt the word of the ever-faithful Will. Bryony, whom he had welcomed and treated as a friend, had been a traitor from the start?

"I never liked her." Much muttered vehemently.

"Is this true?" Robin asked Will.

Will nodded. "She said that it was only because you told her to get him to trust her, at first that sounded...truthful, but...she told me not to tell you, at least not right away. When she came back I thought, I had been wrong, but...now this...and Djaq gone! This is my fault."

"No, Will, this is not your fault." Robin sighed, "This, this is mine. I brought her into our camp, I trusted her..."

"Not that I mean to interrupt anything here, but Djaq's still gone!" Alan said, cutting into the conversation.

Little John was gripping his staff so tightly his knuckles had gone white. "He is right." he muttered, acknowledging Alan, "We go for Djaq!"

"What of Bryony?" Alan asked.

"She's chosen her own path." Robin said with a growl as he lead the way towards Nottingham. "Let her live with the consequences of it."

* * *

Bryony was awoken yet again when a bucket of water was dumped over her head. This had been the third time this morning that the torturer had tried to keep her from falling back asleep. Her head lolled onto her chest, "Djaq..." she muttered. "I'm sorry, Djaq..."

A mimicking voice responded. "Djaq, I'm sorry! Djaq, Djaq, Djaq!" It was the Sheriff, he leered over Bryony as she finally opened her eyes.

Once she manged to focus her gaze she forced herself to become as alert as she possible could. "Djaq can't hear you now, Bryony." The Sheriff said with an anything but a friendly grin. "I, on the other hand, can hear you perfectly, and have been for the past hour."

Bryony's eyes were as cold as ice. She spat at his feet. "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing really..." The Sheriff said as he walked around her. "But I would so like to hear where those mysteriously disappearing taxes have gotten to?"

"I'll not say." Bryony growled, tugging at her chains, which held her upright and suspended from the ground. Sweat mixed with the cold water dripped from the sleeves of her tunic and the ends of her hair, but her eyes froze everything before her.

"Now, before you go getting all honorable," The Sheriff chuckled, "Why don't you consider your present state? Hm? Comfortable are you? It would be very easy to make this all stop. Think about it? How about sleeping on a soft bed, eh? Or perhaps your interests run a little towards...money?"

"Kill me first." Bryony said coldly.

"Oh, believe me, my dear that is exactly what will happen if you continue to be difficult." The Sheriff remarked.

Bryony made no reply, she stared down at the Sheriff; her eyes calm and cool. She inhaled deeply, but never averted her stares. Her eyes were beginning to unnerve the Sheriff. He signaled to the torturer. He grinned wickedly as he brought the whip he had been holding up into a gracefully swing. It landed with a crack down Bryony's back, but Bryony did not utter a sound, nor did she avert her eyes. As the whip descended thrice more, Bryony did not move, did not wince, and did not look away. For a moment the only thing to be heard was the dripping of the water, sweat and blood mixing into one puddle on the dungeon floor below her. Her eyes glazed over into twin glaciers as she spoke low and dangerous. "Aren't you going to torture me yet?" Out of her calm and never wavering voice, this did not sound like a challenge, it sounded like a simple question, all the more frightening, for the Sheriff had never heard such a thing.

The torturer brought the whip down two more times before the Sheriff yelled for him to desist. "Make no mistake, girl, you will be punished for your insolence."

"I'm not going anywhere..." Bryony called after them as the Sheriff exited the torture-chamber. Her voice sounded like a friendly call. Did this woman have no sense of proper sarcasm? He looked back at Bryony, to find her eyes still boring into him. He gave a shudder and turned away. Such disgusting, clear focused eyes. Perhaps he would have them put out before she was burned. "Ah, Gisborne, just the man I was looking for." The Sheriff exclaimed as he exited the chamber, and walked over to catch up with Sir Guy, "We have a problem."

"What kind of a problem?" Guy asked.

"There is a stubborn and hard headed prisoner in the dungeon who refuses to talk. I was wondering if you might have a chat with her?" The Sheriff chuckled.

Guy crossed his arms. "And do what, exactly?" he said tightly.

"Be persuasive." The Sheriff retorted.

Guy seemed uncomfortable. "Aren't you already attempting your persuasion?" he remarked as he heard the shrill crack of the whip from inside the dungeon.

The Sheriff pretended to chide him. "What is that, Gisborne? Feeling pity for the poor thing? Ah, but you forget how she felt no pity for you. How she betrayed you, she was probably laughing behind your back for all of your kind words to her. _That_, my friend, is why you _never_ _allow yourself to show mercy!._" The Sheriff said emphasizing each word punctually.

He saw the stricken look on Guy's face as he spoke, and he knew that he was winning. "Yes," he hissed, "You can imagine it can't you? Her screams, her begging for her life..." The Sheriff laughed.

Guy could imagine such things, but was it really from his own mind, or from the insinuated words of the Sheriff? He could not tell, they all blended into one for him. Perhaps he truly wanted Bryony to suffer for what she had done, and perhaps he just wanted to let her go. He could not decided. Another crack of the whip brought him out of his moment of reflection. There would be new scars upon Bryony's body. The thought of Bryony's body brought back strong recollections, indeed. She had been so soft to the touch, and so very shy. Yes, he remembered, but had that look of fear in Bryony's eyes been marvelous acting, or had it been real?

Silently Guy nodded his consent. He would go and 'persuade' Bryony. He headed over towards the dungeon, pausing silently at the door, waiting for the sound of the lash to fade again. He opened the door and stepped into the damp, dimly lit room.

"I was...wondering...when you'd come..." Bryony said in between great gasps of air. She swayed in her chains, exhausted.

Guy had yet to see Bryony since he brought her to the Castle. Upon seeing her strung up in chains; bloodied, and groggy, he felt a mixture of satisfaction and disgust. Bryony deserved this. She deserved every punishment she had already received, and yet_ seeing_ her being tortured was quite another thing from planning and imagining it, and looking at Bryony, who had always so hesitant and even fragile at times in Guy's eyes, was a sickening thing to behold.

Keeping these feelings to himself Guy stepped forward. "Your defiance will be the death of you."

"Than that should make you very happy." Bryony panted.

"This can stop, Bryony. I can _make_ it stop." Guy growled out.

"But you will not." Bryony said, staring directly at him, "If you wanted to you've had the power to do so."

Guy glared at her and Bryony glared back at him. "I won't say anything to you either, if that is what the Sheriff thinks." she said.

"The Sheriff wishes to kill you regardless of what you say." Guy said.

"Then why am I still alive?" Bryony asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I wish to ask you my own questions..." Guy said knowing full well that he was ignoring the Sheriff's orders, but he had to know. "Why did you do it?" he said roughly.

"I can not answer that." Bryony said after a moments pause.

"Why not?" That hurt more than a simple reply.

"Because you would not believe me even if I was telling the truth." Bryony said, her head lolling backwards as her body tried to force sleep into its veins. "Because that would mean you would have been wrong, and you...don't like being wrong..."

"Wrong? You admitted it yourself that you were a spy." Guy snapped.

"Spies? I thought we were talking of something far more delicate." Bryony said, shaking her head to brush away the droplets of water.

"Oh come now, Gisborne. Is this your idea of persuasion?" The derisive snort from the Sheriff distracted both Bryony and Guy. The former had not been paying attention, and the latter assumed he had gone.

"My lord, if you let me talk to her I know that I can..." Guy began,

"What did I just say? Show no mercy. Were hoping to suddenly find her willing to divulge every last detail about herself and her purposes to you? Does scum like her usually care to repent? A clue; no." The Sheriff snapped his fingers, signaling to the torturer to fetch him something.

The man came back a few moments later with a short-sword. It was glowing white-hot and it was the only clear light in the dim room. Bryony stifled a gasp upon seeing it, her eyes a little wider. It was easier to handle the occasional whippings then being branded and burned.

The Sheriff clearly delighted in Bryony's change of expression. The torture handed the sword to the Sheriff but he waved him away. "Not me, you idiot, him." he said, pointing over at Guy. "This is for him to do."

Guy took the offered weapon. He turned to face Bryony. His eyes had gone as wide as hers had. Both seemed to be numb with the horror of what was to be done here. "Well," The Sheriff shouted, "Hurry it up, Gisborne, before it goes cold."

"You have one more chance, Bryony, tell us who you gave the taxes to, and..." He took a step closer and lowered his voice. "And tell my why you did it."

Bryony gave him a very tired, sad smile. "The taxes are with the people it belongs too, you know I will not say...and...I was honor bound to do what I have done, just as you are now."

"You leave me no choice..." Guy hissed.

His stalling gave Bryony a twinge of faith in him, it proved that he did not want to do this. Perhaps he had been lying to her as well when he had said that he had wanted her death. Her eyes did not reflect the fear she felt for the burning sword, they remained calm pools of blue as she spoke. "You always have a choice." she whispered to him.

"So did you..." Guy said, his eyes growing hard again.

He thrust the flat of the burning sword up against Bryony's stomach. Bryony's breathing went ragged, and a few gasps of pain hissed out from between her teeth, but she would not scream. She would have rather died then give her tortures the satisfaction of her pleading and screaming.

The sword did not linger for long on Bryony's skin. Guy removed it before even a full minute had passed. This was unusual, a brand was usually pressed to a prisoner for longer than five minutes, this way it would burn it's way through skin and muscle alike. But Guy, could not do it. He saw the immediate look of well-concealed pain in Bryony's eyes, and he felt the strength drop out of him. He dropped the glowing sword to the dungeon stone-floor with a clatter.

Bryony gave a sigh as the burn on her stomach throbbed. It would leave another scar, but it was not deep enough to cause her any permanent physical damage. Guy had just saved her from a painful torture, one that usually led to a slow, grisly death. Her eyes widened yet again as she stared at him, something had dawned on her. If had refused to brand her, someone else would have done it, someone who would have taken great pleasure in dragging it out for as long as possible. Had Guy known this? She caught his gaze, and he nodded and turned to face the Sheriff. "We will get nothing from her, she does not even offer a scream in pain, what makes you think she'll talk?"

The Sheriff looked furious, but not at Guy. "Cut her down from there." He ordered two guards standing by the doorway. "Throw her back into her cell, no food, no water."

Guy turned back to face Bryony a pained expression on his face. He seemed to be saying, 'You see what I have done for you?' Bryony gave a little, gurgling laugh as the guards unlocked her arms from their chains. Still, suspended by her ankles she could only fall forward at an uncomfortable angle, but Guy caught her and supported her as the guards unlocked the chains about her feet.

Bryony clutched him tightly, arms shaking with exhaustion and poor circulation. She managed to quickly whisper to him. "It is true that I gave my word to Robin Hood that I would spy on you in Locksley, but if someone was to have told me that there I would meet the man I would love...I would have taken my own life before harming yours."

Guy stared at her. He knew not what to believe anymore. She could be saying these things in order for him to get her out of the dungeons, and avoid her execution. She could be saying these things for any number of reasons, and all of them would not be the truth. Bryony was staring at him, "You do not believe me, do you?" she asked quietly as the final chain came away from her.

Guy remained holding on to her even after the chains were gone from her ankles. "I believe a woman would say anything in order to avoid her own death." Guy said harshly.

Bryony had so wished that he would believe her, and it was especially hard, for his grip about her was so very nice she wished never to leave it, but he had not only rejected her truth, he had insulted her as a woman. "And you, naturally, believe all woman to be cowards." Bryony said slowly as she eased herself out of Guy's arms.

"I have daily proof of it." He sneered at her, but his hands had curled into fists at his side the moment he let go of her.

"Well then, dear one, it appears someone has indeed been lying to you." Bryony said, swaying on her feet.

A guard came over to assist her back to the main dungeons. She raised up her hand. "No. I do not need assistance. I am capable of walking myself." She glared at Guy as if to challenge his statement by rejecting the offer.

She turned and walked, or rather limped and stumbled out of the torture chamber with the guards following behind her. Even in this groggy and tortured state she looked more like a Queen then ever before, with the soldiers behind her appearing to be acting more like her personal body-guards. She carried her falling body with a kind of grace that is reserved for a person of royal blood. She did not gasp nor wince as her footsteps jarred her re-circulating blood as it rushed to fill in blocked veins. She was as silent and as stoic as any knight going into battle, or leaving one. The door shut loudly behind her and she was gone, leaving Sir Guy alone in the dark.

* * *

**You know the drill people, drop a review and expect the next chapter in a few days! **


	15. A Rescue and a Traitor

Rainy days are awesome, more time to write! Enjoy!

* * *

XV

A Rescue and a Traitor

Bryony paced her cell, trying to see through the all encompassing darkness. "Djaq?" She shouted in a whisper. "Djaq?" She did not receive any response, not that she expected to, she admitted to herself as she sat down; the pain from her burn was making it rather agonizing to continue walking about in her cramped cell.

The Sheriff was probably keeping Djaq in a separate part of the dungeon entirely. It would make sense, for if she had been allowed to be within speaking distance of her, she would be able to explain that she had never betrayed Djaq or Robin Hood at all.

Bryony gave a great sigh, and placed a hand over her stomach, wincing slightly at the pressure. It was throbbing horribly, but it was not painful enough to be anything less than critically annoying to her. She felt more tired though than anything else, and so with her hand pressed up against the bars of her prison cell she allowed her body to claim the sleep it was desperately craving.

* * *

Djaq was wide awake in her own prison cell. She was being kept on a lower level of the dungeon than Bryony was. She was a bit apprehensive of the dungeon Keeper's behavior. Usually, but this time she would have been taken before the Sheriff for questioning and possibly a spell of torturing, but no one and come to see her. In fact, she was beginning to wonder if they had forgotten her entirely, for there were hardly any guards stationed by her cell. If she had had the means to break free from her prison she would have virtually nothing to stop her from escaping the dungeon and the Castle entirely.

It did not feel right. None of it; Bryony turning traitor and now a prison with new guards. It did not add up, and for Djaq, if it didn't add up then the entire problem must be looked at again from the beginning.

In truth, she had followed Bryony that night. Bryony had neither hinted at, nor asked for her to accompany her, so how could she assume that Bryony had intended her to follow? In fact, she was only basing her assumption that Bryony was a traitor do to Sir Guy's reaction to seeing Bryony. A lump of guilt and shame wedged up inside of Djaq's throat. Sir Guy was a natural liar, and her enemy! How dare she be so quick as to believe him, and now that she was thinking on it, Bryony had looked just as surprised as she had been to see the guards standing around her.

Djaq lightly, but severely knocked her head against the stone wall behind her. Bryony was as much a victim in this as she. Her only consolation in this was that Robin would more than likely be here soon with the rest of the gang and they would find way to get them both out of her safely. She was going to have apologize to Bryony for doubting her, even though she had never actually accused Bryony of betrayal, it was obvious enough what she had been thinking when she had first heard it.

After feeling duly chastised, Djaq took stock of her current situation. She tugged on the chains around her ankles. The chain was rusty, this would have been a good thing, if she had had some type of file at her disposal. She sighed, it looked like there was nothing to do now, but wait and hope that Robin Hood would show up...and soon.

* * *

There came a muffled, gagged scream from the battlements of Nottingham Castle; then a clattering of falling gear. Little John peered out from around the corner, "Clear." he barked.

Will, Alan, Much and Robin came up from behind, weapons out and at the ready. They moved quickly and silently down from the the upper levels of the battlements towards the main corridor of the castle. As they descended, the guards grew more numerous and evading them was becoming tricky.

Eventually it became imperative to disguise themselves as guards. While the armor made it difficult to move around with any decent amount of efficiency, and the helmets made everything tough to see; it was by far the safest way to infiltrate the castle dungeons and rescue Djaq.

Suddenly, Robin called a halt as the silhouette become visible in the torchlight of the enclosed corridor. Hurriedly, the group backed up against the wall and stood to attention, like typical soldiers on the night-watch. The group heard Robin give a sigh and a slight chuckle of relief. As the figure came upon them, Robin reached out and grabbed the person around the waist. "Awfully late for a walk, don't you agree?"

"Robin!" Marian gave a gasp of fright which soon gave way to one of extreme annoyance. "What are you doing here?"

"Performing a daring rescue, what else?" Robin grinned under the helmet.

"As much as I appreciate the reunion, shouldn't we get going?!" Alan hissed.

Marian looked from Alan to Robin, "For Bryony?"

Robin glared, "No."

"For Djaq." Will interrupted, before falling silent again as the others turned to stare at him.

"Djaq?" Marian blinked in confusion. "I only saw Bryony brought to the dungeons."

"It's because of Bryony we're here in the first place. Turns out she was a spy for the Sheriff, she got Djaq kidnapped." Robin hissed.

"But...surely there is some mistake." Marian said, taken aback, "They were taking her to the torture chambers. If that is how the Sheriff rewards his followers nowadays, it is certainly an odd way of things...perhaps you have been mislead."

"The torture-chamber?" Robin said, a look of horror stamped on his face. It took him a moment to absorb this new information before the dawning realization sunk in; Bryony had not betrayed them, and they had nearly abandoned her to die.

"Well, that's made a mess of things." Alan said tactlessly.

Little John cuffed the helmet, causing a small 'gong' like noise to go off in Alan's ears. "Ow, easy there..." he said, annoyed, "No need to blast a man's ears off!"

"Quiet, all of you!" Robin snapped, a hand passing over his eyes. "I've got to think..."

"I have an idea." Marian piped up.

Robin peered at her for a moment out of a space between two of his fingers before dropping his hand. "What?"

"You go for Djaq, I'll go for Bryony." Marian said in a rush.

"Why you?" Robin asked.

"If she's a traitor...she won't want to leave." Marian said with a smile.

"Yes,_and_ she could kill you." Robin warned.

"We don't have time!" Little John growled.

"He's right, you don't." Marian said, a note of triumph in her voice, for she knew that Robin could not afford to stand her and argue with her.

Robin seemed torn between two objectives. "All right," he finally agreed, "But be careful, if she hurts you...I'll kill her." And the threat of death from Robin Hood was not one to be taken lightly.

Marian gave a little restrained nod and back tracked over to the torture-chamber level of the dungeons, while the others went further below to search the lower cells. She came upon the ominous metal bolted door; looked about her for any signs of guards or other soldiers. When she saw that the halls were clear she opened the door and entered the dungeons.

It was dark; water from the damp walls dripped slowly into small puddles which seeped into cracks along the stone walls. The torches hissed with flickering firelight, and the groans of the injured and dying echoed every so often down the prison cell path.

Marian payed the atmosphere of the dungeon no mind as she walked. Cries for mercy and outstretched hands made her cringe, the pain of the weak and miserable seemed to creep into her own soul, but there was no time for charity or mercy now.

"Marian?" An accented voice called out over the other whispers in the dungeon.

Only one person that Marian knew of had a voice quite like that. "Bryony? Where...?"

"Behind you." Bryony whispered answered Marian's unasked question.

Marian turned to see Bryony staring at her from behind the bars. She had pressed herself up against them, her head connected with one of the rusted pieces of metal. Sweat shone on her pale face, causing and eerie whiteness to her complexion. She looked pained, but otherwise well. "Has Robin come." She asked as Marian knelt down in front of her.

"Yes." Marian said stiffly.

Bryony smiled and let out a laugh, but winced and held her stomach. Suddenly she reached an arm out between the bars and grabbed a hold of Marian's sleeve. "I did not betray him...tell him that...I did not." She stared into Marian's eyes with such a keen intensity that Marian could not help but believe her words.

Marian nodded. "I will, I believe that you didn't."

Bryony let out another relieved gasp and dropped her arm. "That is good." She said with a happy sigh, but soon looked up. "Where is he?"

"He," Marian said rising to her feet, "Is going for Djaq with the others, and I am getting you."

"Ah." Bryony gave a pained grin as she too rose to her feet, a hand about her stomach. "Then this should be interesting."

"Highly." Marian retorted as she fished for a hairpin in her braids.

Bryony stared at her quizzically as Marian pulled one out of her hair and began to pick the lock of the prison door. "Will that work?" Bryony asked.

"It has before." Marian grunted as she shoved the pin further into the lock.

Suddenly there came a loud bang as the door to the dungeon was opened. Marian and Bryony stared at one another in shock before Bryony hissed at her. "Hide, someone is coming."

Wrenching the hairpin from the lock Marian concealed herself in one of the more shadowy corners of the dungeon just as Sir Guy, followed by another man, entered the prison.

Bryony remained staring at Marian out of the corner of her eye, to make sure she was safe and hidden. Guy stopped directly in front of her cell door. He seemed uncomfortable, his arms were crossed and he avoided making eye contact with her. Bryony said nothing.

Finally Guy barked out an order, "Sit."

Bryony's gaze snapped fully upwards at him. Anger reflected out of them and penetrated his own. "Please..." he muttered as an afterthought.

Bryony took a seat with a small grunt of pain as she jarred her wound. She still remained silent, eyes averted to the wall across from her. Guy cleared his throat, "I brought you a physician."

Bryony's head snapped back around to face Guy so fast that she swore she heard it crack with the speed of it. The other man standing beside Guy gave a brief nod. Bryony's mouth was agape. "Why..." she finally asked.

"You are hurt." He said bluntly before he turned his back on her, before leaving he addressed the physician. "Report back to me when you are through..." he growled.

Bryony stared at Guy with hungry eyes as he walked out of the dungeon. Her attention was returned to the physician as she heard him unlock the cell door. He entered and partially shut the door behind him, careful not to let it lock.

Bryony caught Marian's eyes. She nodded at her and suddenly, she began to shake and shiver like a person with the fever. She moaned and tossed her head from side to side. "Go...Robin...tell Robin...I did not...betray..." She panted and let out a cough and a moan of pain, "Go!"

Marian understood what Bryony was doing. She must have known that there would be no chance of an escape whilst the physician was there. Marian framed herself up against the stone wall and slid silently across the hall. Every time the physician even had a thought of turning around Bryony would let out another small yell of pain to bring his attention back to her, allow Marian to get away undetected.

Marian paused at the prison door, she turned to look at Bryony. Bryony gave a strained nod and inhaled deeply and let out a shrill, loud scream. In perfect sync with the scream Marian opened the door, the creak of the hinges drowned out by Bryony's voice. The moment she shut the door, Bryony silenced her screaming.

The physician placed a hand upon Bryony's forehead. "Hm, fever's got you..." he muttered as he set about pushing up her tunic.

Bryony's eyes went wide. "What...are you...doing?" she said in the same delirious voice.

"Got to check for infection." The physician shrugged as he inspected the brand upon Bryony's midsection.

She did not like this. She did not like the way his hand went over her wound, for some reason it made it burn again. She did not like the hungry, animal look in his eyes as he saw her lower chest and abdomen. Even while he proceeded to clean the wound and bandage it, she did not like it.

Once the physician had finished, Bryony hissed. "Go...away..."

The physician did not pull down Bryony's tunic. He remained staring at her body. "Go...away..." Bryony said again in less than restrained tone.

"Delirious." The physician muttered licking his lips. "That's what I'll say...don't know what's good for you, you pretty, wee thing." His hands reached up to touch her.

Bryony slapped his hand away and pulled her tunic down herself. "No." she said.

"Be silent." The man snarled. "If you do, it'll go easier on you, pretty one."

Had Guy known of this man's intentions? Was the first thought that came into Bryony's frantic mind. Had he known and had he purposely sent him to her to punish her? No...not even Guy could sink that low, she prayed...she hoped...And before she could think anymore she lashed out at the man. She was more than a match for the weaselly man. She kicked him and struck his head upon the stone walls of her prison cell.

The man went reeling, pressing a hand to his bleeding head. "Crazy wench!" He spat at her. Bryony growled like a dog, her teeth bared like fangs ready for the kill. She was neither human nor woman in this situation, she was an animal ready to protect herself to the death. She would never be subjugated to a man's easy whims again, she had promised herself that much. "Go back to your master..." she hissed. "Tell him his plan failed."

The physician shook his head at Bryony and hastily exited the cell door, shutting it just as Bryony hurled herself upon the bars with a snarl. The physician ran from the dungeon as if the Devil himself was hot on his heels.

* * *

There came a loud bang from somewhere outside the dungeon. Djaq raised her head from her huddled position. "Djaq?" A voice hissed out of the darkness.

"Robin?" Djaq said as her face broke into a smile.

She heard the group scurry over to her cell. Djaq rose to her feet as Will came upon her. "Are you all right?" he asked in a rush.

"I'm fine." Djaq said, a bit pleased in spite of the situation that it was Will that had come to her first.

Will went to work on the cell's hinges, aware that they were the weakest point of the door. As he worked Djaq inquired after Bryony, before Robin could tell her of Marian's plan on tell her that Bryony was not a traitor Djaq blurted out. "Bryony did not betray us. I followed her, she didn't know."

Robin smiled, this only confirmed his still nagging doubts on the situation. "I am glad to hear it, but why did you do something so foolish?"

Djaq shrugged, "Because I had to make sure she wasn't going to do something equally foolish."

Robin was about to ask her what would make her think such a thing when the cell doors came away with a shrill crash of metal. Djaq stepped over the fallen door. She placed a hand on Will's shoulder and for a moment they both grinned at one another before they were urged to get moving.

As the gang dashed up the corridor to intercept Marian and Bryony they were astounded to find Marian running with equal speed towards them, and stranger still, she was completely alone.

"Where's Bryony?" Robin asked her as he stayed Marian with a hand to her shoulder.

Marian shook her head, "Guy came with a physician, I couldn't get her out in time. She told me to go. Robin, she is no traitor."

"We know." Robin nodded, but with a growl of displeasure upon hearing the former half of this news.

"So what do we do?" Will asked.

"What can we do?" Alan shrugged, "Look, we got Djaq...why don't we come back for Bryony."

"We do _not_ leave our own behind." Little John growled as Alan winced thinking he was to receive another knock about the head.

"We may not have a choice." Robin said. "Did you say Gisborne had a physician with him? Is she ill?"

Marian shook her head. "Not from what I saw, a bit beaten, but nothing serious."

Robin's eyes were narrowed in concentration. "Why would Gisborne send a physician to a prisoner?" he mused aloud.

"Isn't it obvious." It was Djaq who spoke up. The others turned to look at her. She shrugged. "He likes her."

"What?" Alan laughed. "Are you joking?"

"Do I look like I am?" Djaq retorted.

"Well..." Much commented, "_That_ makes me feel better about the whole situation. Naturally, we are going to ignore the possibility that Bryony could _still_ by lying."

"How good of a spy do you think she is, Much?" Robin accused, "You are over estimating her."

Much backtracked under the stares of the others. "Well...I mean, she...she hasn't exactly..._fine_." he went silent.

"It's a trap." Djaq said suddenly.

"What?" Robin said, whirling to face her.

She pointed down the opposite corridor to a swarm of guards coming down the path. Robin cursed. "Marian, get out of here _now_!"

"But, I..."

"_Now!_" Robin roared at her. "Tell Bryony we'll come for her, but leave or you'll be caught with us!"

Marian nodded and quickly dashed away. The others retreated full speed down the the corridor. "How did you know?!" Alan roared at Djaq as they ran, shedding their disguises along the way.

"There were no guards stationed by my cell." Djaq yelled back. "The Sheriff must have guessed you would come for me."

"But what does Bryony have to do with this?" Much shouted.

"I do not know." Djaq shook her head.

The rope was still up by the battlements and the group quickly scaled down the walls of the Castle. Once on the firm ground Will cut the rope with his ax and watched the strand fall from its high perch down in a neat coil. "We go...now." Little John said with a wave of his staff.

The outlaws took off into the night back to Sherwood Forest.

* * *

The door to the Sheriff's quarter's burst open as the physician staggered in. "Ah!" The Sheriff exclaimed with a slight chuckled, "And here comes the man now! How is the foreigner?"

"Crazier than a starving wolf, if you ask me." The physician said, grabbing a chair and sitting himself down.

"Is she well?" It was Guy, he asked his question from the corner of the room.

"How should I know?" The physician spat. "She near tore me t' pieces in there!"

Guy looked confused for a moment before the Sheriff interrupted, "Did she say anything? Do anything?"

The physician shook his head, "Nah, she talked a lot about Robin Hood, though...said to say she didn't betray him..."

"Oh la di dah di dah," The Sheriff yawned, "Anything else?"

"Couldn't get any further..." The physician shifted uneasily in his seat.

"What is he talking about?" Guy asked, coming over to stand by the Sheriff. "You told me he was just a physician."

"And so he his." The Sheriff laughed patting Guy on the shoulder mockingly, "but you know the way of the world, everyone seems to have two sides to themselves."

"So what did he do?" Guy chose his words very carefully, a terrible feeling welling up inside of him.

The Sheriff laughed, "Oh you know, just went to have a chat with her. You know women, Gisborne, lepers the lot of them. Give them a few soft strokes and they'll play you any tune you want to hear."

"Not this one." The physician snorted, moving his hand away from his hand to reveal the drying blood from a gash upon his temple. "Kicked at me like a horse, she did. Crazy I tell you."

Anger, the likes of which Guy had never known before burst out of him. He lunged at the man, lifting him clean off the ground and slamming him into the wall. "Did you hurt her?!" He roared at him. "What did you do to her?!"

The physician gave an oily, strained laugh. "Oh sorry...did you fancy a go at her first, then?"

Guy, smirking, released him and seemed to turn to walk away, but in an instant he turned about again and punched the man with such force he was out cold before he ever hit the ground.

"Temper, temper, Gisborne." The Sheriff sighed.

"You told me he was just a physician!" Guy said, panting, "You said he was going to keep her alive! She'll never trust us now!"

"Ah, I think not." The Sheriff said with a knowing grin. "After all_you_ were the one who sent the physician to her."

Guy looked stricken. He was right, Bryony had only seen him with the physician. No...Bryony had to know that he would never...betray her. He paused. It took everything in his power to remain standing and seemingly stoic. Bryony would think that he had betrayed her...and in such a way as not even he would have ever even thought of.

But a sick feeling overwhelmed him, his hands shook so much that he had to clench them tight against his sides. Who was the traitor now?

* * *

**Action! Hurrah! xD Drop a review, won't you?**


	16. Caught in the Crossfire

Action-packed chapter...but please don't murder me! xD

* * *

XVI

Caught in the Crossfire

Bryony had her back facing the bars to her prison door. She did not even bother turning around when she heard the dungeon door slam open, and heard the familiar booted footsteps of Sir Guy stalk into the room.

She did not want to see him. She was rocking a little as she hugged her legs to her chest. Her stomach wasn't hurting so much anymore, so much the better for her at least that physician had done something.

"Bryony."

"Go away." She snapped wolfishly. "You've said enough."

"Bryony, I did not know..." Guy said.

"Oh you did not know? Really?" Bryony turned her head to glare at him.

Guy had never seen her quite like this. Her hair was matted and knotted, and her face was dusty and unclean. Her eyes were bloodshot and the pools of blue in their center were eerie in their anger. Indeed, she did look like a starving wolf as the physician had described her, and crazy in her flickering movements, but to Guy all she looked like was terribly scared and horribly furious. It angered him to see her reduced to such a state. Was this how she had looked in her own kingdom? This little, frightened...child?

"I swear, Bryony..." Guy growled.

"Swear to me no more, I am tired of it." Bryony shouted. "I do not mind how much you hate me, Gisborne, I know I deserve it, but...to allow...such a thing...I would not have thought it of you, but I see now that I should have. I will not make such a mistake again."

Guy opened his mouth to say something in his defense, but he found he could not find the words. What could he say to her? Yes, it was true, he did hate her for what she had done, and he would never be able to forgive such a thing. But just looking at her through the cell doors was punishment enough for anything.

"Go." Bryony hissed.

"Bryony..." Guy said. "I can get you out of here. If you cooperate with the Sheriff, I can..."

"You can what?" Bryony roared at him, launching herself over to the bars, grabbing them with dirty hands she looked up at him with the same furious expression on her face. "I do not need your help or the Sheriff's. They are false promises, I know how your kind work! Say pretty words to me, and offer me pretty little things and I'll talk, is that it? Well, _Gisborne_, it's no more than what I did to you!" She shrieked, "You do not know this, but that night when I gave myself to you Robin Hood was underneath my very window, stealing your taxes right out from under you! You know why I kissed you and brought you to me? Because _you would have seen everything!_ Oh, my poor foolish love, I played you the same way I had always been played." She gave a wicked laugh, but there were tears in her eyes and they coursed down her face, making dirty tear stains on her cheeks.

Guy backed away from her, horror on his face. Just as he was beginning to believe that he had been treating her far too harshly, and that maybe there was some hope that she did love him, she told him this. Everything that happened that night had not been out of love? Everything...to protect...Robin Hood?

Bryony's heart was screaming so loudly in her chest for her to stop it was causing her physical pain. The look on Guy's face was tearing her in two, but she could not stop. She was so furious with him for what he had done to her, she was so furious with him for not realizing...so be it. She would now give him full cause to hate her so that she could rid herself of his poisonous hold over her heart and soul. "You see?" she said through gritted teeth, "I do not need your help. Robin Hood will rescue me, he'll come for me!"

It was like glass shattering. So this was where her true loyalties lied, with Robin and the outlaws? But...this was impossible! She was crying! She had called him her love...what was she telling him? What did she want of him? What was true and what was not, why was she doing this? He decided to fight fire with fire. He brought himself forward again and lowered himself onto his knees, holding onto the bars to the cell door, staring back at her. "I do not believe you."

There! He saw the shock and heard the sharp intake of breath. She had not been expecting him to say that. He smirked at her, his own fury at her deception burning through him. Bryony averted her eyes. "Then you are a fool indeed, Gisborne..."

"Look at me, Bryony." He commanded her.

When she did not he ordered her again, "Look at me!"

She looked up at him. "Do you know what happens to people who lie to me?" he said in dark whisper. "Do you know what happens to traitors and people who betray me?"

Bryony did not respond. She just wanted him to go and leave her. Guy slammed the palm of his hand against the metal of the bars. "_Answer me!_" he roared.

"You kill them, do you not?" She whispered.

"Yes." He hissed, "And you will die tomorrow morning, if you do not speak truthfully to me."

"But I have been." Bryony said, looking away.

"Then look at me and speak to me." Guy growled. "Look at me and tell me that..."

"I do not love you." Bryony said, interrupting him, looking him right in the eyes. "I do not love you."

Guy's hands fell from the cell bars. "The truth...tell me...the truth..." he asked again.

"I do not love you, Guy." Bryony said again tonelessly. Her blue eyes still staring into his own.

Guy rose to his feet, the room swam in his vision. "You are a liar!" He shouted at her and pointed an accusing finger in her direction. "You are a liar and you will die because of it!"

"I am already dead." Bryony croaked out. "Leave me."

This was wrong. All of it was wrong! For the first time he refused to believe what had been told to him. He wanted to shake that woman. He wanted to shake her and force her to tell him what he wanted to hear. He had never not wanted to hear the truth, but was this the truth? He realized as he backed out of the dungeon that he had not wanted Bryony to not love him, for he loved her.

The moment he shut the door he heard something like a muffled scream echoing off of the dungeon walls. He pressed his ear up against the door, that had been Bryony! He heard her wail again through the unmistakable sound of sobs. "I do not love you!" she repeated again and again as if she was trying to make the words disappear from her tongue.

Guy wrenched himself away from the door and ran down the hall. No, he would not hear anymore. He could not. Something blurred his vision, but he shrugged it away. One can not shed tears when one does not know how.

Bryony, meanwhile, and fallen to the floor, sobbing with her eyes squeezed shut. She was still shouting just as loudly, but what she had been shouted had changed, "I love you!" she screamed as another sob ripped through her chest and out onto the floor.

"I love you, Guy!" But no one was outside the door to hear her.

* * *

It was morning all to soon, but Bryony could not have told anyone that; no ray of sunlight broke through into the dungeons. She had spent the night lying awake on the cold stone of her prison floor.

The door to her cell was opened by the dungeon keeper. He smirked at her. "Time to go."

She was dragged to her feet and her hands were bound behind her back. She was forced to march out of the dungeon, but she did so with her head held high. She made sure to keep up; for she would not be pushed or manhandled.

The sunlight hit her eyes and caught her completely unawares. She winced and turned her head away, her eyes watering from the sting. Slowly, she grew used to the change in the light and resumed her march down the castle grounds.

She looked down below to the town square. She saw a crowd gathering beneath the floorboards of a scaffold. On the scaffold was a stake and two men were heaping piles of straw all around it. Bryony's heart grew cold at the sight of it. So, today she was to burn.

She gave a sigh and continued walking casually. Robin would come with the others, so let the crowds gather and let the straw be piled high for all she cared. She had no intention of dying today.

She continued to observe the activity going on down below as she made her way out to meet the anxious people of the town. One man in particular caught her attention. There, on the castle steps was Sir Guy himself. Much to her surprise, he was staring up at her, and although she could not make out what expression he had upon his face, she could feel his hateful glares pierce her heart.

She was nearing the main castle steps which would lead out to the town and the awaiting stake. She stepped down the stairs as the castle gates were raised to make way for her procession. She passed by The Sheriff and Sir Guy without looking at either of them.

The Sheriff snickered at Guy as she passed. "Shame to waste such a beautiful creature."

Guy remained expressionless. "She is not so very beautiful." It was the worst lie he had ever told, but he could only think of her words last night. She did not love him, it was time to forget the nagging and annoying drumming in his chest that went off every time he looked at her. In a few minutes Bryony would be no more, and he should be well again...but why did it hurt even more so to imagine an existence without Bryony, hatred or no hatred?

He crossed his arms as he watched Bryony scaling the steps to the scaffold. She could have been his. If she had been what she had claimed to be...he would have been engaged to her now. She would have been protected and safe back at Locksley, and he would be watching another poor soul die today, not her; not her sweet and beautiful self. He would have been able to look forward to coming home to her every day. He would have had her smiles, her touch, her kisses all to himself. He would have had her...he _should_ have had her.

No. He must remember what she had done and who she really was. There was no point in foolish daydreaming. He watched, numbly, as the executioner tied her to the stake. The Sheriff had been right...what a waste.

"People of Nottingham!" The Sheriff shouted as the crowds jostled for position to get a better view of the prisoner. "You see before you a traitor and a foreigner. No one is quite certain as to who she is and where she has come from, but one thing..." The Sheriff said with a laugh, "is certain, and that is that she is a spy, sent here no doubt to send information back to her own kingdom."

Bryony stared from the Sheriff to the outraged looks of the townspeople, and to the hardened eyes of Sir Guy. The charges brought against her were quite laughable really. She looked up, she saw someone in the crowd she recognized. She tilted her head slightly at the hooded man in the crowd nodded. Bryony had to restrain a grin as she began to search the crowd for the rest of the gang.

Meanwhile the Sheriff continued his little speech. "And that, can not be allowed." He gave a chuckle and wagged a finger at Bryony, who blinked at him. The man was quite mad, she mused silently; to take pleasure in death and torture...mad indeed. "She is sentenced to burn at the stake as a warning to all spies and outlaws. And now..." The Sheriff rocked back and forth on his heels out of sheer boredom, "Any last words?" he said, completely disinterested.

Bryony gave a heavy sigh as she caught Djaq's eye. "Oh..." she exhaled. "Just the one..."

There came a loud 'zip' as an arrow shot out of nowhere, severing the ropes around Bryony's wrists. She sprang away from the stake. "Forgetting something?!" Robin crowed from his vantage point atop a thatched roof. Bryony turned in time to see Robin toss her her twin blades. She held out her arms and got both of them in each hand as they came to the ground. Immediately, she spun them about so that they hummed in their usual stinging way.

"Guards!" The Sheriff roared as he fell back as far as he could away from the the swordswoman.

The soldiers rushed at her. Bryony, smiled, and launched herself into the fray. She struck to disarm only, not to kill. Below the scaffolding, Little John and Djaq had engaged with the guards as well. Bryony nearly laughed as she heard Much screaming as he, too, charged into battle along with Will and Alan.

She leaped from the scaffolding and landed on the ground in a fighting stance, swords spinning before her like dragonfly's wings. Robin Hood, eventually, was able to fight his way over to the others. Bryony smiled, "Thought you weren't coming."

"What? And miss the excitement?!" He joked as he smashed a guard's helmet down onto the man's skull.

"Let's get out of here!" Much advised as he booted another soldier out of the way.

Djaq and Bryony had their backs together as they took out guards from either side. Djaq's short sword and Bryony's blades wrecked havoc in the ranks, causing many of the soldiers to consider a retreat rather than risk angering them into taking their lives instead of just defending themselves.

The crowds had dispersed in a panic, not wishing to get caught up in the fight and accidentally be arrested or killed. The guards were coming in greater numbers now, as the Sheriff retreated back into the castle. "Robin! Let's go!" Will shouted.

"In a moment." Robin said in a strange tone. He broke out of formation and charged at Sir Guy.

"Master, no!...every time..." Much cursed in annoyance.

Guy already had his sword at the ready. Robin dodged his first strike and hit him with his bow as he straightened up again. "Torturing and executing women now, Gisborne?" Robin laughed, "And just when I thought you could sink no lower." He hit him again.

"Robin! Stop!" Bryony shouted as she ran over to him. She leaped in between the two. "Enough!"

"Get out of the way, Bryony." Robin ordered.

"No!" Bryony shouted. "Now is not the time for this...we need to leave."

"Oh yes, run away Bryony!" Guy spat at her, "You're quite good at that, aren't you?"

She glared at him. She was caught in between hell's crossfire. She was protecting two people in this fight. She had placed herself in the middle to defend Guy, but to protect Robin. With her friend on one side and her lover on the other, Bryony felt as if she was being crushed by two mountains.

"Robin, please!" She pleaded with her friend to leave.

Guy snapped. Hot, jealous rage frothed through his blood upon hearing Bryony speaking to Robin, his enemy, in such a concerned tone. He swung at her blindly, the hilt of his sword catching her full force and completely unawares, but she did not fall down, she had been sent careening into the opposite wall on which her head made contact with the stone with a loud, resounding _CRACK!_

Bryony slid to the floor like a broken doll, her swords knocked a few feet away from her. Blood pooled from her around her skull and she did not get up. Guy, frozen momentarily with the horror of what he had just done compounded with the fact that Bryony was not moving, was easily shoved aside as Robin screamed in rage.

The others had seen everything and with shouts and screams of fury they battered the guards into boxed corners. Djaq hurried over to Robin and Bryony. She knelt down beside her fallen friend, taking her wrist gently. A flicker of relief spread throughout her face, but she looked up, seeing the others still battling with the soldiers and Guy standing by she turned away; her face screwed up tight in thought before she turned to look up at Robin Hood, grief-stricken.

"She is dead." She croaked.

* * *

**DUN DA DUNNN!!!!!! **

**Review and maybe the next chapter will come faster! Special Halloween Cliffhanger! BWAHAHAHAHA!!! **


	17. All Forgotten

You've been so delightfully patient! Have at the next chapter!

* * *

XVII

All Forgotten

"She is dead." Djaq's words did not seem to reach Guy's ears. Surely, he had misheard her. Bryony was not dead. It had all been so sudden, much too fast for any of it to be real. She had just hit her head...that was all...she had only hit her head. She would come around again in a few hours perhaps. She had only hit her head...

Robin shook his head. "No..." he groaned, "That's not possible!"

"Do you doubt me?" Djaq said quiet seriously..."She is dead."

With a roar, Little John finally forced his way to Robin and Djaq. Carelessly, he swung at Sir Guy with his staff as a warning to stay away, but Guy was not thinking clearly at that moment, in fact he was finding it rather hard to think anything at all.

"Little John..." Robin said slowly. "Take Bryony...take her...get the others...we leave, now..." He rose to his feet.

Little John mournfully gathered the limp bundle up as he, too, stood. Bryony did, indeed, look horrifyingly lifeless. Her blond hair had been stained with her blood and she was motionless in Little John's arms.

Robin brought up the rear, he was holding Bryony's swords and one of them was pointed directly at Sir Guy. "This is not over. I will kill you for this. Call off the guards." he ordered.

Guy was not listening, he was staring at Bryony's lifeless body. "Call off the guards, Gisborne or I kill you now!"

Guy finally signaled to the guards to retreat. Robin glared at him, murder in his eyes. The portcullis was lowered and he could only watch as the outlaws ran from Nottingham. For a while Guy did not move. Bryony was dead, gone, so quickly he had had no time to consider that he had been the cause of it. He had killed her, he had killed the woman he loved.

Of all the crimes he had committed in his lifetime, they could not hold a candle to the one he had just done. It was true, he had thought of killing Bryony, the idea of it eased the pain of her betrayal...but...when it had been real; when he had had the chance to torture her he could not go through with it...he had wanted to get her out of the dungeons. He had wanted to save her, but...then Robin came...and he had not been in control of himself.

What did it matter? She was dead! Bryony was dead and _he_ had killed _her!_ "Shall we send our men after them, my lord?" One of the guards asked carefully, aware of the crazed look in Guy's eyes.

"What?" Guy blinked, looking away from the bloodstained wall where Bryony had fallen. "No...no let them go..." he exhaled raggedly as he turned about to walk back into the castle.

Yes let them go...let everything go. Bryony was dead, what did anything have to do with anything anymore?

* * *

"So...you let them get away, hm, Gisborne?" The Sheriff said mockingly as he played with a knife.

"Yes, my lord." Guy said tonelessly.

"And you supposed that would not exude some punishment? You have failed me yet again, Gisborne." The Sheriff sighed.

"My lord, I thought...what with Bry-...the foreigner girl's death...it was..." Guy had to stop himself from saying her name. Her name made him conjure her image in his mind's eye.

"Fitting to let them flee to bury the little wench? Gisborne, your compassion does you no credit." The Sheriff chided with a laugh.

Guy crossed his arms and looked away. He was not sure what to think. He had been told many times in his life that compassion was a weakness, and that love was an even greater weakness. The advice seemed proper and he felt that now he finally understood it; he hurt everywhere but he could not tell how, he felt tired and fatigued. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead as he tried to brush away his thoughts. The Sheriff continued, "But I suppose it wasn't all a waste, the girl is dead, yes? You are certain?"

"I am quite sure, my lord." Guy answered thickly. Oh yes, he was sure, it was killing him as well.

The Sheriff paused and stared at Sir Guy inquisitively. "Is this a heart I sense, Gisborne? Did you have _feelings_ for the foreigner?"

Guy said nothing, merely shifted his weight from one leg to the other. The Sheriff slammed the knife point down onto the wooden desk in front of him. "Lepers, Gisborne! How many times must I warn you of them! Treacherous, leeching, lepers, the lot of them! Show even the flickering of weakness and they'll walk all over you! Ah, but you won in the end, didn't you? Broke the little dog's collar, eh?" The Sheriff laughed.

But Guy was not listening anymore. He had been staring at the knife ever since the Sheriff had slammed it into the desk. It was a silver blade, with sapphires encrusted into the hilt. That had been the dagger he had given Bryony. He walked over to the desk and pulled the blade from the wood. He turned the dagger over in his hands, examining it, making sure that it was the one.

"Found something interesting have you?" The Sheriff muttered. "Well, take the blasted thing, I have no use for it, but it is rather pretty, isn't it? We took that off of your foreigner girl."

Guy placed one hand hand upon the desk, as he felt his strength leave him for a fraction of a second. "Pretty trinkets, Gisborne...that's what they are; your dead girl, and that knife." The Sheriff chuckled. "Pretty trinkets."

"Indeed..." Guy remarked absentmindedly.

"You may go, Gisborne." The Sheriff waved him away, disinterestedly.

Guy left gladly, walking as fast as his shaking legs could carry him. He headed towards his own room, the one he usually stayed in when business carried on late into the night and he could not ride back to Locksley. But ever since Bryony had left Locksley, he had felt no real need to go back. He would come and go as business dictated, but now, every space in that Manor held an image, a memory of her, and the only way to escape them was to avoid the place entirely.

But she was dead. Shouldn't that mean that everything he had felt towards her should be dead as well? It was what he had always believed. Then why did he feel worse than he did when he had first awoken to find Bryony gone from him and turned traitor? The answer was in his hand, and his grip tightened around the dagger; he was never going to have the opportunity to try and change her mind, or even hurt her or yell at her in his rage. Bryony was just gone, like she had never existed. Well this was what he had wanted...this was what he deserved.

So immersed in his own thoughts, Guy was not paying close attention to where he was going. He nearly collided into Marian as she made her way down the tower stairs to the main hallway. "Oh, Sir Guy..." She said in a startled gasp as she stopped herself on the final stair just in time.

"...Marian..." Guy muttered, he was not in the mood for conversation of any sort this day.

Marian paused, noticing the very obvious and very sharp knife Guy was holding onto so fiercely. "I heard the foreigner was executed today. You will forgive me, my absence, you know I have no stomach for such things..."

Guy knew she was underestimating herself before him, it was how she had always been with him. "Her name was Bryony." He said suddenly and roughly.

Marian's eyes flashed shocked confusion for an instant. Had Djaq been correct in her assumption? Had Guy really had feelings for Bryony? She looked at him again, yes, he did look different. Usually he would be celebrating over something such as this, a victory over the outlaws, over Robin Hood; but instead he looked haggard and impatient, not at all like the arrogant man he usually was. "I...I am sorry." she said, astounded by her own words, "I am sorry for your loss..."

She knew in the instant he locked eyes with her that she had guessed correctly. It was a warning and surprised glare Guy shot at her. "I will not tell the Sheriff if that is what you are wondering." She said suddenly.

Guy, for his part, could say nothing. It must have been a woman's intuition, for nothing other than that or some branch of witchcraft could have revealed to Marian what he had been feeling. The feeling of quiet surprise faded quickly. "I do not know what you are talking about." He snapped. "She was just a girl, a spy and a traitor...and Nottingham is all the better for her death."

Marian was taken aback. "I see...well then, forgive me, Sir Guy, I meant no disrespect."

"Careful the way you speak to me, Marian, you forget your place." Guy snarled at her and brushed her aside as he walked past her.

Marian breathed in short breaths to calm herself. She knew that she had been right, that Guy had felt for Bryony, not that she cared...and her respect for the girl had dropped so low she could hardly feel the remnants of it. Who could fall in love with such a man? But the fact remained that Bryony had not betrayed Robin to him, and had remained loyal through torture, through execution...that had to count for something, and so she could not despise Bryony entirely. She had been a warrior and a friend until her last moments.

It was resolved within herself then, to go and seek out Robin and the others to pay her respects to the poor girl. It was the least she could do.

* * *

Guy slammed his door shut with a bang. Burning with rage and grief and he threw the silver dagger into a wooden beam. It vibrated in it's silver song as it stuck, quivering in it's new post.

But Guy was not yet finished. He overturned three chairs, a desk, and proceeded to toss the many other smaller objects. It was not enough, it was never going to be enough. This rage and this hallow emptiness were going to consume him alive.

He stood, panting, in the middle of the destruction he had created. He looked at the dagger embedded in the opposite beam. Why had Bryony kept it?

_If someone had told me that there I would meet the man I would love I would have taken my own life than harm yours_! Bryony's words rang through his head. Something seemed to hit him hard in the chest...she had been telling the truth.

He remembered her arguing with him and fighting with him on why she had to leave. Yes, why _did_she have to leave. She had been trying to protect him, hadn't she? She didn't want to accept anything from him or give herself cause to harm him because...because...Guy ran his hand through hair as the the thought struck him full force...because she loved him...and as she said, she would have rather died than harm him.

When he had beaten her in the forest, she had said that it had hurt more than he would know...she had be trying to _tell_him. She had been loyal, and she had been trying to avoid the conflict.

Guy pulled the dagger out of the beam and slid to the floor, his back against the pillar, the knife in his hand. And she had taken this then...because she had always liked this, he had been right. He remembered the way her face had lit up the moment she saw the blade.

He had killed an innocent woman. That thought came crashing through his mind, halting anything else around him. He had killed Bryony, and she was innocent! She had loved him...all this time...but of course she could never admit to it fully, she knew she would still have to go with Robin Hood. Yes, and that thought made him vengeful again. She had befriended his worst enemy...she had, yes, she had been loyal to Robin Hood, but she had loved him, and had tried to be loyal to two sides fully. It was the most honest thing he had ever known a person to do...and she, oh, yes she had that unique innocence to be naive enough to believe she could be true to both sides of herself.

Oh, poor, foolish, stubborn Bryony! If he hadn't been so hell bent on destroying her from his mind and life...he would have _seen_. But she was dead. Something hot burned down his throat, tightening it, and making it quite hard to breath. He had killed her...and she had loved him...the thought was to horrible to think of, but it was the only thing he could think of. Bryony might have still been alive if he had only thought to _look_.

He had tortured her, hurt her, beaten her, shamed her and caused her terrible fright...if only for a moment, but..._he_ had been the cause of every evil he had sworn never to put her through. Cruel and horrible man, indeed. What kind of a man kills the woman who loves him and he her?

With these hands he had thrown her so callously against the wall. He squeezed the blade of the dagger so tightly he cut his palms. He hissed silently in pain, but he did not care. He had hurt her, he had killed her...this small cut hardly counted as retribution for such a heinous act.

He stared in silence at his bleeding hands. If he was capable of tears he would have been shedding them, but he was not such a man as that. He could bleed easily enough, but cry...no.

When he looked up, eyes cold and violently distant, he knew something was different. His very soul felt gone out of him and all around him was icy coldness. Bryony was gone, what cause did he have to feel for anything or anyone anymore? A cruel smirk seemed to play upon his grief-stricken features. He toyed with the dagger again, this had been Bryony's weapon...now it would be his, he would never let it out of his sight, it was the only thing that mattered.

No one alive could hold him back from the demons he had within him. Bryony had been the last and the only one who could have saved him from himself. She was gone, he had killed his only chance of redemption and hope. So be it...let the people beg for mercy from him now, they would find only Hell.

* * *

The trek for the outlaws had been a long and mournful one and it would have gone slower if Djaq hadn't been ushering them back the camp as fast they could carry themselves.

She was beside Little John the entire trek, staunching the flow of blood from Bryony's head. Robin had to admire her for her diligence to her friend, at least she thought to give Bryony the dignity of a clean burial, and she deserved it to.

Robin tried not to look back at Bryony, it was much to horrible a sight to behold; her lithe body, limp and unmoving in Little John's arms. She looked so small against him, and the stain of the crimson blood against her pale blond hair was frightening. She looked mangled, yet pure, for her skin looked all the paler for the loss of her blood and her life.

It was an honorable death, though, and he was comforted with the fact that Bryony would have been happy to have died in such a way: protecting her friends.

Once back at the campsite Little John laid Bryony down upon a blanket neatly spread out by Djaq. "Good. Now, quickly, fetch me my bag of herbs!"

"What?" Alan spluttered, "She's dead, Djaq, you...you can't do anything for her now."

"You fool! She is not dead, she breathes!" Djaq said forcefully.

Robin perked up from his position in the corner of the camp, "Alive? But you said..."

"We were outnumbered we would have all been dead if we couldn't get away." Djaq said, "I knew Gisborne would let us leave if she was dead. So I said so...but hurry now and get me my bag!"

Robin snapped his fingers and Will was the first to jump up and grab for the supplies. He carried it gently over towards Djaq and handed it to her. "Thank you, Will. You had best hold her still..."

Will positioned himself so that he was holding down Bryony's arms. Djaq uncorked and bottle of some liquid and waved it below Bryony's nose. In an instant, Bryony gave a great gasping cough and arched her back, but Will managed to keep her still.

Much nearly fell over in shock. "That can't be possible! She can't have..._died_and come back like that."

Djaq was smiling. "What? Next you are going to call it witchcraft!"

Will was shocked, yet delighted that the group had not lost their friend. He looked to Djaq. "You..." he began, looked way for an instant then leaned in and kissed her fully on the lips in a brave and brash movement. "Are a genius..." he finished as he pulled away.

"Oh, is this day going to become further steeped in surprises?" Much sighed and threw his hands up in the air.

Alan and Little John laughed as Djaq tried to hide a blush. Bryony winced and tugged her arm free of Will's grasp, she lightly touched her head with a wince. "Hate to break up this lovely moment..."

"Medicine...of course." Djaq stammered as she set about washing and bandaging Bryony's head.

Will moved aside to watch her work from a fair distance, a happy glazed look over his face. Bryony gave a drowsy sigh. "What happened?"

"You hit your head." Djaq said.

"So I've gathered...Guy...?" she inquired careful.

"Thinks you're dead. It was the only way we could get out of the Castle."

Bryony went silent, her eyes blank. "I see, it was necessary...?"

"Yes, or we all would have died." Djaq said. "And it is better for you, he is not a man you should have known."

"But I do know him, Djaq." Bryony whispered so that only she could hear. "It is like you and Will."

"I..." Djaq stammered again.

Bryony winced as Djaq tightened the bandage. "You." Djaq said firmly. "Are not to move from this position, understand me?"

Bryony sighed, "But I am..."

"Unwell." Djaq said, pushing Bryony back down as she made a feeble attempt to sit up.

Bryony exhaled. "Fine. For tonight."

"For two nights." Djaq retorted.

"Two nights! I can't just be lying down for two nights!" Bryony complained.

"You can or I will tie to a tree trunk and leave you there!" Djaq smirked.

"I'd like to see you try!" Bryony laughed with a wince.

"In your condition I might win." Djaq said.

"Oh, a cheat, I see..." Bryony said with a sigh.

"Go to sleep...and Bryony," Djaq said turning back to her, "I am glad you are all right."

Bryony smiled and once Djaq's attentions were safely occupied with Will her smiles immediately vanished and she closed her eyes as she tried to stop a restrained tear from trailing down her face.

Guy believed her to be dead! And Djaq knew that she loved him, she would not be able to escape the camp to go and see him. Idly she felt down to the leather sheath on her belt, only to find her dagger missing. Her hand shook at its absence it was the only thing she had to remind herself of him...

The pounding of hooves broke apart her thoughts. She tried to tilt her head upwards to see who the intruder was, but felt far too dizzy to make such a movement.

"Marian?" Robin said, getting up from his seat to go and meet her.

"I came to pay my respects..." Marian said quietly as she dismounted.

"Did you now?" Robin said with a smile, "Well you can tell her yourself, she's right over there."

Marian shot Robin a quizzical look and glanced over to where Bryony was lying. "She..."

"Is alive and well." Robin finished Marian's sentence.

"But how is that possible! Everyone saw her die!" Marian spluttered.

"Djaq lied, it was the only way for us to be sure of a clean escape." Robin remarked gleefully.

"May I speak with her?" Marian asked tightly.

"Of course." Robin said, stepping aside to let her pass.

Marian made her way over to Bryony, who gestured faintly with one hand for her to sit beside her. "You frightened a lot of people today, you know." Marian said.

Bryony nodded. "Aye, I know, but I did not know I had died, so how can I be blamed for it?"

Marian did not smile at her attempt at humor. "Well, you should be happy. Guy will no longer be hunting you."

"There is something, then." Bryony said quietly.

After a moment Marian hissed. "How could you, Bryony? How could you..."

"Oh, so do you know as well?" Bryony remarked, tilting her head to lock eyes with Marian.

Bryony sighed, "He was the only man to treat me as something other than a scullery servant. He valued me; when I spoke he listened. He gave me choices, he did not force me...he treated me as an equal, for _me_. Ask me how I could not, Marian, it would be an easier answer."

"Yes, but he has also beaten and tortured you!" Marian snapped.

"Because I betrayed him. Again...I was given the same equal punishment as any other spy or traitor caught. It was by my own mistake that I was taken too, you know." Bryony retorted.

Before Marian could refute this argument Bryony interjected, "Shall I ask you why you love Robin? Shall I ask you how you feel towards him? Shall I ask how could you love such a man?"

"_That_ is entirely different." Marian snapped, shooting a contemptuous look at Bryony that women reserve especially for one another.

"I think not." Bryony said quietly, "One does not ask as to how one could fall for another. It is a thing not easily explained, and certainly, because one person does not understand, does not mean that it is wrong. All that matters is I have, I did, and I still do; because you question me does not make a difference, but does it make you feel better for asking?"

Marian was speechless for a moment, but Bryony gave a sigh and stretched out with a slight flinch of pain for her head. "Ah, I tell you, I will go mad if I am forced to stay like this for two whole days!"

A change in the subject, well played indeed, thought Marian. "Would you rather further injure yourself or go mad?" She said, gladly accepted the difference in conversation.

"If I go mad would it make a difference?" Bryony said with a chuckle.

Marian managed a smile in spite of herself. It was true, Bryony could be maddeningly calm at times, even in the most tense of conversations. Marian was unused to such mannerisms, but she could recognize a well-bred and educated woman for its nature. Bryony was not just a foreign woman turned outlaw for her own protection. She was something quite different.

But Marian would let it drop for now. While, Bryony had not won back her respect entirely, she had managed to win a bit of her good graces for the moment and it was a good start for the two had never been on the best of terms.

"I wish you a speedy recovery, then." Marian said rising to her feet.

Bryony smiled, "Wishes never brought on speed..." she said questioningly.

"It is a turn of phrase."

"Ah, you English." Bryony muttered humorously. "Then I thank you."

Marian nodded her head and walked back to Robin Hood. "Did she tell you?" He asked her.

"How did you know?" Marian inquired.

"I had a feeling." Robin shrugged with a grin.

"Yes, she did, what will happen to her now?" she asked.

"What do you mean? She's one of us." Robin said.

"But..."

"It is forgotten, she has been punished by her foolishness enough, I think." Robin said.

"Yes..." Marian agreed after a moment's thought, "Perhaps it is best for everyone if it is all forgotten." She mounted her horse and rode off back to Nottingham Castle.

* * *

**There you see? Bryony's fine! What? You didn't think I would kill off my character now did you? xD Oh, I'm afraid there is so much more to still be done! Drop a review, the next chapter will come in due time!  
**


	18. The Lady of Norwich

I'm putting this disclaimer now. I'm not from England, so forgive me if names and stuff are a bit wiggy. But I assure you I did my research for this story and the new character you are about to meet, while not entirely real, is based off of a real noble family and such.

Actually, while I'm on it, Bryony, while also being fictional, is based off of real events. There was a war in Norway at this time, and the king (her father) really was overthrown by a pretender king and they were related. The only difference is is that the entire family was killed, but in my story, the king's daughter survives. I have no idea who her real name was, but there you have it. You can look it up yourselves if you want to. xD

Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

XVIII

The Lady of Norwich

The pounding of many hooves and the sight of the Castle Guard sent many of the Locksley villagers scurrying back to their homes for shelter. Today was a dark day, it was the day when the debtors were carried off to the dungeons in Nottingham; none ever came back.

The clank of the metal cart trailed behind the regiment. It was the prison cart, and already it was filled with the weeping and sobbing of the unfortunate. It was not just men inside the cart, but whole families: Mothers, wives, sisters, sons and daughters all crammed together inside the cart. And all of their pleas for mercy fell upon deaf ears, for Sir Guy of Gisborne was not a man of mercy and his justice was swift and as iron hearted as the bars of the prison.

He signaled to two of the soldiers alongside of him to enter a house on his immediate right. The soldiers dismounted and ran into the house, pulling out a burly young man and his pregnant wife. "You." Guy said, disinterested with their cries, "Are late with your taxes to the Sheriff."

"Please, my lord," stammered the man, "It was a bad year, our crops..."

"The Sheriff has already shown leniency with you and allowed you two extra weeks to come up with the money. So where is it?" Guy said, lowering his voice. The peasants recognized that voice, there was no pleading with the man when his anger reached the danger level.

When the man did not answer Guy gave a sigh and motioned to the guards, "Take him away."

"No!" The man struggled as the two soldiers bore him towards the prison cart. "Please, my lord, my wife, Beth is with child! Please, have mercy!"

"Mercy?!" Guy shouted, reigning in his horse to come up opposite the struggling man. "I do not show mercy to slackers and layabouts! Take him away!"

The wife, Beth, sobbed and ran towards Guy's horse, arms open in a sign for some kindness from her lord. "No, my lord...please! He is a good, honest man, believe me!"

Guy glared at her. "Believe you? A woman? You are prone to lie and cheat, it is in your very nature. Do not waste your breath with me, it is your own fault that this has befallen you."

He turned his back on the screams of the distraught wife. He had closed his eyes to the hell he was creating around him and closed his heart to hearing any of it.

* * *

As the prison cart crashed through the roads of Sherwood an ambush was already underway. Two arrows shot out of the trees in front of the first line of horsemen. The horse neighed and bucked about in fright.

In a flash, Alan and Will were the first to come onto the sign; surrounding the soldiers from the right side. They were followed by Djaq and Bryony on the left and Little John and Much cutting off any exit. Neatly packed in, Robin strolled out of his vantage point, his bow tightly drawn with another arrow already notched and ready. "Good afternoon, gentlemen!" He addressed the soldiers merrily. "And where, pray tell, are you taking these good citizens?"

"These are shirkers and men of debt. They are going to the Castle Keep until they can repay their debts." The Captain of the soldiers remarked.

"I see, women and children too? How are they going to pay off their debts when their entire family is in jail with them?" Robin remarked.

"That is not our concern." The Captain sneered.

"But it is ours." Robin smiled. "Little John?"

Little John nodded and with a running start he launched himself at the lock of the prison cart. The lock snapped away under the sudden force of the weight put upon it. The prisoners gave a great whooping cheer as they were freed.

The soldiers, on the other hand, drew their swords and broke ranks to fend off the outlaws. The outlaws, likewise, drew their weapons and took a step forward. "Now we don't wish to cause any unnecessary bloodshed."

Alan gave a snort, but Will kicked him subtly to keep him quiet. The soldiers advanced upon Little John and Much, hoping to stop them from freeing the prisoners. Bryony and Will ran at a diagonal, ax and sword out; they cut a sideways slash towards the horses' legs, but it was a feigned strike. While the horse bucked about wildly, throwing their riders and scampering in fright Alan and Djaq were able to launch the actual attack. They snatched up the soldiers' weapons as they were thrown to the ground.

Once the guards were safely disarmed the gang proceeded to help Little John and Much with the prisoners. Robin; however, stood over the Captain of the soldiers, the arrow still pointing directly at him. "If you move, or call to your men I will shoot."

The Captain cursed at him and Djaq chuckled as she helped a child down from the cart. "Such bad manners these English have."

"Surely not all?" Will asked.

"No." Djaq said with a small smile. "Not all."

Alan made a slight gagging noise in the back of his throat. "Honestly, you two, is it going to be like this all the time now? I'm going to go mad listening t' this...this...mush!"

"Mush?" Bryony piped up in confusion.

"It's a turn..."

"Turn of phrase, right, right...I should have known." Bryony said waving Alan off.

As they made sure that the citizens were safely on their way down the road back to Locksley, Robin instructed the guards on what to tell the Sheriff once they were set back on the road again.

The outlaws followed from a fair distance as they watched the regiment and the now empty prison cart clank and clatter down the forest path towards Nottingham Town. Robin gave a sigh. "Not bad for today."

"We got no money out o' it, how's that good exactly?" Alan said.

"Saving a wagon full of innocent people is not good?" Bryony chided him.

"Well, yeah, but it ain't money, you know." Alan retorted.

"Is that all you think about?" Bryony shook her head with a smile.

"Not all the time." Alan said as they others turned to walk away.

"Of course, he has to sleep." Djaq said nudging Bryony.

"Look!" Much shouted suddenly, pointing down the road to a black, and heavily escorted carriage.

The others paused to catch a glimpse of the procession. "Who do you thinks' in there?" Much whistled.

"Money." Alan said with a smirk of justification.

"Agreed." Robin said, clapping Alan on the back with a laugh.

"Stop!" Bryony shouted before the others had a chance to set up position.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"There must be at least twelve to fifteen soldiers with that carriage. The odds are against us." Bryony said.

Much, a hand over his eyes as he scanned the scene. "She's right, we'd be outnumbered."

"So what do you suppose we do then? Let them go?" Robin sighed.

"For now. The carriage is going into Town, no doubt they will be back again, perhaps with less of a retinue." Bryony shrugged.

Robin seemed to want to take his chances with the soldiers now, but he held himself in check and with a sigh of frustration he turned his back on the richly decorated carriage. "Fine, we wait..."

The others drifted off back to the camp, but Bryony lingered to stare at the carriage a moment longer. It was ridiculously adorned, surely whoever the passenger was, her or she was none to bright; to flaunt one's wealth while traveling is a foolish mistake to make. She shook her head at the sight, "A pleasant journey to you..." she said under her breath with a smile as she walked away.

* * *

The Captain and the other soldiers were duly punished by Sir Guy. "Incompetent cowards!" he shouted at them as he paced the floor. "You let a couple of outlaws over power you?!"

"They disarmed us, my lord!" one soldier piped up.

"_Silence!_" Guy shouted. "I do not want excuses I want results! Go and assemble your men! Find the prisoners and bring them back here by tonight or it will be your heads on the chopping block by this time tomorrow, _do I make myself clear_?"

The Captain nodded, saluted and signaled for his men to follow him out of the chamber.

"Well, I think that went rather well." The Sheriff said with a smirk from behind his desk.

Guy sighed darkly and crossed his arms. "They'll round them up." he muttered.

"Yes, yes, all very well and good." The Sheriff said dismissively, "we have other matters to address."

Guy raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Do you know the Lady Julianna of Norwich?" The Sheriff asked.

"I have heard of her, but I do not know her." Guy shrugged, "why?"

"She is coming to stay with us in Nottingham for a time, as her father is away on business in France..." The Sheriff said, toying with his quill.

"How does this concern us?" Guy sighed in annoyance.

"She is a women of extreme consequence...land...money...servants..." The Sheriff listed in a bored tone of voice.

Guy paused, waiting for the Sheriff to get to the point. "And?" he asked.

"_And_, if that consequence," The Sheriff chuckled, "could be added to_ours_, think how much better off we'd be..."

"What are you playing at?" Guy growled.

"I want you to make sure that _Lady_," The Sheriff said in a mocking voice, "Julianna is quite comfortable here."

"I..." Guy stammered, completely taken aback.

"Politics, Gisborne, politics." The Sheriff mused as she stood up from his chair and walked over to him. "The Earl of Norfolk, Lady Julianna's father does not support us in our cause, naturally this could cause a great deal of trouble for us as he is a very trustworthy and valuable ambassador...but, win the girl and you win the father, eh?" The Sheriff laughed and clapped Gisborne on the back, causing him to straighten up in surprise.

"You want me to..." Guy began,

"Win Daddy's Little Girl, win the Earl of Norfolk's precious little baby and not only will you have won a great deal of fortune, you will have also won over a member of the oldest family in the kingdom, and _that_ my friend, we could use very much don't you agree?"

Guy swallowed his dissent at the idea and nodded his head. Politically it was brilliant, and he could have no objections as to the need of the Earl's support or his daughter's lands and money, but what kind of a girl was this Lady Julianna, whom he had suddenly found himself forced into the notion marrying before he had even formed an opinion on the girl?

He would not have long to wait, for nearly an hour and a half later Lady Julianna of Norwich herself arrived at Nottingham Castle. She came into the great hall, flanked by her personal guards and her maid servant.

Lady Julianna was a slight girl of around two and twenty years of age. Her rich, red hair was braided and pinned up high on her head. Her hazel eyes were piercing, yet dull in shape and appearance. She wore a flowing gown of green to cool the flames of her hair. She was undeniably pretty, even beautiful, but she looked so utterly ridiculous. She looked half ready to attend a ball, not at all like a woman who had just ridden several miles from home. It was obvious that she lacked any common sense and practicality.

In direct contrast with the Lady, stood her maid servant, Jenny. A quiet, sweet-tempered girl who was a loyal and trustworthy maiden of seventeen. Her mouse like looks and demeanor suited her perfectly to her Ladyship's flamboyant nonsense. She had her blond hair pinned up and tied back with some fine cloth and her quiet and sweet blue eyes were always cast down to the floor, her Lady could be rather snappish and she preferred not to attract attention to herself. But she was a fierce little servant when needed, and the Lady were never seen without little Jenny, not out of any real affection for the servant girl, but of the need of her intelligence. At times, little Jenny could remember names and places that he Lady could not or refused to learn. Jenny was always by her side with a whispered answer in her ear.

"Ah, Lady Julianna!" The Sheriff said, getting up to meet her.

Lady Julianna smiled a sickeningly sweet smile and held out her hand to be kissed, held, awed or adored, she cared not how or which came first just so long as it was done. The Sheriff looked down at the hand and regardless of what revulsion churned within him he took hold of the Lady's hand and kissed it lightly before dropping it quickly. "What an honor it is to have you here at Nottingham." The Sheriff said.

"And I am likewise honored to be here." Lady Julianna said in a sweet, lilting voice. "My father, Earl of Norfolk, as you well know, is away on business, and he seemed to think it best if I was under the protection of a far more suitable guard." Julianna gave a simpering sigh, "But I must say Norwich is much more pleasing to the eye..."

"We hope to change your Ladyship's mind then, do we not, Gisborne." The Sheriff said addressing Guy who was standing to the far back of the room.

"Indeed." Guy said through gritted teeth as he took one step out of the corner.

The slight hint of color which rose to the Lady's cheeks upon seeing Sir Guy was good enough for the Sheriff to see that his plans would not be a complete failure after all. "My Lady, allow me to introduce you to Sir Guy of Gisborne; he will be making sure you are well protected and looked after while you stay with us." The Sheriff said as Guy stalked towards the lady.

Julianna, once again held out her hand to be idolized. Guy looked down with clear revulsion but the Sheriff booted him casually and Guy snatched up the offered hand and pressed it to his lips rather than kissing it. He dropped it before he pulled himself upright.

"I am delighted to meet you, Sir Guy, I am certain we shall get along quite well." Lady Julianna said in her most formal of tones.

This was disgusting. Guy stared at her, she was...frippery! A passive, idiotic...walking curtain drape. But she was rather pretty, and certainly her voice was not so awful to listen to, even if it did not talk of anything important or interesting. She was a nice distraction...but an overdone pillow cushion just the same. And if all was to go as planned, he had every intention of treating her just like any pillow cushion.

"My lady," Guy said in a low voice, "I am at your service whenever you should have need of me, but you must excuse me now, as I have business to attend to."

Lady Julianna flashed a simpering smile and looked up at him from under her long eyelashes, "Of course, Sir Guy."

And with that, Guy promptly brushed past her and out of the hall door, which he shut with a loud bang of concealed frustration.

* * *

"Jenny," Lady Julianna said as she brushed out her hair in front of her mirror.

"Yes, my lady?" Jenny answered quietly, holding a tray of hairpins for her mistress to choose from.

"I want you to do something for me." Julianna said distractedly as she selected a rose colored pin from the set before her.

"Of course, whatever my lady requires." Jenny said, eyes to the floor.

"I want you to find out whatever you can about Sir Guy of Gisborne." Julianna said as she smiled at her reflection, tilting her head so that she might examine her face from all angles.

"May I ask as to why, my lady needs such information?" Jenny asked again.

"He intrigues me." She said with a smile as she turned to look at Jenny, who still would not look up.

Jenny did not like it when her mistress looked at her. She shrunk in upon herself, back curling down and knees growing shaky. "He frightens me..."

"Oh what doesn't frighten you, Jenny!" Julianna sighed in exasperation as she yanked the pin from her hair and slammed it down on the tray, causing Jenny to squeak in shock and drop the entire set.

"Pick it up, you useless girl!" Julianna snarled at her.

"Yes, my lady..." Jenny said as she hurriedly did just that.

Once Jenny had collected all the hair pins she placed the tray on the chest of drawers beside the mirror. "Now," Julianna said with a sigh, as if raising her voice had caused her great exhaustion, "You will do as you are told, understand me?"

"Of course, my lady." Jenny whispered.

"Good." Julianna said, picking up her brush and working on a knotted lock of her hair, "I believe I shall like it here in Nottingham after all." She smiled, but Jenny shuddered.

* * *

**And another thing; think Julianna and Jenny are only shallow and two-dimensional? WRONG! While neither of them are any good or secretly likable, there's more going on in the shallow heads of the two ninnies then you might think. Remember, no one is entirely devoid of humanity just because one happens to act like a shallow dishbowl. **

**And no, she's not Fannie! I can read your mindddds! Do drop a review, loves! XD**


	19. The GreenEyed Monster

Another split chapter, so the other one will be coming shortly as it is half way started! Enjoy!

* * *

XIX

The Green-Eyed Monster

There came a swift tapping upon Guy's door. At first he ignored it, it was late, and he did not feel the need to be disturbed. But when the tapping increased in volume Guy stood up from his chair and stormed over to the door. He wrenched it over, his face a mask of displeasure. "What is it?" he barked.

Poor Jenny had note been expecting to unleash Guy's wrath upon herself, but Guy's anger was not very particular in who it lashed out at, just so long as there was a victim on the receiving end. "Beg your pardon, my lord." Jenny squeaked, bowing low and averting her eyes.

"Well?" Guy snapped, impatient at the girl's awkward pause and fumbling manners.

"M-m-my lady...she w-w-wishes to...sp-sp-speak with you." Jenny stuttered in fright, for she had looked up in one swift moment, caught Guy's furious glare and lost her nerve again.

Guy decided then and there he liked neither the Lady Julianna nor her servant girl. Especially the servant girl, her blond hair and blue eyes reminded Guy of someone he would have rather forgotten. If she had just been a Castle servant girl, he would have seriously considered murdering her for daring to look like Bryony.

Jenny shook, she did not like the way this man stared at her. She was already frightened enough. Finally, Guy replied, "Tell your mistress that she may speak with me in the morning..."

Jenny stood, jaw agape, no one had ever refused her mistress anything in all her period of service to the Lady. "I...I..." she stammered.

Guy had to clutch the door jam in order to stop himself from strangling this ninny of a girl on the spot. Jenny fidgeted, "My lord...it is just...just...no one has ever...has ever...not."

Stupid, vain little brat! Guy cursed the Lady silently as he gave a sigh. He had to make a good impression upon the Lady Julianna, as far as he knew he would be committing political suicide if he did not win the her. "Tell your Lady I will meet her in the garden." he growled.

"Yes, my lord." Jenny bowed, deeply relieved she would not have to face the wrath of her mistress with news of her failure.

Guy watched the mousy girl scurry away. A thin lock of her blond hair falling out of its cloth wrap. Guy shuddered in revulsion and placed a hand upon a sheathed dagger on his sword belt as he turned away.

* * *

She was falling underwater, icy cold water. No, she was watching her mother serve the men at court wine and sweetmeats as she stood off in her dress which had become too short for her.

She was crying for help as hands she could not see or control made their way across her body. She tried to force them off her, by more came back, they always came back. She felt them scratch her, bruise her and beat her. She tried to hide, tried to run, but there was no where to go and the pretender king was always laughing, always there to try and find her hiding spots.

She found her brothers and she hid behind them, but to her horror they were nothing but the rotting corpses of soldiers dead at sea. She screamed in terror and ran down and away from the castle she had grown up in. She ran in to the bloody battle fields she had only imagined about as she saw her father die on the coast as his ship was overrun with the rival tribes.

She tried to call out, tried to tell him that she was here and that she could fight better than half of the soldiers on that ship, but he was gone, he was drowning and she was never there!

Then the ocean had her, tossing her about wildly and knocking her head every which way. She couldn't breath, she couldn't see. It was as if the ocean's hands were ripping her apart now. The biting, terror, scratching, unfeeling, unkind, cruel waves and hands would never let her go. She tried to reach out for her swords. Where were her swords? She needed them! She needed to defend herself! Where were they? She reached out but something else caught her as she fell.

Here was something new. She looked up as if from the bottom of a never ending well and with a gasp she was pulled up and out of the frightening seas and onto the land again. She lay shuddering and coughing and trying to babble out excuses but she could not tell what she said, it all sounded of nonsense.

Arms went around her and she tried to fight, but she found that she did not want to. The arms were warm and she just wanted to sink into this touch. She was safe here, she never wanted to leave. "Guy..." she muttered.

Then the touch faded away and she floundered about like a fish out of water. "Why did you do it?" A voice asked her.

"I didn't want to!" She cried out half in fear of the touch leaving her forever.

"Why did you do it?" The voice asked again.

"I didn't want to! Don't go!" She felt like a child, she didn't want to be sent away. She didn't want to lose anyone again.

Her swords, where were they? She needed them to protect herself, in order to survive, she needed to fight, to forget. "Don't go!" She called out again as she struggled to pull her swords out and fight whoever was taking away the warm and comforting presence she craved.

But it was all fading and anger and despair flared up inside of her. "Guy!" She called out. "Guy! Guy!"

A hand was clamped over her mouth as Bryony awoke with a start "Shh..." Djaq said, hushing her as she removed her hand. "Do you want to wake the whole camp?"

Bryony lay back, panting and sweating, eyes wide in confusion. "I..."

"You were screaming in your sleep." Djaq said.

Bryony shut her mouth and looked away, ashamed of herself for not being able to control her own voice. Djaq placed a hand on her shoulder. "You still miss him."

"Who?" Bryony asked.

"Do not play games with me, Bryony." Djaq said severely.

Bryony sat up against the trunk of the tree she had been nestled under. "I do not know what you are talking about."

"Shall I say it then?" Djaq asked. "Do you still miss Guy of Gisborne, Bryony?"

The name physically hurt her. She had not seen him for nearly a month and she felt it everywhere in everything she did. "No." she answered. "He is all forgotten."

"Then why do you still call out for him every night!" Djaq hissed.

Bryony was silent for a moment. Djaq gave a sigh, "Why do you not let me help you, Bryony? I can still make you the sleeping draught and you can sleep without this!"

"No." Bryony snapped like a wolf.

"_Why_?!" Djaq said in exasperation.

"I can not run from my own mind, Djaq. I made a promise to stop doing so." Bryony said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"If Robin or anyone else hears you..." Djaq warned.

"What? Am I to be held on trial for what I dream?" Bryony snorted.

"No, but any man can hear what you feel in them." Djaq said in a hushed tone.

Bryony swallowed any retort she may have carried. "There is nothing to be felt, Djaq, you know that."

"Do I?" Djaq raised an eyebrow.

"Of course." Bryony sighed. "Go back to sleep now, Djaq..."

Djaq moved away from her, shaking her head sadly. "This is not right, Bryony."

Bryony turned her head to one side as she nestled her self in the crook of the tree's trunk. She sighed as her eyes blinked out into the darkness around her. She closed her eyes, it was quite ironic in a way, at how the darkness outside was no different then the one inside her own head.

* * *

"Ah, my lord Gisborne." Lady Julianna said with a bow as she whirled about to face the approaching man.

"My lady." Guy growled.

"I am so very pleased that you agreed to meet me out here tonight." Julianna said with a smile.

"You will forgive me, but I do not see why you needed to speak with me tonight. Surely, whatever needs to be said could wait until tomorrow." Guy said sullenly.

"Oh, but this is not so very improper. You see," she waved behind her, "I have brought a chaperon." Jenny and a guard in Julianna's service were standing a ways off down the garden path.

"How very noble of you." Guy sighed.

Julianna giggled at his remark, mistaking his tone for wit not disinterested sarcasm. "What a delightful tease you are, my lord. Will you not sit with me?" She said and she promptly took a seat on the bench adjacent from her.

Guy sat down beside her a bit nonplussed by this woman's attitude. Lady Julianna gave a sigh. "I always find nighttime the best time to talk. Everything is so much more...interesting in the dark."

Guy raised an eyebrow. "People do not change just because the lighting does."

Julianna gave a small laugh again. "I knew I should find you amusing!"

Guy was about as amused as a wolf with his prey at that moment and he smirked in a predatory fashion. "I assure you, my lady, I am not that interesting."

"Oh, but I think you are." Julianna said in a whisper. "I think we shall come to understand one another quite well, therefore I say let us dispense with the formalities. Seeing as we are to spend so much time together, you may call me by my name."

He was loathe to let this empty-headed child call him by his name, but he remembered his place and agreed to her words. "So, what is it that you wanted to speak to me about, Lady Julianna?" he asked.

She sighed and idly twirled a lock of her about her finger, carefully raveling it and unraveling it. "Oh a little of this and a little of that, I should think." she laughed.

Guy did not follow this woman's train of thought. "Pardon?"

Julianna laughed, "I want to get to know you, Sir Guy. So, you will tell me a bit about yourself."

This was not a friendly chat in so much as it was turning into an interrogation. Certainly, Lady Julianna's tone was sweet and innocent, but she had just given him an order. She had not asked, nor implied anything...it was a blunt command. Had this lady no class at all?

Guy seemed visibly offended by her order and he scowled at her and looked away. Julianna giggled, although impatience flashed in her eyes momentarily. This man was so very amusing! How delightfully intricate he was, how mysterious and so handsome; she remarked silently to herself with a slight blush.

"What is that?" Julianna asked suddenly pointing to Guy's belt.

"What?" Guy asked.

"That knife on your belt, the hilt is quite lovely." She remarked.

Guy lightly touched the dagger, but he did not make a sound.

"May I see it?" Julianna asked, her hand already outstretched as if not expecting to be refused.

Guy felt violent rage burn up inside of him, like Hell's own furnace rising to the surface. He clutched the hilt of the blade and said in a voice which barely contained a snarl. "No."

"Why ever not?" Julianna said with a slight laugh, flabbergasted at the refusal.

"Knives are very dangerous weapons, and are not for a woman's hands." Guy said tightly.

Julianna smiled coyly and leaned in just a bit closer to him. "Ah, but I am not just a woman, _I_ am a Lady." She said addressing her title like the vain creature she was.

_Bryony was ten times the Lady you could ever hope to be half of!_ Guy wanted to scream at her. "I am sorry, Lady Julianna, but I must refuse." Guy hissed.

Julianna pouted as she curled her hand up back to her lap. "You are so very stubborn." she sighed with a smile.

Guy rose to his feet, trying to conceal the shaking indignation and rage he felt for this woman. "Lady Julianna, it is late. If you will forgive me, I must go for the night, perhaps we shall continue this conversation tomorrow?"

Julianna also rose to her feet, "Oh depend upon it, Sir Guy." She smiled at him.

Guy bowed slightly and stormed out of the garden and back to his room. Julianna, on the other hand, watched Guy leave with a small smile of fancy on her face. With a sigh and a lazy gesture she snapped her fingers and in a few moments Jenny and her guard were by her side.

"Quite interesting, as I told you." Julianna said as she fixed the position of her dress sleeve. She dismissed her guard and walked the length of the hall back to her room with Jenny fumbling at her side.

"I do not like him, Mistress, I think..."

"My dear, I do not require you to think!" Julianna laughed adoringly.

"Yes, Mistress..." Jenny mumbled.

"At any rate, he is quite a handsome man, isn't he?" Julianna reflected.

"But he is frightening...and he has a temper." Jenny retorted.

With a sigh Julianna backhand Jenny swiftly and harshly. Jenny reeled backwards, a hand clutching her smarting nose. Julianna merely sighed and examined her hand. "Now see what you've done." She said in a sweet voice, "My hand shall be all red tomorrow."

"I am sorry, my lady." Jenny said in a muffled voice through her hands.

Julianna smiled and said. "Was that not a most pretty knife he had, though?"

"I regret, I did not see it." Jenny said, checking her fingers to make sure her nose had not started to bleed.

"Ah, well, I fancy it would be worth quite a lot indeed, perhaps if we are good little girls he shall give it to us as a gift." Julianna laughed lightly.

"But he did seem rather attached to it, though..." Jenny countered.

"Nonsense, 'tis just a small thing." Julianna said waving Jenny's ideas away as the two guards outside her door bowed to her and opened the door to her room. She flounced inside and immediately set about upbraiding her hair. "Think of it, Jenny, you have my permission to think now...think, if you will," Julianna said, taking a seat by her mirror. "Those lovely little sapphires on that hilt melted down to form a lovely little necklace and the silver into a pretty chain? It would go quite well with that blue satin gown Mother had made for me last spring, I do so think..."

Jenny merely nodded, she would never say that her mistress was becoming a bit over zealous with the idea of gifts and rewards from a man who hardly took a liking to her company. Jenny was silent and timid, not stupid; many was the foolish young man who had lost his senses to the beautiful Lady of Norwich, but there was a reason Lady Julianna was in her twenties and still a Maid. Men grew bored with her and her silly behavior, and while her money was desirable, the lady certainly was not. But of course, little Jenny could never say such things.

* * *

Whenever Robin and the gang went into town or any of the outlying villages Bryony had to go hooded and masked, lest someone recognize her from Locksley and spread the word that she was alive.

Her mask only covered her mouth and nose, and the hood only hid so much of her face and hair, but it was enough to hide her from any prying eyes. The gang were forbidden from calling her by name whenever they were out of the forest. To the villagers and town folk she was the Blue-Eyed One, or The Silent One, for Bryony could not speak for fear of someone recognizing her accent.

It was the worst in Locksley, for many of the villagers still remembered the foreign Lady Bryony who had stayed with them for three months. It was hard and many was the occasion when one person would get to close and whose eyes would linger upon Bryony for just a second longer than was safe to allow.

Unfortunately, Locksley was where they were to go that day. For they had the usual rounds to make and Locksley was always was first on their route. After making sure she was well equipped and properly masked, Bryony joined the gang as they trekked up the road with the supplies of food and clothing they were to be handing out.

Once at the village Bryony assisted the others with the task of passing out the supplies. The usual chorus of , "Bless you," or, "The Lord thank you" were followed at every turn.

While handy an old women a couple of blankets and a package of food supplies, Bryony felt a tug upon the bottom of the tunic. She turned and looked down into the eyes of a little girl. She knelt down beside the girl and smiled, while the girl could not see the smile, she could see the light of it in Bryony's eyes.

"Are you an angel?" she asked in awe.

Bryony could manage a little laugh, but she shook her head. The little girl shook hers as well. "My mum says you are. Always so quiet, are you a girl?" She said suddenly changing the subject as little ones are prone to do.

Bryony nodded silently. The little girl touched one of the swords on Bryony's belt. "I thought girls weren't supposed...weren't supposed to use these."

Bryony smiled and tilted her head to one side. She held up a finger for the little girl to wait one moment. Quick as a flash, Bryony selected one of her smaller, plainer daggers she carried. She handed it to the little girl. "Oh no..." she said bashfully, "Me mum would 'ate it."

Bryony pressed the small blade into the girls hands and then stood up, ruffling the girl's brown hair she drifted away back to the rest of the gang.

"Corrupting other good little girls?" Robin asked, leaning on his bow.

Bryony shrugged at him and then cuffed him slightly over the head for his sarcasm.

"Oh no." Much said, his face draining of color.

"Ever the bringer of good news, aren't you Much?" Alan sighed, expecting whatever it was to be important.

"It's Gisborne." Much moaned.

"What? But he's usually in Nottingham this time o' day!" Alan said with a start.

"Over here!" Robin called out, directing his gang behind a merchant's vacant stall. The gang peered out from their hiding spot as they watched Guy walk down the village road.

"Is that...?" Much gasped.

"Bloody hell..." Alan said, shocked.

"It can't be..." Will shook his head.

Lady Julianna was hanging onto Guy's arm, laughing and talking with him as they walked about Locksley together. At odd times, even Guy seemed to find something funny in the woman's antics and he cracked a half-grin at her.

Bryony felt her breath catch in her throat. She didn't know what hit her first. Seeing Guy again caused a giddiness in her that she hadn't felt for a long time. He looked just the way she remembered him, and her eyes seemed to grow wider and wider as he came closer, as if she was trying to consume his image.

But someone else had caught her eye, the Lady Julianna. Bryony was a bit confused at first, this beautiful woman walking alongside Guy could be anyone at all. Something unidentifiable burned inside of her, like she wanted to swat at something she couldn't quite see. She didn't like the way that woman was holding on to Guy's arm, or the way she was looking at him...and smiling at him...and laughing with him.

Her body tensed up as she looked at the woman. She was quite beautiful and charming by the sound of things. She had rich, thick flaming hair and deep hazel eyes, she looked soft and sweet. Suddenly Bryony felt awkward and ugly. She reach up a hand and pressed it to her upper cheek where the mask wasn't touching. She was all bony and lanky, hardly like the Lady that woman appeared to be. And that lady certainly didn't fear anything. The way she held his arm and lightly brushed up against his hand with her free one made her shudder in a quiet anger. She could never have done something like that...

Suddenly, Bryony felt a hand descend upon her shoulder. She went rigid in surprise and turned around wildly. It was Robin. He stared at her calmly, but she could have sworn there was some hidden pity in his eyes. "Let's go."

The gang backed away from their hiding place and joined the crowds gathered around the market place. It was easy to slip away undetected, but Bryony stopped on the outskirts of the road to look back at Guy and Julianna. So he had forgotten her too. Well, it was only natural, for all he knew she had been dead for some time now. A small ounce of despair froze her blood for a moment. That lady, whoever she was, would make a fine wife for him...no doubt. She was pretty and graceful and charming...everything she was not. And besides, she had her kingdom and her wars to think on, no wonder Guy should have forgotten her so easily. She turned her back on the couple and ran off to catch up with the gang; they were the only family she had ever grown to know.

* * *

Jealousy is quite a lovely little plot device isn't it? xD

Send reviews, they represent love!

Until the next chapter, dearies!


	20. Moving on

Yes, I am that fast! xD But guess what GUESS WHAT! I got North and South yesterday! (Hugs her book) Now to get the DVD! It shall be mine! Anyway...enjoy!

* * *

XX

Moving on

The mood of the gang had been considerably dampened by the unexpected sighting that day in Locksley. Bryony had not said a word since she entered the camp. She removed her mask and pulled down her hood, but she remained silent.

Robin seemed to be on the verge of saying something to her when the rumbling and rolling of a carriage caught him off guard. Instead he winked at his group. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I hear the sound of some kind and generous donator coming up the road." Alan said with a smirk.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing." Robin laughed. "Follow me!" He called.

Bryony rolled her eyes and re-adjusted her hood and mask as she ran to catch up with the others. The carriage was just pulling around the corner. "Hey, that looks like the same carriage we saw the other day!" Much called.

"Indeed, told you we'd meet it again!" Bryony said, finally.

There were only two guards, which were easily dispatched and disarmed by Little John. "What is going on out there?" A woman's voice called out from inside. "Driver?"

The carriage door opened and Lady Julianna found herself staring into the faces of several surprised outlaws. Jenny, who was sitting across from her squeaked in fright and huddled into the corner of the carriage. "Please don't kill us." she stuttered.

"Kill you?" Robin said with a laugh, "Oh, I assure you, ladies, I do not intend to harm one hair on your heads."

Julianna straightened. "Away with you ruffians, begone! I'll have no trouble today."

"Easy there, my lady." Robin said, hands raised in a sign of harmlessness, "If you comply with our orders then you'll be on your way in no time at all."

"I...I think we should do what...what...he s-s-says, Mistress." Jenny squeaked again.

"Hush up, you blubbering idiot!" Julianna snapped.

"No need to shout at her." Little John growled causing Julianna to jump a bit in fright at the tall man.

Julianna sniffed, "I'll speak to my serving girl any way I so choose, thank you, now...what do you want?"

"Lovely lady like you, traveling alone here...must have some valuables on her person." Alan said before he was shoved roughly by Much to hush up.

"Barbaric animals! Do you not know who I am? I'm Lady Julianna of Norwich, and I'll have you know that I have friends in the Castle. You had best watch your attitude towards me or else I'll inform Sir Guy of Gisborne and he'll see you hanged for this!"

There was a flash of metal and a small dagger buried itself into the door, inches away from Julianna's head. The gang turned around to find Bryony, breathing hard and with an ugly look in her eyes; lowering her arm after aiming the blade. "Get out of the carriage." She growled in an English accent to disguise her voice.

"I knew it! We're dead!" Jenny wailed.

Bryony stormed over to her and literally wrenched Lady Julianna out of the carriage. She locked eyes with the frightened girl. Julianna let out a quiet whimper at the stormy gaze of the wild one before her. "Here..." she said, pulling off a ruby ring and throwing it at them. "That should fetch a fair price. Let me go, I beg you! Get this mad one off of me!"

Djaq tried to pull Bryony away from Julianna, but Bryony shrugged her off, slamming Julianna up against the carriage door. She didn't eve know why she was doing this, but staring into the eyes of this frightened lady made her feel good and above all things...powerful. It was so easy to give into these carnal emotions, she smiled and the cold light of it hit her eyes.

But what would Guy do if she killed this woman? If he had allowed himself to love another, and that woman were to die...what would he do? He had already lost her. The angry and deranged light in Bryony's eyes faded and she lowered Julianna back to the ground and released her.

No, she could not bare to put Guy through any more pain. If he had found a bit of peace and happiness with this woman, she no longer had any right to interfere. Bryony backed away from her, picking up the ruby ring she tossed it to Robin, who caught it deftly and pocketed it, but he did not look pleased with her at all.

Bryony turned back to face Julianna as she scrambled back into the carriage. "You had best avoid this forest, my lady, it is not safe for your kind here."

Robin shut the door to the carriage and bid the driver move on with a wave of his hand. He stalked over to Bryony as soon as the carriage was safely on it's way again. "_What was that_?!" he roared at her.

Bryony removed her hood and her mask, feeling as if she was about to be suffocated. "It won't happen again, Robin, I am sorry."

"Well I should hope you are! You nearly killed that woman!" Robin shouted.

"If I had wanted to kill her, she would be dead. I never nearly kill anyone." Bryony said facing him, eyes icy as glaciers.

Robin seemed a bit taken a back at her tone. "I must think of the safety of everyone, Bryony, that lady will surely inform the Sheriff of what happened today and it will mean at least a week of running and laying low...a weeks worth of no food or help for the people of Nottingham, and all because of a foolish woman's jealousy!"

Bryony looked as if someone had hit her in the face. "A foolish woman's jealousy is it, Robin?" her voice was calm as the ocean, but her eyes were colder, "What would you have me do? I have given you everything I could possibly give! I have sacrificed everything, and dare you speak to me of foolish emotions?"

"Bryony, I am sorry, I did not mean that." Robin apologized.

"I think you did." Bryony retorted quietly. She sighed, "No, I am sorry Robin, I have been..."

Robin clapped her on the back. "You don't have to explain, Bryony."

She smiled slightly. "And after all." Robin continued, pulling out the ruby ring, "It wasn't a complete failure. This ought to pay for a few good families comfort for at least a month."

Bryony smiled with the others, but that evening she cried alone

* * *

"I tell you I was lucky to escape with my very life." Lady Julianna said, leaning over the Sheriff's desk. "I thought for certain I was dead! I demand that you send out a troop to go after them! Scour the entire forest if you would, but I want that masked one found!"

The Sheriff had both hands pressed against his temples, he had endured Julianna's ranting and raving about robbers and near-death experiences for over half an hour now, and if he could have he would have ordered the impossible woman's tongue cut out. But circumstances being what they were he could only force a twitchy smile and said through thin lips. "Of course, my lady, for the _last time_; I promise you we shall catch the man who robbed you."

"See that you do." Julianna sniffed disdainfully and exited the room, much to the Sheriff's unspoken delight.

As Julianna made her way down the hallway she spotted Marian walking in the opposite direction towards her. "Ah! Lady Marian, what a pleasant surprise!" Julianna called out with a grin.

Marian had tried to turn around before Julianna had seen her, but it was too late the change direction now and it would be deemed rude if she were to ignore her direct call. "Lady Julianna." Marian said with a smile as she stopped beside her.

"Do walk with me, Lady Marian, we have not yet been properly acquainted." Julianna said cheerfully.

"I am honored." Marian replied.

The two fell into step beside one another, Julianna providing most of the conversation. "Did you hear what happened along the road in Sherwood Forest this afternoon?" She hissed wildly at Marian.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't." Marian shook her head.

"Well, I was nearly murdered today by a group of outlaws." Julianna stated dramatically. "They robbed me and one of them held me at the edge of his knife."

"How truly awful." Marian said, trying to hide her laughter.

"Oh, it was., I can assure you." Julianna nodded. "And the strangest of it all was that masked robber. I never saw the like in my life! Madder than spring and worst of all..." here she lowered her voice as if divulging a great secret, "I believe the robber was a ...woman!" She giggled nervously. "Imagine the scandal! A woman outlaw!"

"I've never heard of anything more ridiculous." Marian nodded sagely.

"Oh, I knew you would agree. I do think we are so alike sometimes." Julianna smiled.

Marian wanted to jump off of the highest tower in the castle to spare herself from listening to this nonsense a moment longer. She was going to have to find Robin today and get the real details on what went on. She knew Bryony's disguise well enough, for she had helped to buy the clothing for her, but she had never known Bryony to be needlessly violent. What had set her off in such a way? Not that it would have taken much with that creature, but still?

Marian had to bite her tongue to stop from laughing. Whatever Julianna had done, no doubt she had deserved it, she hoped it was really as bad as Julianna made it sound. She would _kiss_ Bryony for irking the Lady so.

"And now, tell me, for we are such friends now; rumor has it that you were once betrothed to Sir Guy of Gisborne. Is that true?" Julianna whispered.

Marian's smile vanished like so much smoke. For a moment she wasn't even certain she had heard the question correctly. "Pardon?"

"Now, now, it is no great thing anymore, I assure you." Julianna said smiling like a cat with a mouse.

"Forgive me, my lady, but I fail to see how this is any affair of yours?" Marian said tightly.

Julianna laughed. "How very modest you are, Lady Marian, it is quite admirable..."

"Lady Julianna, pardon me, but I am tired, I believe I shall retire to my chambers for the afternoon, perhaps we shall have a chance to speak again this evening?" Marian said veering away from the overbearing woman.

Julianna seemed a bit taken aback by the sudden avoidance of her question. "I see." she said through pursed lips. "Well then, I shall not detain you! Good afternoon, Lady Marian."

"Good afternoon, Lady Julianna." Marian bowed her head slightly and tore off down the other hall, moving as far away from the insufferable woman as was humanly possible in that Castle.

* * *

The minute Lady Julianna had left Locksley Guy felt as if he could finally breathe properly. That woman seemed to suck all of the oxygen out of any area she was positioned in. She talked quite a lot for one who had nothing to say, and Guy hated idle discussions.

Guy chose not to go back to the Manor directly, he had taken to avoiding the place for the most part. And even walking around the outer most grounds of the place was painful enough.

It always seemed to find him back here at home; how much he missed Bryony. She seemed to be everywhere in Locksley, every place had an image, a memory that he couldn't erase no matter how many pretty women the Sheriff paraded before him.

He missed her so fiercely it was like walking around with a constant sickness. He looked back at the Manor. From this angle he could see the small area of field that just met the road. A shudder raced through him. That was where he had first kissed Bryony...God, he could still feel it.

He turned away. He must not look, he had to try and forget her; he had better or else this would destroy him. He had to move on, he had other things to worry over. He had other things to achieve. Lady Julianna was a woman of position and power, certainly the tools he needed to build up respect and credit among the court of England. What was Bryony to his ambitions of power? Nothing! That's right, in the grand scheme of things, Bryony meant nothing!

He felt assured of this and it eased his mind from the memories a little bit. Then he saw her. A lone girl standing aways out in the field, her back was turned to him as her blond hair blew in the light breeze. It was Bryony! There she was, she was alive!

He froze completely. He knew it! Bryony had been alive all of this time! Oh, he had known she had never died! He had known it! "Bryony!" he called out, elated.

The woman did not turn around, perhaps he was too far away from her to have her hear him. That was an issue easily fixed. He ran over towards the girl. First, he would have to explain that he understood what she had done (Albeit, he was not sure he could fully forgive her just yet)...he would ask for details later, all that mattered was that she was alive and well. He wanted to take her and just revel in the silence of having her again.

As he approached the woman he slowed his pace down, but his half-grin didn't fade from his face. He inched over to her, slightly shaky...what if she didn't forgive him? Well he would make her, then. He didn't care what Bryony wanted or felt, he just wanted her back finally.

Suddenly the woman turned and Guy's heart plummeted to the ground. It wasn't Bryony. It was just one of the servant girls come out for a breather before her evening chores. She bowed politely. "I apologize, my lord..." She said nervously.

"What do you think you are doing out here?" Guy growled, trying desperately to hide his disappointment.

"I...I just took a step outside, my lord, Mary let's me every so often and..." The girl was cut off.

"Get back to the manor where you belong!" Guy roared at her pointing in the direction of the house. His eyes were deadly cold and he looked about ready to murder her.

"Yes, my lord!" The girl said with a jump as she dashed back to the house without looking back.

Guy remained motionless, letting his hand drop to his side. He breathed in heavily, what had come over him? Bryony was dead, what in Heaven's name had caused him to think otherwise? Was he going mad? This was it, this was the last he could take, he had to stamp Bryony out of his thoughts!

He was going to continue with the Sheriff's plan. He was going to marry Lady Julianna. With her father, the Earl of Norfolk's support, the other higher nobility would swiftly follow and then they would be unstoppable and King Richard would hardly stand a chance when he arrived home to face the coup that awaited him. Julianna was the key, a pawn in the chess game. It was the perfect political strategy.

And she was quite beautiful, now that he thought of it. A nice distraction, and that was what he truly needed a distraction. He walked back to Locksley Manor, no longer quite as tormented by the memories of Bryony. She was his past, she was dead and she no longer mattered. Julianna was his future, he had best learn to accept it.

* * *

Angst angst luvverly angst I'd have no plot device without it! xD

Drop a review, dearies!


	21. The Return of the Queen

Bleh, shorter chapter then I would hae liked, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! And OH MY GOOD GOD! A thousand thank yous to summersparkle over on the RH forum for the amazing banner she made for me!

XXI

The Return of the Queen

There passed a month in which Bryony had had no further contact with Sir Guy. It was in this month that she believed herself to be fully cleansed of his influence over her. She no longer seemed to walk with a false attitude of smiles, nor did she grow sullen after long moments of silence.

Other things had changed as well, she had started taking Djaq's sleeping draught again, and that seemed to be the key to her well-being. No longer plagued by nightmares of her past or Guy it was far easier to forget about him. Although, not entirely, he was always in the very back of her mind somehow, but the fact was, thinking of him was beginning to ache a lot less.

With this gradual change Bryony seemed have come into her own. She walked taller, was less downcast, and her skill with her weapons seemed to have (if possible) grown considerably.

The down side to all of this was that the Lady Julianna was determined to hunt her down, unaware of course, of her identity. Bryony had no real reason to fear such threats as she was well enough protected under Robin Hood and she made sure to never linger long after a raid or an ambush. She was the first to strike and the first to leave, it was safer for everyone that way. She was the gangs personal secret weapon, she would hide in the back and wait until the last possible moment; then, drawing her swords she would emerge, halting any chance of possible escape.

Robin and the gang seemed pleased with this change in her, but they could also sense an undertone of restlessness about her manner. Bryony had nearly been gone a year from her home land, she could feel it in her blood the need to return soon, but she did not yet know how she would achieve such a thing...and she was not yet ready to confide in Robin and the rest her true identity. There was a secret above all secrets, not even Guy had known who she really was.

And Guy had plenty to think on as it was that month, for the Lady Julianna was growing more and more receptive to him and the Sheriff seemed more than pleased, for he had received letters from the Lady's father inquiring as to her his daughter's well-being. As the Earl was answered with a more than satisfactory report, (both from the Sheriff and his daughter) there was shift in the political climate, and it was growing warmer for the Sheriff of Nottingham.

However as to the actual temperature of the county, winter was fast approaching, and the additional taxes placed upon the people were making this winter into one of the hardest ones ever faced by the townspeople and the outlying villagers.

Robin Hood; however, was there with money, food, and clothing for the people and naturally during this season he had to be to the most wary, as the Sheriff would be expecting him to make more and more robberies and appearances in town than ever. There was much to be done, as there were many sick and starving during the colder times.

Marian had made it quite easy for the gang to manage to nick the odd cloak and food supplies from the Castle. She would leave a few doors unlocked, and would just happen to be making her way down to the storage areas just as Robin and the others were on their way.

It seemed as if nothing could stop them; what with Guy distracted by Lady Julianna, and her sending out numerous guards on the wild goose chase for Bryony there were hardly enough watching the Castle.

With regards to Lady Julianna, she had taken to keeping indoors, claiming the cold was much to strenuous on her health and complexion. She kept herself fashionably bundled under furs and cloaks, whereas Jenny had nothing of the sort to protect her from the cold. She had fallen sick because of this, nothing too serious Julianna protested, but she still made sure she was taken care of. She knew that Jenny was far to valuable a servant for her to allow her to die.

Julianna often lingered outside her room, where Jenny usually was sleeping in her own corner of it. She would come to visit the girl once a day, bringing her frivolous talk and gossip. Whether the Lady cared to admit it to herself or anyone, Jenny was truly the only friend she had.

It was after one such a visit that Julianna found herself overtaken by Sir Guy just as she had shut the door to her room. Jenny had just fallen asleep, (Whether it had been out of boredom from her Lady's discussion or out of sheer fatigued is not known.) and Julianna never lingered for long after that.

"Sir Guy." She said, pleasantly surprised.

"Lady Julianna." Guy nodded slightly, "How is your maid servant?"

"Oh, quiet ill indeed." Julianna sighed dramatically.

Guy did not particularly care about Jenny's well-being, nor did he care how Julianna felt, but he knew his place in this situation. "Will you walk with me, my lady?" he asked.

"I would be honored." Julianna said with a blush and a smile.

They walked arm and arm through the inner hallways of the castle. "Oh look!" Julianna cried suddenly, "It's snowing, I do so _hate_ the snow."

Guy tilted his head, first to see out the window to confirm Julianna's outburst and then in curiosity at her second statement. "Why?" he asked.

"It's cold and wet, of course. Who could ever like such pestilence?" Julianna gave a slight yawn, and covered it with her free hand.

Selfish, egotistical little brat! Guy thought in a rush, but he had to check himself. Every time he thought she was going to say something substantial she had to ruin it by resorting to her childish ways. He had tried to find something about her that interested him, but he could not. While he had stopped comparing her to Bryony weeks ago he could not help but wish that she had been a smarter more intriguing woman.

They walked on, Julianna making some comments here and there, but mostly it was in silence. Suddenly, and much to the surprise of both of them Guy said. "Lady Julianna, for sometime now...well, you must have realized that I...have..." This was impossible, it was hard to conjure up words to emotions he had never once felt towards the girl.

Julianna blinked up at him, outwardly confused, but inwardly knowing full well what Guy might be hinting at. Guy could not do this looking at her, he turned his head slightly as to face the window and the falling snow beyond the glass.

He closed his eyes and gave a sigh. He had sworn to forget about Bryony, but right now she was all he could picture in his mind's eye. He opened his eyes and resumed speaking, it was easier to act as if he was addressing Bryony, although he felt shamed in doing so. "You are quite a remarkable woman, Lady Julianna, and I have never met another to equal you. Therefore, you must be made aware of my feelings for you. I admire you greatly and I..." No he couldn't bring himself to admit love to anyone, "I...hope you feel the same...so I must ask you, Lady Julianna." Now he could look at her again, "Will you marry me?"

Julianna was stunned speechless for a moment before her face broke out into a wreathe of smiles as she took both of his hands in hers. "Yes, Sir Guy, yes, I will marry you!"

He flashed her a half-grin and slowly, and carefully he leaned in to kiss her. Julianna laughed into the kiss and hesitantly returned the favor. He had thought as much, Guy reflected in acute disappointment...the kiss was just as insubstantial as the woman who gave it.

* * *

The news of the engagement spread rapidly through out Nottingham. The Sheriff was well pleased, as was to be expected, but Marian was disgusted. Not only was she disgusted as to the match itself, she knew she was going to have to be the one to give the news to her friend, an assignment she was loathe to do.

Luckily she was saved the humiliation, as the news spread to Locksley without her help and from Locksley to Robin Hood and from Robin to his gang.

"Engaged?" Bryony said breathlessly.

"Who's the unlucky woman?" Will snorted.

"Engaged?" Bryony asked again.

"No doubt some rich someone from God knows where!" Much complained.

"Engaged?"

"Nah, it was that Lady we met on the road, if you can believe it." Alan said with a laugh.

"Engaged?!!" Bryony said.

"_That_is not important!" Robin shouted for silence, "What is is that the Earl of Norfolk has made a pact with the Sheriff, and along with him two more families have joined him. This could be disastrous. What is the Sheriff planning? We need to know!"

"Right, all politics an' such set aside...what's it got t' do with us? We just give the money, information isn't going to feed the poor." Alan piped up.

"It could be very important, Alan!" Robin said pacing slightly, "The power the Sheriff gets the harder the people are taxed. It's all one and the same."

"So what do we do?" It was Bryony, and her voice was surprisingly calm. The others stared at her. Bryony glared at all of them. "What? Oh, did you expect me to break down and cry? I suppose that would be what you would have expected from a _woman!_"

"You have got to stop talking to Djaq." Alan shook his head.

Djaq cuffed Alan over the head with a smirk. The others laughed, but their merriment was cut short at the sound of a hooves coming from the North Road. Robin signaled to the gang silently to follow him.

They climbed up the hill which led to the road. "Bryony, you know what to do." Robin whispered to her.

Bryony nodded and took up her position right at the top of the hill. She crouched low as to hide herself from whoever it was that was approaching The others spread out and surrounded the road, lying in wait.

Bryony could see all of them, but she spotted Much crossing himself fervently her eyebrow raised in curiosity. Suddenly her eyes widened as she saw what was coming down the road.

It was a parade of soldiers. Nearly a five score regiment, all riding strong and all well armed. They covered the road so that not even the gravel could be seen under the horse's hooves.

There were ten men in front, fully armored, obviously the leaders. Robin stepped out and blocked their path. What on earth was he thinking? Bryony though furiously, these were trained soldiers, not the bungling Castle guards!

"A pleasant day to you!" Robin called out, leaning on his bow with a smirk.

An armored man held up his hand to halt the troops. He broke rank and rode out of line to meet this man. "It is a fool who stands in front of an army." the man said.

Bryony's heart nearly skipped a beat. The man spoke with a Northern accent! These were her people! But bide a moment, she stopped herself from leaping out of her hiding spot and calling out to the Captain in her own language. She had to wait and see if Robin and the others would be all right first.

"An army?" Robin scoffed. "I should hope not, I don't take kindly to invaders."

The Northerner smiled. "A brave fool, then!"

Robin smiled back. "Aye, you may say that. My name is Robin Hood of Locksley, and I'll wager that you have a chest or two filled with gold or silver as tribute to the Sheriff am I right?"

The Northerner's smile was cold and his blue eyes chiseled. "Perhaps we do. What business is it of yours, Robin Hood of Locksley?"

Robin shrugged, "Only this, we take half of your silver and give it to the poor. So we can do this one of two ways. You give it to me nicely, or...I take it from you." He notched an arrow to his bowstring.

The Northerner drew his broadsword. "It would be the last thing you ever did." The ten leaders at his back likewise drew their weapons.

"Master!" Much called and this seemed to be the signal for everyone the whole gang rushed out with weapons drawn, shouting war cries.

The Northerner backed up. "Ah, there are more of you...shall I run?" he was mocking them.

The men surrounded Robin Hood's small band, but they knew that they had one secret. And she came just in time. Bryony emerged from her hiding spot stood atop the hill and shouted to the men in her native tongue. "Throw down your weapons!"

The entire regiment seemed to be staring at her masked and hooded form. The leader of the men turned to face her. "Who commands such a thing of us!" He answered her in the same language with a snarl.

Bryony threw down her mask and lowered her hood, eyes cold and commanding she drew both of her blades, the crests which marked the metal of them flashed brilliantly as she spun them about. "Your Queen!"

The affect was not immediate. Bryony walked down the hill with flowing grace and right up to the stunned Northerner. As the man managed to get a better look at the woman he let out a whispered prayer of disbelief and promptly fell to his knees in shock and reverence. "Your Majesty...I was told you were dead!"

"The Pretender King is a liar as well as a traitor." Bryony said in a tone that brooked no debate, it was the voice of a ruler.

Suddenly she smiled in the fullest and brightest one anyone had ever seen on her face. "Rise, my cousin, I'd recognize you anywhere, Sindre!"

The man rose to his feet, his face also alight with a smile. The two stared at one another in silence until Bryony burst out laughing, and so did Sindre. She embraced the man full on and he nearly lifted her off of her feet. "Ah! Hjördís, Hjördís my little cousin! Not so little now I gather!" He said with a gasp as he placed her back down on the ground.

Bryony was about to speak again when Sindre turned to address his men. "On your knees, all of you! Bow before your Queen!"

There was a collective muttering of shock and awe, but the soldiers did as they were told and down the road...all sixty troops got down from their horses and went to their knees. Only Bryony stood above them. She looked about her, her eyes surveying the scene before her. This was what she had always dreamed of, her people, her birthright. As she looked upon each and every man willingly bowing before her, power surged through her veins. Perhaps it was because she was of royal blood that the feeling of command came naturally to her, or perhaps she had merely trained herself her entire life for this moment.

She had everything she wanted now. This would mean she would be able to go home, and with sixty men at her back she could easily plan a rebellion to reclaim her kingdom. She clutched her swords tightly, it felt as if her brothers were by her side now. They would have wanted her to rule in their stead. She knew it. And looking down at her cousin she felt a surge of overwhelming love for him. He was the only family of her blood whom she still had any respect for. They had played together as children, but had lived in separate parts of the kingdom and their reunions had been few, but he had been aware of her training. When he would come to visit her and her family in the summer months he would often times teach her new techniques with the sword. Their six year age gap made him like a third, yet distant brother to her. She was his 'little cousin' in everything. But once the Pretender King had taken over everything changed. She had not seen him since her tenth birthday all those years ago. The King had sent him away, no doubt thinking that if he had been allowed to stay he would have found a way to smuggle her out of the kingdom while she could have still been saved from the fate that had befallen her.

The look of a Queen in command covered her eyes. She looked like one of the Valkyries of the stories, a warrior leader, with her head held high and her body held tall she looked as if blessed by the Gods of the old religion. Every so often some of the men would dare to look up at her face, but each would avert his gaze, she radiated power like the sun does light and the men, both confused and shocked at finding their true sovereign back from the dead, seemed overwhelmed by it all.

The silence seemed to go forever, but eventually Sindre turned to Robin and his gang and snarled. "You lot! Bow before the Queen of Norway!"

It was the first thing spoken in English of the situation at hand. Much's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "A Queen?! Oh...oh now that is really...that is really..."

Bryony turned towards her friends. "I believe...I may owe you...an explanation."

Robin's jaw was slightly agape and he nodded his head at her. "I believe you may." he responded.

Bryony turned back to the soldiers before her, inhaled and spoke up. "On your feet, my friends, I will not have you bow before me." The men rose on command.

Bryony smiled and turned back to Robin. "Go back to the camp, I will meet you presently."

As the others went back to the campsite they watched as Bryony walked among the soldiers, shaking hands and clapping the men heartily on the back. There was laughter and fervent salutes, her hands were kissed as if she was a goddess. Her cousin was at her side at all times like some protective shadow. Bryony seemed more alive than ever before, but whether or not all of this touching and fawning were unnerving her was uncertain; however,one thing was for certain, that woman down there was not Bryony o' the Blade; the outlaw and comrade who had shared their company for nearly a year's time. This was Hjördís Erlingsson, warrior leader of a vast army and Queen of Norway.

* * *

Hjördís is pronounced Hijordiss if anyone was wondering. And thus did the truth finally come out!

And there is a reason I have continued using the name Bryony for her, but that answer's for another day!


	22. Back from the Dead

You've been waiting for this moment haven't you? xD I think you see where this chapter is headed just from the title alone...well I won't delay you any longer. Enjoy!

* * *

XXII

Back from the Dead

Bryony came back to the camp flanked by Sindre. She would have much rather returned alone so that she might have time to explain everything to her friends. She had not expected this, and she tired to mentally plan on the conversation she was going to have. It was all going to sound like nonsense! The very idea of it! Her a Queen of a kingdom? She would have laughed at herself if she hadn't had known it was all true.

The gang stared at her as she came closer, wary eyes upon Sindre and her. It was like she had become an entirely different person, and a stranger to them all. "My friends..." she said with a sigh..."Please, sit." she said indicating the fallen logs around them which acted as suitable benches in the camp.

They did, but in silence, Sindre stood behind her a hand upon his sword. His cold blue eyes snapped from one face to the next as if registering how dangerous each one would be to the life of his Queen. Robin finally broke the silence. "So..." he said clearing his throat. "You are a Queen."

"I know that this is...hard to believe..." she began.

Much snorted. "Hard to believe? It's down right impossible is what it is! I mean, honestly...a Queen.." He scoffed, "I mean...wouldn't we have known? Couldn't we have...well at least guessed at least! And how did you get here? Who are you? _Why_ are you even here?"

"Much." Bryony held up a hand for silence. "I will answer everything."

"Answer this first." Robin said looking at her straight in the eyes, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Robin, you must understand, I could not!" Bryony exclaimed.

"Why not? Did you not trust us enough after all this time? Did you think we wouldn't have honored your friendship and disbelieve you?" Robin shouted at her.

Sindre did not like Robin's tone of voice and he made a move to unsheathe his sword, but Bryony stopped him. "Robin, listen to me and think! If all was right in my kingdom do you honestly think I would be here in England with you, pretending to be a spy and an outlaw? Robin, I have been persecuted and exiled from my own land...I was in no position to go about spouting that I was a Queen!"

Robin silenced himself, she was right, it made perfect sense as to why she would have wanted to keep her identity hidden. Bryony gave a sigh. Djaq spoke up, her voice was toneless and she looked away from her. "What is your name?" she asked.

"It is Hjördís, Hjördís Erlingsson." she said.

"How did you come here?" Alan asked her.

Bryony/ Hjördís gave a sigh and folded her hands on her lap. "If you are quiet and you do not say a word...I will tell you everything..."

And so Bryony did, going all the back to the very beginning of things and heading right up to the moment she first met Robin and the others. Slowly, the look of hurt confusion dimmed from her friends' eyes as they were able to understand her story. By the time she had finished she was unsure how exactly they had taken her tale to heart, because each had an acutely different reaction on their faces. Robin had placed his hand under his chin as he stared at the ground in thoughtful contemplation; Alan looked side to side as if hoping to mirror whatever the reaction was closest to him; Djaq and Will both looked at one another in confusion for a moment before looking away again in silence; Little John seemed to deep in the realization of Bryony's status to have heard much of anything at all; and Much, ever the talkative one, broke the silence first by standing up, walking over to Bryony; (who looked up at him in sight surprise) and said. "Well, I believe you."

A slow grin spread across Bryony's face as she stood up, clapped Much on the back with a slight laugh. "I thought you would."

The others quickly followed suit and such a pride the likes of which Bryony had never known burst inside of her chest for her friends. Surely she would have been lost in this wide country without them.

"So...what will you do now?" Djaq asked her.

"I..." Bryony had not thought of that. "well...Robin?"

Robin laughed, "Oh no, you're no longer under my leadership, Your Majesty." He performed a slight bow.

Bryony looked away for an instant. She had never had complete command over anyone. Suddenly, she wasn't sure that she could do it. How dare she even think that she could ever lead a kingdom. She had no training, she was just a warrior, she would make a better soldier than a Queen. Bryony's eyes snapped up, that was it. Think like a military commander not a Queen. She turned towards Sindre and said. "The Sheriff is expecting your arrival?"

Sindre nodded smartly. "Yes, Your Majesty, he has been for some time now."

Bryony raised and eyebrow. "To what purpose?"

"The king wishes to strike a deal with Prince John and the Sheriff, ensuring open trade routs and shared costs based on the deals made. The king is in need of the extra money, other tribes have started revolting against him." Sindre reported.

"This is good..." Bryony said pacing back and forth for a moment. "And the Sheriff is expecting you alone?"

"I am to be the ambassador, yes, but my men follow me at my command..." Sindre said.

Bryony shared in her cousin's smile as the light of compression dawned upon her. "This is a test of power. A show of our strength..."

"Indeed, Your Majesty." Sindre nodded.

"Well then!" Bryony shouted, turning to face Robin Hood and his gang, "I have a plan."

"What?" Robin asked.

"We go to Nottingham, of course." Bryony replied with a wicked, knowing grin.

* * *

Bryony had split the tribute money in half, and made explicit arrangements that it go to the poor of Nottingham and it was to be left under the watch of Robin Hood. With the remaining money still left to her, Bryony took a few of the silver pieces and had Djaq go into Town in her place to get a dress made for her.

Once that was taken care of and the day arranged for her and her soldiers to set out to Nottingham Castle. She rode on horseback into the Town, and while the majority of her men had to wait outside the Town Gates an impressive amount followed her in.

Her men would wait in the Castle grounds and only Sindre and her ten captains would escort her personally inside the Castle. She was instructed by a guard to wait in the antechamber before she was announced into the main chamber. Before the guard could leave to state her presence to the Sheriff she grabbed him and said, "You will announce me as the Queen of Norway."

The guard looked dumbstruck. "But I was informed that it was only to be the ambassadors..."

"You should be more careful who you listen to then, hm?" Bryony whispered, but her eyes flashed with cold command.

The guard nodded. "As you request...Your Majesty." The guard bowed his way out of the room.

Bryony stood tall and proud, but she flinched back to her normal self when she heard Sindre snickering behind her. "Is this how you act before your Queen?"

"No, and forgive me, Your Majesty...but this is how I act when I see my little cousin make sure she gets her way."

Bryony bit her lip to stop herself from smiling at him. Sindre stepped up beside her, "Are you ready for this?"

Bryony breathed out. "No, but I was born into this, Sindre. We all have our roles to play." She titled her head up and waited to be summoned into the room.

* * *

The doors to the main chamber of the Castle burst open as Guy stormed into the room in his usual abrupt manner. "My lord." he said brusquely as he walked over towards the Sheriff.

"Ah, Gisborne, good you're just in time for the entertainment." The Sheriff said with a smirk.

"Entertainment?" Guy asked as he took his place next to the Sheriff.

"The ambassador from Norway, have I not told you?" The Sheriff asked.

"No." Guy stated, crossing his arms, he hated it when the Sheriff kept him out of the loop of information. How was he supposed to do his job correctly when he was kept in the dark half the time?

"Oh well, never mind then, apparently their King wants to set up a deal with Prince John, some trading proposal, a load of blather." The Sheriff tossed the parchment describing the details onto the floor carelessly. "So you know what this means?

"What?" Guy asked.

"It means we agree to whatever proposal they put forth, but the funny thing about dealing with foreigners...things tend to get lost in translation. They are in agreement on a 50-50 split between all money made on the trade routs...and if that were to be cut on their side and...oh...added to ours..." The Sheriff said with a chuckle.

Guy smirked, he followed him all right, it was perfect, it meant more money would come into Nottingham, perhaps it would balance out the lack of it from the peasants.

Just then the door leading into the antechamber flew open and a guard stepped out, slightly unnerved he fumbled for the roll parchment with the list of names. "Her Majesty, Queen of Norway Hjördís Erlingsson." He folded up the parchment, bowed and stepped to one side as Bryony emerged from the room, flanked by her ten guards.

Guy's arms dropped to his sides at the sight, and his eyes went wide. It was most assuredly Bryony come back to life, but oh in what form! She wore a gown of the deepest blue and it flowed like water as she walked down the steps into the center of the room. Her blond hair was combed and braided into one long ponytail that rested like a serpent on her shoulder. Her swords at her side seemed to reflect her beauty as well as her power. Her eyes were bright with triumph, but was he seeing things or did she falter a bit when she saw him standing there? If she did it was but a fraction of a second, because she did not break her stride for anything. She looked like a sculpture, chiseled in ice.

Guy was not sure what to think. He felt brought out of his own senses upon looking at her. How could this be? He had killed her with his own two hands! Yet there she stood, very much alive. Anger boiled up inside of him. Had he been deceived _again_?! If Bryony had been alive all this time...why had he never seen her? If she had loved him why didn't she try to seek him out and tell him the truth? He looked away from her; if she had only come back...and when he had needed her the most; she had failed him once again. Not dead, but alive; not a a Lady, but a Queen! Oh she was a cruel and unfeeling one, to be sure! And was she pulling the wool over his eyes even now? What was to say that she was really Queen, when she had been here for nearly a full year?

"Sheriff Vaysey." Bryony said with a cold detachment in her tone. "Words can not describe what a pleasure it is seeing you again." she smiled, but it was as cold as her form.

It took the Sheriff a moment to find his voice again, but when he did he shouted, "Guards! An impostor, arrest her!"

Immediately Bryony's soldiers circled her and drew their swords. Bryony did not even flinch she merely stared down the Sheriff. "Now, this is no way to begin the peace talks between our two great kingdoms." She snapped her fingers and one of her men brought over the chair that was sitting just outside her protective circle.

Bryony sat down, still circled by her men. She crossed her ankles and folded her hands in her lap as if this was the most casual meeting in the world and the swords above her were as natural to her vision as the sky above. She smiled. "Shall we begin then?"

The Sheriff grudgingly signaled for his guards to back down and in an instant the soldiers sheathed their weapons and stood behind Bryony, awaiting further orders. Guy of Gisborne had never seen such a public display of power in all of his days. Oh, this was most assuredly his Bryony, and she was most assuredly royalty; for all of her deception and double lies he could not stop the thrill he felt within himself from looking at her! Such a cool and calm demeanor in everything she did, even in the center of all of that! His heart pounded within him as he stared at her, half in rage and half in awe. Bryony could feel his gaze burning her all the way through, but she could not allow herself to be distracted now.

"I should begin, I suppose, with explaining myself? You were correct, I suppose, in assuming me a spy for a foreign nation, but not in the way you thought. You see, I like to set up a unique test for any kingdoms I engage in bargains and treaties. I like to see, if you will, how the land is...how the people are...from that very perspective." Bryony grinned. "And I must say...I am not pleased."

The Sheriff jumped slightly in his chair. "Surely, you can not think to judge us to harshly? After all..." he chuckled, "you did masquerade as an outlaw."

Bryony raised and eyebrow. "This is true, which is exactly why I intend to give you one last chance. My men and I will be staying here for a while, we will watch and observe your politics and such..." Bryony said as she brushed some dust off of her dress, "And if at the end of my stay I decide I find your ways suitable to my own interests. I will sign any deal you place before me. Does that not seem fair?" Bryony asked leaning in closer to the Sheriff.

The Sheriff did not look pleased in the least and a smile twitched on his face as he forced himself to relent to the orders of the Queen. "Perfectly fair, Your Majesty, but..." The Sheriff smirked slyly, "I was told that these talks were at the request of the King of Norway..."

For an instant Guy stopped breathing. Was she married? If she was a Queen than that would mean...

"You have been contacted under false pretenses, my lord Sheriff." Bryony snapped, "My kingdom has been under the leadership of a pretender king, and I..." She added with a glimmer of violence in her usually calm eyes, "am the only one left alive of the royal family to reclaim my right and title. Your dealings shall be with me now."

Such power, such wickedness! Guy could not help it, he was drawn to her like a moth to the flame as he had always been, but this did not stop the anger and spite he felt towards her for her lies and deception.

The Sheriff smiled, but Guy could hear the gritted sound he made as he spoke. "As you wish, Your Majesty."

"Good. I am glad we both agree." Bryony said rising to her feet. "Now, I would like to be shown to my room and then I would like my men to be seen to...you'll find twenty of them out in the castle grounds and at least forty more beyond the town gates." Bryony smiled as the Sheriff blanched at the size of her escort.

"Of course, Your Majesty...Gisborne see to it." The Sheriff snapped to Guy.

Both Bryony and Guy seemed to jump up a bit as their eyes locked, both averted their gaze nearly at once. For her part, Bryony felt nothing...she had suppressed herself so very much she had become numb to his memory. Guy, on the other hand, felt a mixture of wild thrill and horrible rage towards her.

He growled, "If Your Majesty will follow me." he led her out the door.

Bryony followed behind Guy, her eyes seeing past him, never looking at him. She had forgotten what she felt for him. She only felt a dull hollowness in place of her previous love and longing towards Guy.

Guy stopped in front of a pair of double wooden doors. He opened them up to reveal a suitable looking room for her. Bryony and Guy stood to either side of the door. "I thank you, Sir Guy." Bryony said formally.

He stared at her, searching her for that familiar hidden look of quiet love she had always held for him. He couldn't find it. No, that was impossible! He wished he could have dragged her inside and shut the door and demand an explanation from her, but she was a Queen. Good God, had it not hit him yet? She was royalty! Back from the dead and Queen of a powerful nation...what a fool he was! He was engaged to be married, he could no longer dream over this woman. This...beautiful, powerful, intriguing, clever, cunning, wonderful woman...

He shook his head. No more. He gave a formal bow and as was custom, took her offered hand in his and kissed it lightly. Bryony's heart collided with her head and then fell back down again, but she knocked the feeling aside as easily as the wind does a feather. She had a kingdom to command now and after all...he was going to be married soon. There was no point in dreaming over this man. This handsome, mysterious, intelligent, understanding man.

Guy's lips lingered longer than was usual upon Bryony's offered hand. He seemed to have frozen up as he touched her. It had been so long, so very very long since he had last been this close to her. Finally, he seemed to remember himself and he dropped her hand. He looked back at her. She held the same cold expression in her eyes, there had been no change. Rage seemed to blind him for a moment. She had lied to him and betrayed him repeatedly! And yet he was foolish enough to continue to doubt those motives, even after he had promised himself he would never think of her again. Damn her! Damn her to Hell for everything she was that she had never told him, and everything he had wished she could have been. Damn her for her lies, damn her for bewitching him, damn her for her power, for her words, for everything!

He bowed to her once again before taking his leave of her. In the depths of his quickly darkening soul he wished that Bryony had still been dead, at least dead he could still believe she had loved him.

* * *

Bryony shut her doors, as soon as Sindre entered. "You." He said with a smile, "Were magnificent."

"Flattery shall not avail you, sir!" Bryony said with a laugh. "I was so scared my legs were shaking."

"Never a doubt in my mind about you, little cousin!" Sindre said affectionately.

"Better not let my men hear you speak so." She said cuffing him over the head, "They might think anyone can speak to me thusly."

"My life, my honor, my word, O Queen!" Sindre got down on his knees in an over dramatic flare.

Bryony could not help but laugh; that was Sindre, ever ready with a joke, but loyal to a fault, but as Sindre smiled at her she could have sworn she saw them...odd, in his eyes, but the feeling left her as soon as it had come. No, Sindre was family, he had always been good to her. She must needs have trust in someone if she was to build up her kingdom again.

"Will you leave me for a moment, Sindre?" She asked him.

Sindre stood up, bowed to her. "As you wish, Your Majesty." He left the room, but he stood outside, guarding her door.

Bryony shut the door behind him, and breathed out with shaky lungs. It had not been but a few days she she had had time to come into her role as a Queen. Already she had had to exert her authority and while Sindre insisted she was doing fine, she was not so sure. She was used to following the orders, not giving them.

She sat down upon her bed and rubbed the hand idly at the hand that Guy had kissed. She surprised herself with out little she felt towards this. She had other, larger concerns, of course, to think on now. Guy was gone, he was engaged to another woman and she was engaged to her country. The time for petty love and love lost was gone. She had to grow up and forge ahead, like a warrior, she must only think of the current battle at hand.

She sat up straighter, eyes narrowed. She would make her father and her mother proud, she was going to make sure her brothers had not died in vain; she was going to develop into a Queen if it was the last thing she ever learned. It was going to be like sword training all over again. Like a warrior learning that the sword was merely an extension of the arm, her country was going to have to be an extension of her heart as well.

* * *

All right, the next few chapters are going to be a bit more intense...and Guy is going to start channeling John Thornton...only because I just watched North and South again...and...it's in my BRAINNNN! 


	23. The Chasm

Some of the most intense chapters yet to be written for this story are about to be finished! Can you say climax? For indeed, it is coming, the hight point of the story! The big one! The Mother of ALLL Plot twisting, gut wrenching chapters is to happen...NEXT update...and then you'll get hit again with an even BIGGER and more intense chapter the NEXT update after that! So consider this your trailer and the chapter below the feature film! xD So buckle up...it's gonna be a bumpy ride!

* * *

XXIII

The Chasm

Bryony had not been in the Castle a day before she was bombarded by an outraged Marian. She caught up with her while she was walking with Sindre along the halls of the Castle.

She came storming up to them, bright eyes aglow with indignation; her fists tightly clenched at her sides. She bowed curtly. "Your Majesty." She said thinly. "May I request a word with you?"

Bryony nodded and signaled for Sindre to walk behind them. Marian fell into step alongside of her and hissed at her. "Why did you not tell me? Why did you not tell any of us?!"

Bryony sighed, "I am sorry, Marian, I can not apologize enough...but it was necessary for my own safety."

Marian glared at her looked to the floor. "I understand, I just...I thought we were friends."

"What? We aren't?" Bryony blinked at her.

Marian swore silently that if she hadn't had known Bryony to merely be a calm and rational woman she would have thought she was joking with her. Marian sighed. "Of course we are, but friends trust friends with secrets."

Bryony knew that, but trust was hard to come by, and she could not remember a time when she had fully trusted anyone with anything. Even though she had good and true friends...she could never have even fathomed trusting them with this secret, or any secret.

"Robin knows of course?" Marian asked.

Bryony chuckled and Marian could not help but laugh a little in spite of herself. "I wish I could have seen his face..."

Bryony laughed a little as she admitted, almost like a little girl does when she has been caught doing something out of bounds, "It was quite funny..."

Bryony gave a small sigh as her eyes gazed down below to the castle entrance. She watched as a small squad of her men drilled formations up and down the grounds. She smiled as she watched them. Marian followed her friend's line of vision. "Are all of those your men?" she inquired.

"There are more." Bryony said bluntly as she shifted her gaze away.

"Quite a force to bring on a peace talk." Marian commented.

"While I had no say in the number of soldiers brought, I can only use what has been given to me. Besides, I know the Pretender King, he would have had no qualms with taking over Nottingham for his own...make no mistake, that was the real reason behind this force." Bryony said in stride.

"Are you certain of that fact? Then how do you know your men are loyal to you?" Marian asked gravely, no looking behind her at Sindre.

"I know." Bryony snapped. "My cousin commands the force, he is my own blood. I'd never doubt my own family, Marian, surely you can understand that."

"Of course, I meant no offense." Marian shrugged.

Bryony shook her head as if to wave away any mention of the subject in the first place. "Do you want to accompany me down to meet my guards? I haven't seen a drill since my brothers' training." Bryony said excitedly.

"You have siblings?" Marian asked, picking up her speed to accompany her.

"Had." Bryony said swiftly and without feeling. "Someday, later, I will tell you about them...but not today, and not now."

Marian nodded, watching her footing as she marched down the castle steps. As Bryony stepped off of the last step her soldiers halted in their practice and bowed to her as instructed by the Captain.

Bryony smiled. "No, please," she said in her native tongue, "Continue."

And so they did. Marian and Sindre stood beside her as they watched the display before them. Bryony chuckled silently as one of the younger boys kept stumbling in his formation and fumbling about with his sword.

Sindre leaned in over Bryony's shoulder and whispered to her. "Bungling little runt isn't he?"

"Nonsense!" Bryony said. "He reminds me of another bungling runt when he was first sent off to become a page in the castle."

Marian stared at the two, lost in the meaning of the conversation as the two bantered momentarily in their own language. Bryony, finally, realizing the rudeness of the situation paused and said in English, "I'm sorry, Marian, forgive us for leaving you out of our discussion."

"It is all right, you must not have had a great deal of excuse for speaking in your own language for quite some time." Marian said with a smile.

"Yes, but it is all right, some words seem kinder in English then in my own language." Bryony said with a flicker of a smile that did not quite reach her eyes. Marian did not quite understand the meaning of her sentence, but she did not attempt to ask her more about it. She knew when she was hitting upon a sensitive topic.

Sindre placed a comforting hand upon Bryony's shoulder. She turned and smiled at him, but only he could see the secret shame she had upon her face and in her eyes. He knew what had occurred at the court of the Pretender King, for he had heard the rumors, but he had dared not hope to believe them. The shame it had brought upon the family, and the blight on Hjördís' reputation. Of course, what was spoken about it had not been the truth, it was only known that she had become some sort of serving wench to the nobility at court. He had found out the full truth only later, it was his curse and bad luck to have been raised out of the capital of his kingdom.

This look of affection between Queen and Commander had not gone unnoticed. Guy was watching from the upper hall of the Castle, where Bryony had been only moments before. The sight had taken him completely by surprise. How dare he? He had first thought, how dare he touch her! Didn't the man know how much she hated it? But then Bryony had turned about and actually smiled at him. His wild accusations died at first glance. Bryony had never looked at anyone like that before...

So enthralled was he that he had completely forgotten about Lady Julianna, who had been standing by him and talking to him. She glared at him. "Are you even listening to me?" she demanded.

Guy nodded and pulled away from his vantage point. As Julianna proceeded to talk, Guy could only think on what he had just witnessed. That smile...so shy yet blatant; so loving yet so restrained...affection and tenderness had been in that gaze...jealousy scorched him as he walked down the stairs, upon Julianna's unheard request to see the foreigner Queen.

Marian cleared her throat as a warning to Bryony. Bryony turned away from Sindre to look as Guy and Julianna approached them. Bryony stared at Julianna much in the same way Guy was staring at Sindre. Julianna bowed politely and with a smile.

"Your Majesty..." Guy said in a restrained growl as he bowed his head towards Bryony. "Allow me to present my betrothed, Lady Julianna of Norwich."

Julianna smiled at her in what she thought was a winning one. Bryony smiled as she nodded her head, and secretly thought of all the delightful ways one could murder a person in broad daylight. She told herself it was not out of jealousy she would commit such a crime; because Lord knew she cared less what Guy chose to do with his life now, but for the fact that Julianna was an inconsiderate, empty-headed imbecile whose very presence before her offended her very senses.

"I am very pleased to finally meet you..." Bryony said masking the glimmer of the predator in her eyes.

Sindre made a scuffling sort of noise with his foot and Bryony turned, "May I, likewise, introduce you all to my cousin and Commander of my forces, Sindre Erlingsson."

Sindre bowed and Guy's eyes flashed in surprise. He was only her cousin! Of course she would have treated him in such a way, he was her family! Still, this Sindre had something he could never hope to have again: Bryony's attentions and love. Now there was a gift worth the true values of jealousy.

"Vidar!" The drill sergeant shouted into the ranks of the soldiers. "If you can't walk in line with the others I'll personally make sure you never walk again!"

The sergeant's shouts were directed towards the bungling young man. "Yes, sir." The young man muttered. "It's just...this sword, sir..."

"Did I ask you for excuses?" The sergeant roared at him.

Temporarily distracted from the awkward situation at hand Sindre marched over towards Vidar and the drill sergeant. "Disgraceful." He snapped at him. "And in front of your Queen too..."

Now, among the only one to have been able to understand the insult Bryony raised her voice. "Sindre, stand down, and you too, Sergeant." She walked over towards the shamefaced young man.

"What is your name again, soldier?" Bryony asked him quietly.

"Vidar, my Queen, Vidar Jakobsen." The man replied bowing to Bryony.

"How old are you, Vidar?" Bryony asked.

"I'll be eighteen come next month, Your Majesty." Vidar said smartly.

Bryony smiled. "Eighteen, eh? And carrying this clanking broadsword around on your belt..no wonder you've been falling out of step."

"My Queen...I..." The drill sergeant interjected.

Bryony raised her hand for him to be silent. "Are you good with a sword, Vidar Jakobsen?"

"Yes, my Queen, but..." Vidar silenced himself.

"But what?" Bryony coaxed.

"I am better with a short sword." He whispered.

Bryony let out a loud laugh at this remark. "I would have pegged you for one! Light build, balanced, and steady." She said. "Exchanged swords with that man over there." She asked summoning another, older soldier to them.

Vidar and the other man did as they were ordered. Vidar took the man's short sword and tested it with one hand, while at the same time trying to conceal a look of pleasure.

"There now, isn't that better?" Bryony asked.

"I am most grateful, my Queen." Vidar bowed again.

Bryony, smiling, drew one of her blades. "Well come on then! Show me how a soldier of my guard fights!"

Vidar stared at her wide eyed, "Y-y-your Majesty...?"

Sindre looked displeased, and he crossed his arms with a scowl. Lady Julianna, let out a gasp of shock upon seeing Bryony unsheathe a weapon. Bryony smiled, getting into a fighter's stance. "You heard me, sir, or are you going to disobey a direct order from your sovereign?"

Vidar held out his blade and took up the stance reluctantly. Bryony struck and Vidar blocked it half-heartedly. "Oh now that is no way to fight. Where is your passion, sir?" She struck downwards and Vidar barely had a chance to block it.

"Concentrate!" Bryony snapped.

Vidar nodded and this time when Bryony struck he was ready. He blocked her assault and twisted out of the locked blades to spin back into the ready stance. "Good!" Bryony grunted, "But remember the blade is an extension of the arm, move with it not against it!"

They continued to fight, Sindre was staring at the two with a displeasure that was slowly growing into something darker. He shared a glance with the drill sergeant, both seemed upset about something. Marian saw the look and it caused a chill to grow up her spine. What was wrong? From what she saw, Bryony was earning respect among her men by training this young lad. She watched the other soldiers expressions as their eyes followed their Queen's movements. What Bryony was doing was not just out of kindness she was showing her followers that she wasn't so very different from them. She was earning loyalty! Why did Sindre and the sergeant disapprove of such a show? In fact, the sergeant was directing the soldiers to look away and continue with their drills. Something seemed wrong, but Marian could not pinpoint what that was exactly.

Julianna sniffed and clutched at Guy's arms. "It's barbaric." She whispered very carefully towards her betrothed. "Women with swords...and ruling a kingdom, it isn't right..."

"What would you know of politics and war, Julianna?" Guy snapped at her, eyes on Bryony as he watched her fight.

"As little as a woman should!" Julianna said indignantly, "What use do we have for such things?"

It was true, most men would not have taken highly to Bryony's seemingly wild ways, but then again Guy doubted that 'most men' had ever bothered to look past the pretty face and thoughtful eyes to see the woman that she was. He wondered, with a sort of self-triumphant smirk, if he had been the only man alive to notice the chasm in Bryony's very soul; the divide that marked where the warrior faded and the gentle, shy one began.

"I think it very brave of Queen Hjördís." Marian replied stiffly, "Imagine the obstacles she must have had in learning those skills."

"Those 'obstacles' were there for good reason!" Julianna snapped, "To keep her from learning such things. War is for men to talk of, not for women."

_And so you may think, you simple minded fool_, Marian shook her head slightly and watched as Bryony sheathed her sword and stood, breathing heavily with a small shine of sweat upon her brow, congratulated the young man. "Excellent, I see the makings of a fine warrior out of you." she said.

Vidar bowed enthusiastically. "Thank you, my Queen. I mean, you are most kind, Your Majesty...I mean..."

"Let's leave it at that and say I know and you are welcome?" Bryony asked with a smile.

"Indeed, my Queen!" Vidar said with the full smile of a soldier with a new cause to train, fight, and die for.

"There now, Sergeant." Bryony said addressing the disgruntled man. "I think you'll see great improvement from the boy now."

"Your Majesty is very gracious to give your time to him." The sergeant said carefully.

"Yes, but..." Sindre said as he took her arm and led her away, "She is also very foolish. Showing off to the soldiers like a..."

"A what...?" Bryony said smiling at her cousin with ice in her eyes. "My men need to know that I am capable of doing anything a King is capable of doing. I want them to see that I would fight and yes, Sindre, even die alongside of them in battle. They need to _know_ my power in order to be loyal to me and my cause."

Sindre did not seem to approve still, but he knew his place. "I apologize, Your Majesty...I should learn to trust your judgment."

"That is all well..." Bryony said lapsing back into English, "But I fear we have been very negligent of our friends."

"It is fine, no offense taken." Lady Julianna said with a smile.

Bryony nodded in acknowledgment, but caught Marian's eye as they shared a knowing smile. They both disliked and disapproved of the woman, at least in sharing this it became source of amusement for the both of them.

Bryony was saved from further conversation with the Lady, as Sindre whispered to her. "It does not do well for you to be seen out so casually, my Queen. They will think you without a care for propriety in the world."

Bryony's face flashed a startled shade of pink for a second, grateful that no one else would have been able to understand what her cousin had just said. "If you will excuse me, Sir Guy, Lady Julianna, Lady Marian..." She said to all of them. "I am needed elsewhere at the moment..."

She followed Sindre up the castle steps and through the archway to the side of the main doors. Once they were immediately out of eyesight, Bryony grabbed Sindre and shoved him up against the wall. "Sindre, you may be my cousin, but do not mistake my affection for you as your right to embarrass me publicly!"

Sindre, at first shocked by his Queen's sudden outburst towards him could only stare down at her, but he quickly found his voice again, "Forgive me, you Majesty, but someone must teach you how to behave within society. You have been, forgive me, but you have never been in a position to be taught...you're childhood..."

"_Do not dare speak of my position or my child-hood!_" Bryony roared in his face, livid.

Sindre was silenced, but Bryony was not, "Am I your Queen or am I not?!" She hissed at him.

Sindre was still to shocked to answer her on command. Bryony's face contorted into an icy sheen of fury. "_Answer...me!_" she shouted at him.

"Your Majesty, I am your servant." Sindre replied finally.

"Then you had best learn _your_ place." Bryony snapped. "Go and see to the soldiers. I will meet with the Sheriff myself today."

"My Queen, with all due respect you need a..." Sindre began.

"With all do respect, my cousin..." Bryony interrupted, "_I_ will make my own decisions, and you will learn to follow them."

Sindre finally acquiesced to her choice and bowed his head with a sigh. "Of course, my Queen."

Bryony nodded and turned on her heels as she headed down the hall. She paused before she walked past a stone pillar marking off another path leading to the right. "Sir Guy..." she said turning to face the man leaning with his arms crossed against the pillar. "I thought you would be with Lady Julianna."

"She insisted on walking with Marian." Guy replied shifting his position and walking towards her.

Bryony took a step back but said quite casually. "She is a charming young woman."

"Indeed." Guy said in hardly the tone that would back up his agreement.

"And I congratulate you on your coming marriage." Bryony said with equal civility.

Guy's brow furrowed. He did not see the slightest flicker of hesitation in any of her speech, and she wasn't avoiding his eyes...he was staring right back at him with a look she might have given anyone she was acquainted with. He was about to speak when Bryony cut him off, "I must be on my way, Sir Guy, but no doubt I will certainly see you again when I meet with the Sheriff to further discuss our negotiations?" She gave him a polite smile.

"Of course..." Guy replied quietly. "Good day, Your Majesty." He bowed to her and walked down the hall past her.

Bryony let out a rattling breath and she walked over to the stone pillar and placed her hand upon it to steady herself. Such horrible pressure in her chest had made it difficult to breathe. She took in a few calming breaths and then stood up straight. There, she felt better now...nothing to serious; nothing that she could not handle. She resumed her walk back to her chambers as calmly as if she had never met Sir Guy along the way at all.

* * *

Review! Review! Review! It makes me smile! XD I like your opinions and I value them, and I KNOW you are reading the story so review, don't be shy! And remember folks, the big one is coming!!!!! 


	24. The Arrow

Warning!!! Under no circumstances are you allowed to hurt, maim, torture, and/or kill the author for whatever you may read in this chapter. Understand? I do not want to be chased by incensed fangirls holding knives!

Oh and don't become disoriented by all of the sudden scene shifts...it's action packed that way! XD

And now with that said...enjoy...please...

* * *

XXIV

The Arrow

It was late at night when the Sheriff received an expected visitor. A pair of candles flickered on the desk and the dancing shadows seemed to be rejoicing like devilish minions at the scheme at hand. Their smoky black tendrils brushed over the faces of the two men sitting opposite one another. The Sheriff, pleased yet tired, sat at ease in his chair, while his guest; a hooded man whose face was well concealed in the darkness, sat up right and stiff, his hands folded in the long robes of his coat.

"You send in your message you may be able to help with my," The Sheriff chuckled a little bit, "Foreigner problem?"

The hooded man nodded and spoke, "This would benefit both sides, you know."

"Oh, be sure that I do." The Sheriff said with a bored yawn. "How do you intend to go about it?"

"We have hired a man who has experience in silencing unwanted persons." The hooded man said.

"Good, good." The Sheriff nodded, "And...once she is silenced?"

"You will have the favor and gratitude of the King of Norway, an alliance." The hooded man spoke roughly.

"Oh now I like that..." The Sheriff chuckled, "How soon can you get it done?"

"Tomorrow." The hooded man said curtly.

"Excellent."

* * *

Bryony awoke with a start and silenced herself as a scream died in her throat. She lay back down on her bed, eyes wide and bloodshot. She was breathing in heavily, calming herself. She didn't understand...this was the second night that that had happened to her, and she was certain she had been taking the sleeping draught. 

Bryony rolled over and snatched the bottle from her nightstand. She held it in her hands. This could only mean one thing, it was no longer working anymore; she had used it so much she had become immune to it's affects...and she could not risk taking a larger amount.

With tired hands she placed the bottle back down on the nightstand. She was so very tired...she ran a hand through her hair. She was so tired, but sleep was so distant and so far away. She felt dizzy with exhaustion, her eyes longed to close, but Bryony knew that once closed she would be helpless to stop the onslaught of her own subconscious.

She wished she could just let the past go and sleep like any other person, but it was not that simple. She rolled over onto her side and gave a slight sigh. There was no safety in waking and no safety in sleep. She stared at the wall on the far side of her room. Every where, it seemed, held some sort of terror for her during the night. As if behind every corner one of the men from her pass would suddenly spring up and overtake her again.

Well, she would not let them. She would stay awake all night and every night, but so help her, she would never allow her nightmares to claim her in sleep. She curled up into her self and stared in silence at the empty loneliness around her.

* * *

That following morning found Bryony exhausted and shaky. Her sleep deprived mind seemed to be running on pure adrenaline alone. As she finished strapping her sword belt on, a knock sounded upon her door. 

"Your Majesty? Are you awake?" It was Sindre.

"Coming, Sindre." Bryony called and hurried to open the door.

"Your Majesty I..." Sindre stopped as he got a better look at her. "You're ill." he said bluntly.

"No, no, Sindre...nothing so bad as that." Bryony sighed. "Just a bit tired." She blinked and rubbed the middle of her forehead before straightening up and opening her eyes to reveal them just as calm and as focused as if she had slept. "I am fine. What is so important that has brought you here so early?"

Sindre waved his hands in a dismissive motion. "Never mind that now, it can wait. Will you take a walk with me, my Queen?"

Bryony shook her head. "No Sindre, if I am not needed for anything I should very much like to be alone now..."

"You misunderstand me, my Queen...I was not asking as your Commander, I was asking you as your cousin. Come walk with me, Hjördís, you worry me with this reclusive behavior and sickly talk."

"I am doing nothing of the kind!" Bryony protested. "And mind you, I did not give you any permission to call me by name!"

Sindre merely smiled down at her and after a few moments of Bryony's heated glare she gave in as a flicker of a smile threatened it's way across her face. "All right, Sindre...but only for a few minutes."

Bryony stepped outside her room and shut the door behind her. Sindre bowed and offered his cousin his arm, which Bryony took gladly. The pair set off together, and it was a peaceful morning for Bryony. She had not had this opportunity to speak with her cousin alone for some time now.

"I want to apologize." Bryony said as they walked, "I have been...less than patient with you these past few days."

Sindre shook his head. "You were in the right, and I did forget myself with you."

Bryony sighed, "Do you remember when we were children and we used to play at Keeper of the Castle?" She smiled at him as she recalled the memory.

Sindre laughed, "And you would always be the warrior defending the Castle."

Bryony laughed also. "Yes! Oh, how Aksel _hated_ that! He would always try and fight me for that part!" She said, recalling one of her brothers.

"I seem to remember he and Elias rolling you into the garden pond one time after we won." Sindre said with a smile.

Bryony laughed fondly at the memory. "Father was so mad at them for that! Wouldn't let us outside for the rest of the summer!"

"What was it that you said to him?" Sindre asked, eyebrow raised as he tried to recall the memory.

"Oh...wasn't it...'It's all right, Father...I don't need to be Keeper of the Castle..."

"'I can be Keeper of the Fish!'" Sindre and Bryony both finished the sentence together. The two of them laughed as Bryony leaned on his arm as she tried to regain her breath.

She sighed deeply. "But of course...that was a lifetime ago..." her voice had gone back to his former thoughtful tone. It was very rare that Bryony allowed such freedoms of gaiety in her expressions. It was not her way.

They were both silent for a few more minutes as they continued to walk. Eventually as the turned into a narrower walkway, the conversation seemed to turn. Sindre became quite serious as he asked her. "How are you handling your new responsibilities?"

Bryony sighed. "It is hard, I can admit that to you, Sindre, but I shall learn...you know me well enough."

"Indeed, little cousin, I know you better than anyone." Sindre replied.

* * *

Guy had also woken early that morning, but of course, he had not been sleeping as well as he would have liked. While, he was not plagued, by nightmares, he was disturbed by a constant restlessness. He did not attribute it to anything in particular, as a number of things often came to haunt his mind for a time: His past crimes, his own self doubts and jealousies...they were enough to drive any man to restless wandering. 

He had taken to roaming the halls of the Castle early in the morning. He had not been back at Locksley for these past few days, the business with the Norwegian foreigners had been the cause of many a late night.

The morning chill roused him to full wakefulness, the winter air was cold in his lungs, but the weather had not gotten so cold as to be unbearable yet. He gave a sigh, and casually his eyes wandered to the North Watchtower...a lone man was pacing about up there. At first, Guy paid the guard no mind, it was probably some watchman making his usual morning rounds, but then the guard drew forth a bow...yes it was a bow; Guy could just make out the curve of the weapon.

What need did the guard have of a bow? He was further shocked when he saw the guard notch an arrow to the bowstring. Had the man seen something? Then why on Earth wasn't he aiming the arrow out beyond the Castle? The man was aiming the arrow off in the direction of the Castle grounds.

Guy continued to walk on, following the direction of the man's arrow as the guard continuously readjusted his position and aim. Guy's eyes followed the line of the arrow straight down to a walkway that he was rapidly coming up upon. His eyes widened in shock as he saw Bryony and Sindre walking together, in front of them he saw ten of Bryony's soldiers marching over to the pair.

Guy paused in mid step. What was going on? Bryony and Sindre turned the corner into the walkway directly adjacent from the one Guy was walking on. Suddenly he understood. From this position he was able to see as the archer took up his aim again...the arrow was following Bryony!

* * *

"I see that you are tired." Sindre commented as he and Bryony turned the corner. 

"Yes...yes I am." Bryony sighed. "You know, Sindre, sometimes I wish I could have had a peasant's life...it always seemed so...so normal."

Sindre nodded. "Just to be at peace?" he asked.

"Yes, but I fear peace was not in my fate when I was born." Bryony joked.

Bryony suddenly stopped walking as she saw her ten Captains walking towards them. She straightened up, not about to let her men see her in a moment of weakness. Sindre did not seem to mind that they had just been intruded upon by the men. "What if there was a way to have that peace?" he asked her.

"What...?" Bryony asked curiously turning to look at her cousin.

Sindre had a strange light in his eyes and he removed his arm from hers. He was smiling at her, but it was as a cold one...so devoid of his former joviality. "Sindre...?" She asked as her Captains seemed to block their path and stand by Sindre. "My Captains...?" Bryony asked turning to each of the men. "What is going on?"

* * *

Guy seemed to have frozen up in horror at what he was seeing. Bryony had been trapped by her own men in that small narrow hall. There would be no chance of her being able to run away in time...not that she would even know what had hit her. He could see the archer on the tower pull the bowstring tight as he readied his shot. 

He could just see Bryony's face as she turned to each of her Captains demanding to know what was going on and why she had been caught unawares like this. Suddenly something flared up inside of him, a hot feeling, not akin to his usual flares of rage, but this felt different.

He knew he was going to have less than a minute to react. As the bowstring drew back Guy began to run towards Bryony. Hoping against hope he would get to her in time. He was not thinking, he had no time to contemplate what he was doing; he just acted, like this could have been the only natural course to take. He had to get to her, and there was nothing else to think of.

* * *

"Sindre?" Bryony turned to him, confusion fading to panic. "Answer me? And you men? Dare you stand in silence in the face of your Queen?" 

The men remained stoic, but Sindre's smile turned into a slightly crooked smirk. "Hush now, Your Majesty, it's all right." He said comfortingly. "You don't have to play Keeper of the Castle any longer..."

"What...?" Bryony stammered.

Suddenly she saw it as she backed up. There was a man on the North Tower directly in front of here...and she could just make out the bow and arrow pointing directly at her. She saw the man let loose the shaft and she closed her eyes tight, there was no were to run, her own men had blocked her path.

"_BRYONY!_"

She had heard him before she saw him. Guy slammed into her like a whirlwind, pressing her against the wall. Bryony stared at him in horror as the arrow that was meant for her lodged itself into Guy's back, just near his shoulder. Guy stumbled a bit, but remained where he was. He stared into her eyes as he whispered to her, his voice shaky a bit with pain. "Run..."

Guy was dragged off of her by two of her Captains. There was a scream stuck half way in Bryony's throat at what she had seen. "Guy...?" she seemed to whisper in stunned disbelief at what he had done.

Sindre sighed as he stepped forward. "Oh, I was hoping to avoid all of this..."

"Sindre?" Bryony said breathlessly. Her own cousin had tried to kill her? Her heart lurched in her chest. Her men had not been loyal to her?

"Oh, my little cousin, so naïve thinking I would let you walk back into the shoes of royalty. The King of Norway has made me his successor, you know...me being the last remaining male heir to the throne. And he has taught me well, and rewarded me. I do regret, little cousin, the way you had been treated...shameful." Sindre said as he signaled two more of the the men to restrain her.

Bryony's shocked eyes turned to slits of despair and rage. "_Traitor!_" She roared at him brokenly. "I am of your own blood! I am your cousin!!!"

"I had meant to give you a clean ending." Sindre said with a shrug of his shoulders as if his method for her murder should have given her some comfort, "But you..." He said addressing the close-to-collapsing Guy, "Had to be the hero, oh well..." Sindre smirked and suddenly he grabbed the arrow and viciously pulled it out of Guy's back. Guy roared in pain and it took all of the mens' strength to keep him upright.

Guy's scream seemed to reverberate inside of Bryony's mind and her eyes went wider and wider as she stared at him; there was a dark stain of blood which was slowly spreading on Guy's back. Bryony's breath came in short gasps. Something seemed to explode from her very soul.

She swung her weight forward, and the the soldiers, not expecting such a thing, released their grip in an effort to restore their own balance. In a flash Bryony's swords were in her hand she cut down the two soldiers before they could stand up again. Her eyes looked positively savage, as a rage, the likes of which Bryony had not known since the night the men had come to kill her and her mother, flooded her body.

The world seemed to go red before her as she brutally cut down the other captains as they rushed her. She did not distinguished friend from foe. The despair over the betrayal from her own people had injured her soul to its very core, and this had brought back the memory of her own acts a traitor. Was this what Guy had felt when he had discovered her lies and deception?

She let out a battle cry and launched herself upon the remaining Captains. In the narrow space there was no room to have a proper fight and so those that could not draw their weapons fast enough were killed by Bryony's spinning blades.

At last she had taken care of all of the men. She backed Sindre up into the wall, her swords at his throat. "Why?" She cried, tears falling from her eyes. "Tell me why?!"

Sindre stared at his cousin, he had never seen man nor woman with such a glow of hell inside of them. "You would not kill your own cousin?" he asked her.

"You would." Bryony hissed.

"I had to, don't you see, the Pretender King would have me murdered otherwise, if he were to hear of you still being alive." Sindre said trying to placate her. His hand moved to his sword belt slowly...Bryony was not paying attention, her eyes were focused solely on his face.

"Oh, I am so sorry, my little cousin that things had come to this.." Sindre said with a slight sob in his voice.

Even Bryony felt it. This was her cousin, her child-hood playmate...surely something very grave and horrible had made him turn upon her in this manner. She had to hear him out. She could not kill him, it would break her heart.

Sindre's hands were inching towards his dagger sheath as he continued to hush and calm Bryony's rage. "What else could I have done in such a court? I had to please the King or be killed myself...Little cousin, Hjördís...I am so sorry..." The rest of his speech had been cut short because in that instant there came the familiar hiss of metal as it snaked through the air and in a moment a small, curved dagger had buried itself in Sindre's neck.

Bryony stared in horror as her cousin gave a final gurgle and collapsed to the floor, dead at her feet. She backed up and turned. Guy was leaning against a stone pillar, his hand, which had been raised as he had thrown the dagger, dropped to his side. At first Bryony did not understand why he had done such a thing, but then she looked down at her cousin's body and saw a dagger tightly clutched in his hand...Sindre had meant to kill her himself.

She turned back to Guy, He gave a gasp. "Bryony...forgive me..." He collapsed, but Bryony caught him as he fell, although she could not support his weight on her own. She sank to the ground with him.

"Guy?" Bryony said shakily as she let his head rest in her lap. She could feel his blood stain the hems of her dress.

Guy looked up at her, raised up a hand to lightly brush away the hair that had fallen down about her face, but he hardly had the strength to do even that. His hand fell back down and he slipped into unconsciousness.

"_Guy?!_" Bryony said louder, eyes wide in horror.

Both Bryony and her heart seemed to let out a scream, as everything she had tried so desperately hard to suppress rose to the surface violently. "_Guy!_" She cried out. "No...no...please..." She hissed in a panic as she placed an ear to his heart. She let out a rattling sigh as she found out he was still alive.

She knew she had to get up, she had to help him, but fear froze her to the spot. Was this how all men looked when they died in battle? Did her brothers die in pain, alone? Her father? Not Guy...she could not lose him and be left alone.

She heard the hurried booted footsteps of several men running towards her, alarmed by the sounds of fighting. Vidar was the first to round the corner, sword drawn and faced flushed with anticipation of whatever it was. He had not expected to see his Queen in such a state.

Bryony, alarmed by the noise, rose to her feet, swords drawn and teeth bared in as a ferocious snarl tore through her throat, she stood in front of Guy like a wild wolf protecting its mate. Her eyes were bloodshot and her dress was stained red from Sir Guy's blood. She looked ready to tear apart anyone who came near her.

"My Queen!" Vidar gasped in horror. "Who has done this? Who has..." He found his answer lying on the stone floor in front of him. Vidar stared at the body of Sindre and then to Bryony. He saw the other dead captains lying around her. "Quickly..." He said gasping to a man beside him. "Run and fetch help! Immediately." He said.

"Your Majesty..." Vidar said sheathing his sword and holding up his hands in submission. "I swear to you...whatever has happened, I knew nothing."

Bryony snarled at him, "Give me proof to such an oath, lest I prove you a coward and traitor as well!" she stared him down.

"My Queen, I swear!" Vidar cried getting on his knees, "Kill me if you think me disloyal to you, but I made a promise to the ruler of my country...my father and his father before him served your father and his father loyally. I would rather die then shame myself and my family."

Bryony seemed to return to her senses at Vidar's pleading. "You and you..." She said in a broken voice as she pointed with her swords to two other soldiers who had come with Vidar. "Take Sir Guy, and hurry for a physician...he is injured." Her voice sounded dead in her own throat. Her eyes were glazed over in trauma. Her cousin dead, her last ties with her life from so long ago, her own captains' betrayal, and Guy...who had risked his life to save hers; even after all that they had said and done to one another...why would he have done such a thing? Why would selfish, and ambitious Guy seek to place his life before another's? What could he have sought to gain from such a foolish thing?

Vidar escorted her down the hall as she followed after him. Vaguely she was aware of Lady Julianna's shrieks as she saw Guy being led away. Bryony stared at the girl and Julianna caught sight of her and screamed all the louder at the sight of the blood on her clothing.

"Your Majesty..." Julianna said regaining her composer only slightly. "Sir Guy is...he is...what...why?" She could not put two words together to save her life.

"He saved my life..." Bryony whispered between pale lips.

Julianna was silence as Bryony brushed past her. Vidar followed close behind. "Vidar." Bryony said suddenly in a commanding tone.

"My Queen?" Vidar asked cautiously.

Bryony turned to look at him, eyes cold and harder then he had ever seen them before. "I want you to round up all of the men, tell them to meet me beyond the Town Gates...I will speak with them tonight."

"With respect...my Queen...I am just a soldier...I have no standing, they will not listen to me." Vidar fumbled.

Bryony stared at him, she had no patience for anyone or anything this day. "You will go and tell them to be there or they will refuse under pain of death. If but one mocks you or thinks you a liar you will take their names and I will kill the traitor personally! Do you understand me Vidar Jakobsen?"

"Yes, your Majesty." He said silently and he quickly hurried to do his Queen's bidding.

Bryony, for her part, moved like an inanimate object. Her emotions, blunted by what she had witness and done. Who was a traitor and who was her friend? Whom could she trust? Would she be able to confide in no one?

She ran past the halls and the commotion spilling forth from them. She walked right into the line of the Sheriff and his guards. She was a bit disturbed by the look of shocked surprise upon his face as he caught sight of her. "My lord Sheriff," she said, eyes narrowing, "I regret to inform you that your Master-at-Arms, Sir Guy, was injured defending me..."

The Sheriff nodded as he looked her over, "Really?" he asked as if he didn't believe such a thing.

"I will see that his properly taken care of." Bryony snapped, surprised at her own vehemence.

The look of disgust was not lost upon Bryony. "And so will I, Your Majesty, you need have no more to worry on..." The Sheriff smiled at her as if nothing terrible had occurred at all.

A cold chill swept over Bryony's spine. What had the Sheriff implied by that dubious statement? She felt she was so terribly alone now, and she was no longer certain of her own safety or Guy's. She had to think...and then the images of her friends flashed through her mind's eye.

That was it. She thought in a blur as she ran towards the Castle Gates, she needed to find Robin Hood and the others. They were the only ones she could afford to trust now.

* * *

...(Prepares to make a hasty run for it...) 


	25. The Blood of the Heart

Sorry for the longer wait than usual...it was Thanksgiving yesterday an' all. Well, at any rate. Do enjoy!

* * *

XXV

The Blood of the Heart

Bryony rode out into Sherwood Forest upon a black mare, the first horse she had found in the stables. She rode like the Devil was chasing her, she rode like one fleeing a nightmare. Her eyes were glassy and she seemed to have sunken inwards upon herself.

She still could not wrap her mind around what had just happened. Sindre, her cousin was dead and died a traitor. A traitor, oh how she could come to loathe that word as it was much a part of her now as her own heart. This great game of lies and deception, it weighed upon her too much now, but of all her secrets were gone and dispersed onto the wind now. There was nothing left to hide, and nothing left to tell.

The horse's frightened neighs as Bryony urged the beast onward seemed to echo around the forest, or was it her own imagination? Suddenly, a bow and arrow bombarded her vision. She let out a startled gasp and pulled back hard upon the reigns to halt the horse's pace.

"Bryony?" It was Robin. He quickly lowered his weapon to stare up at the woman. "What in the name of Heaven is going on?" He gasped as he saw her dismount and looked upon the blood on her dress. "Have you been injured?" He asked, looking ready to steady her as if she should fall.

"No...no..." Bryony shook her head, staring at the bow in Robin's hands. "The blood is not mine...but please, Robin, put away your weapon I am _sick_ at the sight of such a thing."

Robin, stunned at her tone of voice, complied with her order. "What has happened?" He asked her.

Bryony shook her head. "The others?" She asked.

Robin turned about to signal to the rest of the gang, who had hidden all around them. There was at first a collective few shouts of joy upon seeing Bryony in the forest again, but those joyful noises soon gave way to gasps of confusion and shock at the blood stains on her clothing and the wild, dead look in her eyes.

"Please," Bryony said, she was so very tired. "Take me back to the camp, I will tell you everything, but..."

"Let's go." Robin said immediately.

Bryony fell into step alongside the rest of the gang, Djaq tried to make eye-contact with her friend, but Bryony was staring at the floor in silence. It unnerved Djaq to see her in this light. Bryony had always been strong, silent at times...and surly, but disturbed...never.

Once back at the camp Bryony took a seat with the others. Her hands trembled slightly in her lap, and she kept shifting her position at odd intervals as she tried to find where to begin. She gave a sigh and said. "I have been betrayed..." and she told her friends everything...

* * *

When she had finished the recount of the morning's chaos, it took Bryony a minute or two to realize that she had not just stopped, she had lost her voice as her throat grew tight and hot. She had to take in a few breaths to stop herself from crying, she would have none of that now.

Robin stood up and moved away, a dark look in his eyes. "Robin..." She said tightly as her eyes followed his movements. "I came to ask for your help..."

"No, Bryony." Robin said. "Do not ask me to help...to help..._him!_"

Bryony had expected this, "But something is not right, I know it! The Sheriff seemed likely to let Guy die...and.."

"_No_, Bryony!" Robin said vehemently. "I will not help him."

"Help_me_!" Bryony said, rising to her feet. "Djaq is a good healer, probably the best in all of Nottingham! I will watch her and she will be under my protection."

Will was the one who sided with Robin at that point. "No. You won't take Djaq back to the Castle."

Djaq stared from Will to Bryony. "I will make my own decisions, Will..." She whispered, "but Bryony, you can not ask me to help my enemy.._our_ enemy!"

"He saved my life!" Bryony exclaimed shaking from head to toe, "He saved me!"

"I'm sure that was incidental." Robin snorted, clearly not believing a word of it.

"He ran past ten of my captains and took an arrow that was meant for _me_! Dare you call that _incidental!_" Her rage was up again.

"I do not believe Gisborne is truly capable of..."

"I did not say what Guy is or is not capable of!" Bryony roared, her eyes icy, "I asked if you would help me. He is wounded, badly...Djaq can help. I ask you as a friend."

"And as I friend I am telling you that I can not allow it." Robin fired back.

"Then I will order you as a Queen!" Bryony shouted, eyes aglow.

Robin glared back at her. "I do not serve you." he said darkly.

Bryony felt as if someone had hit her in the face. The blow was severe and she seemed to stumble back after it. "I..."

"Why, Bryony? Why ask such a thing of us?" Djaq said shaking her head.

"Because, I love him!" Bryony said before she could even think of the proper way to respond to such a question. She covered a hand over her mouth as the words left her, as if hoping to catch them and shove them back inside again where she could keep them for her own and where no one could ever take them from her.

The silence that fell upon the group was like a blanket of night, suffocating and blinding to the senses. Will and Robin where staring at her like she had suddenly become the most revolting thing to ever live and breathe. Much sat with his mouth agape, and Little John and Alan had their eyes wide in shock. Djaq pursed her lips in silent contemplation. "I will go." she said.

"What? Djaq, no!" Will exclaimed.

"If it was me, Will?" Djaq asked him, taking his hands in her own. "If it was me injured and dieing, and no one would help me? What would you do?"

"I...Djaq that is different!" Will exclaimed.

"Is it?" Djaq asked, raising an eyebrow.

Will was silenced for a moment. "And if you are caught?"

"That would not happen, Will, you know that." Bryony said.

Will finally relented, knowing full well that Djaq would not change her mind for anything once it was set on something. "Thank you, Djaq..." Bryony said in a whisper of relief as her friend went to stand by her.

"Do not, Bryony..." Djaq said firmly, a twinge of anger in her eyes. "Do not..."

Bryony could feel a rift build between her and the others. "Robin, I..."

"You should go." Robin said glaring at her. "You obviously are needed elsewhere."

Bryony turned away, Djaq grabbed her satchel and followed at a foot pace behind her. Bryony mounted her horse and she helped Djaq up; and they rode off back to Nottingham Castle in still, disheartening silence.

Much gave a sigh as he watched the pair leave. "What do we do?"

"We wait." Little John said.

* * *

It was Jenny who spotted Bryony and Djaq first. She gave a little squeak of fright and nearly ran back into the room and shut the door she had moments before been coming out of, but Bryony got their first and blocked the doorway before Jenny could shut the door. "Don't be afraid." She said.

That must have seemed a ridiculous statement, for Bryony looked more savage than ever before. She had yet to change out of her bloody clothes, her hair was matted and flat against her dirty and dusty face. Her eyes, bloodshot and wide must have seemed like twin wells into a circle of a private hell. It was only her voice which calmed Jenny, for the voice remained steady and calm like a light in a storm.

Jenny opened the door a little further, still scared into silence. Bryony was patient with her, "Do you know who I am?" she asked.

Jenny nodded. "Your Majesty..." she whispered like a mouse and bowed a little.

"Your Mistress is inside?" Bryony asked, trying to smile for the girl, but she could not.

Jenny nodded again. "She hasn't left Sir Guy's bedside since he was brought to his room, Your Majesty..." She seemed to swell just a little bit with some pride. "Not even when the physician came...she didn't even flinch at the...the..." She stared at the blood on Bryony's dress and fell silent.

"Tell your Mistress, I have a physician with me...a better one." Bryony said.

Jenny peered over Bryony's shoulder to stare at Djaq. "She will help?" she asked.

Bryony nodded. "But you must let me inside."

Jenny opened the door fully and stood to one side, bowing. Bryony raised her up. "You are a good girl..." Bryony said quietly to her. "I hope your Mistress is proud to have your loyalty."

Jenny seemed to swell a little taller at that statement from so high an authority, but her pride was justified, for she was not praised often and she drank it in like a sweet wine.

Djaq followed Bryony. "So dark and enclosed here..." Djaq commented. "How is anyone to breathe in such a place?"

"You shall remedy that." Bryony said quietly as she came to stand behind Lady Julianna, who was hunched over in a chair near the bed. She jumped a bit when she saw Bryony standing over her. "Your Majesty!" She shot up from her seat, "I...I..am sorry, I did not see you! I..."

Bryony raised her hand for silence and whispered, for it seemed wrong to raise the voice above that volume. "I come with a healer."

Julianna seemed to want to reach out and grasp Bryony's hands in fervent thanks, but she thought better of it. "Oh please! If you can help him, please!"

This emotion repulsed Bryony into shrinking her hands away from the other woman's seeking ones. She stood opposite her rival in everything she wished she could have had. "I will do what I can." Djaq said, breaking the silence in her quiet way.

"Lady Julianna..." Bryony said, "You should go..."

"No!" Julianna said, "No...I would like to stay."

"It is better if you do go." Djaq said as she knelt beside the bed to examine her new patient.

Julianna seemed to draw in breath to protest, but she caught a flicker of the wild look in Bryony's eyes and finally she acquiesced to the order. "Will you come and send for me if he should wake?" she asked quietly.

"Of course..." But the words burned her throat as she spoke them. Here was the woman that would take her love from her and claim him as her own. And she wasn't even going to fight for it. But she had to commend this woman for her loyalty. "You must love him very much..." she said...

"I am to be his wife." Julianna said. "Is it not a wife's duty to worry for her husband?"

Bryony stared. Just as she was beginning to find one good quality to this woman, regardless of who she was, she had to revert back to the senseless little thing she was bred to be. Bryony nodded her head, too tired and too distracted to force the point further in.

"Thank you, Your Majesty...I shall always be grateful for your generosity." Lady Julianna said with a bow as she and Jenny exited the room.

"Silly girl." Djaq muttered under her breath.

"Very..." Bryony sighed as she watched the door close behind them.

"Open the curtains for me, how the other physician expected to see what he was doing I shall never know!" Djaq cursed.

Bryony ran to do Djaq's bidding, knowing that as far as the healing arts were concerned, Djaq was the master of this realm. Bryony blinked as she adjusted to the light streaming forth from the window. She turned her head away from Guy, she did not want to look at him.

Djaq swore silently as she examined the bandages. "Why...the physician has done nothing!"

"What do you mean...?" Bryony said, face draining of color.

"Whoever came to attend to him, he merely covered the wound." Djaq said as she began to unwrap the bandages.

"What can I do?" Bryony asked.

Djaq turned to her. "Get me some warm water, fresh bandages and some cloths...make haste!"

Bryony did not need to be told twice, she darted from the room like the quickest servant before her Mistress.

Djaq shook her head as she left and turned back to Guy, "You are lucky she cares for you." She muttered to his still form. "I would gladly see you die."

* * *

After returning with the needed supplies, Bryony lingered for a few more minutes in the chamber. She would have stayed longer if it had not been for Vidar, he had summoned the soldiers and they were waiting for her beyond the Town Gates.

It was the work of a moment for her as she walked out of the Castle, Vidar met her there and walked with her through the town. In her bloody apparel she must have looked quiet the savage, but no savage ever walked like Bryony did. She could literally feel ever step of the walk as it jarred into her very bones. Every movement felt of an eternity, every blink of the eye, and every turn of the head. It had all become one, and it had all become so very monotonous to her.

By the time she was standing in front of her men she had become Queen Hjördís again, and Bryony was left to wait in the dark corners of her being until she could be alone again. Now was not the time for human weakness. She could not be distracted by anything. She needed her men to know and learn her power as Queen. She would stop at nothing to gain such loyalty.

"My friends!" She said raising her voice so that all could hear her. "My people! Are you loyal to me?!"

There was a loud shout of assent. Hjördís shook her head. "I have reason to doubt such a statement, for you see..." She said motioning towards the blood upon herself. "I have dealt with traitors this day."

She paced the front lines like a wolf stalking its prey. "You must have noticed that your Commander, my cousin Sindre Erlingsson is not here." She hissed at her men. "And my Captains are also absent. But your Queen can read each of your minds like a scribe does a page in a book! Why would such a thing be? How dare these men disrespect their Queen by refusing to come when they have been ordered to. The answer, my friends, is this: They are dead and I, who stand before you, wronged and mortally wounded in spirit alone, killed them."

There were a few tentative looks of shock and a few of the men shuffled in their ranks. "I will have silence!" Hjördís roared into the scuffling men. "Your Commander and your Captains turned traitor to me, and traitor to Norway. They would have stood with a King who has not one drop of royal blood in his veins, while I!" She cried, beating her chest, "Have the blood of ten Kings! Aye, and the spirit of twenty more! Would you dare defy me, you sons and blood of my people! Would you dare stand there and shame your self and condemn yourself to Hell? Who would do so, my brothers, and let that man speak now lest his soul fester and rot in its guilty prison!"

There was not one word spoken among the vast army. Only the drill sergeant, standing a little further apart from the soldiers shifted on his feet and crossed his arms uncomfortably. "Ah," Hjördís snapped, catching sight of him. "Here stands a man, my brothers, who would speak out against me!"

The Sergeant stood upright and stopped moving about. "No, My Queen I am loyal to you!"

Hjördís stormed over to him so that she was staring eye to eye at the man. "Then tell me why the Pretender King's insignia lies etched onto your scabbard?" She hissed dangerously.

The Sergeant stared wide eyed at his Queen. "No, Your Majesty...mercy...ple-..." It was the last he would ever speak. Hjördís had unsheathed her blades and stabbed him through the chest before he could finish his begging. The man dropped to the floor, silent in death.

Hjördís held the crimson swords aloft like a banner. "Any else who dare stand against me?!" She shouted to her men. "You?" She pointed the sword to a man in front of her. The man dropped to his knees. "I am loyal to my Queen!" He swore.

Hjördís nodded and pointed the sword to the next man. "And you?"

The man dropped to his knees as well. "I am loyal to my Queen!"

"And all of you, O my brethren?!" Hjördís roared waving her sword high.

Like a tree humbled in the wind, the soldiers dropped to their knees before the prevailing storm that was Hjördís. "We are loyal to our Queen!" They shouted as one.

Hjördís was not yet finished. "And would you fight and die alongside of her?!"

There was a collective shout of assent. "Then on your feet, my brothers for you have won a victory for your souls this day! For this you shall be honored beyond your wildest dreams in Heaven. You shall be my most trusted of soldiers. You shall be the first into battle, and I shall call myself proud to be the one to stand before you and fight with you, and Vidar," She said clapping the man over his back. "Will be your Commander, he shall be my eyes and ears in your ranks, and he will lead you. He is my Second in Command."

Vidar stared wide eyed at his Queen and then at the people before him. He tried to stand up straighter to make his Queen proud to have honored him in such a fashion. Hjördís whispered so that only he could hear. "Make me proud."

She turned back to her troops. "My brethren!" She roared one finally time. "Will you follow me?!"

The roar that followed could have shaken the stones beneath their feet.

* * *

Bryony burst into the room. "Is he better? What have you done? Well he live?" Questions tumbled from her lips almost upon opening the doors.

"He will live." Djaq muttered without any enthusiasm.

Bryony breathed out and had to lean against the door way to balance herself. "Where have you been?" Djaq asked, "You are flushed."

Bryony shook her head. "It is nothing, a business matter..." She tried to walk towards Guy, but Djaq halted her movement.

"No." She said. "You are going to wash up, and get out of those bloody clothes. And then, I am making you a sleeping draught; strong one, and you will sleep." Djaq said forcefully.

"I will not! I want to see him!" Bryony protested.

Djaq forced her out of the room. "You will make yourself ill if you do not rest, _now!_"

Bryony argued all the way back to her room, she protested that she was fine and in perfect health. She was only a little tired, but the moment they entered the room a fatigue took a hold of Bryony.

She washed herself and changed out of the bloody gown. "Burn the thing...I want never to see it again." She ordered of a serving girl who had been in recently to clean the room.

Djaq, taking the time as Bryony changed and washed to mix for her a sleeping draught. "Here." She said handing it to her. "This is stronger than the others, you will sleep for a good long while."

"But I can not afford to..." Bryony said.

Djaq took the draught and, pinching Bryony's nose, and tilting her head back, tipped the contents of the potion down Bryony's throat. Bryony spluttered and coughed. Muttering a curse in her own tongue as she choked.

"Sleep. I will remain with you." Djaq said.

"No..." Bryony said as she fell back against the pillows of her bed. "You must see to Guy!"

"He is taken care of, Bryony...as I have already told you. Sleep, you can see him later." Djaq said.

"But...I want...to see him...now..." Bryony said drowsily, hardly aware of what she spoke.

In another instant, Bryony was peacefully at rest. The stronger sleeping draught was just what she needed to put her back to her comfortable dreamless sleeps. Here, at least, there was a comfort in the dark.

* * *

And that's all she wrote for now! Review, more will be coming soon! 


	26. A Stubborn Confession

I never really liked people pleading for reviews, but a lot of time was spent working on this chapter...and I'm proud of it, so if you haven't reviewed before, please please please do so now! And then you can go back to being my silent readers, and yes I know you are there...I can see my hits. XD But, really, if you never review another chapter of my story I will not care, but you must review this chapter! Thank you so much to all of you!

* * *

XXVI

A Stubborn Confession

It had been mid-afternoon when Bryony had slept, and due to the sleeping draught she slept straight through the evening and well into the night. She awoke early at dawn the next day. Her eyes snapped open like a dragon's and she literally tore the bed covers off of her body as she sat up right in her undershift. She looked around wildly, she was going to flay somebody for this! She looked at the color of the light slanting through her window pane. It was the pale color of a winter morning. She muttered a curse in her own tongue and hurried to dress.

She donned her comfortable tunic and trousers. She was not in the mood for dresses or gowns today, and she looked and felt more like herself in these clothes than in any other piece of cloth she could have placed over her body. She strapped her sword belt around her waist and walked out of the door while at the same time pinning back her hair.

She walked with all the speed and urgency of a one-tracked mind. She caused a bit of a stir, walking about in what was considered men's clothing. A few of the woman servants her passed her jumped a bit when they saw her, not all recognized her as a Queen, but they still knew better then to let their tongues run loose. Bryony, for her part, cared not for the stares, or disgusted looks the Castle guards or servants shot at her. She was above their scrutiny, and therefor not subject to whatever punishments might have befallen a lesser woman if she had dared to act in such blasphemous ways.

She made her way to Guy's room and threw open the doors, uttering, "Let me see you poison me again to keep me away, Djaq! I will be let in, I will see him, you won't shut me out!" Bryony went silent and quickly shut her mouth when she saw both Djaq by the far corner of the room among her supplies and Lady Julianna kneeling by the bedside...and Guy lying awake.

A slow spread of color rose over Bryony's face like the rising of the sun. Lady Julianna sprung to her feet and bowed before Bryony. Djaq shook her head at her friend's behavior, and would not help to save her from the humiliation she had caused herself. "Your Majesty!" Julianna said enthusiastically. "I am honored by the kindness you have shown to both Sir Guy and to myself. Words can not describe it, I thank you from the bottom of my heart!"

Bryony was dumbstruck by the sudden thanks she was given, but more than that she was mortified that Guy had been awake and had to bare witness to that horrendous display of emotion. "You do not need to thank me." Bryony said, remembering herself, "Sir Guy saved my life...if it had not been for him...I should be dead now..." She tried not to look at him while she spoke, but it was all she could do.

He stared back at her, silent, but the gaze was steady. For a moment Bryony was silent as well. His stares always had the power to unnerve her and unravel her. Djaq, finally came to the rescue. "You two should both leave." she said snappishly.

Bryony opened her mouth to protest, but Djaq was having none of it. "He is still ill, and you two will only disturb him..."

Lady Julianna nodded. "It is true." she said, remarking to Bryony as they were ushered from the room. "I think he is still a bit feverish."

"How do you mean?" Bryony asked, for once walking alongside of the woman willingly.

"Well, I was with him last night..." Julianna said with a frown, while Bryony's stomach clenched as she fought down the sour taste of bile rising in the back of her throat.

"...and he was uttering the strangest things." Julianna continued thoughtfully. "Something called 'Bryony'...I'm sure it was a name, but I have never heard him speak of such a person...have you? Now, I do not fault him, one does tend to say the oddest things when one is ill, but...still..." Julianna said, half to herself and half to Bryony.

Bryony felt as if she had just plummeted down a long, dark never-ending tunnel. Her heart flying far below her and she, detached from it, hanging over the abyss. "A 'Bryony'...no...no I have never heard of such a person." she whispered.

Julianna sighed. "Apparently he had not either, for I asked him this morning...not that I'm sure he was really capable of saying any truths yet. But still, he said it often enough...suppose it holds some double meaning? What an intriguing mystery it should be!" Julianna said with a delightfully disgusting smile.

"I shouldn't wonder..." Bryony muttered.

* * *

Guy proceeded to recover over the following few weeks. He tolerated Lady Julianna's presence well enough, but at times she had reached a new breaking point for him.

Djaq, on the other hand was silent and unwavering in her treatments. Guy recognized her as one of Robin Hood's gang in an instant, and his first instinct was to have believed himself tricked, and that Robin had somehow sent her there to poison him in some way. Djaq, with all the restraint in the world, informed him of how and why she was here, although she left out most of the details. She merely stated that it was at Bryony's request and it was for her and not for him that she had come...and that she would not think of really poisoning him without Bryony's permission.

But that was just the thing, Bryony had not been to look in on Guy since he had first awoken nearly two weeks ago. It seemed something or other had kept her from him; whether it was at Vidar's request or one of her newly promoted Captains, or her meetings with the Sheriff to further move along the peace talks; Bryony was never to be found.

Her absence had not gone unnoticed by Guy, in fact he viewed it as a personal insult. Had he not saved her life? And yet, even now she seemed not to care. Anger seemed to grow inside of him, so that it was not only his physical being that had been wounded, but his pride as well. He had risked his own life to save the life of a woman who would no longer even give him a second glance. Had he not been hurt by this human weakness before? Should he not have learned his lesson? What had he been thinking? That suddenly Bryony would rush to him and admit she still had feelings for him? She had made it quite clear she had all but forgotten him. To love was a weakness, he should have known, he had nearly died because of it.

Djaq, who was with him most of the time during his recovery, had not missed this change. Guy seemed to jump whenever the door would open and sink back down in masked disappointment whether it was Jenny checking in on him for her Lady, or the Lady herself coming in to be with him for a few hours or more. Whoever it was, it was obviously never the one he had been expecting.

At one point Djaq had grown sick of this, Guy was well enough that she could leave him for half the day at, least every so often. Everything about this situation made Djaq's stomach roll; for through her time at the Castle she could see that Bryony had not been some love-sick dog rolling over for one who did not care for her, but that this was an equal and stubborn attraction on both sides. It made her ill, her friend in love with her enemy and her enemy in longing over her friend. There were two sides to this coin; she could play the good friend and tell Bryony of what was going on and to go to him at once, or she could play the good member of Robin Hood's gang and strike a blow straight at Gisborne's heart by letting him believe that Bryony no longer cared for him. Both felt justified to her, but none felt truly right.

She decided on the middle ground between these two choices, she would not tell Bryony to go to see Guy, but she would tell Guy that she had suggested that Bryony come when she could. By this she would only set the man up for disappointment, but she would not let his mind quit the idea of Bryony coming. Had she done her friend a great disservice? She could not tell. Djaq had come to the Castle to keep Sir Guy alive, and she had done her job, as far as she was concerned, she would not alter or hinder the advances of the wayward pair.

* * *

It was evening, and the gray clouds above seemed to have finally given up and released the snow that they had been storing away in their murky grips. The white flakes fell down to the earth gracefully, like beautiful, tiny, dieing angels they purified the ground to a clear white.

It had become nearly unbearably cold, but not Bryony, for she had been in fierier weather than this further north in Norway. The blizzards she had seen were nothing compared to the light snowfall over Nottingham. She walked through the open aired hallways of the Castle with only a long sleeved shirt under her tunic to protect her. Many thought her foolish, but then again, most of the Castle servants thought her a heathen fool for her power, for her arrogance, and for her manner of dress, (for she still took to wearing her tunic and trousers)

Bryony's men were all bunked down in the barracks for the day, it was not good weather for training. Vidar was with the soldiers, so he was not after her with reports or updates on the position of her army. She and the Sheriff had reached a stalemate, as it were, with the trading discussions. Bryony was no fool, she knew the Sheriff intended to cheat her as much as possible, but Bryony quickly shut him down. She would hear no more talk until the Sheriff was ready to finally be reasonable. Therefore, Bryony found herself with nothing left to detain her from the place she had so wanted to be. She resolved herself then, to finally visiting Guy.

* * *

Djaq made her way out through the Castle and back to Sherwood Forest on her own, she had done the best she could have done for her friend, but she would not stay a minute longer.

She was surprised to find herself, then, ambushed by the gang in Nottingham Town. "What are you doing here?" She hissed at Robin.

Robin grinned at her, but kept his hood up. "Checking up on you, of course."

"You did not think I would be safe?" Djaq glared at him.

"Actually, I convinced them to come..." Will said.

Djaq gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You are too much, Will, I am fine. I can take care of myself."

Will shuffled from foot to foot slightly. "I know that..." he murmured like an excuse

Robin stared ahead and silent. Djaq could see there was some ulterior motive for his coming into Town. The gang rarely went to Town unless it was to pass out money or food for the poorer residents of the area.

"Robin?" She asked him. "Why did you really come to Nottingham?"

Robin smiled and shook his head. "To visit an old friend, of course."

"Who?" Djaq said a bit taken aback.

"It seems now that Bryony has decided where her true loyalties lie...she has become lax in her effort to help the poor of this shire." Robin said softly.

"...You want to rob her?!" Djaq exclaimed.

"She is with Gisborne and the Sheriff now!" Robin hissed back, to him all was in black and white when it came to the evils of England. He would hear no arguments for anything else but what he saw. To him, Bryony had crossed a point of no return by openly declaring her love for Guy. She had sided with him, therefore she was no longer under his protection and could be treated like any other rich nobility.

"No, Robin! We do not betray friends!" Little John said.

"Hang on a second...," Alan mused, "We could...I mean, not being funny, but she's rich now in'nt she? She wouldn't exactly miss it."

This left a sour taste in Djaq's mouth. "How would you explain this to her?" she asked.

"I will not." Robin said.

"She has not changed loyalties! I have seen it." Djaq hissed.

Robin sighed, why was it so difficult for them to understand the meaning of what absolute loyalty meant? She had went off with his enemy, _their_ enemy. They should all be leaping at the chance to exact some amount of justice. "I do not plan on hurting her, Djaq." he remarked.

"No, only to rob her blind. What will she think of such a thing, Robin? Has she not been betrayed enough?" Djaq hissed.

"Djaq..." Will said placing a calming hand over her shoulder, also serving as a warning for to control her tongue.

Robin stared. "I will speak with her." he said finally.

* * *

This seemed to sit better with the rest of his gang. "Right then." Much piped up. "I suppose this means another run in with the guards..." He sighed as he pulled his cloak's hood over his head and fell into step with the others as they prowled silently towards the Castle Gates.

The door opened with a quiet creak. Which was unusual, usually the door opened loudly, as if announcing the visitors presence like a trumpet. Guy had forsaken his bed, and was just about to don his cloak when the door had made the intrusive sound.

Bryony stood in the doorway, a few flakes of snow atop her head and few more speckled her clothes. She paused, face flushed from the cold and from embarrassment. She quickly shut the door behind her.

"I am glad to see you so much improved." Bryony said after a slight stammer. The last she had seen him he had been too weak to even speak. Her heart was glad of the change, even if she would never express it fully.

Guy nodded, looking away from her sullenly. "Well then, your debt to me is repaid. You saved my life in turn by bringing your _friend_." He spat, "to me. You could have no further need to speak with me, I am certain you are busy, Your Majesty."

Bryony stared at him, slack-jawed at his words and tone. "I was hardly thinking in terms of debt or gratitude for what you had done for me!" She exclaimed.

"Really?" Guy said derisively, crossing his arms; the cloak lying forgotten over the chair.

Bryony hesitated to walk over to him. "I was hardly thinking at all!" She stated. "Why did you do such a thing for me?" She asked him, finally taking her hesitant steps towards him.

Guy wished that she had stayed where she was. To have her this close was like stepping near a flame, warm and comforting at a distance, but painful and burning the closer you came to it. "I saw the archer aiming for you...what else would anyone have done?"

"But_you?!_" Bryony emphasized, for she had to agree with Robin Hood, Guy was not capable of such acts of heroism, or such blatant displays of bravery.

Guy scowled at her for implying him as a coward. "I suppose you would have rather I had let the archer kill you?" he snapped.

"I would rather have the truth from you." Bryony said.

"The truth?!" Guy turned to her. "You would not know what a word of truth was if it came and ran you through the chest! You have never spoken a word of truth to me, or anyone as far as I have heard!" He had not taken into consideration that he was shouting at a Queen, in fact, her status seemed to have escaped him for a moment

"If I am incapable of speaking the truth." Bryony said quietly, "then you are incapable of hearing it! You call yourself an honorable man! You say the greatest sin a man can commit is betrayal and yet you see betrayal and lies everywhere! You even act upon them yourself as long as it benefits _you!_ So tell me, how can you accuse me of being the liar, when you are the greater one?!"

Taking Guy's silence as an excuse to continue Bryony did so, "Did you ever even wonder on how I felt after leaving you all those months ago?! What did you think of me, Guy? Heartless, cruel, unfeeling and a traitor? Well I will tell you what I _truly_ felt. I despaired but told no one lest I should have been called a double traitor to my friends. Never in my life would I have wanted to hurt you if it could have been avoided. What I told you that day in the dungeons was the truth. I would have taken my own life before harming yours! I would have! And if you think I did not go mad at the sight of you bleeding and in agony then you are the only cruel one!" Bryony pointed at him, "If you think that I do not remember the time when you first brought me to this Castle and held my hand with any amount longing, then you are the unfeeling one! And if," Bryony said with a slight tremor in her voice, "you think I do not remember that night...if you think that...I do not look back on it with any feeling of love then _you_ are the heartless one!"

She stood shaking slightly as her arms dropped to her side. "I have done terrible things." she said. "I have killed my own people, I have hidden from my past, I have tried to run from my own nightmares. I am a coward, Guy, but no more! I will not run from anything anymore..." she inhaled. "I tell you this because I love you."

Guy went numb at the sound of those words. "I do not believe you!" He shouted, but the steel around his heart had cracked a little.

"I love you!" Bryony shrieked, eyes going wider in desperation.

Another crack in the steel. "No!" Guy shouted turning from her.

Bryony stood shaking in her own rejection for a moment before uttering a slight 'oh' of realization. "But I forget..." she said placing a hand upon his back., mindful of his wound. "You are not a man of words...you value actions more."

Bryony turned him to face her and before Guy could think to further curse her or damn her to hell she kissed him with wild abandon.

The remaining steel shattered into pieces and Guy drew Bryony in close as he returned the kiss with an even greater amount of ferocity. "Hjördís..." he whispered, thinking to use her proper name now.

Bryony shook her head as she pulled away. "No, not Hjördís, I have been called that name in the cruelest of times...it is no longer my name. I sought to mask myself as Bryony, but you made it my name the moment you first called me by it."

Guy gave a her crooked half-grin at that. "Bryony...:" it felt good to speak her name again.

Whatever it was the he was going to say, Bryony cut him off. "You still have not answered my question." she said impertinently. "Why did you save my life after everything that has passed between us?"

"I did not think, it is true...I merely acted to get you out of the way. I..." Guy shut his mouth quickly and his eyes did not rise to meet her own after that.

"What?" Bryony said coaxingly.

"I do not know." Guy snapped at her.

"I think you do." Bryony said, trying to catch his eyes.

Oh, how dare she look at him in such a way! The quiet loving gaze she had always reserved especially for him seemed to have intensified. Her reservations had gone from her, she had grown from a girl unable to be touched or loved to a woman of passion. And here she was...offering herself to him. No, no...to love was weakness...to love was a weakness...to love was a weakness...

"I love you." Guy said shocked at hearing himself say the words, and horribly ashamed of it all. How could he love her after what she had done? Shame welled up inside of him for allowing his human compassion to override his better judgment and strength.

"Ah..." Bryony said embracing him once again. A coy smile of satisfaction on her face. "So there does beat a heart somewhere in there. I knew I should find it." She kissed the area of his chest where his heart should be and looked up at him with a grin.

Bryony took one look at his stunned and shamed face and nearly burst into laughter. "Oh, but do not worry...I will not tell anyone!"

There past a moment of silence between the two as they lingered in one another's arms for a glorious minute. "This is forbidden now..." Guy said after a while.

"I think that makes this all the better." Bryony hissed.

Guy stared and remarked. "And since when did you become the wicked trickster?"

"Since I learned how to play this game of politics and power." Bryony answered. Suddenly her tone seemed to grow very subdued, "I will have to make strong alliances with the other kingdoms...you do know what that means?" she asked, "It means a marriage, between myself and a man of royal lineage."

Guy had already known that such a thing would most assuredly happen sometime or other. Bryony sighed, "I wish I could have remained the exiled noble-woman, for you." she said. "I would have stayed, if everything had been in my control...I would have stayed with you."

Guy paused, this was all sounding far too good and too honest for him to accept it. To have Bryony come willingly back to him with only an excuse for her having always loved him hardly made much sense. She had power, she had wealth, she had everything she could possible every want or desire. He could have no use for her; he could not serve as information for her as he had when she was a spy, and she was in no danger from him so she had no need to be charming or coquettish with him. This was exactly _why_ he should never have allowed himself to fall in love, especially with a woman such as Bryony. Women like her always had double motives. They were never pure or true, no one was. He could trust no one, not even Bryony.

"What do you want?" he growled at her, removing his arms from around her and taking a step back, eyes hardening.

Bryony stopped, confused at the question. "Pardon...I...?"

"With you there is always something to be gained, what profit do you hope to wring from this affair?" Guy snarled at her, already jumping to the conclusion that she had been deceiving him again.

"Profit?" Bryony stammered. "I..."

"Perhaps you want me to persuade the Sheriff to accept your terms in the treaties? Perhaps you think to blindside me again while Robin Hood," Guy spat, working himself into a rage, "comes to sneak into the Castle? That would be so like you, Bryony..." Guy shook his head.

"How dare you...I..." Bryony spluttered.

"Just because you are Queen does not make you any less the liar and traitor you always were and always will be." Guy spat. "I have feelings for you, I will not take those words back, but you...how can I think to trust you? I know you too well."

"You hardly know me at all if this is what you think of me!" Bryony said, recovering her voice at long last.

Guy gave a predatory chuckle and raised up a hand to lightly caress Bryony's cheek. He lowered his tone and spoke in a deadly whisper, the tone of voice he usually reserved for his cat and mouse interrogations with prisoners, "You are a woman incapable of love is that not what you told me all those months ago? Do not talk of loving me, when I know that you do not!"

Bryony pushed his hand away, "But you love me..." she stated like a child who has not been given a satisfactory answer.

"Then that is my own mistake." Guy snapped at her.

Bryony backed away from him, "I...I can see that..." she said in a hushed and shocked whisper. "And mine as well...I am sorry, Sir Guy..." she said hiding her shaking hands in her sleeves, "I...I am sorry for everything..." and she ran from the room, the door slamming behind her.

She remained on the other side of the door, her back pressed against it as she tried to steady her breathing. She wished she could have been a woman of no consequence so that she might cry openly and no one should have cared as to why. Her breath came in short, quick gasps and her breath steamed out around her in the frigid air. Her eyes were stinging and her throat was tight and her chest burned and she felt as if she was falling.

Guy stood silent and rigid, enclosed in his room. He felt as if the room had suddenly become devoid of air the moment Bryony left. These tangled feelings would consume him alive. They were stronger than ever before, but...he couldn't trust her, he just could not. Where was the proof? Where could he tell for certain that what Bryony said was true? He wanted it to be, he wanted it to be so badly, but the last time he had let his feelings override his judgment she had betrayed him. He let out a restrained growl of frustration as he kicked at the chair next to him. Then he heard it, a quiet shuffling outside of his door and a repeated muffled gasp of breath. He stormed over to the door, a bit wary of what might await him on the other side, and wrenched it open.

Bryony gave a start and nearly jumped up. She went ram-rod straight at the sight of Guy standing in the doorway. Her mouth opened as she tried to come up with some excuse as to why she had stalled so long in the corridor. She raised her head a little, let her eyes grow hard and icy , and stood up tall like a stoic, proud monarch, but her gaze seemed to soften the more she fumbled to speak and slowly; her stick straight posture began to weaken. She shook her head and tried again, she opened her mouth, but something like a sob came out instead.

Humiliated, she clapped a hand over her mouth and turned away as if to run while she still could, her eyes burning and her hands shaking. Guy overpowered her in two quick strides. He grabbed her arm and turned her around. Bryony averted her gaze to the floor and tried to conceal her shaking hands, but he took them in his own. A confused look clouded his eyes for a moment. "Cruel man..." Bryony said trying to steady her voice, but it cracked with restrained tears. "Come to insult me? Humiliate me? Consider yourself lucky my guards are not with me...I would have them kill you! I would have them...No, I'll do it myself..." She stepped away from her, wrenching her hands from his and drawing one of her swords. She held it in front of her with both hands. It shook slightly as she tried to keep it steady.

"Bryony..." Guy said calmly, "put the sword down."

She shook her head and took another step back as he stepped forward. The sword shook even more. "Stop!" She said through gritted teeth, "I am tired of this game of betrayal and traitors. I am tired of being alone, I am tired of pretending to have power when I know not what it is, I am tired of your distrust and your spite... I am tired of it...I am so tired..."

Yes she was...her eyes were red rimmed and her face drawn. Why did he not see before how exhausted she looked? She was all nerves and they had been frayed most horribly these past few days. How helpless she looked; Guy recalled the night when Bryony had revealed her past to him, she looked even more friendless and alone now then she did then. For all of the new found power at her command, and for all of the people she held reign over, she was isolated, lonely, and scared. What a coward he was for not being able to see this; for not being able to protect her from her own inner demons.

Guy continued to advance upon her; the sword clattered to the floor as he came closer. He paused, as if he meant to hold her, but did not quite understand how he could go about doing it. Her helplessness unnerved him, how did one go about comforting another? He didn't understand. What should he do? Having never been comforted himself, nor having ever witnessed another being comforted; he had never been faced with the idea of offering physical sympathy or compassion. All he knew was what he wanted, and he could take it now. She would not refuse. He grabbed her arms and pulled her to him with a rough tug. "You do not have be alone anymore." he said, although it sounded more like a demand than a promise of comfort.

She fought him for a moment, partially out of embarrassment at being coddled again, and partially because she did not wish to have him see her acting so weak and childish. "Let me go." She said in a trembling voice.

"Don't you understand?" Guy said, placing a hand behind her head and stroking her hair, "I can not. You are all I can ever think about. I have tried to forget you...but my feelings for you...I..."

"Then why send me away?" Bryony shouted.

"I can not trust you." Guy said quietly.

"Then what must I do?" Bryony said, that wild look reaching her eyes again. "Tell me what I must do for you to trust me?!"

Guy smiled down at her. His feelings for her seemed to be all scrambling to express themselves at once. He felt as if he was being suffocated by them. "Stay with me..." he kissed her, at first it was light, but after taking one taste of her lips he immediately kissed her again hungrily. He felt as if he was drowning, he had no idea how to control himself.

Bryony let out a muffled protest and pulled away. "Stay with you?" She repeated incredulously, thinking that he meant for her to give up her power as Queen and forsake her people for him; but then she saw the same wicked light in his eyes she had only once seen in the men she had sought to run from. "G-g-Guy...?" she stuttered, hardly daring to believe it, "What are you d-...?"

He kissed her again as he pressed her against him, he sighed slightly as he placed his arms about her, a hand still pressed to her head, and the other across her shoulders. "Please stay..." he whispered.

"You forget yourself." Bryony said as she shifted herself out of his tight embrace. "Stop this, if you love me, Guy, then stop!"

Guy did stop, he blinked and his brow furrowed into a confused scowl. "I...I...apologize...I meant only..." he paused at stared at Bryony. She was not mad at him, she was scared...of him...she looked at him like a deer would a wolf. She was begging for mercy with her eyes. He did remember himself, what had he done?! "Bryony..." he whispered, reaching for her again.

She retracted her arms a bit. "No, no..." Guy said, hushing her. He pulled her back into his embrace and rocked her gently in his arms. "I am sorry, Bryony...I would never..."

She shuddered, almost reluctantly. She was so exhausted from everything and she didn't want to give up her one place of safety. She buried herself into his embrace. She shuddered again, great gasps as she tried to heave air into her lungs, but she would not cry. She bit her lip, she could not cry. Had she no dignity?

"I can not stay, Guy...not now..." Bryony said in between gasps of breath. Oh she wished she could. She would have liked nothing better then to have his arms about her while she slept, to have a shield for the nightmares, to not be alone in the dark...but nevermind, it was not to be.

Guy did not seem entirely pleased by her statement, but he could not argue with her. "Wait here." he said as he released her and stalked into his room quickly. He emerged, holding his cloak. Without saying a word he placed it around Bryony's shoulders. "To keep you warm." he said with a shrug.

Bryony's fingers slowly reached up and pulled the cloak tighter around her as she looked up at Guy with shocked adoration. She would never fully understand this man. One moment he would force her to do his will, the next he would offer her protection and warmth. She shook her head at him, he looked just like a child expecting praise or admonishment for whatever deed or misdeed he had performed.

She raised herself up and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Guy, but now we have something in common...for I can no longer trust you..."

Guy opened his mouth as if to protest that she could trust him, but the look Bryony shot at him silenced him. "I thank you," she said, "for the cloak...it _will_ keep me warm..." she smiled at him and walked away.

Guy stared after her and exhaled with shaky breath. He had ruined it again. So close to keeping her, so close to having her and he always_, always_ frightened her away. Oh well...he thought as he walked back into his room and shut the door, she would be back. She loved him, this thrilled him beyond all compare, and he loved her so terribly much he did not know how he should exist with it. Well, he would have to keep trying.

* * *

Bryony closed the door to her room and removed the cloak from about her shoulders. She hugged the cloak to her. It smelled of him; Bryony reflected upon with a smile.

She felt oddly elated and yet disappointed. Elated because they had come to an understanding with one another, and disappointed because Guy's actions had been wrong and had forced her to leave when she truly had wanted to stay. If he had said nothing, if he had only believed her...she would have gladly stayed with him through the night and for however long he wanted...but he had over stepped a very fine line with her. He would have to earn her faith in him, he would have to regain her trust, but at least...she had to admit, it was a start.

She gave a sigh and threw the cloak back over her. At least Guy had been right...it was warm.

Just then Bryony heard a chuckle from the corner of her room. "Should I leave you and the cloak alone for a moment?"

Bryony stared in amazement as none other than Robin Hood walked into the center of her room, and he looked anything but happy to see her.

* * *

And there you have it...what you didn't think it would be that easy between Bryony and Guy now did you? XD I hope you liked it and please, heed the pleadings of the author and review my dearies, review! 


	27. To Locksley

Alas, as if you couldn't tell, the story is finally winding to a close...in which case...ONWARD CAME THE ONLY FLUFF-ORIENTED CHAPTERS IN THE DANG TALE! Enjoy, you as my readers enjoy to feel the warm and fuzzies of a semi-realistic version of a happy ending. So this chapter is rated F for Fluff! Get ready to squee. XD

* * *

XXVII

To Locksley

"Robin!" Bryony exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came by for a little chat." Robin said. "How is Gisborne."

Bryony gave a sigh and sat down upon her bed. "He is Gisborne, does that answer your question?"

Robin tilted his head to one side. "I see he gave you his cloak, how very sweet, I'm quite surprised."

"Robin, did you come to mock Guy, or speak with me?" Bryony said raising an eyebrow.

"Can't I do both?" Robin joked.

"I have not the patience for both." Bryony sighed, rubbing at her temples. "Where are the others?"

"Outside." Robin said gesturing towards the door.

"Then this must be an important visit." Bryony said raising an eyebrow.

"You should know, "Robin remarked leaning against one of the bed posts, "I intended to rob you tonight."

Bryony stiffened a little. "Really?" She nodded a little. "Well?" She asked, expecting some explanation for such an act.

"Djaq convinced me speak with you first." Robin said.

Bryony let a small small flicker on her face. "Robin, certainly the thought must have crossed your mind that I am in a position of great power."

"It still rattles my mind, is more the phrase." Robin remarked.

Bryony laughed a little. "I am working on a trading deal with the Sheriff..." she began, her fingers fiddling with the edges of the cloak.

"So I have gathered." Robin winked.

"Well, needless to say, if all goes well...I will be taking a share of the profits of this shire." Bryony said.

"Where are you going with this?" Robin asked, intrigued now.

"I intend to split my share in this deal with you." Bryony said looking up at him. "Is that not what we do? Rob from the rich and give to the poor, take half of every nobility who dares to walk into Sherwood Forest? Half of that money is going to belong to me anyway. So, Robin, tell Djaq that I thank her very much for her concern, but that I think it entirely appropriate that you _do_ rob me." She grinned.

A grin appeared on the originally scowling face of Robin Hood as he took in his friend's meaning. "You sly little fox, Your Majesty"

Bryony nearly fell over as she laughed at his both derogatory and respective retort. "Oh get yourself out of my chamber you outlaw!" She said in between laughter, "before I take it into my head to send my guards after you for my own amusement!"

"Might have a problem with that." He bounded towards the door and opened it revealing the two guards that were always stationed out by her door. Robin coughed to get their attention and they turned. Bryony titled her head curiously as the guards removed their helmets to reveal Much and Little John underneath.

Bryony's eyes widened.

"I suppose 'surprise' would be an understatement?" Much asked.

"My life seems to be filled with surprise lately, Much." Bryony said, "Although seeing you all again is a better one than most. I thought you would never want to speak to me again."

"We do not abandon our friends." Little John said.

Bryony smiled. "I am very glad to still be considered your friend."

There was a silence for a moment, Robin had turned away from her. "Robin?" Bryony asked as she stood up to walk towards him. "Please don't turn away from me. You and the others...you're the only family I've left to me...and I..."

"Hello now? Lovely reunion an' all, but there's some soldiers coming and I'm not being funny but, I don' think we want t' get caught...again." It was Alan, and behind him from around the corner of the door stood Djaq and Will.

"Robin, please trust me. I will close this deal with the Sheriff, and then I will come to the forest with the treaty. You've trusted me before, trust me now." Bryony said, her gaze never faltering once.

Robin looked at her. "You've been taking chancy measures with yourself ever since you first came to Nottingham. Why do you keep assuming you have something to prove to us?"

Bryony looked a little flabbergasted at that remark. Robin clapped her on the back. "You are one of us, Bryony."

As Bryony grinned, Robin went on. "So, I will not ask you to do anything...I will _expect_ you to meet us in the forest with the document in one weeks time." He winked at her.

Bryony saluted. "Aye, my lord."

"Is she joking? Bryony are making a joke?" Alan stammered.

"I know, you must finally be rubbing off on me, Alan." Bryony retorted.

There was a bit of quiet laughter at that, but it soon gave way to the footsteps of the castle guards as they made their rounds. "You," Bryony said, quite serious. "Need to leave."

She ushered Robin to the door . "In one week." She whispered. "You can count on me."

Robin smiled as they shook hands. "Be assured that I will. After all, it will be _your_ money that I'll be taking from now on."

"Tends to lessen the guilt doesn't it?" Bryony said crinkling up her face in a wry smirk.

Robin chuckled as he and the others scurried away. Bryony, elated and laughing, shut her door. She felt as if she was walking on air. Everything seemed to be back in order again. She had a way home, Robin and the gang's trust and friendship, and Guy...She threw herself onto her bed like a silly, little girl and laughed until her ribs ached within her. Guy loved her. She had never known that three simple words could make her feel so upside down. She had never been able to act like such a gleeful creature. She rolled onto her back as her laughter slowly abated. She was...happy. Really and truly; genuinely happy. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt such an emotion.

She placed a hand over her mouth as she replayed her conversation with Guy in her mind. He had acted like such a fool with her. She laughed again into her hand. Mentally she had already forgiven him for this rashness in judgment, and she would have had no problem at all getting up from her bed and running back to him that very moment, but let him stay awhile; Bryony thought as she rolled over onto her side with a grin; she would go to him tomorrow.

She did not sleep. She was in too much of a good mood to allow it to be ruined by dower dreams and ceaseless nightmares. She much preferred to remain awake and still happy, then sleep and face a misery.

When the morning finally did arrive, Bryony felt energized. It felt as if the night had only lasted a minute of her lifetime. She stretched leisurely and sat up. There came a knock upon her door. She blinked as she sat up, it was cold. She wrapped Guy's cloak even tighter about herself with a grin.

"Vidar?" She thought aloud.

"Your Majesty? Are you all right?" It was Vidar. She heard him fumbling to unlock the door. He opened it with a great burst, his sword out and at the ready. "Your guards...last night, I found them by the pillars down the corridor!"

"Oh..." Bryony said rubbing her forehead. She had forgotten about the guards that Robin Hood had taken out last night. "How are they?"

"How are they?!" Vidar was thrown. "They are fine, useless lumps that they are! I am here to ask about you!"

"I am fine, as you can see." Bryony said casually. "I was visited by some friends last night, they preferred to come...undetected."

Vidar scowled. Bryony grinned, "I am fine, Vidar, stop growling at me." she snapped.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Vidar knew it was not his place to argue with his Queen.

"Wait outside for me." Bryony commanded. "I will be but a moment."

She shut the door and hurried to change her clothes. She kept the cloak though, after all it _was_ cold outside. She opened the door again, as she finished strapping on her sword belt. "Now then," Bryony said, "I trust you have some news for me?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Vidar said as he stood aside to give room for Bryony to walk out.

"Then report, Commander." Bryony snapped as she walked down the hall, allowing Vidar to fall into step behind her.

* * *

It was later on in the afternoon when Bryony was finally able to secret herself away from Vidar and her personal guard. She was moving through the halls at a brisk pace when she turned to look behind her to check if she was being followed, or if anyone had seen her. She let out a little chuckle of satisfaction when she realized that she was alone. As she her head back to face the path ahead of her, she gave a gasp as she nearly collided into Guy.

He reached out to steady her on her feet as she made muttered protests that she was fine. Bryony was nearly all smiles and fluster when she looked up at him, but then she caught sight of Lady Julianna and, almost at once; she straightened up taller, wiped the smile from her face and let her hands fall to her sides. "Sir Guy, Lady Julianna...forgive me, I was not paying close attention."

"No need, Your Majesty," Julianna said with a smile as she looped her arm through Guy's with a happy grin. "You do not have to apologize for being busy, I'm sure."

"No..." Bryony repeated with a polite smile. "But I am sorry to have disturbed you, don't let me interfere." She began to side-step the couple so that she might pass them by.

As soon as Bryony had gone off down the other corridor Julianna gave a slight sigh. "She most certainly does not care for any amount of propriety! What kind of a woman runs about without a chaperon? Especially a woman of her standing! A Queen, I tell you...and you think she would have been raised by wolves or something...equally as wild!"

"Who are you to degrade her, Julianna?" Guy snapped harshly.

Julianna seemed a bit taken aback, but she was a stranger to Guy's temper as of yet and she did not recognize the warning signs of the coming storm. She continued. "There is just something about her...and we are alone, might I not speak my mind with you."

"You may not." Guy said. "Learn your place, Julianna, I do not require a wife who insists on spreading foolish rumors."

Julianna stepped away from him. "Guy! I have never heard you speak to me in such a way, I demand that you apologize!"

Guy laughed derisively. "Or you'll do what? Would you fight for such an apology?" His mind had gone back to when Bryony had bested him in a fight and demanded his apologies. To have Julianna's whining voice dare to command him into doing anything seemed absurd.

"I'll...I'll...I'll..." Julianna stammered.

"I thought as much." Guy smirked triumphantly as he tugged her arm to drag her back to him. "Learn to hold your tongue, Julianna, you are far easier to tolerate that way."

Julianna swallowed any words she had left in her and nodded her head. Guy, who had always seemed so rough yet secretly kind, now seemed more like some barbaric monster. She had thought she was marrying a good and honorable man of status, but now she felt as if she had just made a bargain with the Devil.

* * *

Bryony had promised one week and she had kept her word. Within that span of time she had finally come to an agreement with the Sheriff. Of course, the actually treaty must be taken to London for Prince John to review. So, there was no official deal between Norway and England, but for the moment. She had the document stating the agreements.

With a triumphant grin Bryony emerged from her final meeting with the Sheriff. Vidar had to speed up his walk to keep up with his Queen. "Finally." Bryony let out a sigh and breathed in of the crisp, cold air. "I thought he would never agree."

"So did I, but I don't understand politics...with respect, Your Majesty." Vidar said quickly bowing to her.

"If you insist on being so damnably formal with me, Vidar I'll demote you and appoint someone with a sense of humor." Bryony remarked.

"Yes, your Majesty." Vidar replied.

"Vidar!" Bryony sighed laughing.

The sound of objects falling onto the stone floor interrupted the two. Bryony and Vidar exchanged glances as they hurried over to the source of the disturbance. Jenny was sitting at the bottom of a stairwell, a large satchel at her side and clothing spilled out around her.

Bryony kicked at Vidar. "Well don't just stand here, help her!"

Vidar bowed to her and hurried over to assist the servant girl. "Thank you." Jenny replied, likewise picking up the fallen garments and stuffing them back in the bag. "I don't know what happened, lost my footing...or...or something..."

Vidar wasn't listening, he couldn't have fully understood her even if he was. "Are you all right?" Bryony asked.

Jenny gave a squeak and dropped more of the clothing. Vidar gave a cough of displeasure as a dress fell down around his head. "Oh..." Jenny sighed miserably. "I'm sorry...Your Majesty..erm," she paused as she looked at Vidar as he removed the clothing and shoved into back into the bag.

"Vidar." Bryony answered. "And don't worry about him. I was just remarking on his wonderful sense of humor."

Jenny tried not to smile at her comment and finished putting away the rest of the fallen items. She shut the satchel and stood up, pulling the straps over her shoulders. "Now, what are you doing carrying such a heavy bag?" Bryony asked as Vidar and Jenny walked over to her.

"It's not mine, Your Majesty." Jenny said bowing her head, "Its my Mistress's. I'm helping her move her luggage from Nottingham to Locksley today."

Bryony blinked. Why would Lady Julianna be going to Locksley? It wasn't fitting for a woman of her stature to be staying with her betrothed...not unless..."The wedding I had forgotten..." Yes she had, it had been told to her in passing that she had misplaced it in her mind. Sir Guy and Lady Julianna had been married nearly two days ago.

"Yes." Jenny said. "And I was left her to take her valuables to the Manor."

"Of course..." Bryony said, "Vidar will you assist Jenny?"

"What?" Vidar jumped and hissed in his native language. "Your Majesty, I can no-."

"Yes you can." Bryony fired back at him in the same tongue. "I have so ordered." she raised an eyebrow.

Vidar breathed out. "Of course, Your Majesty." he cleared his throat and restated his Queen's command to Jenny in broken English. Jenny blinked and bowed low, nearly re toppling herself over with the weight of the bag.

Bryony managed a smile and walked on alone.

A hand reached out and grabbed Bryony out of the main walkway and into a darkened space behind a corner. "Robin!" Bryony hit him on front of his shoulder, "A little warning?" she hissed.

"Sorry." Robin said, although judging by his tone he didn't seem to really mean it. "Did you get the treaty?"

"You couldn't wait a few minutes until I rode to the forest?" Bryony raised an eyebrow in admonishment.

Robin shrugged, "Plans changed, we had to make the rounds in Town today and I thought I might make one extra stop on my visit." Robin held out his hand to take the document.

"Say please?" Bryony said withholding the coveted paper.

"Please?" Robin grinned fit to make even a child sick at it's well played sweetness.

Bryony rolled her eyes at her friend and slapped the paper into his palm. "Here." she said with a chuckle.

Robin grinned and tucked the paper away. Bryony hissed quickly. "The deals between my kingdom and your own are not finished yet, Robin. Prince John will soon be hearing of this treaty and he will want more from me."

Robin raised an eyebrow at her remark. "What do you plan on doing?"

Bryony burst into laughter. "Nothing. He is not the King of England, and I will not engage in such talks until the rightful king is once again on the throne. I know a little something of the wickedness of a country without its proper ruler."

Robin nodded, well pleased by this answer. "So I suppose that means you'll be coming back for us in the future."

"You may count on that, friend." Bryony said as she inched away from the darkened corner, but there was something sad and despairing in her eyes. "You may count on that..."

* * *

She stood upon a snowy hill, letting the crisp wind tousle her hair and freeze her skin. She stood with neither coat nor cloak to protect her from the winter. Her blue eyes, as icy as the air around her, surveyed the scene below her.

Locksley in winter. The small huts were capped with snow and seemed to strain under the burden of the extra weight. The grass and most of the road were covered with the white flakes. It looked pure. The river running through the town was frozen over and it reflected clear ice back to the sky as the sun attempted to steal through its cloudy prison.

She sighed, breathing out as the wind hollowed back into her lungs with a burst of ice. No one was outside, it was far too cold and too snowy to allow for such treks. In the silence of the village she could hear the winter as it was. It rang of herself as the wind scoured the landscape. It rang of home.

"Come back again, have you?" A familiar voice broke through the winter's merry dirge.

Bryony turned about in surprise. "Guy?" she asked, blinking through the snow.

He walked over to her, "What are you doing out here?"

"I was just watching..." Bryony sighed, turning back to face the village.

"For what?" Guy grunted.

Bryony stifled a snicker, "I'm not watching for anything. I was just looking out."

Guy looked down at the village, "What is there to look at?"

Bryony laughed patiently at his questions. "Home, I suppose..."

"This is not your home." Guy suddenly said with a hint of a bitter snarl.

"No, no...I meant my home, back when I was a child. Did I never tell you about it?" Bryony asked.

Guy shook his head. Bryony gave a sigh as she closed her eyes, as if trying to conjure up the image right there in her mind. The wind howled through her skull, painting the picture with its calls. "During winter it is much colder than here. Icicles attach themselves to everything, even the people. When I was a child I used to play outside in the gardens with the snow while the good weather held. It was always so beautiful, everything frozen and asleep in the ice. The forests surrounding the city were always green... some of the trees never lost their leaves. Winter time was my favorite. Always cold in the day and always dark...but the nights were so warm. There was singing, and stories told, I loved that..." Bryony seemed to snap herself from her reverie at the last possible moment, "But things change, home does to. Eventually it goes away, doesn't it?" she turned to look at Guy.

Guy took her hand. "This could have been your home..."

Bryony smiled and shook her head. "Now you and I both know that that is foolish talk."

Bryony pulled away from Guy with a playful smirk upon her face. She bent over, as if to gather the snow to her.

"Bryony?" Guy questioned, "What are you d-..." A pack of snow smacked him fully in the face.

Bryony laughed uproariously at the sight of him. A few clumps of white snow stuck to his black clothing and hair. Guy blinked at her in confusion for a moment before wiping some of the snow away from his eyes. "That's not funny..." he growled at her.

"On the contrary." Bryony said launching another snowball at him. "It's_very_ funny." She ran down the hillside towards Locksely.

Guy was hit yet again with the snow and chased after her in mild annoyance. He tried to grab her arm and pull her off balance, but she seemed to fly over the snow while he sank with every step. Eventually, he did catch up with her and caught her arm. Bryony let out a sharp gasp as she lost her footing and tumbled, headfirst, into the snow before her.

As she tried to heave herself upright she sank further into the snow and nearly somersaulted the last few feet down the hill. As it was, she merely half somersaulted, half crawled down the rest of the way.

This time it was Guy who stood over her laughing at her predicament. "That's not funny..." she said, echoing his words a few moments before. She reached out and pulled him down with her.

As Guy tried to get himself upright, Bryony pulled him back down again. She could barely breathe for laughing and her hot breath steamed about her in the frigid air. She fell backwards back to the snow, holding her sides. She had never laughed like this before, not since she was a child.

This time as Bryony tried to rise to her feet, Guy shoved her back to the ground with a slight smirk, which he tried to conceal. The snow was making Bryony's hair damp, and her clothing was sticking to her with the wet cold. Her cheeks were flushed as she laughed in surprise. Her laughter was cut short as Guy leaned over her to kiss her. Bryony chuckled into the kiss and even after he pulled away. "I love you..." she sighed in complete spontaneity she had hardly been wary of what she had uttered.

Guy flashed her a half-grin at that and, helping Bryony to her feet, he took the snow covered and chilled woman in his arms, because for the first time, he believed her. Bryony squirmed about in his embrace before relenting and placing her arms about him. "Well..." she sighed, "This is interesting..."

"What?" Guy asked.

Bryony sighed and buried herself into the warmth that was this embrace. "I'm home again." she whispered.

* * *

Let me hear the collective Aw. XD Laugh if you want or squee but it's HARD writing fluff for these two AND keep them in character. I think I managed all right...but if you think this was fluffy wait till you see the next chapter...But you can't say these two don't deserve a few genuine romantic moments with one another, after everything they've gone through. XD Well! I hope you enjoyed it, more is on the way! Review me hearties! 


	28. One Last Day

Because fluff is classic...and it's winter time, and winter time hits everything I write just turns to fluff...don't ask. XD But enjoy! RATED SF FOR SERIOUS FLUFF! XD See it's not just fluff...it's serious fluff. Enjoy peoples!

* * *

XXVIII

One Last Day

There was a scuffling coming down from the forest leading up from Locksley. Bryony came careening down the snow covered path, nearly tripping over a few protruding tree roots, but regaining her balance as she spun about on her heels with a laugh of triumph at her own cleverness. She paused and looked about her surroundings, hands on her hips she called out. "Sir Guy, if it is at all possible you are the _worst_ runner I have ever seen!"

"Then perhaps you've gone blind." Guy said emerging from around a tree in front of Bryony.

Bryony gave a gasp and jumped around to face him. Guy smirked at her shocked expression. He reached for her hand. "Bryony!" He exclaimed, "You are as cold as ice. We should start back..."

Bryony interrupted him, "No, I don't want to..." pulling her hand out of his she performed a slight hop-skip of a run.

"Bryony..." Guy gave a slight sigh as he perused her. This was not like her. Bryony was usually so calm and rational. He had never thought her to be wayward and playful. No, he _knew_ she was not as reckless as this. Something was wrong. There was something she was not telling him.

Guy grabbed her arm and stopped her in mid sprint. "What is going on, Bryony?" he asked her strictly, hoping to stop this nonsense of running about like children.

"Nothing." Bryony said breathlessly, obviously more tired then she let on. She smiled at him, "Are you forfeiting then?"

"Are you some child who runs about without thinking clearly?" Guy growled at her.

Bryony turned away from him with a strained grin. "Are you someone who does not understand the meaning of a little fun?" she retorted.

Guy pulled hard on her arm, not appreciating her sarcasm at all. "I understand," he said trying to control his displeasure at her behavior, "when someone is withholding information from me..."

"I am fine, Guy, really. I'm better than I have been in my entire life!" She even kissed him on the cheek lightly with a smile as if to prove this.

Her lips were icy, she was freezing! "No, you are not..." he snarled at her as he tugged on her arm to bring her back to him as she tried to run off again. "I thought we agreed..." Guy growled his voice dropping to that dangerously low tone, "no more lies."

Bryony stopped her scrambling to escape, she had her head tilted away from his gaze and she spoke to the ground. "I am leaving tomorrow." she said so bluntly and so forwardly it sounded like a mallet striking against stone.

Guy's grip on her arm faltered a bit, but it was enough for Bryony to free herself. She walked a pace, sitting atop a fallen, dead tree trunk. She gave a sigh with a slight laugh to cover it up, "Forgive me...I have been acting like a fool, haven't I? I just thought if I didn't tell you, I could forget it for a little while."

Guy sat down beside her. "It is certain, then? It is set? You're...leaving?"

"I have to, Guy." Bryony said, her former calm demeanor returning to her once again, "I have finished my business with the Sheriff, my men grow restless daily and I..." her hands curled into fists in her lap, "I have a score to settle..."

A gloved hand covered her own. "You will come back?" Guy asked her.

"Don't ask me that!" Bryony pulled her hands away violently.

"Is it such a hard question to answer?!" Guy shouted back at her, her own violent response fueled his own.

"Yes!" Bryony looked up at him, eyes wide. "Because I may never be able to come back! I will have to rebuild my kingdom, Guy! I may not be able to leave it safely again, and I will have ambassadors of my own to represent me...the chances of my return are close to nothing."

Guy went silent and looked away from her. She was never going to be able to come back? Impossible, she was Bryony! She had cheated death, she had faced unspeakable acts of violence, she was a warrior, she was a Queen, she was clever enough to find a way...

Bryony finally gave a shiver and rubbed her hands together. "It _is_ cold..." she said under her breath as she exhaled.

Guy looked over at her. He watched as she idly rubbed at her arms and blinked out at the forest in front of her. She looked more than cold, she looked tired and ill, but not outwardly sick, inwardly. Cautiously, Guy reached for her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Bryony did not protest his efforts of comfort. She rested against him. "Guy..." she said quietly.

"What?" He grunted, as he stroked a few locks of her damp hair away from her face.

There was a slight pause before Bryony continued, but the voice which spoke her words was more timid than a child's whisperings, "I am scared..."

This was something Guy had not expected. Bryony had never verbally admitted a fear of anything before. He was not quite sure how to respond to such a pitiful statement such as that one. He was about to respond when Bryony suddenly hit his chest lightly with a closed fist, "But don't you go about telling everyone!" her voice had once again gone back to his normal, strong tone.

Guy smirked. Thank God she had snapped out of that quickly! He was not sure what he would have done if she had remained silent. Still, her voice when she had spoken. _I am scared_. It had sounded more true and more real than of any of the things Bryony had ever spoken before. He sighed, "You should not be afraid. In time, people will learn to fear you and your power."

Bryony chuckled a little. "Never mind, Guy...fear is fickle, it is gone now, when it will have me it will come back again. That is well enough." She yawned slightly, but shook it away.

"We should start back now..." Guy said.

"Julianna will have questions no doubt..." Bryony laughed softly.

"Julianna does not have to know." Guy snapped.

Bryony was silent and her hands, which had been clutching the collar of his coat had slipped into a limp state. For one horrible moment Guy thought that she had fainted from fatigue or the cold. He lessened his hold over her so that he might gather her condition. Upon closer inspection he discovered that Bryony had not fainted at all, she had merely fallen asleep.

Here was a wonderment, Guy thought with a quiet thrill! Very slowly he smiled, as if such an expression had yet to have ever been brought about and it was not sure how to reveal itself. Quite carefully, Guy traced the contours of Bryony's face; his fingers lightly brushing up against her pale and cold skin. If one were to have been watching him one would have thought that Sir Guy had never seen a sleeping woman before, but such a one would not have been so very wrong to judge; he had certainly never seen Bryony asleep before, let alone as he was holding her.

But one was watching him; Robin Hood had stopped dead in his tracks the moment he had heard Bryony and Guy coming up the forest path together. He had hidden and watched the two. He hardly dared to believe what he was seeing: Guy, actually caring for another. If he hadn't had seen it for himself he would never have believed it! He watched as Guy lifted Bryony up into his arms as he stood and walked back down the path to Locksley, although was looking more at Bryony than at the road in front of him.

As Guy disappeared down the path Robin heard a remark from behind. "I don't believe it."

Robin jumped and spun around, reaching up towards his quiver for an arrow. He dropped his arm immediately though when he saw who it was. "Much! I could have shot you!"

"Well sorry, Master, but someone had to make sure you weren't about to do anything...rash." Much said, nervously adjusting his collar.

"I wasn't _doing_ anything." Robin said in annoyance.

"I know that. I mean, I could see that, obviously..." Much said. "Are we going to follow them?" He said, checking his sword as if preparing to march out.

"_We_ aren't going to do anything." Robin said.

"What do you mean? Oh, you want to go alone? Well...fine! I don't care! Just leave me and the others back at the camp and go off to do God knows what and for God knows why while the rest of us sit back. Oh it's fine, Master, none of us would really mind I'm sure, it's just that..."

"I mean I'm not going to follow them, Much..." Robin sighed stopping his friend in mid-rant.

"Oh." Much paused. "Well then..."

"Come on, Much." Robin said with a laugh, clapping hand over his friend's shoulder and leading him away from their hiding spot and back in the direction of the camp.

"It's just that, what was I supposed to think?" Much shrugged sheepishly as they walked.

"It doesn't matter now." Robin said.

"Is this going to change anything? I mean, what with Bryony leaving and all. I've never seen...well...I've _never seen_..." Much said.

Robin sighed. "Everything changes, I suppose...what's this to anything else?"

The two friends talked cheerfully as they made their way back to the campsite. The falling snow covering their tracks behind them as they seemed to disappear into the winter forest.

* * *

It did not take long for Guy to reach Locksley Village again, even with the added weight of carrying Bryony. He did not enter the manor from the front entrance, he skirted around the grounds towards the servant's entrance, startling a few scullery maids and other under servants to attention. Their startled cries alerted another to Guy's presence.

"What is going on?" Came the voice of Mary as she bustled into the room, wiping her hands on a washing cloth as she entered. She was equally as shocked to see her lord standing in the doorway with a seemingly fainted woman in his arms, but she had more sense then the silly younger girls who were scurrying towards the corners of the room. "My lord," she curtsied slightly. She squinted her eyes to focus better on the woman in her master's arms. "Good Lord!" She exclaimed in shock as she hurried over. "Lady Bryony?! But I thought...never mind, is she hurt, Master?"

Guy shook his head. "No...she is sleeping..."

"Sleeping?" Mary repeated, shocked, but as she looked closer she could make the regular rising and falling of the woman's chest as she breathed peacefully. She knew it was not her place to ask too many questions, but her head was buzzing with them. She had not seen or heard of Bryony for months, not since Mary had seen her supposedly carried off by kidnappers. She hadn't dared ask why her lord had never returned with her. For a time she concluded that she must have been killed by the kidnappers, and she left it at that.

"I will see to her, my lord." Mary said, throwing aside the washing cloth with a quick jerk of her wrist.

"You must not tell the Lady Gisborne, understand? And make sure none of your under maids breathe a word, or you shall suffer the consequences." Guy growled.

"Of course, my lord." Mary said, wary of her master's formidable temper, "Let me have the Lady Bryony, I will see to it that she is properly taken care of, and no one need know of her being here."

Guy hesitated a moment before lightly shaking Bryony awake.

"Hm...?" Bryony groaned as she opened her eyes, slowly at first, but then all at once she seemed to come alive as she took stock of where she was and how she was. "What...where...?" she muttered a question.

"You're in Locksely." he said calmly. "Mary is going to look after you now. I'll come back for you." He commented as he set her down on her own two feet.

Mary tried not to stare, but the way in which her Master had just spoken had been so unlike anything she had ever heard from him before. Usually he spoke in anger; shouting or threatening whoever dared attempt to cross him. Even then the more unfortunate could only expect to get a brief, harsh backhanded slap or punch from Gisborne. Yet, to Bryony he expressed neither anger nor impatience. His voice was calm, and his demeanor, (dare she even think it?) warm. Mary had always known their had been a connection between the Lady Bryony and her Master, but she dared not say a word.

"Mary?..." Bryony said turning to face the maid. "Mary!" She embraced her friend wildly. "It is wonderful to see you again!"

"And you as well, my lady." Mary said with a smile as she patted the woman on the back.

Guy backed out of the servants' room quietly as Bryony rushed about greeting old faces she thought she would never see again. The respect in that room was instant, whereas with the Lady Julianna, her reception had been icy and silent to say the least. Bryony was their Lady, they recognized her immediately. It was as if she had never left! It pained him; it should have been so. But what did it matter? Bryony was leaving tomorrow, and he would never see her again.

* * *

"You must tell me. Where have you been?" Mary said as she poured another bucket of warm water over Bryony's head.

The heated bath water brought feeling back to her frozen limbs and left her skin tingling with a pleasant warmth. She sunk into the water and let her hands float freely in the liquid surface. "It is a long story, Mary." Bryony sighed, "and I dare not tell it all today."

"But you will tell me?" Mary asked her with a smile.

"One day perhaps..." She said to avoid answering her directly she began to dunk her head under the water, splashing the water like a dolphin in play. She chuckled as she resurfaced. The warm water felt tingly on her face. She blinked to clear her vision. Already she was feeling better than she had before.

When she was done bathing she was given some clothing to change into. Bryony laughed as she saw what that clothing was: a scullery maid's dress and apron; nearly identical to the one she had worn when she was first brought to Locksley Manor. She changed, eager to get out of her cold and wet tunic and trousers. Mary took care of her swords and belt, she raised an eyebrow at the sight of them. "Is this part of the story?" the maid asked.

"It serves its purpose." Bryony said with a muffled chuckle as she slipped the dress over hear head. "There now!" Bryony exclaimed as she finished tying off the apron around her waist. "How do I look?"

"Like you never left, my lady." Mary said with a smile.

Bryony grinned. Ah, Mary was a kind one to her, she had always been. Like a grandmother she never had. She hugged the older woman affectionately. "I wish I never did, Mary, believe me."

"Many of us where hoping you'd become the Mistress of this Manor, you know." Mary whispered, meaning herself and the other servants, "You would have been a kind influence here."

Bryony released the woman. "I am not so very kind, Mary..." she said, "and I doubt I would have made a good Mistress."

"So you say, my lady." Mary nodded with a pursed smile.

"I can not believe what I am about to say, Mary, but would you like me to help you with any of your chores?" Bryony said changing the subject with a grin.

"Nonsense, I was going to have you help me anyway." Mary said as she tossed her the broom she had been carrying.

Bryony laughed. "Some Mistress I would have made, indeed! Bryony of Gisborne, Lady of the Sweeping, Mistress of Brooms!" She continued to chuckle and mutter under her breath as she followed a laughing Mary from the room.

Although she never showed it, Bryony's mind had stopped on Bryony of Gisborne...Lady Bryony of Gisborne...it _would_ have been perfect. She shook her head as she clutched the broom handle tightly. Perfection was a dream for idle girls with nothing better to dwell upon. Life was not perfect; Bryony knew this, but these few moments of being back in Locksley were some of the most perfect in her lifetime.

* * *

A hand caught a hold of Bryony's broom in mid sweep. "_What do you think you are doing?!_" Guy's angered voice hissed in her ears.

"I am sweeping..." Bryony said quite calmly.

Guy grabbed the broom away from her. "You do not have to deal with such chores."

"You never used to argue about that fact before." Bryony remarked, wiping the dust off her hands and onto her apron.

Guy stared at her, she looked exactly the way she had when he had first seen her. Her hair in a tightly braided coil, face lightly dusted, and slightly scruffy all over with only her eyes betraying her high born blood. It reminded him of all of her lies and betrayal, it reminded him of everything he had thought he had had and what he had once thought he was going to have. His eyes turned dark under the storm of evil thoughts.

Bryony touched his shoulder. "Forgive me." she said, "I should not have said that."

Guy looked at the hand upon his shoulder and then back to the woman. "Forgive you?" he was no longer thinking of the simple statement she had uttered, but of her actions as a whole.

Bryony seemed to realize she had reopened an old wound. She bit the inside of her lower lip as she waited for him to respond properly. Guy shrugged off Bryony's hand. "I can't." he said bluntly.

Bryony nodded. "It is all right." she said in her usual calm voice, "I never expected you to be able to...but...in time..."

"No." Guy said harshly cutting into her words. "I will never forgive you."

Bryony nodded silently. Guy tilted Bryony's head up with a gloved hand, "It changes nothing." he snapped.

"I know." Bryony nodded.

Guy turned his back on her. "You should be going back to Nottingham soon...you will be missed."

Suddenly Guy felt something warm press up against his back. Bryony had wrapped her arms about him and her head was resting against him. "I am...I am...sorry, Guy..." she said.

He placed a hand over the ones about him. "I know." he said, and he moved out of her embrace and away from her presence.

Bryony watched him walk away with disappointed eyes. She turned about to collect the forgotten broom in the corner of the hallway. Suddenly she was grabbed and turned about wildly and kissed viciously as arms snaked about her. Bryony, at first wide eyed in surprise, soon softened to Guy's unexpected return.

"You are leaving tomorrow?" Guy asked in between kisses.

"Yes." Bryony said a hand smoothing back his hair.

Guy was embracing her fit to suffocate her. "Stay with me." he said suddenly.

"I can't..." Bryony said, "Please, never demand that again, Guy!"

"You can and you will!" Guy said grabbing both of her shoulders and shaking her slightly. He seemed to be in hysteria, there was a mad and angered light in his eyes, and he looked fit to tear her apart at any moment. "You made a promise! You promised that you would stay with me for as long as you were here, and you will keep that promise or I will call you traitor once again!"

"Guy..." Bryony gave a subtle gasping sigh at his words.

"Traitor!" He spat and shook her violently at her lack of response. "Traitor!"

"Shhh..." Bryony hushed Guy soothingly as she wrapped her arms about him. "Shhh..."

This seemed to calm him, and his vice-like grip about her slackened enough for her to draw in a proper amount of air. Guy breathed heavily as he fought to control himself. He rested against her; hands tangled in her hair, and his head pressed against the crook of her neck and shoulder. Bryony stroked him and continued to hush him until she was certain that whatever demon he had in his blood was sufficiently calmed enough into submission. "You want so much to offer me protection..." she said idly as she caressed him, "and I wonder, who protects you?"

Guy released her and looked down at her at that remark. "I do not _need_protection." he said with a derisive laugh.

"Perhaps not." Bryony said, "and then perhaps you do."

"You think I am weak?!" Guy shouted.

"On the contrary, I think you are stronger than you know." Bryony said thoughtfully. "So, I will stay with you, Guy. I am no traitor to you."

Guy looked away, but this time it was Bryony who grabbed him and looked him straight in the eyes. "I am not a traitor to you." she said again forcefully, implying more than she said.

Finally, Guy nodded. He did not know what had come over him in those last few moments. A terrible sense of despair had seemed to overwhelm his senses for a brief time. He had always known Bryony would one day leave, but she had been in Nottinghamshire for so long he had even begun to deny the fact that one day she would no longer be where he could find her. That one day, she would be gone, never to be found again.

Bryony kissed his cheek and said what he could never have said. "I will miss you, too."

Guy leaned in to kiss her properly when there was a creak from the floorboards. Immediately the two of them flew apart from one another. Bryony grabbed from the broom and began to focus all of her energies on sweeping on solitary corner of the room. Lady Julianna entered with Jenny behind her. Bryony cast her head down and did not look up for fear of being recognized.

"Guy, whatever are you doing down here?" Julianna said with a slight smile.

Thinking quickly Guy growled, "Caught her sneaking about and shirking her chores, I was considering a suitable punishment for her."

"Well, we can't have that can we..." Julianna chided, sliding over to the furiously sweeping Bryony. Bryony tried to shirk away from her and keep her head down. "What is your name?" she said silkily.

Bryony did not answer, merely shook as she continued sweeping. Julianna gave her a warning cuff about the top of her head. "You will answer your Mistress, and you will look at me when I speak!" she commanded.

Bryony did not, she kept her head down and continued sweeping. Julianna was about to give her a stronger cuff about the ears when Guy stayed her hand. "I will deal with her myself, Julianna, do not trouble yourself with a wench like her."

Bryony's eyes shot upwards briefly. Jenny, who was standing to the side behind her Mistress was the only one who caught that quick action. Her own eyes widened as she took a step backwards. She tried to muffle a squeak of surprise. "What are you sniveling at?" Julianna snarled at her maid servant for her whimpering.

"N-nothing, my lady." Jenny said, trying not to look at Bryony.

Julianna, on the other hand, could follow her servant's trail of eyesight perfectly. She followed her gaze back to the Bryony. She raised an eyebrow and immediately grabbed for Bryony's head tilting it upwards so that she could look her in the eye.

With Bryony's face dirty from the dust she had just been furiously sweeping and her scruffy appearance she did not look like the Queen Julianna recognized; however, she did remind the Lady of another familiar woman. Julianna dropped her hands away from the girl and backed away. "It's her!"

"Julianna..." Guy said in a warning tone, thinking she had figured Bryony for the Queen.

"It's the outlaw!" Julianna shrieked before Guy could finished, "The one who attacked Jenny and I on the road! She nearly..._killed_ me!"

Guy stared at Bryony in surprise, "Really?" he said in a low tone of curiosity.

"She's a demon! I know it's her! Take her away and hang her damnable neck!" Julianna spat as she clutched at Guy's arm.

Guy shrugged her away and grabbed Bryony by her shoulder. "Is this true?" he hissed at her.

"Please, Master...I am innocent!" Bryony said in an English accented tone.

"Liar." Guy growled low, dragging her around.

"She is!" Julianna said, "I remember her exactly, don't you as well Jenny? Isn't she exactly like the outlaw we saw with Robin Hood?"

Bryony physically winced upon hearing that claim stated in front of Guy. For she was not certain of the look of rage in Guy's eyes was false for the sake of taking her away from Julianna, or if it was real due to the reminder of her associations with Robin Hood and his gang.

Suddenly, Jenny said the remarkable. "No..." she whispered, "No, I don't think so at all..."

"_What?!_" Julianna spun to face her servant, slapping her. "You don't need to think you just have to look to see!"

"It's not her, Mistress!" Jenny cried, placing a hand over her stinging cheek. "She looks like the woman, but it's not! I would know." Jenny knew that her lady could not argue with that, for she relied on her half the time in order to remember faces and people whom she could not recall.

Julianna hit Jenny again in frustration. Guy hissed out. "Tell your servant to _hold her tongue_!" He shouted. "Why should she think I would believe her over you, my dear wife?"

Julianna blushed a bit and stayed her violent hands. Guy continued, "I will take her to the Castle, no doubt she will be hung before the next morning." he snarled with a smirk as he dragged Bryony from the room and out the door.

Once outside again, Bryony was able to breathe a sigh of relief. Guy let his grip on her shoulder relax a bit. "Was that true?" He asked in a calmer voice than before. "Did you really try and kill Julianna?"

"Of course not!" Bryony snapped, "But, she was not wrong...she did see me in the forest once."

Guy winced a bit, "What happened?" he asked her.

Bryony shrugged, "I stole a silly little ring from her as she was begging for her life. I had not intention of hurting her."

"That was foolish." Guy said.

"I agree." Bryony sighed. "I was angry, and who are you to chastise me for what a person can do when anger takes a hold of them?"

Guy chuckled, but he did not sound completely amused. "That servant girl, Jenny, she saved your life."

"She's a good girl." Bryony reflected thoughtfully. "Don't let me hear that you have had her punished for any silly little wrong doings her Mistress should think of."

Guy smirked, did Bryony think that she could command him to do anything? Still, having her warning would be enough to have him think twice before he would think to do harm on a girl who was so high in favor in Bryony's view, but he would never admit that.

"Come." He said brusquely and stiffly. "I will take you back to the Castle."

Bryony could tell he was doing so reluctantly, and for her part she would have rather stayed at Locksley longer, even if for a little bit. Here, she was neither Queen nor warrior; she was Bryony, just Bryony, a foreigner of some nobility, but with no real consequence. So where was home and where was the foreign land? She felt tied, as if everything was moving so fast around her and she was standing still amid the swirling chaos.

A confused look came over her face as Bryony idly clutched at her heart, imagining it to be tying itself into knots about her ribs. Norway was her birth home, it was where she had come from, it ran in her very blood. Nottinghamshire was foreign, and up till a few years ago she had never known a place such as this one existed, but here...here she had been welcomed by Robin Hood and had been accepted as herself for herself for the very first time and he and the rest of the gang had become dearer to her than family. In Locksley, no one questioned her and Mary had looked after her and she had learned to laugh in this place.

Then Guy, whom she had expected to find herself hating and despising, she had found herself doing quite the opposite. She had found an equal in him in everything. Even in their stubborn, denying hatred for one another they had shared the same intensity. Guy had taken her for what she was and who she was and loved her for it. He was everything in the world to her, he was the only thing that mattered. Norway was the place she had come from, but whilst Guy was still living in Locksley and Robin Hood, Will Scarlett, Alan a Dale, Marian, Much, Djaq, and Little John still lived in Nottingham, then here was her home, here was where she would return to.

"Bryony, did you not hear me? I said I will take you back to the Castle?" Guy snapped.

Bryony jumped out of her thoughts. Guy raised an eyebrow. "What were you musing over?"

"Nothing." Bryony said quickly.

"I know that look." Guy said, leaning in close so that he was inches away from her. His blue eyes glinting with a predatory light, "It's the look you have when you are _lying_ to me. I swear, Bryony one day I will break you of this habit!"

"I was thinking...that perhaps there will be a one day for you to try." Bryony said, a flicker of a grin upon her lips.

Guy was confused for a second before he responded. "You mean to say that you will..."

"Come back? Yes, Guy...if it is the last thing I ever do in my lifetime it is that I will come back one day. This is my home..." Bryony said fervently.

A smirk threatened to creep across Guy's face. He placed a hand upon her arm as he completed the inch of space between them with a kiss. "You swear?" he growled as he pulled away.

"I swear by whatever God you wish me to swear by and by whatever vow I might take to make you believe it." Bryony snapped.

"I believe you, Bryony...do not disappoint me." Guy said.

Bryony grinned. "I would never."

Guy flashed her a half-grin. Content in one another's silence for a moment neither dared to break it until Bryony gave a sigh. "Right...I should be going back to the Castle now...Sir Guy, you have permission to escort me if you wish to." She brushed past him to walk towards the stables to select a horse for travel.

Guy, chuckling at her coy words to him, hurried to catch up with her.

* * *

See? Serious fluff with a dash of angst. Delicious! REVIEWS FFN Holidy presents for the author. XD Next chapter is on the way! 


	29. The Final Confrontation

One last big fling before the end, folks! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

XXIX

The Final Confrontation

As Guy and Bryony rode back to Nottingham Castle, another was following not far behind them. Little, scared, cold Jenny went stumbling down the forest road to the Castle, chasing after the galloping horse. She dared not make a sound, she dared not alert anyone to her presence, but she was not a child from these forests, and everywhere were the signs of her chaotic tumblings.

She gave a heaving gasp as cold air rushed into her lungs, making her throat burn with the cold. She nearly tumbled down an icy patch of hill in her attempt to keep up with the horse.

"Whoa!" A voice said, "Steady on there!"

Jenny gave a squeak of surprise as a man seemed to materialize out of nowhere to catch her before she fell. "No! Please don't hurt me! I have nothing of value, I swear!"

"Hold on there, now! No one said anything about hurting you." It was Robin Hood. He released Jenny. "You look familiar?" he said suddenly, his eyes squinting as if to recall the face. "Have I robbed you before?"

Jenny shuddered, "Aye. Myself and my Lady, once upon this road."

"Oh! I remember that..." Robin said. "What are you doing out in Sherwood at this time of day?"

Jenny shook as the rest of the gang stepped out of their hiding spots to observe the newcomer. "It's the Queen, the foreigner Queen! She's in danger, there's been a terrible mistake, my lord Gisborne is going to kill her for she looks exactly like the outlaw who nearly killed my lady! But I'm sure it's a mistake! I have to hurry! I have to tell him before...before...oh just let me go!"

"Wait a moment." Robin said trying to work out what the servant girl had just said. "Gisborne is going to kill Bry-...Queen Hjördís?! But that's..."

"Impossible!" Much finished for Robin, quickly shutting his mouth as the others turned to stare at him. "Master?" Much said looking to Robin.

A dark looked had clouded Robin's face as he mused over the information. Jenny let out a frustrated whimper. "If you won't let me go, she will die!"

"Robin!" Little John shouted to hurry along Robin's inner debate, "We go to Nottingham, _now_!"

Robin nodded. "You," He said acknowledging Jenny, "Are to go back to Locksley, do you understand me?"

"But..." Jenny protested.

"No arguments!" Robin snapped. "Go! We will see to the Queen!"

Jenny nodded and stumbled back down the snow laden trail towards home.

* * *

Vidar came storming down the castle steps the moment he saw the Queen and Sir Guy enter through the Gates. He was about to turn out he guards to search for her. "Your Majesty!" Vidar shouted, nearly forgetting himself in his haste he bowed quickly as he approached.

Bryony dismounted and nodded towards her Commander. Vidar fumbled for a moment, casting sideways glances at Sir Guy. "Where have you been, Your Majesty? I thought you had...or that something terrible must have...why did you not _tell_me...?"

"Vidar..." Bryony placed hand upon his shoulders for silence. "I am sorry I did not inform you, but my outing was...a bit on the spontaneous side." she smiled.

"But...Your Majesty, I..." Vidar was about to protest that this was not a good enough excuse for him.

"Commander." Bryony snapped, causing Vidar to jump to attention and shut his mouth. "I will ask you to speak no more on this matter. We have other things to attend to now, namely the matter of our departure."

Vidar nodded. Bryony turned to Guy, "Give me leave for a few minutes, I must see to my men."

Guy tried to restrain a chuckle at her words, "You are asking me to give you permission?"

He had done that on purpose to throw her off, he smirked as he saw the hint of color creep into her cheeks. She assaulted him with a glare of her eyes only, "Meet me by the North Tower. I'll be expecting you." She was already walking away when she shouted back to him like an angered, strict monarch. "Do _not_ disappoint me."

* * *

Nottingham Town was crowded enough so that just about anyone could blend in with the crowd if one tried hard enough, and Robin Hood and the gang were just about as good at camouflaging themselves as the best trained assassins.

They flickered through the streets, jostling for position among the market place, the leaning peasants' houses, and of course the guards.

"Right," Robin said, "Now for the hard part..." he commented, marking the guards about the Castle Gates.

"Oi!" Alan whistled to one of the guards as he boldly marched up to the gate.

"Alan! What do you think you are doing!" Djaq hissed as her friend walked away from the gang.

"Halt!" the guard commanded as Alan drew near.

"Listen, mate." Alan said casually leaning against the portcullis, "You're look'n at one o' the finest assassins in all o' England."

"What you?" The guard snorted with laughter.

"No, mate," Alan stuck his hand through the grating and flicked at the guard as he drew to close, "Not just me..._all_ o' them. Now did ya get yourself a good, hard look? We're here on the Sheriff of Nottingham's orders. Now if we are detained any longer out here I'd like t' know your name so I know to tell the Sheriff who exactly was the cause of our late arrival." Alan winked at the faltering guard, "And I'm not being funny, but I heard the punishment 'round here is just awful." Alan grinned.

"Well...I don't know...I mean, I didn't hear of any orders..." The guard gripped his spear tightly.

Alan pulled out a dagger and examined it casually as he continued talking. "Well, like I said, mate, that's just fine with me if you want to stay around to chat with us out here all day...but I'm still going t' need your name..." He twirled the blade about with his hand.

"All right! All right! I'll let you in, just don't mention me to the Sheriff, please! It's not my fault I didn't know!" The guard sighed as he signaled for the portcullis to be raised.

"O' course, mate! All's forgiven, quit your sniveling!" Alan chided as he waved for Robin and the others to hurry it along.

Robin shrugged and with a grin of amusement he build his hood up over his head and walked forward, head lowered to avoid immediate detection. The rest of the gang filed in behind him. The guard stood well away from the gang, not wishing to get involved with their type lest he disturb them enough to warrant any punishment.

Robin clapped Alan on the back. "You're a genius."

"Nah, that's an old one. I must have used that line before more times than I can count!"

"You can count?" Djaq retorted much to the amusement of the others.

"Hey!" Alan said with a snicker, "Don' be ungrateful now, if it wasn't for me you'd still be stuck outside!"

Robin signaled for silence as he pointed upwards towards an open hall leading towards the North Tower. Guy was making his way towards the gray stoned building. Robin placed a finger to his lips and motioned for his gang to follow him as he went after his enemy.

An arrow shot out of no where, clattering off of the stone in front of Guy, halting his progress. The stinging sound of the sudden missile was enough to cause Guy to unsheathe his sword and spin about, searching for his would-be attacker. "Come out and fight, you coward!" he shouted, when no one appeared to take the credit for the attack.

"No need to shout, Gisborne." Robin snorted as he emerged from behind a pillar.

"Hood?" Guy said, genuinely surprised to see him in Nottingham Castle, "What are you doing here?" he growled.

"Now, let's not start up that again I haven't got the time...as you well know. Where is she, Gisborne?" Robin said, another arrow had already been notched to his bow and he was aiming it straight at Guy.

"What?!" Guy snapped, taking a step back away from the bow and arrow pointed at him.

"Queen Hjördís, or should I say _Bryony_; Gisborne, don't be daft, or at least attempt not to be. Where is she? I know for a fact you have her." Robin said in a dangerous voice.

"_I_ don't have her at the moment." Guy said anger boiling over at Robin mentioning Bryony again.

The arrow was sent flying inches from Guy's arm, it went clattering off down the hall, harmless. Guy smirked, "What are you going to do, Hood? Half shoot me to death?"

"That was a warning." Robin breathed, "_Where is she, Gisborne!_" Robin shouted.

"I told you I do not have her! Why do you want her so badly, Hood?" Guy smirked.

Robin laughed, "I am making sure that she is not killed today."

Guy paused for a moment, "Killed?"

Another arrow. This time it ripped through the glove on Guy's hand, barely grazing the skin beneath. Guy hissed, more in shock than in any form of pain. Robin advanced, "I will kill you Gisborne...do not test me."

"I think not." Guy laughed, "You are the one who is in the wrong here today, Hood! Who have you been getting your information from, lately, babbling fools?"

"My information came from the most reliable of sources..." Robin snarled.

"Obviously not. Bryony is not on trial for anything that I know of. The last I saw of her was when she went to meet with her troops." Guy spat.

"Liar!" Robin shouted.

"Robin!" A loud, forceful bark broke through the confrontation.

Robin turned his head to find himself staring at a very confused, very angry Bryony. "How...what...?"

Guy smirked at the sight of Bryony's wrathful look. "What is going on here? What are you doing here?!" She shrieked at Robin.

"He was going to kill you!" Robin yelled back.

"We heard it ourselves!" Much shouted, giving away the gang's hiding place a few feet away.

Bryony jumped in shock. "You brought the entire gang with you? What were you thinking, Robin? Who has been telling you such nonsense as this?!"

Robin lowered his bow, his brow knitting in tight confusing and embarrassment. "If I were to tell you no doubt my informant would not last through the night." He said, tilting his head towards Guy.

Bryony arched an eyebrow, her eyes were still icy and her stance betrayed the embarrassment she felt at this situation. Not just Robin had come to the Castle, but the entire gang as well! From out of the corner of her eye she could tell Guy was going to summon the guards below near the castle gates. "No!" She exclaimed, she thrust out her hand as if to physically stop a verbal command. "Don't!"

Guy blinked in surprise and stared at her. He saw her eyes flicker to both him and back to Robin Hood's gang. "Defending him again, Bryony?" He was hurt, but it was the anger that was in his voice.

"Not him, Guy, not him._..them..._my..." She faltered. Things had been going so well with her and Guy, now everything would go backwards again. "My friends!" She shouted. "Do me this favor, Guy. Whoever, told them of my being killed was mistaken, let them go, Guy. Just let my friends go!"

Oh she had done it again! She was standing in the middle, Robin Hood and the gang on one side and Guy on the other. This was like being strung out upon the rack in the torture chamber. She was being pulled apart from either direction.

"So this is where your true loyalties lie?" Guy snapped at her, rage distorting his features.

She quailed under his wrathful glare and for a moment she nearly wanted to shrink inwards on herself and merely tell him no just to appease him and end his anger, but something else was brought to the front of her mind. She rose up taller and snapped right back at him. "No, Guy! My loyalties lie first to myself and my kingdom. Not to you or to Robin Hood! Would both of you have me rip myself half for you?! There I have made my decision! Do with it what you will." She ended in disgust.

For a moment there was complete silence from the either side of Bryony. Slowly, Guy sheathed his sword and walked over towards Bryony. She did not like the dark, wild look in his eyes, but she stood her ground; her eyes just as icy as his burning ones. Guy paused in front of her. He reached out his hand and two of his gloved fingers made contact with her cheek as he lightly caressed her. The leather of his gloves was cold, but the touch was gone just as quickly as it had come. She stared up at him, he was staring down at her with malice, not kindness. He turned away from her harshly and walked away.

Bryony breathed out in parts, each breath seemed to halt itself before releasing its hold about her lungs. She turned back to the gang. "I apologize." she said briefly, "but I meant what I said."

"And I agree with you." Robin said nodding his head, "I didn't think to put you in a position to chose your loyalties. I know you are loyal to us."

"Of course! You are my friends, all of you." Bryony smiled, "Now..." she paused, "Who told you of this nonsense of me being killed?"

"It was Jenny, you know, Julianna's servant girl?" Robin said.

Bryony let out a little laugh at that. "_Now_ it all makes sense." She shook her head, "Poor thing probably thought she was in the right too..."

"I fail to understand." Robin said blinking his eyes in confusion.

"Julianna saw me at Locksley and recognized me as the outlaw that 'nearly killed her.'" Bryony said in a mocking voice that rang of the Lady's tones, "Guy had to make it look as if he was taking me back to the Castle under his arrest. You see?"

Djaq let out a slight groan, "Stupid, silly little girl..."

Bryony laughed at her friends reaction to Jenny's panic, "Not stupid at all really, if she had been right she would have been the hero of the hour."

"Instead we are the fools." Much remarked.

"I'd say it was bound to happen eventually." Bryony said with a thin lipped smile. Her comment was greeted by several friendly punches to her shoulders. She laughed as she tried to shield herself from the onslaught. "Ah, I am going to miss you all..."

"Miss us? Where are you go-..." Robin paused in mid sentence. "You're leaving?"

Bryony nodded, "Tomorrow...I meant to tell you, but the time...I suppose you could say it ran away from me."

There was a heavy oppression which clouded the gang's mood. "Will you come back?" Djaq asked.

Bryony nodded again, "I have already made that promise..." _Yes_, she thought, _but will the man you made that promise too have you now after today?_

"How long will you be gone?" Much asked.

"I can not say. A year...maybe more." Bryony hazard a guess at her most hopeful. She shook her head, "I promise as I leave tomorrow I will meet you at in the forest." She smiled, "I do not feel like saying good-bye just now."

Robin nodded. "Of course." he clapped her on the shoulder.

Bryony smiled. "Now get out of here before the guards come!" she hissed.

Robin nodded and with a jerk of his head he signaled for the others to follow him. Djaq and Alan both waved a bit before disappearing down the hall, skirting round the stairwell towards their secret exits out of the Castle.

Bryony gave a sigh and a laugh at the sight of her friends going back to the forest. She turned her back on the temptation to follow them off back into the forest and back to the outlaw's life she had once enjoyed.

* * *

Bryony knocked on Guy's door. "Guy?" she called out quietly. She tried the door handle, but it was locked. "Please let me in."

A derisive laugh was all that greeted that statement. "And why would I do that?" Guy's voice said from behind the door.

"Because I have asked you." Bryony snapped, "and because I need to speak with you."

"Say whatever it is you want to say and leave me be." Guy said disinterestedly.

Bryony sighed, "Guy, please..."

"Stop begging, I despise it when you plead with me." Guy growled.

"I was caught, Guy! To make me choose between to sides of myself is torture!" Bryony said jumping right into what she came to talk of.

"It should not have been a hard decision to make." Guy said angrily.

"Robin Hood and his gang are my family! Their the only ones I have!" Bryony protested.

"Oh?" Guy said angrily, "'The only ones you have?'" He repeated in a dangerous, yet mocking tone.

"Guy, I did not mean that in that way. I do not love them like I love you." Bryony said in her most soothing of tones.

There was a slight pause. "Let me in, Guy." Bryony hazard to ask again.

There came a slight click as the door was opened slightly. Guy stared down at her through the crack in the doorway. Bryony smiled in exasperation. "Do you think I'm some type of twig, Guy? I doubt very much I could fit through so small an opening."

"Surely you have other matters to attend to? Why waste your time?" Guy snapped as he fully opened the door. He leaned against the door way, arms crossed.

"I promised to stay with you." Bryony said casually. "At least that was what I had thought, but if you have changed your mind then..." She turned to go away but Guy reached out and grabbed her arm.

"How can I trust you when you constantly give me reason to doubt you?" Guy said as he slowly pulled her towards him.

"You have placed all the doubt on yourself. It's you who is unsure, not the other way around. You should know me better by now, Guy. Trust me for who you know me to be, not what I say or do...but for _me_." Bryony said.

"That is not so easily done." Guy growled.

"Try." Bryony said as she pulled one of Guy's gloves off and trailed a hand along his. The contact of skin upon skin made her shudder. Often times, he seemed so cold and untouchable in his leather coat and cloak, especially when he was angered; he seemed so fierce that it was hard to imagine that there was a man underneath the blackness. His hand was warm. Bryony placed it upon her cheek and smiled as slowly Guy caressed her face. "Not so very hard after all?" she remarked as she turned her head to kiss the palm of his hand as soon as he brought it close to her lips.

Guy pulled her in close as he dropped his hand away from her face to wrap his arms about her. He kissed her. "Will you stay?" he asked.

Bryony snickered slyly. "Ask me nicely and I may?"

He kissed her again.

"Yes." Bryony answered.

She could feel rather than hear Guy's laughter as he pressed her against him. She wrapped her arms about him and the two lingered in the door way for a time. Bryony was beginning to feel drunk from all of the kisses. Guy was growing fiercer in his attentions to Bryony, but unlike the last time, Bryony was not afraid.

Guy was about to pull her fully inside the room and Bryony had no intention of stopping him, but suddenly a shout from a ways down the hall interrupted the couple. "_Gisborne!_" It was the Sheriff and whatever he wanted, it sounded important.

Both Bryony and Guy broke away in mid-kiss with a gasp of surprise. A smile of exasperated resignation broke out upon Bryony's face. "It seems luck is not with us today..." she sighed as she tried to slip out of the embrace.

Guy tried to keep her in her current position. "You don't have to go." he said.

"Yes, I do...do you really want the scandal of the two of us being caught with one another?" Bryony hissed. "The Sheriff will see us."

"Damn to hell if we are seen." Guy growled furiously and pulled her back again to kiss her.

"Guy, did I remove your common sense along with your glove?" Bryony gasped and broke away again, handing him back the mentioned glove. "I have to go...but will you promise me something?"

"What?" Guy asked, displeased by this turn of events.

"Promise me you will come and say good bye before I leave Nottingham." Bryony asked, scuffing her feet as if she felt childish asking for something like this.

Guy shot her a half grin. "Of course." he said.

"You promise?" Bryony hissed as she backed down the hall.

"I promise." Guy replied as Bryony turned the corner and hurried down the opposite hall.

"So tell me, Gisborne, how is our royal leper friend?" The Sheriff whispered from behind Guy, observing the fleeing figure of the woman in question as she hurried down the hall.

Guy nearly went ram-rod straight in surprise. "How should I know?" Guy snapped suddenly.

"Trouble in your pretty lovers paradise, then?" The Sheriff snapped.

"I do not..." Guy stammered.

"Shut up, Gisborne. I do not need to hear your dithering excuses. I've been watching you following her about like a love-sick puppy. _Grow up, Gisborne!_" The Sheriff suddenly yelled. "She doesn't care!"

Guy was silent for a moment, "My lord, I think..."

"Oh la-di-dah-di-dah!" The Sheriff waved his hand for Guy to be silent, "She's a traitor to you, Gisborne. Open your eyes and figure it out! You know what to do with traitors..."

"My lord, she..." Guy tried again but was cut off.

"Has stolen from you, used you as a means to an end, tricked you, made you a fool, used you for personal gain, spat your pity back in your face, and what else am I forgetting?" The Sheriff said sarcastically as he ticked off the list of crimes on his fingers, "Oh, yes of course, _she doesn't love you!_ Get that through your head, Gisborne!"

Guy protested again but it was far weaker one then even the last. The Sheriff sighed and gripped Guy by the shoulders. "She's only making sure that she can leave England in peace without you trying to kill her for her misdeeds. But, no matter...she's useless to us now, we've got what we wanted from her...it's time for the pretty little promise-maker to be silenced now."

"My lord!" Guy shouted, "She's a Queen!"

"Obviously that is easily replaceable, her own men already tried to over throw her in her first few days as a ruler." The Sheriff snorted.

Quietly, Guy looked down, pulling back on his glove. He clenched his hands into fists. Something horrible was gnawing away inside of him. What was the Sheriff getting at?

The look of doubt and turmoil upon Guy's face did not go unseen by the Sheriff. "Aw, you really fancied the girl, didn't you Gisborne?" The Sheriff 'tsked' mockingly.

Guy hated it when the Sheriff baited him in this way. He tried to brush him off and turn away, but it was no use. As he managed to scramble out of the Sheriff's grip and move further down the hall the Sheriff proceeded to keep up with him and continue his verbal assault. "Guy listen to me." When the Sheriff used Guy's name it usually meant whatever he was about to say was going to be serious.

"She has promised that she would return to complete our negotiations...when the King returns from the Holy Land. She won't be made to negotiate in an audience with Prince John." The Sheriff said casually.

Guy's stride only faltered slightly. He should have figured that Bryony would have supported King Richard. After all, she had been working with Robin Hood all of this time. The Sheriff went on, "She has also promised to aid in King Richard's return in _any way_ possible. She'll undermine everything _we_have worked for. With one command from her, the entire plan could collapse in minutes."

Guy fought to keep his emotions in check. The Sheriff was making valuable points. Bryony could destroy everything he had worked so hard to gain in his life. His power, his status...and if the King returned, his own life would be at stake. He had to make a choice: power or trust? Love or life?

"She needs to be removed." The Sheriff's words seemed to cut into the momentary silence. "Besides, Gisborne, this shouldn't be too difficult for you. After all, you're quite good and executing royalty." He laughed.

Guy halted dead in his tracks. Kill a Queen? He could do it certainly, he_was_ an assassin after all. He had nearly killed the King back in the Holy Land, he would have done it too if Robin hadn't interrupted him...but Bryony? This was no ordinary queen he could kill on a whim. This was Bryony. This was _his_ Bryony.

"I can't..." Guy snapped.

"No, Gisborne, you're not thinking." The Sheriff shook his head. "What has she offered you, hm? Pretty words? Pretty promises? I offer you the whole of England! More power than even your sweet little queeny has ever dreamed of...and _she_ is_ leaving!_" The Sheriff punctuated each of those last few words with a quick jab to Guy's shoulder. "She was pleasant for a while, Gisborne, but it's over, as long as she's remains alive she remains a threat!You can stop her, Gisborne. _I want the foreigner Queen dead! _" The Sheriff shouted and stormed away.

Guy exhaled and felt as if he was going to be ill. He leaned against a stone pillar. The Sheriff had been right, as much as he would have liked to deny that fact he could not. It made sense, if Bryony had been any other woman he wouldn't have even given thought to the need to execute her. But could he do this? Guy felt for the hidden dagger sheath he kept in his sleeve; could he murder Bryony? No, no of course he couldn't; he loved her, it was impossible to ask such a thing of him. But...what if Bryony were to discover his travels to the Holy Land? What if she found out that he had nearly tried to kill a King once? Would she turn her back on him? After all, she was royalty as well...she would never understand as to _why_ he had to do what he had almost done.

Guy slipped the dagger out from his sleeve to look at the blade. The Sheriff was right, Bryony had been pleasant for a while...no more than that, she had been heaven. Guy sheathed his blade with a shaky hand as he regained his strength. His first loyalty was to the Sheriff it had always been so, even Bryony's loyalty lied with herself and her kingdom first not him. Why should it be so different? True, he loved her and having her love him as well had been like a dream, but maybe it was time for that dream to die.

* * *

The next chapter will be coming soon...and I mean very very soon! Review away! Enjoy the cliffhanger, they're delicious and nutritious! XD 


	30. Over the Hills and Far Away

So, we have come to the end of the line folks. Do enjoy the final chapter! I really, really hope you liked this story, because I just loved writing it!! So this is for you all of you guys! Thank you so much for your awesome reviews and encouragements, I really appreciated them!

* * *

XXX

Over the Hills and Far Away

When Bryony woke the next morning she had to blink to clear her vision. She started from her bed, she didn't remember taking any of the sleeping draught last night. And she certainly wasn't ill, nor had she been hit over the head. Slowly she let the coverlets fall from her hands. She had slept without nightmares for the first time since she was a child.

She sprang from her bed, a smile glowing about her face. She was well! She was truly and undeniably cured from all which had plagued her for so many years. She was going home today! She was going to see her people again and take back what was rightfully hers! She nearly bounded from place to place within her room as she changed swiftly into riding clothes. She snapped on her sword belt and lightly touched both of her swords on either side of her. She was ready now. She could not be defeated!

* * *

Her men were already reading to leave by the time Bryony made her way down to the Castle grounds. Vidar was already mounted atop his horse and he was leading a black mare on a rope. "Your Majesty..." Vidar said, bowing only his head as he Bryony approached.

"Vidar." Bryony said with a curt nod of her head. "Are the men ready?"

"Aye, my Queen." Vidar said, barely containing a small thrill in his voice. "We await only you."

"What's this then?" Bryony said gesturing towards the horse.

"The horse was...Sindre's..." Vidar spat. "We intended to leave it, as it only further marks the traitor we carried with us."

"Hold steady there." Bryony clicked as she walked up to the black horse. She stroked the beast's snout. "Now, are you a traitor to the crown?" She asked the horse with a slight smile. The horse merely blinked her watery eyes and nuzzled the palm of Bryony's hand as she sought for more attention.

Bryony laughed. "Oh, patience Vidar, I think this one's as loyal as any of_you!_ Saddle her! I shall ride out on her today."

"Yes, my Queen." Vidar said with a twitch of a grin as he signaled for two stable boys to ready the Queen's horse.

Bryony wandered the main halls for a brief span of time. Where was Guy? He promised her he'd be here, where was he?! She paced about for nearly a half an hour. Something awful was threatening to swamp her senses. What if he wouldn't come? What if he had broken his promise to her? What if...she couldn't see him again? She found herself unable to breathe for a fraction of a second. Guy wouldn't lie to her. He had never lied, not once. He valued honesty and loyalty. Was he loyal to her? Why wasn't he here? She was walking faster now. She had to leave, she couldn't wait any longer. He had lied to her. He had lied...

When she was about to give up she was finally met upon the main steps leading out to the castle gates, but it was not Sir Guy.

"Ah, I see you are ready to leave?" The Sheriff of Nottingham's oily, sarcastic voice caught Bryony off guard.

She quickly recovered her surprise with a gracious smile and bow of her head. "Yes, my lord Sheriff, you will no longer have to put up with the noise and restlessness of my men." She commented.

The Sheriff chuckled, "I hope you do not intend to leave Nottinghamshire for good?"

Bryony did not like the sly look on the Sheriff's face, nor did she appreciate the conniving tone of his voice. What was he up to? Knowing the Sheriff, it was always something. But now was not the time to banter words with the Sheriff, she strained her neck to look about. Where was Guy? "As I told you...I fully intend to return, but as it stands, my kingdom will not make any further deals until your King Richard is returned to this land." She said with a hard voice and a knowing look.

"Of course." The Sheriff remarked.

"Sheriff Vaysey." Bryony cut in, "Might I inquire as to the whereabouts of Sir Guy? I have not seen him all morning."

"Unfortunately," The Sheriff drawled, clearly amused at the question, "business matters have carried him away from the Castle today..."

"Oh," Bryony said looking down, but hiding her disappointment from her voice, "That is...regrettable." _I knew he would not keep his promise_...she thought miserably, _I knew he would not..._

Bryony walked down the rest of the steps and mounted her horse. She took the reins in her hands as she led the creature out to the front of her army. She tilted her head upwards at the Sheriff and said with a triumphant, sly grin. "Farewell, Sheriff Vaysey. I have no doubt we will meet again..."

She turned towards her men. "Soldiers!" She shouted in her mother tongue, "Ride out!"

The gates opened before her and, side by side with Vidar, she rode out of Nottingham Castle.

* * *

It was only after Bryony and her soldiers had fully left Nottingham when Guy emerged from the Castle. He had been ordered to conceal himself from Bryony, he would be following her trail to the shore where her ship would be harbored. It was there he would kill her. It would all end.

"Are you ready?" The Sheriff asked in a bored voice.

"Yes, my lord." Guy growled.

"Good. Finish it." The Sheriff turned and walked back inside the Castle.

Guy breathed in heavily as he mounted his own horse. Slowly, he followed the soldiers and Bryony from the Castle, through the town, and out into the forest. He had been ordered to kill a Queen. He had been sent to remove a possible threat. He had been commanded to kill the woman he loved.

The hidden danger sheathed at his wrist seemed to burn his skin, branding him as worse than a traitor, lower than a common liar, lower than the dirt. But he had to do this. For so many logical reasons it was right in the grander scheme. He knew what he had to do, but as he rode out he still did not know if he could do it.

* * *

The snow laden forest roads were hard to traverse in certain areas. In some places the horses' hooves nearly sank all the way into the soft ground, and in others they had to be wary of ice patches and sudden dips on the hillsides. Bryony breathed in deep of the frigid air. The trees had long since lost most of their foliage and the small bushes and flowering plants were coated in white. The forest seemed so clear. Bryony was able to look off away from the road and down a fair distance as there were no more leaves and the usual forest clutter to deter her vision.

That was why it came as no surprise when she saw Robin swiftly emerge from behind a slim tree trunk, bow in hand. "This is an ambush!" He crowed.

The rest of the gang emerged from around him to block their path. Vidar let out a yell of shock and tried to draw his short sword. "Hold!" Bryony said with a wave of her hand. Vidar went still.

Bryony urged her horse a few paces forward. "An ambush, eh?" Bryony mused, "Surely we can come to some agreement? You wouldn't want to harm an innocent lady would you?"

"Innocent lady my bowstring!" Robin snorted, "All right, come down off your high-horse Lady Defenseless and we'll talk."

"Lady Defenseless?" Bryony said in a indignant tone as she dismounted her horse. "Robin, don't you think that was a bit harsh?"

Robin put away his bow and the two friends glared at one another in silence for a fraction of a minute before Robin bombarded her with a crushing embrace. He pounded her on the back as Bryony returned the tight hold. "Robin! Robin, let me down I can't breathe!" Bryony gasped.

"Please don't let her suffocate until we've finished saying good-bye." Djaq added.

Robin released her with a laugh. Bryony proceeded to shake hands, embrace and share a few last laughs with her friends.

"Hey, Djaq." Bryony said with a wink.

"What?" Djaq asked.

Bryony tossed her a full bottle of sleeping draught. "You can have this back. I will no longer be needing it." She winked at her.

Djaq grinned, "Now that is good to hear!" She pocketed the bottle. "I hope never to hear you ask for it again when you return."

"Yes, Djaq...when I return." Bryony smiled. "Now, Will." She said turning to address him, "Take care of her, do you hear me?"

Will put an arm about Djaq with a smile. "Don't need to tell me that twice."

Djaq shoved him. "I don't _need_ looking after." she grumbled.

They laughed, but as the laughter died away a lingering silence enveloped the gang. "Well..." Bryony sighed, "I suppose this is..."

"Don't say it." Much said. "I hate good-byes."

"Me too." Bryony admitted. "So then...I will see you all later?" a smile twitched past the gloomy expression on Bryony's face.

"Excellent." Robin smirked, shaking her hand. "Farewell, Queen Hjördís , safe journey."

Bryony mounted her horse again. "And good luck to you Robin Hood of Locksley. God willing we meet again! But know you this..." She added with a slight smirk of her own, "never was there an outlaw that could boast he had command over a Queen. When you have need of me, send word and I will come! I still would follow you into Hell and back." She smiled, "We are Robin Hood!" She crowed.

"We are Robin Hood!" The rest of the gang cheered as well.

Robin beamed as Bryony rode down the rode and further into the heart of Sherwood Forest. As the rest of the gang slowly dispersed after waving her off, Robin remained to mutter under his breath. "Good-bye, Bryony o' the Blade."

* * *

It was two days hard riding; and in this span of time Bryony and her soldiers crossed out of Nottinghamshire and towards the sea shore. The weather had held, but that was not to say that this would not mean many a bitter day on the open sea. Bryony did not fear much for the sea journey home. She knew much of the ocean and its ways. It was in her blood. Although, silently she had fancied that she had made a pact with the sea: since it had nearly tried to drown her during her accidental journey to England, it owed her a safe sailing home. She doubted very much that the ocean was as good as its word as she was.

Vidar had told her that they had docked in a small port village still not completely under the jurisdiction of England, it had been founded by the Norse years and years ago, and by rights still remaining they could safely harbor in the village. Grim's Village was small, and the winter frost made it even more isolated in its appearance. The tavern's however were open and warm, and it was there were all the people could be found hiding away from the winter sea winds.

But it was the actually sight of the ocean that she finally realized that she was truly on her way back to Norway. The light waves brushing over the rocks and the kiss of the salty spray. She stood atop a sand dune as she surveyed the sight of the unblocked and vast plain of water before her.

The ship that was docked in the wooden pier brightened her heart. It had been a long time since she had seen good Norwegian crafts work, and this ship was built by the finest. Still there was something missing, something she couldn't get past. Guy hadn't come to see her off. Why had he done that to her? Had he not truly forgiving her for defending Robin Hood? Would he really have chosen to have been that stubborn?

Bryony sighed as she walked along the wooden planks down to the ship awaiting her. The docks were alive this morning with fishing boats getting underway. Commerce did not stop for the winter weather. She grinned at the old, grizzled sea dogs as they climbed into their boats and prepared to make way.

Bryony stared up at her ship and placed a hand against the woodwork. Her hand shook. Was she going home or leaving home? Either way her heart was breaking and rejoicing at the same time. Vidar was waiting for her by the ramp. She nodded at him to show that she was ready.

She was about to make her way up onto the ship when something stopped her dead in her tracks. The whinny of a horse made her frown in confusion. That was a bit unusual to hear near a dock. The same could be said for the sound of hooves clicking against the wooden planks.

Bryony turned about. There, by the start of the dock was Guy. He dismounted and stood staring at her. For a moment she couldn't breathe. He hadn't lied to her after all! He had followed her all this way! He had come! He had come! Her hands shook and so did her legs. She stared over at him wildly for half a second before a roaring, ecstatic, barking, joyful scream tore through her entire body. "_GUY!!!_" She ran to him without another thought.

And she went screaming his name and laughing and crying and trying to catch her breath and trying not trip over herself or the rickety boards beneath her feet. When she was close enough she threw herself upon him. Her arms went around him at once and, laughing, she buried herself into him. "I thought you weren't coming!" She shrieked. "You kept your promise!" she laughed.

Guy had frozen up entirely when Bryony embraced him. He tried to wrap his arms about her as well, but the thought of his crime held him stoic and unmoving. "Of course I would come, Bryony." He had never seen so much joy in one human being before, nor had he heard anyone scream his name the way she just had.

Guy slipped the knife slowly from it's sheath and held it in his hands. He could see it just over Bryony's shoulder. If he stabbed her now, he would catch her heart and she would be dead in seconds. Quick and painless. "Bryony..." he whispered.

"I love you, Guy." Bryony said fiercely. This was the last time she would see him until God only knew when. She wouldn't let anything go unmentioned.

The knife in Guy's hands shook. Kill the woman and end a threat. Kill the woman and gain everything he had been working for. Kill the woman...and he would kill himself more effectively and more horrifically than any rope, blade, or arrow could ever do. "Bryony, forgive me." He whispered, the knife fell from his hands as he finally returned her embrace.

"Forgive you?" Bryony repeated, confused. She craned her head back around to see what had made that clattering noise.

She could see the curved blade just to the side of her feet. "Guy, that's your dagger." She pointed out, "why...?" She went silent for a moment,, her hands clutching him tightly until she released him. "Why did your knife fall, Guy?"

"It doesn't matter, Bryony!" Guy said. "I can't do it! No...I won't do it!" He reached out to grab her back again.

"Can't do...what?" Bryony asking breathing quickly. "Guy..." she asked very quietly as she pulled away again, all former fervor cooling from her as a paleness crept back into her cheeks and her eyes.

"The Sheriff sent me to kill you." Guy said bluntly.

Bryony blinked and her eyes went wide, but she said nothing. Guy took her hands in his, "But I won't do it, Bryony!"

"But you were about to..." Bryony stammered in confusion and horror.

"No!" Guy shook his head as he embraced her, "I would rather see myself killed before I ever had to watch you die."

Bryony finally returned the embrace wildly. "What will you tell the Sheriff?"

"That I left you for dead...Bryony you can never come back to England." Guy said, tightening his hold about her.

"Nonsense." Bryony scoffed, tangling her fingers in his hair.

"You will be killed if you were to return!" Guy hissed.

"Oh? I am not so easily killed." She hissed in his ear, "When I return I will say that you did indeed leave me for dead, but I survived. You will not be blamed because you will not have known and I will take extra precautions."

"When will you come back?" Guy finally asked her. He had hesitated voicing the question, because he was not sure he would like the answer.

"I do not know." Bryony said.

Guy had been afraid of hearing that. He hated uncertainty. Bryony sighed and pulled away for a moment, "But..." she muttered under her breath as she fumbled for a moment to undo one of her twin swords upon her belt.

She held one of her swords in her hand, scabbard and all. She handed the sword to Guy. "Take it." she said, "Keep it safe for me."

"Bryony, no..." Guy protested.

Bryony raised a hand and shook her head. "Now I will have a reason to come back." She said coyly.

Guy smirked at her as he attached the sword to his own belt. Glancing at the blade he unsheathed it. It was light, far lighter than his own broadsword. The metal of the weapon seemed to vibrate as the air ran over the sharp edges. "It is a good sword." Guy remarked.

Bryony snorted. "Good? It's the best!" Smirking, she unsheathed her remaining blade. She lightly crossed her blade with the other.

Guy flashed a half-grin. "Do you think if you used this sword instead of that old blunt one I used to give you, you would have won more often than I did when we fought together?"

"How dare you!" Bryony growled, "I remember beating you more than you ever did me!"

"What have I told you about lying, Bryony? It isn't becoming..." Guy hissed at her.

"Oh, I see, we are going to insult my pride now are we?" Bryony said mockingly. "Well, you Sir, are going to owe me a round when I return."

"With pleasure, my lady." Guy remarked.

Bryony sheathed her sword and Guy, likewise, sheathed his own blade. "Guy..." Bryony said in a quieter voice than before."

"Yes?"

"Do you remember the night..." she paused and swallowed hard, "you asked me to marry you?"

Why did she have to mention that night? That hated, horribly deceiving night! "What of it...?" he said tightly.

"I would have said yes." Bryony said looking up at him with a hidden expression of surprised joy, as if she was astonished she had found the courage to say such a thing to him.

"My Queen!" Vidar shouted from the ship, "We can wait no longer!"

Bryony sighed, "I must go..."

"Wait!" Guy grabbed her wrist and spun her back around to face him. He kissed her. It was a confused, hesitant one. For a moment their lips just seemed to touch upon the others without the slightest of movements. Bryony slipped her arms about Guy to complete the kiss fully.

As the kiss ended Bryony sighed, "Will you let me go, Guy?" He had been holding her so tightly there was no possible way for Bryony to leave on her own.

Slowly, very slowly, Guy removed his arms from around Bryony. "Good-bye, Bryony."

"Good-bye, Guy..." She smiled and stole another quick kiss before she turned around to head back to her ship.

She moved up the ramp and she felt her feet touch upon the good, solid wood of her ship. She breathed in deeply. She was ready now. "Vidar!" She remarked as she strode onto the main deck, "Let's go home." She clapped him on the back.

Vidar grinned. "Ready to sail!" He shouted to the men. "Let's get underway!" He marched off to oversee the crew.

Bryony felt as the ship left the dock. The roll of the waves beneath her feet made her laugh in inner triumph. She dashed to the stern of the ship and stood, holding onto the sternpost. She could still see Guy standing by the docks. She smiled and let out a quiet laugh.

Suddenly, she thrust out her hand in a final and silent good-bye. Slowly, she saw Guy do the same. She laughed a little louder. She remained staring after him until the docks fell from sight, even then she was hesitant to put down her hand until she fancied that she could not longer picture him anymore. She dropped her hand and with a smile she turned away from the docks, and forward towards home.

* * *

Guy lowered his hand. She was gone. That was all, and God only knew when she would return again. Slowly, he turned away from the sea and walked down the docks and away from the fading image of the ship departing.

He mounted his horse silently and urged the creature back down towards the village. Vaguely, he heard a young girl singing as she carried her basket back to her home. The song was a melancholy and low song and the melody lilted with the wind and ebbed with the tide. It was soft and sweet. Guy found himself listening without knowing it. If he was a man capable of tears he would have cried, but as it was, he let the song weep for him. As he rode away the melody lingered over the still, wintry village:

_Over the hills and far away_

_he prays she will return one day_

_as sure as the rivers meet the sea_

_back in his arms he swears she'll be..._

* * *

Yeah, yeah...Those lyrics are from a Nightwish song...and I rearranged them...why? Because I thought I would be forgiven for adapting it for this specific scene...I heard it a few days ago because I was at a loss for how to end this story...and this song came up on my iPod (I had it on shuffle) and it was like INSTANT INSPIRATION!

And now, I have a question for all of my readers...there is a plot...there is a detailed outline...there is a chapter...there IS a sequel, BUT, I want to hear if you WANT to see this sequel; so in all of your reviews I need to see a gigantic AYE or NAY! XD So it's up to you lot,; DO YOU ALL WANT A SEQUEL?!!!


End file.
